Rulers of Four Directions
by Chiaztolite
Summary: When Rin was in danger of a 3rd death, Sesshoumaru went to the East, the lands of his grandfather and a sister he never knew he had. The Death God's female underling challenged him, and stood in his way to save Rin.
1. The Girl Who Could Not Stop Dreaming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from Rumiko Takahashi's work. **

**A/N: The beginning of this story takes place after the last episode of the anime (Inuyasha Final Act). As explained in the episode, Rin is living in Inuyasha's village with Kaede. **

**Summary:** Rin's third death forced Sesshoumaru to search his roots in order to bring her back to life. What secret had his mother kept from him for so many years? Could Rin still be saved? Who was going to save her: A shinigami whose presence intrigued him or an inuyokai clan he did not know existed?

Sesshoumaru had always believed it was impossible for any female to make him fall head over heels. What happened when he finally met his match: one whose heart was colder than his, someone who had been dead for 1000 years? Sesshoumaru x OC

**GLOSSARY:**

Miko: Priestess (most of the time it refers to Kagome)

Daiyokai: A powerful class of yokai, much more powerful than the regular ones

Aneue: Older sister

Aniue: Older brother

Baba: Old lady

Gobodo-sama: Honourable Lady Mother (this is what Jaken called Sesshomaru's mother)

* * *

**Rulers of Four Directions**

**Chapter 01: The Girl Who Could Not Stop Dreaming **

It was a night of the full moon.

On a meadow not far from Inuyasha's village, two girls were on their hands and knees, diligently searching for something among the grass. They only had two small lanterns to aid their search, but the lights of hundreds of fireflies surrounding them were more than enough.

"Have you found some, Rin?" Kagome asked, as she meticulously searched through the field of full grown grass.

"Not yet, Kagome-sama" The younger girl answered. She separated those blades of grass carefully and once in a while stopped to examine one weed or another.

"This really is like searching for a needle in a haystack, isn't it?" said Kagome, laughing light-heartedly. "Kaede-sama did warn us it will be difficult to find..."

"It can't be helped, right, Kagome-sama? Don't you need it for your sick patients?"

"Umm..." The priestess replied approvingly. For a moment, silence passed between them.

"Thank you, Rin." Kagome said. "Without you, there's probably no chance I'd be able to find it."

Rin responded with her carefree laughter. Searching for some weed in the middle of the night would be an unpleasant, if not troublesome, task for others. But the little girl seemed to be having so much fun.

"Please don't worry about it, Kagome-sama" She said. "Besides, didn't Kaede-sama say aside from being a potent medicine, it's also delicious to eat? If we gather lots of it, everyone can try some."

The girl's words caused a smile to appear on Kagome's face.

"Well then..." She said. "Let's hurry so we can get home just in time for dinner."

They each went back to their search. It wasn't long before Rin decided to widen her search area and moved further away from her companion. They had been searching for quite a long time and her body started to feel the exhaustion. She sighed and wiped her damp forehead with the sleeve of her kimono and almost immediately, regretted her carelessness. It was one of the fine kimonos Sesshoumaru-sama gave her as a present during his last visit. She lowered her gaze to inspect her soiled garments. She could see grass, dust, and dirt stains here and there. She sighed again and promised herself to wash the garments as soon as they arrived home.

A cluster of weed not so far away caught her attention. Her anxious steps brought her closer to the plants in question. She extended her hand to pick one stem, the one with tiny purple flower on top. As she peered at it with her curious eyes, she slipped her hand beneath her obi and pulled out a sheet of paper. On it was Kaede-sama's sketch of the sought weed. Her eyes moved back and forth between the paper and the weed she held in her other hand.

'_This is it!'_ She thought cheerfully. _'It looks just like how Kaede-sama describes it! Even the flower is just like it!'_

"Kagome-sama!" She called out to her companion who was still hard at work. "I found it! I found a bunch of them!"

"Ehh? Really?"

As Rin waited for Kagome to come closer, she peered at the weed even more closely. Can such an ordinary looking thing be so precious that they spent so much time searching for it? It looked just like a common grass...

'_Oh well...'_ She thought to herself. _'If Kaede-sama and miko-sama say so...'_

And with one easy motion, she brought the weed to her lips and bit it off.

* * *

Elsewhere, at the edge of a dark forest, an intriguing pack was seen making their camp for the night. They had lit a fire to fend off the chill air of early spring. Three creatures surrounded the fire: two yokai and interestingly, a human. A young male human child at that.

Jaken sat still watching the fire, his arms were hugging his only weapon: the two-headed staff called Nintojo. Behind him, Ah Un sprawled on the ground with both heads leisurely feeding on young grass below. The human boy sat quietly tending the fire. Most of the time, his dark eyes were fixated to the crackling source of heat but every now and then, he would raise his gaze to stare at the back of a male figure standing solitarily quite a few steps away from them. Though mentioned the last, the male did not appear to be the least important by any standard.

He stood motionlessly on the edge of a cliff with head lifted high to stare at the full moon above. He was certainly a sight to behold. The long silver strands of his hair reflected the moonlight. The soft breeze tousled his hair and the sleeves of his red and white kimono along with the white fury pelt draped over his right shoulder. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, though no one could tell what occupied his mind.

"Jaken-sama...?" The boy called out to the toad yokai, who only snorted to answer. "What do you think is going on with Sesshoumaru-sama? Don't you think he's been acting strange?"

"You insolent child!" Jaken scolded as he waved his two-headed staff at the boy. "Who are you to judge Sesshoumaru-sama that way?"

'_But certainly...'_ The little yokai said inwardly after he calmed down. Secretly, he stole a glance at his master. _'My Lord seemed unusually troubled today... I wonder what's going through his mind... Or is he just having one of his foul moods?'_

"Well..." Jaken said. "It's not uncommon for Sesshoumaru-sama to be a little strange. My Lord does many strange things. For example... YOU!" Once again he raised his staff and waved it at the boy. "Kohaku, I would never understand why Sesshoumaru-sama let you come along with him! Why would the honourable Daiyokai of the West travel with a mere human child? You would be nothing but a burden to him!"

Kohaku grinned at travelling companion's latest ramble of the day. With suppressed giggle he replied,

"Obviously... It's because Sesshoumaru-sama recognizes my skill as a demon slayer. This way, he doesn't have to concern himself with lesser demons, does he?"

"Hmmph!" Jaken grunted at the boy's words. "I've never heard such a stupid theory. My Lord need not rely on anyone to rid those pesky nobodies. Slaying them is easier than breathing for him."

Silence returned to the camp as they both returned to the realm of their own thoughts.

'_Indeed...'_ Kohaku thought to himself as he continued watching the fire. _'It's still a mystery why Sesshoumaru-sama simply let me tag along. Even Aneue, Inuyasha-sama, and the others were quite baffled...'_

Again he raised his gaze to stare at Sesshoumaru's back. The daiyokai was still staring at the big round moon, his thoughts remained as mysteries to his wards.

The daiyokai himself could not decipher the cause of his discomfort. He had mentally searched high and low for the reason for that unsettling feeling, but he still couldn't quite put his finger on it. A feeling of looming disaster was not something the daiyokai was familiar with. He had enough power and confidence to keep things going according to his desire. Even knowing so, why did he still feel something was amiss?

His sensitive hearing captured the whispered conversation among his wards. He turned his head just slightly so he could see them from the corner of his eye. They were safe as long as they remained by his side. Jaken, Ah Un... and Kohaku, who was temporarily under his protection...

'_Rin...'_

He gritted his teeth, summoning his strength to suppress his frustration. There could only be one reason left for this unsettling premonition... Could it be that Rin was in danger? With clenched jaw he considered the possibility. Sometimes he did not even know why he decided to leave Rin in the human village. Would there be a safer place than by his side, where he could watch over her and ensure her safety? But then, each time he allowed himself to entertain that thought, Tenseiga would pulse slightly to remind him of the Meido Zangetsuha incident that cost him Rin's life.

Rin's safety was something he needed to ascertain. Unwilling to waste any more time, he leaped into the night sky and flew as fast as his youki could carry him. Jaken and Kohaku called out to him, undoubtedly alarmed at his abrupt departure. But he did not turn back, he could not afford more delay.

* * *

"...RIN!"

Kagome's scream caused Inuyasha to jerk in alarm. Although she was away from the house, his sensitive hanyou ears could hear her desperate call, and it was enough to make him leap to his feet. He looked around at his comrades' confused faces. Her scream certainly did not reach their human ears.

"It's Kagome!" He exclaimed. "Something must've happened to Rin!"

Without waiting for their response, he leaped out of the house, trusting his nose to follow their scent. He reached the meadow in mere seconds, stopping only when he had reached their side. Kagome was on her knees with Rin in her arms. The little girl was motionless. Her eyes were closed, almost as if she was just sleeping.

"Rin...? Rin...!" Kagome called her over and over again as she shook the girl's body almost to the point of violence.

"What happened?" asked Inuyasha as he knelt next to his mate.

His question startled her, as if she had just realized his presence. She turned to stare into his golden eyes.

"I... I'm not sure..." She said, her face filled with confusion. "One moment she was calling out to me... telling me we have found what we were looking for... then all of a sudden, she fell onto the ground..." She tried to explain. "And she has been like this ever since..."

They both stared at Rin's seemingly lifeless face, devoid of her usual cheer and good spirit. Inuyasha's eyes caught Rin's clenched hand and carefully, he unclenched her fingers. His finding caused a deep frown on his face. It was a stem of some sort of weed. He lifted it closer to his face.

"Is this what you guys were looking for?" He asked as he held it out for Kagome to see.

"Umm... yeah..." Kagome answered hesitantly, still couldn't fully comprehend what had just happened. "I guess so... it looks like the herb Kaede-sama described..."

Inuyasha's frown grew deeper. He brought the weed closer to his nose and sniffed it. It carried the scent of grass, nothing out of ordinary. He could not smell poison or any other substance they needed to be wary of.

"...She's not breathing..." Kagome's sudden words startled him. "Rin's not breathing!" She repeated, her glassy dark eyes bore into his amber ones.

"Oy... That can't be..." He couldn't believe her, but he came to realize something that stopped him from saying further. He could not hear Rin's heartbeat. He lowered his head, inching one inu ear closer to Rin's chest, hoping to capture a heartbeat no matter how weak it was. But nothing...

"This can't be..." He whispered. "Her heartbeat isn't there either..."

"Inuyasha! Kagome-sama!"

Inuyasha turned around to find Miroku running towards them, carrying Kaede-baba on his back. Both were beyond shock to see Rin's state.

"What on earth happened to Rin?" Kaede-baba as she shuffled over. She placed two fingers underneath Rin's nose to check her breathing, and again on her neck to check her pulse. Both were not present. The old miko was at loss.

"Baba," Inuyasha said as he handed over the weed he found in Rin's hand. "She was holding this when I found her..."

Kaede-baba took the weed and brought it closer to her eyes. A deep frown appeared on her forehead.

"This is..." She started to say. "This is not what you girls were looking for..." She looked at Kagome. "At least, I don't think it is... It does look similar to the herb but there are some subtle differences... But whatever this is, she must've eaten it..."

"Is it something poisonous, you think?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can't be sure..."

'_This is bad...'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. _'To have neither breath nor heartbeat... Rin, what on earth happened to you?' _

"Let's bring her back to the house for now. " Miroku suggested. He was already on his knees, ready to hoist her body up. "We'll think this through..."

Something changed in the air that caused Inuyasha to be on his guard. His nose captured a familiar scent, the scent of a certain yokai he really did not want around at that moment.

"Sesshoumaru..." He uttered under his breath.

The daiyokai could smell Rin's scent from miles away. However, her scent was mingled with Inuyasha's, as well as the scent of that priestess and their comrades. He narrowed his eyes when he saw them all but almost immediately, he saw something that almost stopped him in his track.

Rin was laying flat on the ground with her eyes closed. He wanted to believe she was just sleeping yet he sensed something different about her, and not in a good way. He landed a few steps away from the gathering crowd, Jaken and Kohaku followed shortly.

"You're here, Sesshoumaru..." Inuyasha greeted his half-brother cautiously. They were all aware of how much the daiyokai treasure the little girl. And thus Inuyasha was not sure how Sesshoumaru would react upon discovering Rin's death, but he knew better than to drop his guard. He would not be surprised if the yokai lord planned to make somebody pay for the loss.

"Sesshoumaru, there's got to be an explanation to this..." said Inuyasha. His eyes followed Sesshoumaru's every move warily as he sensed the pure-bred yokai's rising youki.

"Move." Sesshoumaru merely said as he approached Rin's unmoving body. The other humans parted to let him through. He was too engrossed in Rin's condition to care about what the hanyou tried to tell him.

Sesshoumaru had always thought of himself as a creature with superior senses, even amongst pure-blooded demons. He had always been able to sense those around him. Their scent, their breathing, their heartbeats, their aura... Nothing could escape him.

He stopped when he reached Rin's side. He lowered himself to his knee and lifted her upper body. Her head fell on the armour on his chest, eyes closed still. Her pink lips were slightly open. A peaceful face, as if she was just dreaming. But one thing he was sure of... he could not sense her life-force. Just like those times.

'_Open your eyes, Rin.'_ He called her inwardly.

The strength of his wish to have her opened those dark brown eyes to look up to him and smile astonished him. If only she would grant him that wish, then he would gladly be astonished. But the girl remained motionless. There was not even the slightest flutter on those raven eyelashes.

'_Wake up, Rin.'_ He commanded her silently. _'Are you trying to force this Sesshoumaru to accept your death, again?'_

Only the howling wind answered his command. Sesshoumaru was at loss. It took a great amount of strength from within to force himself to realize that Rin was indeed dead. The yokai lord held the girl's body closer, pressing her cheek against his chest plate. He could feel tremor rising from deep inside him, though whether it was anger or grief, he could not distinguish.

"Rin..." Jaken tried to call as he reached her side. The toad yokai could not stop tears from running down his face when he saw her. "Why are you doing this again, Rin?" He wailed. "Don't you know what you're putting Sesshoumaru-sama through?"

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." Kohaku said in his low voice when he joined the Lord and servant on his knees next to her body. "Is Rin truly...?"

"How did this happen?" Sesshoumaru's low, menacing growl sent alarm through them all. "How did this happen?" He repeated, growing more and more enraged with each word.

"Sesshoumaru, if you want to blame someone... blame me!" Kagome exclaimed, much to her mate's surprise, causing him to stare at her as if she had gone insane.

"Kagome, what do you think you're doing?" He tried to stop her, fearing she would add more fuel to the fire. But she ignored him fully.

"... I was with her when it suddenly happened..." She told Sesshoumaru, whose eyes were still glued to his ward's expressionless face. "Rin's death was my fault... I didn't watch over her... Therefore, Sesshoumaru... If you want to kill someone, then kill me!"

Inuyasha laid his hand on the hilt of his sword, preparing himself for the possibility of Sesshoumaru losing composure to his grief and attacked. He could feel the dampness of his palm as he anxiously waited for the yokai lord to make the first move. But Sesshoumaru remained motionless on one knee.

"If I kill you..." He said in a low voice, causing Inuyasha's eyes to widen. "If I kill _all_ of you... Would it bring Rin back to life?" His question left them all speechless. "...Miko, yours is not the life I want."

Inuyasha took his hand off Tetsusaiga though his eyes were still fixated on Sesshoumaru's back. He never felt emotionally close to Sesshoumaru, but he could sense the despair his half-brother felt over losing Rin.

'_Sesshoumaru... Your sorrow is so deep that you don't even care about revenge?' _He mused.

The yokai lord could not take his eyes off Rin's face. He could not comprehend how death could snatch her away so suddenly. Without wounds, without illness, and also without the appearance of those small creatures of the afterlife...

"That little girl is not dead" A sudden silky voice yanked the demon lord back to reality. He was so perturbed that he did not sense the arrival of the owner of the voice.

"...Go...Go...Gobodo-sama...!" Jaken shrieked.

Sesshoumaru swiftly turned around and found himself face to face with the demoness who was his mother. He rose to his feet to stand before her. She had her usual cold, ethereal smile on her face as she regarded him. Her eyes paused momentarily on his left arm, the one he regenerated when he obtained Bakusaiga, yet she said nothing of it.

"Did you hear me, Sesshoumaru?" The demoness asked again before repeating herself. "The little girl is not dead."

"What do you mean by that, lady?" Inuyasha asked the stranger who had suddenly appeared unnoticed.

Lady Isha regarded the owner of the question with her pair of golden eyes. It was a half-breed with pointy white ears and long silver hair. She did not need to think twice as to who this hanyou was.

"So you are their son..." She said indifferently. "I do see a great deal of him in you..."

Inuyasha frowned. She said things as if she knew exactly who he was, but she was a stranger to him. Before he had a chance to utter any words, Sesshoumaru spoke,

"What are you trying to say, Mother?"

To hear Sesshoumaru referring the uninvited demoness as "Mother" brought shock to the group of humans and half-blood who gathered around. Needless to say, no one even knew she was still on this earth prior to her unexpected appearance.

Lady Isha did not answer. For a brief moment, she fixed her eyes on Inuyasha or rather, at what he held in his hand.

"Hanyou," She called him. "Hand over that weed you are holding in your hand..."

Inuyasha nodded and surrendered the weed he had in his possession since Kaede-baba and Miroku's arrival. The demoness examined it briefly before she announced,

"As I thought... The little girl has fallen under the spell of _Nemuri Hime_... How rare to see this plant here, as it is not native to this land"

"_Nemuri Hime_?" Sesshoumaru repeated. The crease on his forehead deepened. "A poison?"

"Not exactly. It is an herb incredibly useful for curing insomnia and thus the name, _Nemuri Hime_, the 'sleeping princess'. When used inappropriately, it causes one to fall into a deep sleep without a chance of ever waking up. And as I see here..." She pointed to the top portion that had been bitten off. "The little girl has feed herself an enormous dosage of the herb."

"So you are saying..." Kagome started.

"...She is sleeping, lost in the realm of dreams." Lady Isha affirmed the human Miko's inkling. "And will continue to do so..." She took one last look at Rin and shrugged. "Well, that's all there is to it..."

"Wait," Said Sesshoumaru as he took one step closer to the demoness. "Did you say there is no chance for Rin to ever wake up?"

Lady Isha did not answer. She returned her son's glare with her own olden eyes that appeared very much identical to his.

"...You heard me correctly" She finally confirmed it.

"But didn't you say she's not dead yet?" a deep growl came from Inuyasha. "If she's not dead yet, there's gotta be a way to save her!"

"Any effort will be futile." The demoness said, returning the hanyou's fervent gaze. "I simply said she is not dead just yet because she is still in the realm of dreams at present. Her soul still resides in her body. However..." She shifted her gaze to her son. "She is steadily treading the path to the afterlife. Similar to those who went to sleep and never wakes up."

She observed Rin's calm face one last time, just as if the girl was merely sleeping soundly. With a deep sigh, she turned around and began to take her leave.

"The only thing you can do now is be grateful that she passed in peace..." She uttered as she passed Sesshoumaru. "For a mere human child to spend so much time with you, a full-blooded yokai... Imagine what kind of pitiful ends she could have met. That girl is destined to die sooner than later."

His mother's parting words caused the yokai lord to grimace.

"Don't listen to her, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha barked. "Let's find a way to cure Rin! There's got to be something we can do to wake her up!"

Inuyasha's confident exclamation caused the demoness to halt her steps.

"You may try your hardest, but I can assure you that you will fail." She calmly said. "And while you are wasting your time to find a cure, the girl is walking deeper and deeper into the realm of dream and sooner than you can imagine, she will pass on to the netherworld. And that is a point of no return."

"...Meido-seki..." Sesshoumaru whispered in a low, almost inaudible voice, but alas loud enough for his mother's fine hearing. "I want you to use the Meido-seki Father left you to bring her back."

Lady Isha did not utter a word. She merely kept her silence as she gazed into her son's adamant amber orbs. Sesshoumaru's attachment to the little girl... To say that it was incomprehensible to her was a huge understatement, though it did amused her at times thinking about their relationship. She shook her head and heaved a deep sigh.

"...Sesshoumaru. I could only guess the state of your despair but your words have confirmed how desperate you are." She said. "Have you forgotten my warning after I revived her that last time? Or are you so cocky that you believe the rule of mortality does not apply to you and your minions?"

She paused to gesture towards Rin. "The girl has died once and revived with Tenseiga. She died the second time and yet again revived with this Meido-seki. Sesshoumaru, a third revival is not possible." She took the Meido-seki necklace around her neck and traced the large round pendant with her long, slender fingers. "Even if I were to place this necklace around her neck, it will not bring her back. This is the end for her."

The female inuyokai arched one eyebrow when she heard the soft sobs coming from Jaken.

"Little yokai..." She called him.

"It's Jaken, Gobodo-sama!" The green imp shrieked, another futile effort to remind the lady.

"Tell me, little yokai... Are you crying again?"

"...It's like what I've told you last time, Gobodo-sama..." Jaken weeped, round teardrops were running down his face. "Sesshoumaru-sama by nature cannot shed tears... So it is my duty to cry in his stead..."

The female inuyokai shifted her gaze to her son, whose eyes were fixated on his ward's seemingly sleeping face. It was difficult to see what went on under that cold mask of his, but she could sense the inner turmoil he was struggling with.

"Sesshoumaru," She called his name, forcing him to avert his gaze to meet hers. "If indeed this girl is so precious to you, why have you not protected her and ensured her well-being with your own hands? Have I not scolded you enough about the sorrow and fear of losing a loved one? About the desire to save a loved one? Or did you truly believe you need not fear death as long as you possess Tenseiga, or this Meido-seki?"

Sesshoumaru did not answer. He _could_ not. He regarded Rin's first death as nothing momentous, merely an opportunity presented to him at the right time and place to test the power of Tenseiga. Her second death, however, was entirely different. The fear and soon after, the realization, of losing her had shaken the daiyokai to his core. The dreadful memory of it was precisely the reason why he expelled her from the pack, as difficult as it was for him not to have her around. He had believed she would be safer living amongst her own kind, not amongst demons and constantly facing danger.

'_How could this happen?'_ He thought inwardly. _'Should I have not let you leave my side?_ _Rin... have I killed you once again?'_

The sorrow he felt was almost too much to suppress. It sent waves of grief and remorse through his entire being, causing the usually calm and composed yokai lord to shudder slightly. He lowered his head and gritted his teeth, his fingers were balled into a fist. His grief was so deep and numbing that he did not even feel the pain as his sharp talons jabbed into the flesh of his palm. Fresh blood leaked out of his clenched fist, slowly dripping onto the ground.

'_Sesshoumaru...' _Inuyasha was at loss just thinking about consoling his mournful brother. He did not even know where to start. He had guessed Sesshoumaru's attachment to Rin was strong and had witnessed proofs of it over the years, but never had he seen the proud pure-blooded yokai in such a deep sorrow.

Lady Isha watched Sesshoumaru's quiet struggle. Finding ways to save the human girl was not her responsibility to bear, and she certainly wasn't planning to do so at the beginning. But even so, she could not bear to see his pained face. She was not that cold of a demoness to ignore her own son's suffering completely.

'_Another chance, Sesshoumaru...'_ She sighed inwardly. _'But do not expect any more...'_

"Listen to what I have to say, Sesshoumaru, and listen well..." She told him, her voice stern and commanding.

"There is something you do not know about your mother, and about yourself." The lady yokai began. "Around the same time when your father started seeking for affection from a certain... human lover," She paused to give Inuyasha a meaningful glance. "I realized I was carrying his child. Clearly, it wasn't you. It was another, three hundred years younger than yourself."

"Your father had marred my pride as a pure-blooded inuyokai of nobility and thus, I left him without saying a word about his unborn child. During the twelve month cycle of my pregnancy, I hid myself in my homeland until I gave birth to a pup. A female. Right after she was born, I left her there and have never seen her since."

There was silence as Lady Isha observed her son's expression. He maintained his usual regal composure on his face as she expected, but a flicker of astonishment in his eyes as she delivered the news did not escape her. The thought of what went through his mind at that moment almost brought a smile on the demoness' lips.

"That's right, Sesshoumaru." The lady yokai said gently, her expression softened. "Your sister. A pure-blooded inuyokai such as yourself. The blood that runs in her veins is the same as yours. You will not find another yokai who possesses a closer tie to you."

Another moment of silence passed before Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak.

"I have had my suspicions but now you have confirmed them..." He said. "You are indeed insane."

His words could be considered offensive, but they put a smile on his mother's face nonetheless.

"Ara... Sesshoumaru, do you not believe what your Mother just said?"

"For a mother to abandon her pure-blooded yokai offspring... It is quite a disturbing thing to hear, even coming from a mother like you."

"Honestly, Sesshoumaru..." The female demoness whined as she turned away from her son, sulking. "You are just like your grandfather... Saying such cruel thing to your own mother..."

"My grandfather?" He frowned. Just like the sister he did not know he had, his mother had never mentioned anything about his grandfather either.

"That's right." She turned back to face him. "Your grandfather. My father, the daiyokai of the East."

"Sesshoumaru, you have always worshipped your father and put him on a pedestal in your own mind. And perhaps he did deserve all that glory. However, you have never realized that your mother comes from a long, incredibly powerful lineage of inuyokai. And Shogo-sama, the inutaisho of the east... _Your_ grandfather, is the eldest and most powerful inuyokai alive. He has reigned over the eastern lands for over 2000 years. If there is a being on this earth who can save your precious girl..." She gestured towards Rin. "It would be him."

"How can you be so sure?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Because _Nemuri Hime_ is something I learned from him..." She answered. "The plant is native to the eastern lands. No one here knows of its existence. As far as they know, such a thing does not exist."

Lady Isha waited for her son to respond. After some time passed without a sign of Sesshoumaru opening his mouth, she spoke,

"...What will you do, Sesshoumaru?" She asked, a cunning smile bloomed on her lips. "Firstly, with your precious ward's life at stake, will you not go to the east and seek your grandfather's help? And... Are you not just a tiny bit curious to meet your sister? Don't you think it would be a pleasant change to have a sibling whom you have no desire to kill every time you both meet?"

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru will be the judge of that." He simply said. He was ready to lift Rin up and carry her away from the meadow when Lady Isha raised her hand to stop him.

"I am not done yet." She said.

Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply. The Gods knew how much his mother loved to test his patience. He never had any reason to put up with it and thus he never did. But this time... Just this _one_ time, in view of the fact that she had given him a lead that might revive Rin, he was willing to exert all his strength to entertain her.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Sesshoumaru, do not think I told you the truth about your lineage to save the human girl." She said. "It was all for your sake. As a daiyokai, you are merely a child and still have so much to learn."

"Are you saying this Sesshoumaru is not fit to rule?"

"That is irrelevant." Lady Isha said as she waved her hand to gesture the insignificance of his notion. "The point of the matter is, there are many things you do not know yet. For example..." She raised her hand to show him the _Nemuri Hime_ she held between her fingers. "...This. You may say this is a mere weed and yet, Sesshoumaru... this _mere weed_ is threatening the life of your precious ward." Her eyes narrowed into a pair of golden slits. "What if you had known...? What if you had known how to awaken her?"

The yokai lord narrowed his eyes. His mother's criticism on his knowledge was certainly not welcomed. Alas, he could not deny the truth in her words.

"And you don't even know anything about your grandfather and the eastern lands..." She resumed and at the same time shook her head in mock despair.

'_That's because you've never told him!' _Jaken, who had been silently witnessing the conversation between the strange pair of mother and son, shrieked inwardly.

"Hn. How ridiculous." Sesshoumaru said. "Are you finished now, Mother?"

"One last thing I shall do..." She replied as she approached him. She took off the Meido-seki necklace and draped it around his neck.

"You shall carry this with you." She said softly and much to Sesshoumaru's amazement, stroked his right cheek. He had not felt her touch for many years, but her hand felt unexpectedly warm. "Just one look at you, even without this Meido-seki, your grandfather will instantly recognize who you are. But with this necklace, _no one_ shall have any doubt that you are indeed my son."

Sesshoumaru gave her a nod. He finally had the chance to turn around and lower himself to lift Rin's body from the ground. As he was leaving, her mother stopped him with parting words.

"Sesshoumaru, remember this. Though I said your grandfather can save the little girl, there is only a slim chance that he would be willing to. He is an old fashioned inuyokai who utterly loathe the lesser being. Think back to the times when you absolutely could not tolerate even the slightest thought of humans, and multiply that by tenfold. Knowing this, would you still go?"

The yokai lord stood still with Rin's body in his arms. He turned his head just slightly to call his wards before he resumed his departure.

"We're leaving."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken and Kohaku answered in unison and hopped on Ah Un saddle, ready to take their leave.

"Aniue," Kohaku said to Miroku before they left. "Please give my regards to my sister. Tell her I'm sorry I can't see her just yet. But I will visit you both and my nieces and nephew very soon."

Miroku nodded. "Take care, Kohaku." He said. "Do your best to assist Sesshoumaru to bring Rin back."

Kohaku gave his brother-in-law one last nod before he pulled Ah Un's reins and soared to the sky to follow the yokai lord. Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku and Kaede-baba, along with the inu demoness watched Sesshoumaru and his pack in silence.

"...So, that means Rin can be saved, right?" Kagome asked, her voice filled with hope.

"Ah...Let's hope so." Her mate answered.

"It's unfortunate..." Lady Isha said, causing the humans to stare at her with alarm. Her eyes were still glued to the two small, faraway figures of her son and his pack. "The little girl is going to die..."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. It's nice to know there are people who read my story after working so hard on it. We'll part here for now. See you again at the next chapter. **

**-Chiaztolite-**


	2. The Killing Intention

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The original characters and plot are the property of Chiaztolite, who is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Rulers of Four Directions**

**Chapter 02: The Killing Intention**

News did not travel from east to west so easily. During the 500 years of his life, Sesshoumaru had not heard much about the eastern lands. Surrounded by soaring mountains and deep forests, their geographical location did not give them the advantage of easy passage for both man and demon. Although the yokai lord knew of its existence: the lands beyond the mountains, he had never set foot there. The span between his lands and theirs were so great that one would not cross the distance merely for curiosity.

It would take them three days of flying without pausing to reach the eastern lands. He did not know for sure how the human boy would handle that length of a trip without resting. But time was of essence. Even the slightest delay could put Rin in even greater danger.

They had been flying since last night, and it had been quite some time since they saw dawn this morning. The sun was at its prime, though the cool spring breeze kept them comfortable. His youki carried him easily, Ah Un followed not far behind. Kohaku and Jaken had securely strapped Rin's body to the dragon's saddle to prevent the sleeping girl from plummeting to the ground. They too, had been dozing on and off ever since they left the meadow by Inuyasha's village.

The meadow reminded Sesshoumaru of the most recent conversation he had with his mother. And also most disturbing. To learn he had a younger sister was naturally, a startling revelation. How and why his mother concealed that fact were beyond him. Pride she had said, he scoffed inwardly. Pride was the most convenient excuse, and perhaps most believable. Most pure-blooded yokai and needless to say, him, understood pride very well. And yet, there was something in his mother's demeanour that caused him to doubt her reasoning.

"_...Are you not just a tiny bit curious to meet your sister? Don't you think it would be a pleasant change to have a sibling whom you have no desire to kill every time you both meet?"_

He scoffed at the memory. Blood related or not, if she happened to have even the slightest gut to stand in his way, he would cut her without any hesitation. And why on earth would he be curious? He had lived 500 years of his life without her and not even once had he felt something was missing. As far as the yokai lord was concerned, that female inuyokai his mother referred to as his "sister" was a complete stranger who could be eliminated with reasons.

His two vassals observed him quietly from their steed. Naturally, they still felt the aftermath of the revelation Lady Isha had made on their lord's lineage.

"Jaken-sama..." Kohaku called the green imp riding behind him. He had to whisper to ensure his words would not reach Sesshoumaru's ears. "Does Sesshoumaru-sama really had no idea that he has a sister and a grandfather who is still alive?"

"Hmmm..." Jaken thought for a moment. "He did seem genuinely surprised... And I've never heard anything mentioned about a sister and a grandfather before yesterday."

"Do you think Sesshoumaru-sama is excited to meet them for the first time?" The boy asked.

"Sesshoumaru-sama is excited?" Jaken returned the question after a period of silence. "...That in itself is a scary thought..."

The toad yokai almost screamed when he saw his master looked over the shoulder immediately after he finished that sentence.

"Did he hear me?" He asked anxiously as he hid his small body behind Kohaku's back. "Did my Lord hear me?"

"Umm..." Kohaku could not be certain as to why the yokai lord had turned around all of a sudden, even though it was just for a brief moment. It was as if he needed to ascertain something. But clearly, he did not look back because of what Jaken had said. He did not even lay his eyes on them, but merely to the empty blue sky beyond them.

"Jaken-sama... I don't think he heard you." Kohaku calmed the panic imp down.

Sesshoumaru felt restless. He had a hunch that they were being followed. Though by who, he was not sure. Strangely, his nose could not smell the scent of the culprit. The sole indication that they were not alone in their journey was that wary feeling he had. Nevertheless, his sharp intuition convinced him there was something out there watching them. Another mystery was where their unknown companion was hiding. They were flying mid-air, constantly moving. There was nothing around them but blue sky, and no place to hide.

He shifted his golden gaze lower. Below them was a sea of trees, as far as the eyes could see. It was the forest that separated western from eastern lands, said to be so deep and so dense with old trees that sunlight could not penetrate the layers of leaves. In many ways, it was the perfect habitat for demons, and the perfect camouflage for their mysterious companion.

'_From below, huh...?' _He said inwardly. To be able to follow them this far when they were flying full speed... Even Sesshoumaru had to acknowledge this _thing_ had at least some decent skills.

"Stay above the trees." He told his wards. Ignoring their surprised faces, he dived into the forest. Even before his feet touched the top of the trees, his hand unsheathed one of his swords, Bakusaiga. With one smooth swing after another, he chopped off those tree trunks that prevented his smooth landing.

The yokai lord landed on his feet, perfectly balanced. Rays of sun pierced the darkness of the forest through the hole he had created. He narrowed his eyes, scanning his surrounding cautiously. All his senses were focused on locating the culprit who was obviously hiding somewhere in the darkness. He was surrounded by trees. Old trees. Their barks were twice as thick as an adult's embrace. What a perfect place for a spy to hide, he thought to himself.

It was deadly quiet. Much too quiet...

"Show yourself." He commanded, demanding the unknown creature to come out of its hiding place. He waited for a few seconds, but the creature was more stubborn than he had expected. But now he was surer than ever that someone, or something, was indeed following them. Though he still could not smell its scent, he could feel its eyes on him. Watching, lurking... Was it waiting for the right time to pounce?

"Show yourself, creature." He demanded again. "You are grating on my patience."

But the stubborn creature remained in hiding, somewhere beneath the shadows. The yokai lord's eyes narrowed into a pair of golden slits. He truly had no time to play games with whoever tried to test him. If the creature would not go to him, then he would destroy it, along with this entire forest.

Streaks of green lighting started to form along his sword. They sizzled, crackled, seemingly impatient to destroy everything around them. Just mere seconds before the daiyokai released his Bakusaiga, he saw something that stopped him in his track.

A figure stood beside a nearby tree. It was a female. She was clearly not human as her features were too fine and too ethereal to be one of those lesser beings. Her skin was the colour of pearl white alabaster. Her pair of shimmering purple eyes was like twin amethysts, staring at him with expression even he could not read. Her garb, modest but refined, was a plain black kimono with plain white obi fastened around her slim waist. A plain black choker adorned her throat. A sudden, strange chill wind blew, tousling her silky raven haired that cascaded down to her lower back.

The female continued to stare at him without uttering even one word. Her face was as blank as a lonely tombstone. There was an eerie air about her, delicate yet fierce at the same time, that caused Sesshoumaru to realize she might not be a yokai either. Could any mortal possess such an otherworldly appearance?

'_A ghost...?'_ He wondered.

* * *

Sakki never expected this mortal creature before her to sense her presence, ever. In her thousand years serving as the Death God's soul reaper, she never encountered anyone who could see her. This situation she stumbled upon was never in her prediction and thus, she did not know how to react. She was not even sure how this all happened. She could only blame her own curiosity.

As the right hand of the Death God himself, it was not her duty to personally harvest all those poor souls whose life on earth had reached their expiry. Her minions, the dwarf creatures of the underworld, were enough for that purpose. However, she had realized there was one soul that for some unknown reason, kept escaping death. The name first appeared on her list some years ago. Those hell creatures were sent but no soul was returned. Once again it happened, only to have the same result.

Then, it was the third time the same name appeared on her list. And this time, she was not going to leave without it...

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Wow, I finished Ch.02 way faster than expected. Hope you enjoyed it. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. See you in the next chapter. **

-Chiaztolite-


	3. Of Demons and Shinigami

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The original characters and plot are the property of Chiaztolite, who is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary of Previous Chapter:** Sesshoumaru, along with Jaken and Kohaku, started his journey to take Rin to the eastern lands. On his way, he encountered Sakki, a shinigami who aimed to deliver Rin's soul to the afterlife.

* * *

**Rulers of Four Directions**

**Chapter 03: Of Demons and Shinigami **

"What are you?" Sesshoumaru asked the mysterious female, who only answered with silence.

The yokai lord narrowed his eyes, his mind working to determine what kind of being she was. She was neither yokai nor human, that he was sure of. A ghost was his other guess. But what business would a ghost have with him? Or could she be one of the spirits of the forest?

Whatever she was, she could not be a creature of this world, he decided. If only he had time to spare, he would be tempted to find out what she was. It had been a while since he saw something that intrigued him. But Rin's life was in the hands of time. And even the haughty yokai lord himself would acknowledge that time was not always merciful.

"I have no time to entertain a mute." Sesshoumaru stated as he returned Bakusaiga back in its sheath. He turned around and started to walk away.

"That girl..." Sakki said, much to his surprise. That soft, alluring voice caused the male to halt his steps and looked at her over his shoulder. Even her voice carried mysteries. "...She is going to die."

A frown appeared on the yokai lord's face as he heard her forewarning.

"... And who are you to decide?" He asked her.

Sakki did not answer. She found it futile to explain the concept of her existence to a mortal. Sesshoumaru stared at her, this raven haired... _thing_. His eyes narrowed as a suspicion grew in his mind.

"... Are you death?"

This question caused a smile to appear on Sakki's face, much to her surprise. It had been a while since she felt the will to smile, since she felt that uplifting tingle inside.

"I am nowhere as important." She told him.

"It does not matter what you are..." Sesshoumaru said as he unsheathed his other sword, Tenseiga. "If you are a threat to Rin's life, then I simply have to eliminate you."

"Umm... Sesshoumaru-sama..." He frowned as he heard Jaken's meek voice coming from above him, prompting him to lift his gaze upwards. Jaken and Kohaku had steered Ah Un to hover just above the opening he had previously created with Bakusaiga.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, who are you talking to?" Kohaku asked him. His eyes wandered around, searching for his lord's unseen companion.

A deeper frown appeared on the daiyokai's face upon hearing the boy's question. Immediately, he shifted his gaze back to the mysterious female before him. She still stood there, merely a few steps before him, patiently waiting.

'_So I, Sesshoumaru, am the only one who is able to see her.' _He concluded.

Sakki stared at the new presence that interrupted her unfriendly exchange with the demon. Her vision was glued to the girl securely strapped to the saddle of the two-headed dragon. Her shinigami eyes were able to see the light of life within the girl that was indeed dim, very dim. It would not be long before that girl reached death.

Her eyes shifted back to this demon named Sesshoumaru, whom she had guessed to be a lord of some sort. Why he had been able to see her was still an unresolved question. He should have been like those wards of his, blissfully unaware of her existence.

"... Do you wish to fight me, demon?" She asked him calmly.

Without wasting another breath to answer, Sesshoumaru charged forward, swinging Tenseiga in one strong, confident swipe. Sakki dodged the attack effortlessly, leaping above the daiyokai's head, the long sleeves of her kimono fluttered like wings of a black butterfly. Within the split second while she was above him, as if he had anticipated her movement from the start, he swiftly turned around and delivered another clean swipe. She sensed the second surprise attack just in time to push herself away from the sword's reach, but just barely.

Sakki landed on the far opposite side of him and once again, they stood face to face. She lifted her right arm to stare at the damage he had caused to her kimono sleeve. The sword's graze had burned the fabric of her garb and turned the lower portion of her sleeve into ashes. She could still spot the bit of lingering flame along the tattered rim of the fabric. The aftermath of their spar had left her in disbelief. Though she had avoided his attack from the start, mainly because she loathed the idea of being cut, she never thought there was even the slightest possibility that he would be able to maim her. Her garb, just like herself, was not of this world. No mortal weapon should have been able to touch her. Was it all because he could see her?

"You picked the wrong demon to mess with." The male's icy voice pulled her out from her own musings. He already took his stance, prepared to launch another attack.

But before Sesshoumaru could make his next move, his opponent disappeared right before his eyes, leaving behind only silence and a strange chilly wind. He closed his eyes to concentrate all of his senses to locate her, but he could no longer feel her presence. He remained still for a moment, his senses heightened to check his surroundings. But he sensed nothing of significance. Once he was convinced that she had vanished, he placed Tenseiga back in its sheath.

"Wha... What just happened, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken asked. He and Kohaku had watched their lord's strange behaviours with great bewilderment. In their eyes, it seemed the daiyokai spoke to someone who was not there, and tried to use his sword to cut something that did not even exist.

Sesshoumaru ignored the imp's question.

"We are leaving." He simply said.

Unbeknown to the yokai lord, Sakki reappeared immediately following his departure. She perched on top the branch of a tree, hiding beneath the shadows, quietly watching him through the leaves. This time, she was purposely cautious and suppressed any presence she might have. The male, followed by his dependants, had returned to the sky to continue his journey.

"...That was close, Sakki." A sudden voice startled her. She turned around to find a young boy standing on the same branch as her, merely a few steps behind. He was raven-haired just like her, though his shimmering eyes were the colour of ruby.

"Hakuou-sama..." She said. "You did not have to come all the way here for a small matter as this..."

The boy did not respond. He merely fixed his eyes on the object of her attention, the inuyokai flying high above them.

"Are you curious about him, Sakki?" He asked without shifting his gaze. "Do you want to know why he was able to see you and touched you with his sword?"

She did not answer. But even so, they both knew the answer was 'yes'.

"He is the wielder of one of those swords..." The boy said.

Sakki frowned. Hakuou-sama must be referring to the dull blade the demon had used to strike her. She would never have guessed that it was one of those swords. But now, everything made sense. The sword enabled him to see and touch her as if she was just another mortal being.

"Be on your guard, Sakki." Hakuou said. "You were fortunate enough to have only your kimono suffer his attack. But the slightest touch of that blade on your skin will turn you into ashes. Should that happens... Even I, the Death God himself, will not be able to revive you."

Hakuou stared at his right-hand shinigami as he proceeded with his words.

"Reap that girl's soul and leave them as soon as you have performed your duty." He commanded. "Do not involve yourself with him any further."

There was a silence before she lowered her head and answered,

"Yes, Hakuou-sama..." She said faintly.

Sakki aimed her gaze back at the figure of that inuyokai, slowly diminishing into the blue sky. As she continued watching him, a certain flicker appeared in her amethyst eyes.

'_Sesshoumaru...'_ She repeated his name silently. _'I will certainly make you pay for what you have done...'_

**-To be continued- **

**

* * *

**

**Yay, another chapter finished! I hope you all enjoyed it. ****As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Many thanks to SesshyFan, AshleyDavis, and Sesshylover978 for the reviews. **

**-Chiaztolite-**


	4. House of the Crescent Moon

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The original characters and plot are the property of Chiaztolite, who is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary of Previous Chapter:** Convinced that Sakki was a threat to Rin's life, Sesshoumaru tried to kill her. Sakki was stunned to learn that not only he could see her, but he could also harm her using Tenseiga. Later on, the Death God, Hakuou, told her it was all because Sesshoumaru was the owner of Tenseiga. Despite Hakuou's warning, Sakki was determined to pursue Sesshoumaru.

* * *

**Rulers of Four Directions**

**Chapter 04: House of the Crescent Moon**

'_We're getting close...'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he sensed the demonic aura around them increased, again.

Their journey since he encountered that mysterious female was pretty much smooth sailing. They flew almost constantly, though he allowed his pack to pause every so often so Kohaku could descend to the ground to retrieve water and some food. As a daiyokai, he did not need much to sustain himself. He could go on without food and water for many days and still had enough strength in him to fight. However, as he had observed, humans needed a lot more to prolong their lives. He had also ordered Kohaku to keep Rin well nourished during their journey. It would not make any sense to let the girl die of hunger and thirst while they were trying to save her from another cause of death.

Unlike his own territory, the eastern lands were very quiet. There were not very many humans there, and the deeper they went, the fewer humans they saw. In western lands, humans roamed around everywhere like maggots. The strong demonic presence in the east must have driven the humans out of these lands, and perhaps into his. What had created this strong demonic presence, he could not be sure. It was no ordinary yokai energy, he gathered that much. He could sense something ancient, something that could belong to the beasts of old times. He guessed it belonged to some of the old, dangerous beasts dwelling within the depth of the land's vast forests.

He frowned when he saw a soaring mountain ahead of them. They had passed many mountains on their way there but this one was the highest by far. Not only that, he also sensed a large amount of demonic energy coming from the mountain. If his perception was correct, the palace of the eastern lands would be located somewhere there.

It was already twilight when they reached the face of the mountain. He led his pack to ascend higher and higher to arrive at the top. The path was not easy as the mountain was extremely steep and smooth-faced. There were not many spots that could be used as footing, yet the yokai lord ascended effortlessly. Every so often, he would glance over his shoulder to check on his wards. Kohaku had traveled with him for some time now and had acquired admirable skills with the reins. He seemed to always be able to find some protruding rock here and there for Ah Un to use as footing. With little difficulties, he guided the beast to follow their lord.

They reached the top of the mountain and found themselves surrounded by clouds tinged with the colour of sunset. Even for the yokai lord himself, the clouds were too thick to clearly see beyond. They remained still until their vision cleared up.

The clouds revealed such a magnificent view that it almost took Sesshoumaru's breath away. Beyond the mountain was an enormous crater, so deep that the base of it must have been on the same level as the ground. The mountain circled the crater like a belt, protecting it in all directions. In the center of the crater laid the eastern palace: a rectangular-shaped complex filled with traditional buildings, surrounded by tall stone walls on four sides.

"What a site for a palace..." Kohaku murmured as he stared at the sight below in awe. Never before had he seen anything like it.

Sesshoumaru remained silent as he observed the eastern palace that seemed so small amidst the vastness of the crater. Which one existed first: the crater or the palace, he was not sure. It was very possible that their ancestors carved out the massive cavity in the centre of the mountain to situate their palace. The location was after all, perfect. No humans or lesser demons would be able to find them.

'_But even if they did... There is still a trick to this place.' _He thought as he started to descend with his wards tailed after him faithfully.

The base of the crater was covered in fine white sands, and they found themselves standing before a seemingly endless white dune. When seen with one's ordinary eyes, the eastern palace was still miles away, much too far to be traveled on foot.

But Sesshoumaru was set to walk every single step until he reached his destination.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken called him when the toad yokai saw him striding forth. "Are you planning to walk all the way there?"

The toad yokai could not comprehend his lord's action. The eastern palace resembled a tiny dot when viewed from where they stood. That was how great the distance between them and their destination. And yet... his lord decided to walk when they could fly? If his lord was set on finishing their journey on foot, they might have to walk for at least half a day before they reach the main gate of the palace. The yokai lord further stunned his vassals when he seized Ah Un's reins. With his usual 'I-need-not-explain-my-action' attitude, he started to tread the distance, dragging Ah Un and everyone else behind him.

Jaken and Kohaku had expected to remain on Ah Un's saddle until early dawn, and thus they were beyond amazed when their path suddenly ended. It was only a few minutes after the walk started, and now they found themselves before the gate of the palace.

"Eh?" Jaken was at loss for words. He kept looking back and forth, trying to comprehend how they reached the gate so quickly.

Sesshoumaru acknowledged the illusion they had created was cunning indeed, alas it was still too primitive to repel a demon of his calibre. But, he recognized its effectiveness against humans and minor demons. It was the illusion of the endless path, created to fool trespassers who presumed they would eventually cross the distance if they kept moving forward. But in reality, the gap between them and their destination would never recede no matter what. The lesser kinds would surely fall into the trap and would walk for all eternity, or at least until they died of exhaustion.

The pack was now standing before the closed gate, which was massive, just like the crater itself. It stood four times a common male's height, if not more, and constructed of thick solid stone. On the gate was a carving of a circle within a bigger circle, which Sesshoumaru presumed was the official crest of the lands. Soon after, he realized that they resembled two crescent moons facing each other.

There was no one outside the gate except themselves, but Sesshoumaru could sense presence beyond these walls. Undoubtedly they were being watched, as the guards must have detected his demonic aura. Proving his suspicion, the heavy gate started to quake open slowly...

* * *

"My Lord...!" A soldier called out as he ran along the vast corridor of the eastern palace as fast as his legs could carry him. "...My Lord!"

He stopped when he reached his destination: a chamber at the end of the corridor. Its two wide doors were already opened and the soldier, though in haste, was careful enough not to raise his head before the occupants of the chamber. He lowered himself to his knees and bowed deeply, pressing his forehead against the gleaming floor.

"My Lord..." After an effort to calm his laboured breathing, he greeted his master.

"What is this ruckus?" A deep, calm voice of a male answered from within. His voice carried the wisdom and depth no young yokai possessed. He sat behind a large lacquered desk situated low above the floor. He had a fine calligraphy brush in one hand while the other held what seemed to be an ancient scroll. He had his eyes fixed on the writing on the scroll and did not appear too concerned with the commotion.

"An intruder, My Lord..." The soldier answered. "He managed to break the illusion."

Hearing this news, the male finally raised his head to gaze upon the soldier. But unlike the flustered soldier, his unruffled expression carried a tinge of amusement.

"Did he?" The male asked with voice as calm as his face.

"Yes, my Lord." said the soldier. "He is standing in front of palace gate right this moment."

"And what are you doing here, instead of exterminating this intruder before the palace gate?" It was the voice of another male within, much younger than the first. His voice was laced with impatience.

"Ah... It's because..." The soldier paused momentarily. "... He has an emblem of crescent moon on his forehead..."

For a moment, no one uttered a word. The elder male put down the calligraphy brush he had been holding. His golden eyes had not left the kneeling soldier in front of his chamber. This time, his face was no longer undisturbed. His thick, yet refined silvery eyebrows were knitted together to form a deep frown.

"... Emblem of crescent moon, you said?" He confirmed.

"Yes, my Lord."

Yet again, another heavy silence filled the chamber until a female voice was heard.

"Grandfather..." She said, her voice remained serene. "If you give your permission, I will go and meet this intruder."

Her grandfather considered this question for a moment. Eventually, he nodded to give his permission. After lowering her head to express her gratitude, the female rose to her feet and left the chamber. The soldier moved away to give her a passage. He kept his head lowered as she passed by, but he could still see her long, fine silver mane that swayed with each graceful step from the corners of his eyes. Then he too, lifted himself up to follow her.

Three pairs of eyes, three male demons from within the chamber followed her moves. Judging from their appearances, they were pure-blooded inuyokai: the eldest who sat in the middle behind the lacquered desk, and two others. Finally, the last one who had not spoken yet broke the silence.

"Grandfather..." He prompted the elder male to turn to the right to look at him. "Is it truly fine to let her go out there? By herself?"

"Certainly." His grandfather said, after regarding the question for a brief moment.

"This intruder with emblem of crescent moon on his forehead... You know that he is her..."

"That is exactly why." The elder interrupted. "She has the right to be the first to lay eyes on him."

"But..."

"Yuusou," Once again, the elder interrupted his grandson. "You need not worry."

Without trying to participate in the conversation that just took place, the remaining inuyokai rose to his feet. Keeping his silence, he left the chamber.

"Zoichi," His brother called him, yet it did not stop him from leaving...

* * *

Two guards, dressed in deep indigo armours, emerged from behind the gate. Sesshoumaru regarded them with his narrowed eyes. They were pure-blooded inu guards, he could tell. As he observed them, they were performing the same task on him. Their eyes paused momentarily on the crescent moon tattoo on his forehead, and their eyebrows were stitched into frowns.

"What business you have here, stranger?" One of them asked him.

"I came to have an audience with the lord of these lands." Coming from him, those words sounded more like a command than a request.

"Our master is not the type who would grant an impromptu audience." The other guard said. "We must ask you to leave."

"Hn." An imperious smirk appeared on the daiyokai's lips. "You misunderstood me. What I just said was not a request."

Both guards glowered at the insolent remark. They had their hands on the hilt of their swords, ready to engage him in combat, when they all heard the stone gate started to shift. Sesshoumaru's eyebrows stitched together when he heard the heavy groan emanating from the gate, the sounds of the doors being opened. He shifted his gaze, watching the heavy doors parting ever so slowly. The two guards budged from their original stations, shifting themselves away from the gate, as if to give passage to whoever was about to appear from within.

The inuyokai lord could not take his eyes off the gate, which at that moment, seemed to take forever to open. Time seemed to stretch forever with anticipation, and he was not a patient one to begin with. But even that long period of wait could not prepare him for his next finding.

The opened gate revealed the figure of a female inuyokai...

During the three days since his mother revealed the existence of his younger sister, the yokai lord had not allowed himself to picture her in his mind. Sticking to the concept that she was merely a stranger, he decided to perceive things as they came. Any attempt to visualize her could only be the beginning of attachment, which was not welcomed in this matter.

Two pairs of golden eyes met, and both widened at the sight of each other.

To say they looked alike was an understatement. The resemblance was so strong that one could not treat it as mere coincidence.

She was an exquisite creature indeed, her beauty rivalled that of _their_ mother. She was also the bearer of the crescent moon emblem on her forehead. Just like himself, just like their mother. Her markings were the same colour as his, though she had only one stripe adorning each cheek. She possessed the trademark silver inu hair, though as a younger yokai, her length was nowhere near his. Her slender figure was dressed in clothing suited for battle: a fine white kimono embroidered with indigo designs and black cuirass armour covering her midsection. It was uncommon for a female of noble birth to sport such masculine attire, but he perceived this as an indicator of the role she played in their land's military.

It appeared that he was not the only one who felt perturbed by the encounter. The female too, stared at him with stunned eyes. She immediately recognized the perplexing similarities in their features. Though who he was, she was still oblivious to the truth.

For a moment they stood staring at each other without uttering a single word. But finally, she came to her senses and opened her mouth to speak,

"May I ask... What is your purpose here, stranger?"

He disregarded that question, for he was filled with something he did not expect he would feel: curiosity. And he was not about to wait to act on it.

His hand unsheathed Tenseiga under the constant watch of the object of his curiosity. She remained silent, but her forehead burrowed when she saw the gleam of the naked sword. Pointing the tip of his sword towards her direction, he ordered,

"Draw."

Her pair of golden eyes narrowed at the challenge, spoken so aloofly by an uninvited inuyokai. The two inu guards immediately intervened, shielding her from the pointed sword.

"How dare you point your sword at our princess!" One of them growled. They had their swords in hand, ready to defend the female noble of their lands.

"...Challenge accepted." Her unexpected acquiescence brought an end to her guards' chivalrous acts. They opened their mouth to protest, but were silenced by the slight raising of her hand. At once, they inclined their heads and cleared her way.

"Draw." Sesshoumaru repeated his demand. Tenseiga was already within his tight grip.

The female tilted her head to the side. Her pale crimson lips curled into an unreadable smile, as if she just heard something amusing.

"I have not decided if I want to use my sword yet." She said, the same smile was still pasted on her face. "But you go ahead."

If there was a hint of sneer in her remark, the yokai lord decided to pay no heed to it. He lunged at her, swinging Tenseiga in full force. She leaped to evade the attack in good time, her yokai intuition did her justice. Sesshoumaru followed her movements from the corner of his eye; his right hand that wielded Tenseiga was already moving to deliver another swipe. He paused when he felt the unfamiliar heaviness of his arm, of his own sword. He threw Tenseiga a quick glance, and froze when he saw his blade was covered in thin red strings. His fine sense of smell could capture the reek of potent poison on those strings. The scent was something he was especially familiar with, as he carried the same scent in his blood. His eyes followed the path of those glittering threads to their source. They disappeared under the five tapered talons of her right hand.

"Hn." He scoffed as he straightened his spine and loosened his grip on Tenseiga. "Do not think you are the only one with such trick." He said as he lifted his left arm, letting his own poison drip from his index and middle finger. Those green droplets of poison instantly materialized into a tangible whip.

Her eyes widened in astonishment as she witnessed her opponent mimicked a technique similar to hers, the red strings' grip on his sword slowly faltered. Her wonder deepened as her nose caught the scent of his poison; it was as familiar as her own. From the first moment she laid her eyes on this stranger, she knew he was no ordinary yokai. The crescent moon emblem on his forehead along with the magenta markings on his face were enough hints that they were somehow related, as those crests matched her own. And now she had learnt he possessed the same poison that course through her veins. The resemblance was too uncanny to be ignored...

"...my Lady!"

A shout abruptly ended her musings. She blinked, only to see the green whip coming at her in great speed. Her eyes widened, her hand moved to counter the attack, yet she seemed so slow compared to the merciless poisonous lash that seemed determined to split her into two...

**-To be continued- **

**

* * *

**

**Hmm... I'm excited that Sesshoumaru's sister finally appeared, and I hope you are too. Thanks for reading. Do take a few moments to drop me a few lines. I'm always curious to hear what my readers think of the chapter. See you next time (hopefully very soon!)**

**-Chiaztolite-**


	5. Challenges and Consequences

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The original characters and plot are the property of Chiaztolite, who is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary of Previous Chapter:** Sesshoumaru and his pack had finally reached the gate of the eastern palace. His sister, oblivious to who he was, met him at the gate. Sesshoumaru, driven by his curiosity about his sister's fighting skills, challenged her.

_A shout abruptly ended her musings. She blinked, only to see the green whip coming at her in great speed. Her eyes widened, her hand moved to counter the attack, yet she seemed so slow compared to the merciless poisonous lash that seemed determined to split her into two..._

_

* * *

_

**Rulers of Four Directions**

**Chapter 05: Challenges and Consequences**

The inu princess shut her eyes tight in anticipation of the imminent pain. Just when she thought the venomous green whip was going to cut her, an indigo blur intervened. When the awaited torture did not arrive, she slowly opened her eyes, only to find herself staring at the back of a male.

"Why did you space out in the middle of a battle, Shouri?" The deep, calm voice of her saviour reprimanded her.

"...Zoichi-sama..." She could only whisper.

The male had the whip snaked around the metal gauntlet that adorned his forearm. He straightened his spine, pulling the whip along with his movements. His eyes were fixated on the intruder who had disrupted the peace of his lands.

Sesshoumaru regarded this unexpected presence nonchalantly. He was an interesting creature indeed, as he had dared to face his whip with no weapon in sight. He was dressed in the darkest shade of indigo from head to toe. His silver hair, oddly, was cut short and only reached the juncture where his neck and shoulder met. It was very unusual for dog demons to chop off their hair, as their hair was their mane, parts of their armour when they transformed into their true form, their pride. Why this one dog had only short hair, Sesshoumaru could not tell. The male's eyes were golden, which were expected since it was the most common feature amongst the inu, yet his markings were the colour of red, of fire. The emblem of crescent moon was not present on his forehead.

"We do not think so well of those who attack our house." He who possessed the fire markings stated. His tone impassive, yet it did not fail to withdraw the yokai lord from his musings. The only response Sesshoumaru was willing to give was the retraction of his whip. For a moment, the two male inuyokai glared at one another, as if trying to mentally measure each other's prowess.

Zoichi observed this peculiar visitor standing before him. As one of his soldiers had informed him, this male had a dark indigo crescent moon emblem on his forehead. This could not be a coincidence, he thought, for the bearer of this crest to come knocking on their door. His gaze travelled beyond the male's shoulders and landed on this stranger's companions. An odd pack indeed. The scent of humans assaulted his nose, and he wrinkled his forehead in distaste.

"You dare bringing humans here, stranger?" He hissed, his youki flared. The revulsion in his voice reached Sesshoumaru's ears, causing the yokai lord to swiftly pulled Bakusaiga out of its sheath. Zoichi's eyes narrowed at this new development, which he accepted by the unsheathing of his own sword.

But before the two had the chance to clash their weapons, the palace gate was opening once more. The loud groaning noise of the two massive stone doors subdued their hostility, prompting them to shift their gaze towards the gate in anticipation.

A male yokai emerged from beyond the gate, followed by another. Both possessed long silver inu hair and a pair of molten gold inu eyes. Both possessed the dark indigo crescent moon crest on their foreheads. The guards dropped on their knees when they passed, proving that they were of noble births.

Sesshoumaru watched the female inu strode towards the male who emerged first. His long silver hair was gathered at the back of his head and tied together with a silver clasp. His tall, well-built body was clad in white kimono and hakama with indigo embroidery. His attire was very similar to that of the female inu, although the designs on his garment were much more elaborate. He wore no armour though two long swords, both sheathed in finely crafted black scabbard, were secured to his waist by a long indigo sash. The way he wore his fur boa reminded Sesshoumaru of his own father, though the end of this male's boa split into three instead of two.

The female inu lowered her head in respect, confirming Sesshoumaru's suspicion that this male was indeed, the Lord of the Eastern Lands.

Sesshoumaru nearly could not hide his surprise when he saw his grandfather for the first time. When his mother told him that her father had ruled for over 3000 years, he developed a certain... expectation as to what the lord looked like. But he never imagined the Lord of the Eastern Lands to look so... young. The lord appeared to be around 1000 years old, merely twice his own age.

And yet, the eyes revealed what physical form did not. The lord held a steady, powerful gaze. His striking eyes resembled two smouldering ambers. When their eyes met, Sesshoumaru could feel a chill in his blood, a shiver down his spine. Though they lasted only for a split second, he could not deny their presence. It was very rare that he met a creature who had the power to leave such a mark on him.

Lord Shogo observed his grandson with great interest. This pup did not resemble the former Lord of the Western Lands much, but inherited most of his features from his mother. He resembled Lady Isha so much that there could be no mistake as to who he was. The presence of the crescent moon emblem on his forehead proved that his mother's blood was strong in him, and the elder was thankful for it. He, of all creatures, understood very well that the inuyokai clan of the east was very special, even when compared to their brothers of the other inu clans. Only the noble bloods of eastern inu possessed crescent moon marking on their foreheads, while those inu from other directions were left with their foreheads unadorned. They also had potent venom coursed through their veins since birth, granting them the immunity to most poison. Thus, the first defence an eastern inu pup would have was its own poison, though it would most likely develop and hone its own method by the time it reached maturity.

Ah yes... It pleased the lord very much to learn his grandson possessed all the eastern qualities. He could still smell the scent of venom, _their_ venom, on the tip of those talons.

Alas, those joys were short-lived, as Lord Shogo became aware of his grandson's travelling companions. A two-headed beast of burden and a curiously small yokai as a retainer, and... two humans. Those two caused a deep frown to appear on the lord's forehead. And furthermore... that boy. Wearing tight fitting attire with those armour pieces covering his shoulders, forearms, and legs, there was no mistaking who he was.

"Not only that you brought humans here, but out of all kinds of humans... you brought a demon exterminator." The Lord of the Eastern Lands said, sounding not too pleased with what he found outside his gate. "Sesshoumaru, do you want to spoil our first encounter that much?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly when he heard the mention of his name. Just as his mother had predicted, his grandfather knew exactly who he was without any introduction. For a moment, the two male inuyokai two generations apart locked their gaze.

Lord Shogo had been expecting the arrival of his grandson for quite some time. But even so, when the time finally arrived, the visit surprised him nevertheless. This visit could only mean one thing: his daughter had relayed the truth of her lineage, of her son's lineage, and... Quietly, he stole a glance at his grand-daughter, standing only a few steps away from him that he could capture her scent. There was confusion -and curiosity- in her, but her state of being was not tainted by turmoil. If his well-honed intuition served him justly, she had yet to learn the truth about herself. Upon reaching that conclusion, he shifted his gaze back to the visitor.

"Sesshoumaru," He pronounced his grandson's name. "To what do I owe the surprise of your visit?"

Sesshoumaru produced the strange weed that had caused Rin to fall asleep from underneath the folds of his sash. He flung the dried-out plant towards Lord Shogo, who caught it readily between his fingers. Immediately, the lord brought it closer to his eyes to examine it.

"_Nemuri Hime_." He named the weed without hesitation. "Quite a common grass here."

"One of my wards has fallen victim to this plant." Sesshoumaru said. "My mother said you are the only one who has a chance of curing this sleeping disease. Thus, I wish you to restore her."

"Oh?" Lord Shogo raised one elegant eyebrow in interest. "That information is somewhat correct, though not completely. As I have thought, it was your mother who sent you here. Was it solely for the cure for Nemuri Hime, I wonder?"

Sensing the bait the lord had planted in his words, Sesshoumaru chose to disregard the question.

"Can you or can you not revive those who had fallen under the spell of Nemuri Hime?" He asked, impatience started to seep into his voice.

"... I can."

"Then I am asking you to awaken her."

"I refuse." Lord Shogo declared almost immediately, his voice was heavy and unyielding. "Why should I do so? She is neither my responsibility nor my kin. She is not even a yokai. She is a..." He paused, eyes narrowed into a pair of amber slits. "..._human_." He emphasized every syllable of the word. "Reviving her is not my burden to bear."

He turned around and started to walk back to the palace gate.

"If that is the sole reason why you are here, you may as well leave now." He continued indifferently.

"Then I will force you to submit." Sesshoumaru proclaimed, his fingers tightened around the hilt of Bakusaiga. With burrowed forehead and menacing gaze in his eyes, he took one step forward.

The youngling's words caused the Lord of the Eastern Lands to halt his steps, though he did not bother to turn around just yet. He started to chuckle, resonating the sound of laughter that was both deep and rich. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed further when he heard the laughter.

"So you wish to fight me... How interesting." He said once his laughter subsided, sounding so entertained with the suggestion. "Very well." He proclaimed. When he turned around to face his challenger, an amused smile was on his lips.

The lord's compliance to the challenge seemed to have stunned the other eastern yokai around him, particularly those two noble-looking male inuyokai. The one with the fire markings and another one, whom Sesshoumaru had not paid much attention to. This one who was also the bearer of crescent moon emblem, indicating he was of eastern blood. Judging from the length of his hair, loosely tied halfway down his back, his age was most likely comparable to his own.

"Grandfather..." He said to Lord Shogo. The way he referred the lord as his 'grandfather' had answered Sesshoumaru's question as to who he was. "If you would allow me, I will take on this challenge in your stead..."

But the elder raised his hand, stopping the youngling from saying more.

"It has been a while since I was challenged to partake in a duel..." He said, the amused smile still graced his lips. "Do not take this away from me."

He turned around to face Sesshoumaru and took a few steps towards the youngling; his hand was casually placed on the hilt of one of his swords.

"Whenever you are ready..." He said. "..., young lord."

**-To be continued- **

* * *

**I'm so glad when I finally finished this chapter. Sorry it took longer than usual! Sakki has not appeared in two chapters, but she will in the next one. A few things to think about: **

** 1. What would be the outcome of Sesshoumaru's battle against his grandfather?**

** 2. Who are the two young male yokai who kept being mentioned in this chapter?**

** 3. When will the inu princess learn that she is Sesshoumaru's sister?**

** 4. Would Rin be saved?  
**

**Thanks for reading. And please review! Wish me luck so I can post an update soon. **

**Also, I have started another story (with Sesshoumaru as the main character, of course!). It's titled "The Story of Higurashi Seirin". Please show support for this one too. **

**-Chiaztolite-**


	6. Resolution

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The original characters and plot are the property of Chiaztolite, who is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary of Previous Chapter:** Sesshoumaru finally met his grandfather, Lord Shogo, along with the other nobles of eastern inuyokai clan. He asked Lord Shogo to cure Rin, but was refused. Angry with the rejection, Sesshoumaru determined to force the lord to revive Rin no matter what, and challenged him.

* * *

**Rulers of Four Directions**

**Chapter 06: Resolution **

"Whenever you are ready..." Lord Shogo said. "...Young lord."

An invitation was spoken on the white dunes before the gate of the eastern palace where they had witnessed dusk turned into night. Two male inuyokai stood face to face as they were about to commence their battle. The rest remained on the sideline, watching the exchange intently.

Sesshoumaru smirked when he heard that invitation, spoken so casually by the elder. Without wasting any breath to counter, he lunged at the Lord of the Eastern Lands with his yokai speed, his sword was within his tight grip. When he launched his first attack: the deadly swing of Bakusaiga, the lord was ready to receive it. Their swords collided with a loud crash, sparks of blue and green formed where those two blades made contact. Sesshoumaru increased the pressure on his sword, determined to force his grandfather to yield, yet that sword with blue aura did not budge. Their eyes met, and Sesshoumaru could not help but feeling bemused when he saw the lord's composure was not at all ruffled by the attack.

Lord Shogo stood his ground; his sword had not moved an inch even when his opponent exerted more strain to push him back. Slowly, he closed his eyes to sharpen his senses. He had always been a firm believer that a sword was an extension of a warrior, and one could learn much about the opponent from the first clash of the blades. Alas, not many would bother to take some time to discover something about an adversary during a battle. Yet, this concerned his own grandson, whom he had never met until moments ago, and the lord was adamant to know more.

Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Lord Shogo closed his eyes, as if savouring the moment when their swords collided. It lasted for a few seconds and when those golden eyes reopened, the lord looked at him straight in the eye.

"Not bad." He said, much to Sesshoumaru's surprise.

"The way you wield your sword tells me you have an honourable soul..." Lord Shogo continued. "Though at times you are easily provoked and your ambitions often blind you."

Sesshoumaru jerked his head back in aggravation. The criticism was uncalled for and, needless to say, unwelcomed. He had gained a reputation as one who remained calm even in the most dangerous of battles, as one who lost neither concentration nor aim even in the most dire of situations. And yet... this creature, practically a stranger, dared to conclude him as such?

He leaped backwards, splitting their blades that were pressed together. How tempted he was to release the explosive waves of Bakusaiga, capable of crumbling anything standing in its path. And yet, he could do nothing but to tighten his jaw, suppressing his desire to launch those waves of destruction and reduce his opponent to crumbs. He knew too well the consequences of that action. His goal was to force his grandfather to submit to his will, not to kill the old yokai. Rin's life would be in an even greater danger if he succumbed to that desire.

His eyes widened when Lord Shogo abruptly appeared before him, ending his musings, proving the agility of the lord despite his age. The distance between them was less than an arm's reach. Sesshoumaru's intuition prompted him to move his legs, leaping out of the lord's sword range.

"Too slow!" The lord's proclamation reached his ears.

'_Too slow?' _

Gleaming edge of his opponent's sword appeared before his eyes, just inches away from the tip of his nose. It forced him to retreat yet again. Once more their blades met, sparks of blue and green lightning emerged, golden eyes bore into golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru admitted he was called many things, and some of them might even be true, but '_too slow'_ was never one of them. The young yokai lord had prided himself in his speed and his intuition that allowed him to counter an attack within the blink of an eye. For someone to utter such a comment was beyond offensive.

"Too slow, you said?" He repeated the insult with a menacing smirk. "We shall see."

He switched his defence to offence, charging forward with Bakusaiga. Lord Shogo met each and every one of his strike, matching his expertise in sword fighting. Only the sounds of crashing metal filled the air as the two lords engaged themselves in fierce battle of the blades.

"Very good..." the lord said between the clashing of their swords. His eyes never strayed from every one of his grandson's movements, examining the youngling's skills closely. "Very, _very_ good..." He repeated.

The positive remark caused Sesshoumaru to frown. All the battles he had fought so far in his life were to defeat and inflict humiliation, not to observe or even admire his foe. He started this battle fully resolved to force Lord Shogo to yield to his wishes, and yet the Lord of the Eastern Lands appeared to enjoy the fight as if it was a sparring practice. And the lord's seemingly genuine compliment did not fail to perplex him.

"But why are you just swinging your sword like this, Sesshoumaru?" Lord Shogo asked, yet again earning his grandson's attention. "Do you truly not know how to wield the power of your own sword?"

A provocative smirk accompanied the question, which made it sound even more condescending to Sesshoumaru's ears. The young lord narrowed his eyes dangerously. The Lord of the Eastern Lands had insulted him once too many, and he could no longer ignore the itch to unleash the power of Bakusaiga.

"Answer me once and for all..." He said coldly. "Will you break the spell of _Nemuri Hime_?"

"No." Came the lord's answer, brief and concise.

The old dog really was more stubborn than he thought.

"I suppose you cannot wait to die." He hissed.

He retreated, increasing the distance between them. Raising Bakusaiga until it was at the level of his chest, he channelled his youki into his sword, causing tendrils emerald green aura to surface and snake along the blade. With one swing, he unleashed the full power of Bakusaiga, hurling the green waves of destruction towards his awaiting opponent. It engulfed the lord completely, trapping him within a ball of storm that would surely cause his flesh to crumble, an unfailing effect Bakusaiga had on any mortals.

He was ready to leave the battle ground when his green ball of youki diminished and revealed the yokai it trapped within. Sesshoumaru gasped when he witnessed Lord Shogo standing on the same spot where Bakusaiga had struck him, unaffected by the attack. Not even his kimono was torn. He must have created a barrier a second before Bakusaiga's storm of destruction reached him.

"This is merely a child's play." The lord uttered calmly. He raised his sword, pointing it towards his grandson who seemed disturbed by the unsuccessful attempt to destroy him. A small ball of green youki appeared at the tip of the blade, gradually increasing in size. He released the lump of youki, the very same youki that the younger lord imposed upon him just seconds ago. The materialized demonic energy, unleashed with utmost precision, struck the blade in the youngling's hand.

The taste of his own powerful energy forced Sesshoumaru to release his grip on Bakusaiga. The sword was sent flying and landed on its tip a few paces away from him. He was at loss for words. Bakusaiga's power had been tested many times against his foes, including the demon Naraku, and it had always prevailed. This was truly the first time he met an adversary who not only managed to block the destructive waves of the sword, but also reflects its power.

"The arrogance of youth..." He heard Lord Shogo stated, undoubtedly spoken solely for his ears. Even after all the fighting, the lord maintained that regal composure, staring straight at him. "Even in greatness, a sliver of humility must exist."

He regarded his grandfather with a displeased gaze, which grew more and more unpleasant as seconds passed.

"Sesshoumaru." Lord Shogo continued. "Though I commend your success in creating a weapon of your own, you cannot hide the fact that this sword has not matured yet."

"What are you trying to say?"

"... You may be able to fool others with that fancy strike, but you cannot fool me." Lord Shogo answered, his gaze shifted momentarily to regard Bakusaiga with its tip still buried in the white sands. "That sword is incomplete."

There was an intense silence before Sesshoumaru's growl, low and threatening, was heard.

"...What?"

Lord Shogo did not answer immediately. He stood still with his gaze fixed on his grandson's face. The facade that was cold and expressionless was now rippled with suppressed wrath. The pup was incensed, he could tell. And yet, he continued on, stating the one thing no one had voiced before.

"Your sword has no _ougi_."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, the truth impaired him more than the strike of a sword. Bakusaiga's lack of _ougi _had been something that occupied his mind as of late. _Ougi_... the ultimate technique of a sword was a skill its wielder could bring forth only after he was completely in sync with the sword. It required time and a great deal of skills on the wielder's part. The ability to generate ougi was the undisputable proof that one was the true master of the sword.

The young yokai lord had had his share of success with Tokijin. His mastery had brought forth _Souryuuha_, Tokijin's ougi. The "dragon strike" was manifested in the form of gigantic lightning-blue dragon. And yet, he had not been successful in bringing out Bakusaiga's _ougi_, despite his claim as the sword's rightful owner. _Why?_ It should have happened naturally. The sword _literally_ came from inside him, for God's sake. If he was not its true master, then who could it be? He had tried a thousand trials, he had pondered, but Bakusaiga provided no answer. It could only perform the same strike after strike, no matter how much youki or anger he had channelled into the sword.

Lord Shogo returned his sword back in its sheath. With a sharp exhale, he turned around and started to walk away.

"It is impossible for you to defeat me as you are now." He threw his remark into the wind. "You may as well leave."

But Sesshoumaru, still seething inside, could not... _would_ not let things ended as they were. He understood very well the consequence of letting the lord escape just like that. He would have to pay it with Rin's life, and as he realized, that was too high of a price. His eyes, fiery like two blazing ambers, were glued on Lord Shogo's back. His pride and determination guided him to pick Bakusaiga up from the white sands. His movements did not go unnoticed, as they caused the departing lord to halt his steps. Lord Shogo turned his head just enough to reveal his profile, watching his grandson from the corner of his eye. The return of the sword in the pup's hands provided enough evidence for his persistence.

"Cease this futile struggle." Lord Shogo said coldly. "An incomplete sword cannot defeat me."

"This sword may be incomplete but it is a sword nevertheless." Sesshoumaru countered. "If you are unwilling to break the spell of _Nemuri Hime_, I will make sure that you perish."

Not giving Lord Shogo a chance to respond, he leaped forward, channelling all his yokai speed into his legs. The sharp tip of Bakusaiga was aimed straight at the lord's neck. His attack was greeted by the same sword that battled him, the two blades grazed against each other's length. During those few seconds when their swords crossed, Lord Shogo closed his eyes one more time. Though his grandson strived to keep all emotions concealed, the stroke of his sword was the exact opposite; it was honest, unmasked. Those emotions that did not make it to his face were fed into each of his strike. The sword revealed those that the wielder himself would not.

Swiftly, without breaking one fluid movement, Sesshoumaru swivelled on his heel before advancing one more time. Just when the blade was a hair's breadth away from cutting flesh, his opponent abruptly disappeared. His sharp intuition commanded him to turn around, as he sensed where the lord had escaped to. He could feel his opponent's aura behind him and with lightning speed, he chased after it.

The razor sharp tip of a blade greeted his neck the moment his back was turned. Lord Shogo was already there, waiting for him. Even the stubborn young yokai lord had to admit that he was not in an advantageous position, standing there with the very tip of a sword piercing his nape. Blood started to pool at the spot where the blade kissed his skin, slowly trickling down to wet the collar of his kimono.

Even when under such a disadvantaged circumstances, the fire in his eyes did not cease. Lord Shogo noticed the pup's intense gaze had not lessened despite the outcome of the battle, and this somehow caused him to smile inwardly. They had only been reunited for such a brief period of time, yet he found his grandson to be such a fascinating creature. It amused him to no end.

"Your sword conveyed your resolution to save the human." He said, slowly lowering his sword. "Though I cannot comprehend your desire to her, I admire your resolve."

As he placed his sword back in its sheath, he declared,

"You may enter the palace."

Sesshoumaru straightened his spine and lowered his hand that had been wielding Bakusaiga. He kept his silence for a moment longer as he considered the invitation.

"_Who_ may enter the palace?" He inquired, eyes narrowed sceptically.

Lord Shogo regarded his grandson, along with the odd pack that accompanied the young lord. Two-headed beast of burden, a curiously small yokai as a retainer, a sleeping human girl, and a young demon exterminator. With arched eyebrows, he gave his answer:

"_All of you_ may enter the palace."

**-To be continued- **

**

* * *

**

**I had all the intention to introduce the rest of the inu family in this chapter but as it turned out, Sesshoumaru's fight with his grandfather was longer than I expected. Sorry, it will have to wait until the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter nevertheless. Please review. **

**-Chiaztolite-**


	7. Encounters

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The original characters and plot are the property of Chiaztolite, who is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary of Previous Chapter:** Sesshoumaru fought Lord Shogo, who told him that Bakusaiga was an incomplete sword because it had no _ougi_. Even after he lost the battle against his grandfather, he was adamant to have the lord cure Rin. Seeing how determined Sesshoumaru was, Lord Shogo finally agreed.

* * *

**Rulers of Four Directions**

**Chapter 07: Encounters**

"All of you may enter."

As soon as Lord Shogo finished his words, he turned around and strode towards the entrance to the eastern palace. The heavy stone gate opened for him, the loud groaning noise of the doors accompanied his steps.

Sesshoumaru placed Bakusaiga back in its sheath, though his eyes never left Lord Shogo's back. The elder was powerful, as proven by the outcome of their recent battle. His concise movements proved he was a seasoned warrior. Not a single move was wasted, every strike seemed planned out as if he had read his opponent three steps ahead. And, one more thing the young Lord of the Western Lands realized as he watched the other lord with narrowed eyes... His opponent had obtained the victory without even releasing his _ougi_. Never mind that, the lord did not even release any significant youki.

Sesshoumaru could feel the itch inside him... It was the same itch he always felt whenever he found a strong foe, which unfortunately did not come very often. The Lord of the Eastern Lands was undoubtedly the strongest opponent he had ever fought. And he had always yearned to fight, and defeat, the most powerful yokai. And for now, Lord Shogo was that yokai.

This discovery made him think of his mother's suggestion to travel to the eastern lands. Under the pretence of helping him break the spell of _Nemuri Hime_, she had managed to get him to come all the way here. Was there a hidden motive for his mother's generosity? Was her goal for him to discover how powerful his grandfather was?

"Nii-sama..."

He froze when a soft female voice, calling her "older brother", reached his ears. Yes... there was one more important finding. He shifted his gaze towards the owner of the voice, the female inu, supposedly his younger sister. But strangely, it was not him she referred to as "_nii-sama_", "honourable older brother", but one of the young noble inu. The one with long silver tresses, indigo crescent moon emblem on his forehead, and magenta face markings identical to his own. His forehead slightly frowned when he silently watched their exchange.

'_What is the meaning of this?' _He thought to himself.

"Shouri," Lord Shogo's deep voice gained their attention. The lord looked straight at the young female inu who immediately approached him at the sound of her name.

'_Shouri.' _Sesshoumaru repeated the name inwardly. It was a good name. The literal meaning of the word itself was 'victory', not a very common name for a female. Mostly because it was considered too masculine and ambitious to be a female name. But bearing in mind that she was the daughter of the former Inutaisho of the west, the granddaughter of the Lord of the Eastern Lands, such a name suited her. Whoever named her must have wished that she would be a victorious child in all aspects of life.

"Take the girl and give her the antidote to _Nemuri Hime_." Lord Shogo told his granddaughter, who nodded and motioned the human boy to bring the sleeping girl over.

Rin's state had not change since they left on the journey to the east, though Sesshoumaru could tell her colours had grown more and more pale. She was still on top of Ah-Un's back, sleeping so soundly.

The inu princess took Rin's wrist in her hand as she examined the sleeping girl. She noticed the colours of the girl's cheek that appeared ashen, which she could not consider as a very good sign.

"How long has she been sleeping?" She asked.

"Three days, my Lady." The human boy answered.

"Three days..."

She raised her eyes ever so slightly to meet her grandfather's. For a very brief moment, the two were locked in a gaze.

It was a barely noticeable exchange, yet it did not escape Sesshoumaru's attention. He could not tell the meaning of the gaze, and he had no desire to pursue the matter. Not yet. As long as there was still hope for Rin to recover, he would bet on that hope.

"Boy..." Shouri called Kohaku, earning the youth's attention. She gave him a quick gesture with her fingers. "Follow me."

* * *

Sesshoumaru found himself housed in a spacious chamber, built and tastefully decorated according to traditional aesthetics. The tatami, the intricately knitted straw flooring, felt sturdy yet soft underneath his feet. Four bamboo shoji screens enclosed the chamber on all sides. When he slid one screen open, it exposed another spacious chamber more or less identical to the first. Straight ahead at the end of the second chamber, two sliding screens were parted to reveal a garden.

He entered the second chamber and walked towards the parted screens to admire the garden. Though it was night, his superior vision could view the sight clearly as if it was day. Flickering lanterns adorned the garden, lighting the landscape with the help of the bright moon above. The garden was beautifully manicured; each tree, each rock, and even each little pebble seemed to have been thoughtfully placed. Every element contributed to the greater picture of tranquility. The sounds of trickling water from a nearby pond filled his ears, adding even more charm to the already charming place.

Sesshoumaru could certainly appreciate Lord Shogo's taste. The eastern palace was both rustic and elegant with an extremely refined aesthetic sense. He was an admirer of the solidity of the timber posts and beams supporting the vast roofs, the serenity of the expansive gardens that surrounded the entire palace, the grandeur of the lofty halls and passageways, and the authenticity and craftsmanship poured into every single detail. It was a truly beautiful palace; light and airy, yet grounded, regal and majestic. It was certainly an old fashioned place, but pleasantly so. He had to admit he felt more at home here than at the western palace where his mother now resided. He had always found his late father's palace, that castle in the sky, to be too cold, too stiff, too flashy, almost vulgar. He could not deny he preferred something more unpretentious, something that possessed understated elegance.

"...Excuse me for interrupting."

He heard a voice coming from outside of the first chamber. Glancing over his shoulder, he could see the silhouette of the owner of the voice through the translucent sliding partitions. He witnessed the partitions slowly parting to reveal a male yokai.

A full head of silver hair indicated that the visitor was a full-blooded inuyokai. Judging from his modest attire, he was undoubtedly a servant. He was on his knees before the threshold of the chamber, his head lowered to the ground to express respect. When he raised his head, he had a jovial smile on his lips.

"It is my pleasure to finally meet you, Sesshoumaru-sama." He spoke. "I have been assigned to serve you during your stay. My name is Rikio."

With an indifferent gaze, Sesshoumaru watched the servant bowed once more before entering the chamber. The yokai lord continued observing the servant from the corner of his eye. He appeared to be quite young, perhaps two hundred years old or so. His silver hair was neatly tied behind his neck, the length fell halfway down his back. His slim figure, clad in matching dark indigo kimono and trouser, appeared almost woman-like. He was definitely not one to fight in battle fields. The colour of his face markings proved he was a native to the eastern lands. As he was not of noble blood, he did not possess the indigo crescent moon emblem on his forehead. His eyes sparkled with good nature as he, still on his knees, cheerfully stared at the silent lord.

It was quite a bold move for a servant to stare so openly at an honourable guest but strangely, Sesshoumaru did not find it offensive. Truth was, he found it quite refreshing - and perhaps even endearing - to be treated in such manner. Why? This Rikio creature seemed amiable, he concluded. Perhaps _too_ amiable by a demon's standard. The young inu strongly reminded him of Rin. A male yokai version of Rin, that was, which perfectly explained why the yokai lord felt accustomed to this servant already.

"It is such an honour to be able to serve you, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rikio said. "How is your Honourable Mother, Lady Isha? It has been many years since I saw her."

Sesshoumaru turned around when he heard the unexpected mention of his mother.

"My mother?" He asked. "How are you acquainted with her?"

"Ah... forgive me for being unclear." Rikio answered, sounding so bashful all of a sudden. "This happened many years ago... Both my parents were wanderers and we had been away from these lands since I was very young. After they died, Lady Isha was the one who found me and brought me back home."

"I am greatly indebted to your mother, Sesshoumaru-sama." He continued, lowering his head one more time. "Therefore, as a worthless token of my gratitude, please allow me to take care of you at least during your stay here."

Sesshoumaru stared upon the bowed head for a moment of silence. He found the young inu to be genuine and the sentiment was worthy of acceptance.

"Tell me, Rikio." He said, causing the servant to raise his head. "What do you know of the inu princess?"

"Ah... Shouri-sama?" Rikio paused to smile. "She is the beloved granddaughter of our lord and the younger sibling of his first grandson. In these lands, she is also known as _'Higanbana no Kimi'_."

"_Higanbana no Kimi_?"

'The Lady of Red Spider Lily', he thought. The soubriquet was most likely a reference to the poisonous red string technique she demonstrated during their brief fight.

"It is the name Lord Shogo bestowed upon her immediately after she completed one of her sparring techniques. To us, it is a truly affectionate gesture as the lord has never given aliases to his other grandchildren."

Rikio stared at the silent yokai lord with a pair of curious eyes. The servant tilted his head to the side, appearing as if he was in a deep thought.

"...Could it be..." He started to speak. "Sesshoumaru-sama, did you purposely come to the eastern lands to be Shouri-sama's consort?"

"What?"

A question sternly asked with narrowed eyes alarmed the servant, prompting him to realize he had enquired a subject that was too personal, if not impertinent. At once, he pressed his forehead against the floor.

"Forgive my rudeness. I did not mean to..."

"Rikio," The yokai lord cut his apologies short. "Why have you concluded this Sesshoumaru came for such a purpose?"

"Ah, It's because..." The young servant slowly raised his head. He seemed reluctant to answer the question yet after some moments of awkward silence, he proceeded.

"Lately, some nobles here have been urging our lord to accept a mate for Shouri-sama. This has somehow caused many yokai from all over to come to our land, hoping to court her, though not many could reach the palace gate because of the illusion."

_Interesting. _

"And what of the short-haired male inuyokai with red markings?" Sesshoumaru enquired.

"Zoichi-sama? He is one of Lord Shogo's grandsons, just like yourself."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows stitched together when Rikio gave the answer.

"How could that be?" He pondered aloud. "He does not possess the crescent moon emblem and the colour of his markings is not of an eastern creature."

Rikio's lips curved into a smile when he heard the question.

"Naturally." He said. "That is because Zoichi-sama is a pure-blooded inuyokai from the southern clan."

The furrow on Sesshoumaru's forehead deepened. The finding was certainly interesting and without a doubt, it intrigued him. Not much was known about the southern inu clan, and not much information could be found on the pages of old scrolls either. As far as he knew, they had been extinct for a few hundred years. He never expected to find one descendent left alive, not to mention one posing as a member of the eastern clan. Still, why and how the southern inu was now known Lord Shogo's grandson remained a mystery.

An unexpected aura appeared outside the chamber, gaining the pondering yokai lord's attention. Though the aura was extremely subtle, there was no doubt it was deliberately exerted so the owner could make his presence known.

Sesshoumaru strode towards the entrance to his chamber and slid the partitions open. He found his visitor, standing in plain sight across his chamber. The visitor had his back towards him yet there was no mistaking who he was. It was the long haired inuyokai with crescent moon emblem, one whom Rikio referred to as the first grandson of the Lord of the Eastern Lands.

The inuyokai was standing in the hallway outside of the chamber, his elbows was rested atop the elaborately carved wooden railing that separated the passageway and the garden across it. There was no animosity in his relaxed stance, indicating he was not there to pick a fight. How long he had been standing there and how much of the conversation he had heard, Sesshoumaru could not tell.

Slowly, the visiting yokai turned around. As he leaned his back against the railing, the corners of his lips slowly curled into a smile. His stature was tall and slim, although he appeared to be sturdily built. His bone structure was refined, granting him an elegant appearance and a face that was pleasing to the eye. He had discarded the armour he wore when they first met, and was now clad in deep cerulean blue attire. His clothing appeared somewhat foreign: two layers of hip-length kimono-like top covering his upper body, and a slim-fitting hakama trouser tucked underneath a pair of black knee-high boots. His layered top did not have the usual loose, billowy sleeves of a common kimono. The first layer, in pure white, had much fitted sleeves which length covered his wrists. The second layer, in cerulean blue colour, seemed like a short kimono top with its arms chopped off, forming a short-sleeved vest. He had a yellow sash tied around his waist, though it fastened no sword.

Sesshoumaru found the absence of the sword to be quite disturbing. For a mature, not to mention noble, yokai to discard his sword was rather unusual. Yet, the yokai lord sensed something intriguing about this one. The aura he sensed earlier from within the chamber was so vague that a demon of lesser calibre would surely be oblivious to it. It was not an easy thing to do, to suppress one's own demonic energy that it became almost imperceptible, if not disappear completely. Such a technique required an enormous control of youki and needless to say, not just anyone could perform it.

"Yo." The eastern inuyokai's greeting was beyond casual.

Sesshoumaru, instead of returning the gesture, chose to wait for the inu to explain himself.

"Lord Shogo has requested your presence." The inu said kindly. "He sent me to escort you to the main hall."

Sesshoumaru voiced no objection to the invitation. Without a word, he followed his escort along the passageway in the palace. As they walked one in front of the other, he scanned his surrounding, taking in the airiness of the open passageway with the garden on his left and rows of translucent shoji screens on his right. Flickering lanterns, placed at equal distance on each side of the passage, illuminated their way. He could see the soaring stone wall surrounding the palace complex in the distance. He had learnt that although the main gate was generally referred to as the gate to the eastern palace, in reality one must pass through a village before he reached the guarded entrance of the noble residence. Unlike in the western lands where human villages were abundant, that village beyond the main gate was inhabited only by yokai. Most inhabitants were the native dog demons of eastern lands, though some demons of other race also existed in much smaller number.

As Sesshoumaru passed through the village earlier, he was in silent awe. Never before had he seen so many pure-blooded inuyokai gathered in one place, living peacefully as they seemed. They watched him and his pack trod the path, some with curiosity and some with fear. They had obviously lived sheltered lives and had not seen many strangers entered their home. Some of them also appeared quite disturbed to find two humans in his pack. But it was fear they held in their eyes, not the usual condescending and feral look a demon would bestow upon a human.

'_How could demons fear humans?' _He still could not find an answer to the question.

"Forgive my rudeness. I shall not give you my name just yet." The male walking before him suddenly said, glancing over the shoulder. "I believe Lord Shogo would like to claim the pleasure of introducing us properly."

"... I take no offense in such matter." Sesshoumaru answered in his usual indifferent tone.

Though the name was unknown, it was clear to him who this male was. The first grandson of Lord of the Eastern Lands; his cousin. God forbid, his _older_ cousin. And to make matters worse, one who had been posing as him, as Shouri's older brother.

"I believe you find your chamber acceptable?" The imposter asked.

"Indeed." His answer was curt and concise.

"You must forgive us. As we do not have visitors very often, our hospitality is perhaps a little rusty." His cousin said with a chuckle.

"... Your hospitality has not gone unnoticed."

For a moment, they walked in silence. Sesshoumaru took the opportunity to observe his cousin from the rear. They both stood at about the same height. Now that they were at close distance, he could accurately compare the length of their hair. The eastern inu's hair was very slightly longer than his, answering any questions about age superiority between the two of them. He was indeed the younger, which was an unwelcomed discovery. But he knew better than to fret about truth that could not be reversed.

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes glued to his cousin's back. There was undeniable elegance in the male's gait, in the confidence of those steps. The yokai lord arched his eyebrows when he unexpectedly felt that itch again, that desire to fight a strong opponent. He wondered what it would be like to clash swords with this dog demon before him.

The thought lasted only for an incredibly brief moment, yet it caused his youki to flare slightly. The sudden surge of demonic energy alarmed the object of his gaze. At once, his cousin stopped and glanced over the shoulder, staring at him with a pair of suspicious golden eyes. Sesshoumaru arched one eyebrow when their eyes met. The moment had passed and his killing intention had vanished, leaving the air undisturbed as it was.

However, the yokai lord had to commend the sharpness of his cousin's intuition. His youki flared only vaguely and lasted for merely a few seconds, yet this eastern creature managed to detect it with utmost precision. If it had been another creature with lesser abilities, the brief flicker of youki would have gone unnoticed. Such a quality truly was befitting for the first grandson of Lord Shogo.

They continued walking without a word spoken. Sesshoumaru shifted his attention to his surroundings. They had been treading the corridors for quite a while now, passing countless chambers and moving from one passageway to the next. But wherever they were, the garden was always in sight. Every so often, he would find clusters of red spider lilies adorning the landscape, tall and crimson. No doubt, they were tributes to the inu princess, 'Higanbana no Kimi'.

"Your wards have been taken care of." His cousin informed him to break the silence. "Shouri is currently treating the human girl. Please rest assure, as her skills are excellent."

"... I have not made any assumptions." He briefly responded, starting to feel a little irritated with the obvious attempts to get him engaged in useless dialogue.

Again, they both strode in silence.

"Do you find this conversation awkward, just as I do?" His cousin asked.

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly, feeling his impatience creeping in further. The reason why this creature tried so hard to strike a conversation was truly beyond him. He much preferred a silent journey.

"I find conversations, in general, are a waste of time." He stated coldly as his last attempt to end the so-called conversation.

"Oh, is that so?"

If there was a flash of humour in his cousin's response, Sesshoumaru chose to ignore it. They finally stopped in front of an enclosed chamber at the end of a corridor. He could see flickers of candlelight through the translucent paper of the sliding partition.

"We're here."

**-To be continued- **

**

* * *

**

**Yay, chapter 7 is finished! Thank you for reading, and also to those who had reviewed: **

**Sesshy fan: I understand how you feel. But to make the story more interesting, Sesshoumaru really needs to struggle a little. If he just wins every fight, what's the fun of that? :D **

**Sesshylover978: Hope you are happy to learn who the two mysterious inuyokai were! I'll explain more in the next chapter. **

**Tricky: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoyed the story. Please continue with your support in the future as well. **

**-Chiaztolite-**


	8. Butterfly Night

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The original characters and plot are the property of Chiaztolite, who is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary of Previous Chapter:** Lord Shogo, who had agreed to revive Rin, asked his granddaughter to take care of her. With the information gathered from Rikio, a servant, Sesshoumaru learned things about the noble inuyokai of the eastern lands: the first grandson of Lord Shogo, whose name was still unknown to him, and Zoichi, also known as the lord's grandson but was actually a pure-blooded inu from the southern clan. _

**

* * *

Rulers of Four Directions**

**Chapter 08: Butterfly Night**

**

* * *

**

A lone butterfly was seen fluttering above the quiet white dunes of the eastern palace. Its glittering silver wings reflected the light of the bright moon shining above.

The lone butterfly was followed by another, and another. The parade continued until a cloud of silver butterflies was formed in the air. The flap of their wings created faint whispers, though not a single creature was present to hear the symphony. The butterflies, moving in unison, slowly descended to the ground. The moment they touched the surface of white sands, they transformed into a female figure.

The female took no time to stop and orient herself, but smoothly continued striding towards the soaring stone walls of the eastern palace. Though the number of silver butterflies had greatly receded, quite a few remained. The remaining butterflies followed her wake, swarming about her long, wavy raven tresses.

She stopped when she was only a few paces away from the main gate. Her shimmering amethyst eyes observed the massive double stone doors intently.

"... So this is where you have taken her, Sesshoumaru." She softly said. Slowly, the corners of her crimson lips curled into a smile.

* * *

Inside a chamber somewhere within the eastern palace, Kohaku sat cross-legged on the _tatami_ floor, quietly watching Rin receiving her treatments. The slumbering girl was laid on top of a clean white futon on the floor. It had been at least three hours since the inu princess fed the slumbering girl the antidote to _Nemuri Hime_. The female inu had been by Rin's side since, diligently checking for signs of her pulse at regular intervals.

Kohaku's eyes were glued on the female inuyokai, Shouri-sama, still mesmerized by how much she resembled her brother. It was truly like staring at a female version of Lord Sesshoumaru, one with much more feminine and willowy figure. She had removed the armour she sported earlier and exchanged her day attire with a fine kimono in the palest shade of blue. The dark azure obi sash wrapped around her waist, decorated with gold and silver threads, was an intricate work of art. She wore her hair loose, letting those glorious silver tresses cascaded passed her shoulder and down to the small of her back.

Noticing the intensity of the boy's gaze, the inu princess looked up to return the blatant stare. Their eyes collided and for a moment, neither one looked away. But Kohaku could not hold his gaze for long. He found yokai, with their jewelled eyes, possessed too bewitching of a gaze that it often turned his blood cold. He had to avert his eyes and cast his gaze downwards to his lap, feeling even more awkward and embarrassed than he already was.

The inu princess remained silent and did not pursue the matter. The boy was staring at her so openly that she had to return the stare. What she had done to deserve the excessive attention, she could not tell. Had the boy thought she was going to devour him, or something along that line?

There was no one else but the four of them inside that chamber: the boy, the green toad, the unconscious girl, and herself. Their lord had apparently ordered his two vassals to never let the girl out of their sights and thus, they remained with her.

Jaken had been silent. Just as Kohaku, he had been observing the inu princess performing the treatments on Rin. Though the toad yokai did not want to be the first to break the utter silence, he could not wait any longer. He had to voice the question that was in his, and undoubtedly Kohaku's, mind.

"How is Rin, my Lady?"

Shouri, who appeared to be lost in a deep thought, provided no answer. Her eyes were fixed to Rin's face, her hand gently clutched the slumbering girl's wrist. With the soft pad of her thumb, she grazed the skin underneath her fingers and carefully explored Rin's veins to detect a pulse, any pulse.

She heaved a deep sigh and parted her lips to answer.

"Her state had not changed since I supplied her with the antidote. She still has neither breath nor pulse."

"Does this mean Rin is..." Jaken paused to swallow audibly. "...gone?"

"My grandfather is convinced she has not passed to the other side yet. If he said so, then this girl is not yet dead." Shouri answered.

"Then... there is still a chance to awaken her?" The green toad yokai asked, his voice was laden with hope.

There was a long stretch of silence as the inuyokai regarded the question. Eventually, she spoke.

"Three days of sleeping is a long time, even for a yokai." Her answer was vague, incapable of satisfying the query of the two wards.

The chamber fell back into deep silence as they all shifted their attention back to the slumbering girl's face. To Shouri, the girl appeared dead. She could not sense any life force within the body. Yet, before she took the girl into the palace, her grandfather had pulled her aside.

"_Her presence is dim, but she has not completely crossed to the other side yet."_ He had said. _"If the antidote does not work, do your best to coax her soul to return from the realm of dreams."_

She could not comprehend why Lord Shogo decided to grant the visitor's wish to get this girl revived. But her grandfather had specifically asked her to "do her best", and thus her best was what she would do.

She pulled the long sleeve of her kimono away from her right palm, revealing a fair skinned wrist that was gracefully adorned with one magenta stripe. She reached over, letting her right hand hover above the girl's chest. Her palm almost touched the girl's body, but not quite. Slow and steady, she started to channel her youki to her hand, accumulating her energy underneath the palm. Soon after, a glowing blue sphere appeared, filling the empty space between her hand and the girl's chest.

The remaining two creatures watched her, mesmerized with her action.

'_Is she trying to bring Rin's soul back with her youki?' _Jaken pondered with mouth gaping wide.

Shouri focused to keep her energy steadily gathering underneath her palm. Ever so slowly, she gently forced her youki to enter the girl's body through the chest. She had never found it pleasant to intrude in such manner. It was not a pleasing experience to force entry to the depth of one's unconsciousness to seek the soul. She closed her eyes, trying to sense the presence of the girl. When her eyes were shut, she could see it through her youki: a distant light amidst pitch black oblivion. The small ball light was extremely dim, indicating the weakness of the girl's life force. She let her youki snake deeper, trying to reach the faint light and coax it back to the realm of the consciousness. She could feel her youki nudging _something_. It felt so delicate and frail that she was afraid of holding on to it. Could it be the girl's soul? She tried to lay her grasp on it, but it slithered away. She persevered, yet it was like trying to cup water within two hands: no matter how careful you were, it would always slip through your fingers.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and withdrew her youki. She had never performed this technique on a human, not to mention one so young and in such a delicate state. If she was not careful, if she used too great a force, she could end up severing the tie between the soul and the body.

She sighed deeply. It was a delicate and perplexing matter. At present, she did not have the confidence to coax the girl back into consciousness. Even the smallest miscalculation could cost a life. She sat still, contemplating her next move. But before she had the opportunity to decide what to do, a voice called her from outside the enclosed chamber.

"Shouri-sama, your grandfather is waiting."

She glanced sideways towards the entrance to the chamber. The translucent partitions, though closed, had revealed the silhouette of the voice's owner. She nodded silently and rose to her feet.

"I will return." Those were her last words to the toad yokai and the human boy before she left the chamber.

* * *

"We're here." The eastern male inu said as his steps halted before the closed entrance to a chamber.

He slid the partitions open without announcing his arrival. Though this action might seem impertinent, yet the liberty of his manner was justified considering the occupants of the chamber were most likely aware of their presence already.

As Sesshoumaru stepped into the dim light of the chamber, he scanned his surroundings. The chamber was spacious with walls lined up with rows of shelving. Those shelving were filled with scrolls, which some appeared so old that their paper had changed colour. In the center of the chamber lay a large teak round table. It was finished in thick coats of black lacquer so shiny that he was sure he could see his reflection on its surface. Behind it sat two inuyokai: the Lord of the Eastern Lands and the mysterious descendant of the southern clan. Lord Shogo, now that he had discarded his battle gear, appeared more relaxed. The southern inu, on the other hand, still sported the indigo armour he wore earlier.

With a penetrating gaze, Sesshoumaru regarded the southern inu. It was the first time the young yokai lord had encountered a dog demon from a clan other than east and west. An interesting creature indeed, he thought. If this one creature could be considered as an archetype of all southern inu, then their brothers from the south would all possess bright red markings on their face.

Sensing the intense gaze, the object of his attention returned the stare with a pair of piercing golden eyes. An invisible spark appeared when their gaze collided. Through unspoken words, Sesshoumaru could tell the southern creature's gaze did not bear any friendly intention. The feeling was mutual.

"Have a seat, Sesshoumaru." Lord Shogo said, breaking the locked gaze of the two inu. If the lord had noticed the unpleasant exchange between the two, he showed no awareness.

After standing motionlessly for a few moments, as if waiting for something, Sesshoumaru approached the empty side of the table and lowered himself to the soft tatami floor. The station he had chosen was directly opposite the southern yokai with the unfriendly gaze, though the display of emotion bore no effect on him. His grandfather was on his right, although due to the vastness of the table, the distance between them was more than an arm's length.

Lord Shogo waited until the last inuyokai in the chamber left standing took the seat across him before he said to his newfound grandson,

"This introduction is long overdue but I would like to introduce you to other surviving nobles of our kind."

He gestured to the male inu sitting across him.

"My eldest grandson, Yuusou. He is the son of my first born, your mother's older brother."

Sesshoumaru regarded his cousin, who gave him a pleasant nod and a smile, from the corner of his eye. Refusing to return the friendly gestures, the yokai lord kept his cold, impassive facade as he waited for Lord Shogo to proceed with the introduction.

"And," The lord continued, his hand gestured towards his right. "My second grandson, Zoichi. He is a native of southern lands, but has been placed under my care since he was only a few days old."

As Sesshoumaru noticed, Lord Shogo did not explain further how and why this Zoichi creature was placed under his custody. And it was clear to him that the elder lord preferred to keep the subject out of their conversation. Sticking to his silence, he decided not pursue the matter further.

A silhouette appeared beyond the enclosed entrance to the chamber accompanied by a scent as familiar as his own. He did not need to guess who was about to join them around the table; that scent just gave it away. Seconds after, the translucent screens parted once more, revealing the female inuyokai: his sister.

"Lastly..." Lord Shogo said as the female approached the table and took her place between him and the southern inu. "My granddaughter, Shouri, the youngest of all of you."

"My apologies for keeping you waiting, Grandfather." She said, her voice silky smooth, earning a nod from the Lord.

Sesshoumaru recognized the undisguised affection in Lord Shogo's eyes as the elder regarded her. The pale blue kimono she wore, undoubtedly weaved from the finest silk, complemented the colour of her hair perfectly. He realized she was quite tall for a female. Her physique, now revealed with the absence of her armour, was slender but without signs of frailty by any means. It was definitely a desirable quality on one who was expected to have at least decent martial art skills.

Lord Shogo's eyes shifted from one grandchild to the next.

"As you may have guessed," He started, his hand was already gesturing towards his left. "Our visitor is Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the Western Land, my third grandson. He is the son of Lady Isha, my youngest and only daughter."

Sesshoumaru cared not for the responses from the two male inuyokai when Lord Shogo relayed his identity. His gaze was utterly fixed on the female's face. Though she kept her facade unruffled, he could capture her discomfort dancing in those pair of amber eyes when their gaze momentarily met. Whether or not she could recognize him as her closest kin was difficult to determine from the short-lived gaze.

"How is the human girl's condition, Shouri?" Lord Shogo asked, after a brief moment of silence.

"Her soul has travelled deep into the realm of dream." She replied. "Not a strange occurrence considering she has been sleeping for three days." She raised her gaze and stared at her grandfather.

"Did you try to coax her soul as I instructed you to?" Lord Shogo asked.

"Yes..." She answered as she twisted her fingers on her lap. "I let my youki enter her chest and tried to capture her soul sphere, like how you taught me."

"... And?" Her grandfather inquired further. "What happened?"

"Ah..." Her fingers now played with the string of the tassels that tied around her obi belt. "It was as if her soul sphere was slippery... I tried to capture it but for some reasons it kept slipping away. And I felt it was not wise to force her, as her life force was extremely weak."

"What is the meaning of this conversation?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly. A deep frown appeared on his forehead. "What on earth did you attempt to do to Rin's soul?"

"_Nemuri Hime_ is the kind of substance that pushes one's soul away from one's body through the act of sleeping." Yuusou explained. "As time passes, the soul will eventually detach itself from its host, causing death. When one is fed the antidote to the poison, the separation would be stopped and the soul will slowly reunite itself with the body. But, in the case of your ward, the time of separation has been too long. Her soul has travelled too deep into another realm for the antidote to restore. The only possible way to revive her is for someone to insert youki through her chest and slowly coax her soul back to the realm of the living."

"Is such a thing even possible?" Sesshoumaru asked, the frown on his forehead deepened. This was the first time he had heard of such a technique. It sounded very similar to the technique of high priests or priestesses who were powerful enough to cure humans with their spiritual power. But he had never heard of a yokai inserting youki into a creature to physically reach its soul.

"It is an extremely high level and rare skill but yes, it is possible." Yuusou answered. "But, a soul is a delicate thing. If the coaxing is not done properly, the little bond left between the soul and the body may be destroyed. Should it happens, death is an absolute consequence."

Sesshoumaru flinched slightly when he heard the talk of death. _Rin's death?_

"I heard the Lord of the Western Lands does not sympathize with humans..." A sudden voice grabbed his attention. The voice came from an unexpected source: the previously silent southern inu, Zoichi.

"And yet, you seem so concerned about this one human girl and even came all this way and forced our lord to cure her." The male continued. "Why is that?"

"I do not see why you are so concerned with who I sympathize with, as it is none of your business." Sesshoumaru retaliated with his icy voice, eyes narrowed dangerously as he heard the impertinent question.

The southern inu opened his mouth to strike back, but Lord Shogo's deep voice stopped him.

"Zoichi," The lord called. "I have agreed to assist Sesshoumaru to revive his ward, and I certainly cannot go back on my words. We shall not discuss this again."

The lord's words ended the verbal hostilities between the two, though their eyes still held no understanding for each other.

"I am quite perturbed." Lord Shogo suddenly said, already making a move to rise to his feet. "Sesshoumaru, I shall go and check your ward's condition."

The lord left the chamber without another word spoken. Sesshoumaru remained seated for a few more moments but eventually, he too lifted himself up and followed his grandfather.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood motionlessly outside of Rin's chamber, waiting for Lord Shogo to complete his treatments on Rin. He had his back towards the entrance to the chamber, his eyes were fixed to the bright moon shining above. It was no longer a night of the full moon. Yet, the silver circle of light still appeared round and as he noticed, unusually bright. It was a night of the strange moon.

The sounds of sliding partitions being opened and closed prompted him to turn around. Finding himself standing face to face with Lord Shogo, he gave a slight nod to regard the elder.

"It took quite an effort, but I managed to coax her soul to remain closer to her body." Lord Shogo told Sesshoumaru, fully aware of the younger yokai's unspoken question.

"I'm afraid it will not be easy." The lord continued. "I could not complete the process all at once, as her light is dim and her life force is draining. To apply force altogether would have severed the frail bond between her soul and her body. I shall try again tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru had been listening to his grandfather's explanation in silence. A question, one he had been anxious to ask and yet could not pronounce, was at the tip of his tongue. What had stopped the query from escaping his lips? To think that Sesshoumaru, the great Lord of the Western Lands, actually _feared_ the answer to a simple question was ridiculous, if not laughable.

"...Could..." The first word finally rolled off his tongue. "Could she be saved?"

Lord Shogo did not answer for a moment. His eyes did not leave his grandson's face throughout the long stretch of silence.

"She is _safer_ now, since I pulled her soul sphere closer to the realm of the living." He said at last. "However, only time will tell if she could truly be saved."

Slowly, Sesshoumaru nodded. It seemed he would have to be satisfied with such uncertainty. At least Rin is safe, for now.

The elder lord's eyes lingered on his face, observing every ripple of emotion underneath an impassive mask. Finally, the lord spoke,

"Walk with me, Sesshoumaru."

Lord Shogo did not wait for his grandson to voice approval. He turned around and started to tread the long open-air corridors of the eastern palace, followed by the slightly bewildered young yokai. He did not halt his steps until they both arrived at a spacious roofed veranda that protruded from the outer edge of the corridor. It was a viewing platform, available for one to admire the expansive pond stretched out in front of it.

"Tell me," Lord Shogo said. "Is your mother well?"

"We do not interact much." Sesshoumaru answered. "But from what I saw three days ago, she seemed her usual self."

"I see."

Lord Shogo kept his eyes fixed on the pond, seemingly entranced by the blooming water lilies that covered almost half of the water surface. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, let his gaze lingered on the elder lord who appeared to be lost in musings. From where he stood, he could only view his grandfather's profile. With his eyes, he traced the graceful curve of the lord's forehead, that sharp and passionate golden eye which had not lost its lustre even after 3000 years, that well-shaped nose, those full lips and well defined chin, the fine jaw line and elegant pointed ear.

Not even a single creature was present anywhere around them, and the time seemed perfect for a private conversation. There were plenty of queries in the young lord's mind, yet he decided to narrow them down to one single question he deemed most pressing.

"You..." He started, earning his grandfather's full attention. "You know who Shouri is to me, do you not?"

Lord Shogo turned his head sideways to stare straight into Sesshoumaru's eyes. Slowly, a thin smile was spread on his lips. He turned around so he could fully face the younger lord.

"Yes, of course I do." He answered calmly. "But the real question is, _do you_?"

A frown appeared on Sesshoumaru's face when he heard the same question returned to him. He uttered no response, but waited for the lord to proceed.

"I cannot comment on why your mother decided to leave Shouri here immediately after she was born." Lord Shogo said, shifting his gaze back to the surface of the pond. "But ever since, I have raised her as Yuusou's younger sister. I made her believe his parents, who died in battle many years ago, were also hers. I made that child believe she was orphaned since she was very young."

His sharp gaze was once again returned to his grandson's face.

"I will not deny you the right to be Shouri's true older brother." He said, a stern edge had suddenly seeped into his voice. "But decide if you can live with the responsibilities and the privileges of being a brother for the rest of your life. If you decide you cannot be her brother, then leave her and never look back. Worry not, there are those here who love her dearly."

"So you wish her to live life as is, ignorant of her true lineage?"

"Ignorance is bliss." Lord Shogo said. "I would rather her believe she was orphaned by death than by desertion. I will not sit still and let her learn that she has a _living_ mother and a _living_ brother who do not want her."

"Think well, Sesshoumaru." He warned, his eyes affirmed the solemnity of his intention. "Only tell her if you are fully convinced you want her as a younger sister."

With narrowed eyes, Sesshoumaru repeated Lord Shogo's words inwardly.

'_Only tell her if...' _

Wait.

His gaze held a certain flicker when he came to a sudden realization.

"By that, you meant..." He started to confirm his suspicion.

"Yes." The lord cut his words short, his voice held the never-ending composure. "If you want her, then _you_ shall be the one to tell her."

Sesshoumaru was quite perturbed by his grandfather's intention. The elder had decided to have him as the bearer of the news. To have the lord, or someone else, relay the truth of their blood tie was one thing. To _accept_ her as his sister was one thing. But to actually be the one to deliver the truth, to _ask_ her to be his sister, was completely different.

But before the young yokai lord could decide how he felt about it, he sensed a sharp change of energy in the air. The shift was so obvious that his head jerked with alarm. He looked up to the sky, eyes narrowed as he focused his senses to detect the source of the sudden surge of energy. Once he ascertained the location of the source, he did not delay his departure.

He leapt above the gardens and walls within the eastern palace, his swift legs carried him closer and closer to his destination. The energy that had caused the turmoil felt both foreign and familiar to him. Though he could not yet identify the owner of the energy, he could tell it was deliberately exerted to attract his attention. It was an unspoken challenge.

His intuition brought him to a spacious inner courtyard within the palace, surrounded on three sides by tall protective stone walls. His eyes widened when he found the source of the disturbance.

It was a female, perching on top of the soaring stone wall at the opposite end of the courtyard. He recognized those wavy raven tresses, that pearl white alabaster skin, those twin amethyst eyes, that face that was both exquisite and eerie. She was mysterious female who had appeared in the deep forest during his journey to these lands.

When the female glimpsed his presence, she slowly rose to her feet. Still perching on top of the stone wall, she stood high above him with the bright silver moon as her backdrop. For a moment they both stared at each other in tense silence.

"My name is Sakki..." The female spoke, much to Sesshoumaru's surprise. She had been so stingy with words during their last encounter, but she voluntarily gave him her name this time. Yet, the reason for the polite gesture was beyond him.

'_Sakki.'_ He repeated the name silently. He was well aware that 'The Killing Intention' was the true meaning of that name.

"Sesshoumaru," She called him, a smile slowly graced her face. "The girl will die tonight..."

Lord Shogo stood a few paces behind his grandson. He too had sensed the sudden shift of energy in the air earlier, prompting him to follow his grandson's lead to where the culprit was. The energy felt strange, even unnatural, and not the kind he normally encountered during the long years of his life. But even those long years could not prepare him for what he saw then. It was certainly a sight he had never expected to see in his lifetime.

"That is..." His eyes widened as he murmured in disbelief.

**-To be continued- **

**

* * *

This is the end of chapter 08. Chapter 09 will certainly be interesting. I'll work very hard to deliver the next chapter as soon as possible. Again, thanks to all the readers, and also to those who had kindly reviewed: **

**Sesshylover978: **Thanks for the compliments! I take pride in keeping Sesshoumaru in character :D

**Sesshyfan: **Ummm... I worry about you. The ending for Ch 07 was not meant to be a cliff hanger at all! Oh no, I can't imagine how you'd react when you read the end of this chapter, which IS a cliff hanger! LOL, be sure to let me know, ok? Sorry if I spent too much time describing the castle, but I really want to paint a vivid picture in my readers' minds. And don't worry, Sesshoumaru will not lose forever. He'll prevail eventually :D

**Tricky: **Thanks! I like Sesshoumaru's character the way Rumiko Takahashi invented him. I wouldn't want to do anything to change it be the opposite. His character will somewhat evolve in this story though, and I enjoy the challenge of evolving that character little by little and still make it believable.

**-Chiaztolite-**


	9. End of Endless Dream

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The original characters and plot are the property of Chiaztolite, who is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary of Previous Chapter:** Shouri and Lord Shogo tried to keep Rin's soul attached to her body. Sesshoumaru was officially introduced to the other male nobles of eastern lands: Yuusou and Zoichi, and his sister: Shouri, who had been raised as Yuusou's sister. Lord Shogo told him if he would have to tell Shouri himself if he wanted to be her older brother. Sakki reappeared and challenged Sesshoumaru to a battle.

**

* * *

Rulers of Four Directions**

**Chapter 09: End of the Endless Dream**

* * *

"That is..." Lord Shogo's eyes widened as he murmured in disbelief.

The sight certainly proved the truth of a cliché saying: "One is never too old to learn". At the late age of 3000 years old, he could still witness something he had never seen before.

Their midnight visitor was a female with curious appearance. With one glimpse, Lord Shogo could tell she was no mortal, as skin that pale could have no blood streaming under it. The ethereal aura surrounding her also greatly contributed to his confidence. Though what she was exactly, he could only guess yet not fully determine.

Sakki, still perching on top of the protective stone wall of the eastern palace, shifted her gaze to stare straight at the motionless Lord of the Eastern Lands. She arched one eyebrow when she saw him, when she noticed him observing her.

"Interesting..." She said before leaping in the air and landed smoothly on the ground. Those silver butterflies followed her, swarming around the raven locks that framed her heart-shaped face.

Sesshoumaru followed Sakki's gaze and found his grandfather standing only a few paces away behind him. The elder's eyes were fixed on the female, his face was taut with unease. It caused the young yokai's forehead to frown with questions. From Lord Shogo's tense expression, there was no doubt the lord could see this mysterious creature. But how?

Sakki found it astonishing that she had, once again, encountered another mortal who was able to see her. Why? Was he, just like the other male, the wielder of "one of those swords"?

"More and more I find you demons interesting..." She said, her crimson lips were stretched into an empty smile. "Who could have guessed?"

"What are you doing here?" Lord Shogo hissed as he took a step closer to the motionless female. "This is not your realm."

"I beg to differ..." Sakki responded calmly. "... For this realm falls under my jurisdiction."

"What is she?" Sesshoumaru asked his grandfather without taking his eyes away from the female.

"Can you not tell, Sesshoumaru?" Lord Shogo's response was another question. "She is one who collects souls."

"One who collects souls?" Sesshoumaru repeated, his gaze shifted towards his grandfather. His hand was already on top of Tenseiga's hilt, ready to draw the sword that could cut through unearthly beings. As he had guessed, this being with no scent had aimed for Rin's soul from the start. She had followed them all along, undoubtedly waiting for the right moment to gather the sleeping girl's soul.

He returned his watchful gaze back to the female figure before him. The modest plain black kimono she wore during their first encounter had been replaced with a different garb. She wore a black silk kimono with white trimming that appeared to be too big for her slender body. The collar, which was supposed to be appropriately positioned just below her neck, drooped down to the curve of her shoulders to reveal an expanse of her chest. It was quite an indecent garb, he thought, as no respectable female would walk around with so much skin exposed. Her sleeves that were long and billowy resembled fluttering butterfly wings. The white obi belt was wrapped tight around her waist and tied together with a red string. The black choker he saw on her the last time still adorned her neck.

His golden eyes narrowed when he captured the sight of a marking directly underneath her right collar bone. It was an interesting tattoo of black flame surrounded by seven short lines that formed a complete circle, caging the flame itself. It was an insignia he had never seen before, and the meaning was mysterious to him.

"It was quite rude to call me a mere 'soul collector'." Sakki spoke, pulling him out of his musings. Though her voice held an icy calmness, there was a gleam in her purple eyes.

She regarded the two yokai standing before her. Judging from their silver hair and amber eyes, they were undeniably demons from the dog clan. She had often heard that dog demons are proud and powerful, yet she never thought that they had enough pride and bravery to stand against her. She found it… mildly amusing. Again, she felt the twitch at the corners of her lips.

"I have no desire to fight any of you." She said as she noticed their stance, their readiness to draw their swords. "I only wish to collect the girl's soul and leave in peace."

"Hmmph…" Sesshoumaru grunted at her words. "Indeed, you have been so patient, lurking in the dark for so long, waiting for the perfect timing to swoop in and attack."

Sakki regarded the young demon silently for a few moments, allowing some time to let his words sink in.

"Again, you were being rude." She said. "If I was waiting for something, it was for the girl's soul to ripen. It was not to, as you had put it so eloquently, 'swoop in and attack'. Do you not understand, yokai? I do not need the advantage of good timing to defeat the likes of you, if it is what it takes to complete my duty."

"Spoken like a true immortal bitch." Sesshoumaru remarked, raising one elegant eyebrow as he spoke.

Sakki frowned. Were her ears mistaken or did this yokai just call her a 'bitch'? After performing her duties for 1000 years, she had heard a wide variation of curses and blasphemous words directed at her, yet she never expected that obscene word could also come out of such aristocratic lips. With two vigilant eyes, she watched the male unsheathing his sword, the same sword that had damaged the sleeve of her kimono at their last encounter.

'_That sword…' _She whispered inwardly. The Death God's warning resounded in her mind. This male wielded a sword that could eliminate her existence, turning her into ash even with the slightest touch.

'_Tenseiga…' _Lord Shogo named the sword silently. The corners of his eyes twitched slightly at the sight of the unsheathed blade. It had been many years since he saw that sword last. Though the blade appeared dull and battered, he was one of the very few living creatures who understood the power of the sword. It did not surprise him to learn the former Lord of the Western Lands had chosen his eldest son as the heir to the extraordinary sword.

'_Sesshoumaru, so you are planning to use Tenseiga to exterminate this being.' _He stated his silent remark, keeping a watchful gaze on his grandson and the sword.

Sakki, clearly aware of Sesshoumaru's intention to eliminate her, slipped one hand underneath her obi belt and fished out a long cylindrical object. Its length was twice as long as the span of her palm, its diameter was no more than half her index finger. The surface of the object was coated with what appeared to be silver, engraved with intricate flower patterns. When she laid a firm grip on the center of the object, a long sharp blade sprouted from one end. It was a sword, disguised in a beautiful and seemingly innocent form.

"You leave me no choice but to fight." She stated as she took her stance.

The two creatures, mortal and immortal, stood motionlessly as if waiting for a sign to begin their battle. A sudden wind blew and a mutual understanding passed between them. Their fight had just begun.

They leaped at the same time, clashing sword against sword. Immediately, Sesshoumaru noticed the drastic change in the female's attitude. In their previous fight, she had remained impassive, exerting her efforts only to dodge his attack. But this time, she was fierce, calculating, alert, responsive. He scoffed inwardly. She, a cocky so-called 'immortal', had obviously underestimated him the first time they sparred. The yokai lord would certainly not give her any reason to believe she was mistaken in facing him seriously.

The sounds of metal crashing against metal had alarmed the other inhabitants of the eastern palace. Yuusou, Zoichi, and Shouri gathered at the side of the open-air courtyard. Jaken and Kohaku followed soon after, along with some other curious eastern palace residents.

"What is going on?" Zoichi voiced the question that was in everyone's minds. His amber eyes narrowed as he observed the young Lord of the Western Lands, who seemed to be fighting something. Something invisible. Yet strangely, they all could hear the crashing of metals, see the flying sparks caused by two swords clashing.

"What is happening, Grandfather?" Yuusou asked as he took one step towards Lord Shogo.

"Step back!" The lord commanded, causing the young male to stop after the first step. "Do not enter the courtyard." The lord warned with a tense voice. He scanned those who had gathered behind him, completely oblivious of what was taking place within the courtyard. The soul reaper, being invisible as she was, could slay all these creatures easily if she wished it.

Sakki kept a pair of ever-watchful eyes on each of her opponent's movements. This dog demon had quite a skill, she thought as she blocked one swift attack right before the tip of her nose. She leaped a few paces back, yet her opponent relentlessly trailed after her. Once again their swords met, their gaze collided. The distance between their faces was so close that she could not help but tracing his features with her eyes. He had a noble face, accentuated by the interesting markings on his forehead and cheekbones. His amber eyes, ablaze like two burning golden coals, stared straight into hers. She recognized the stubborn resolve in those eyes, a resolution that only grew stronger with each moment that passed.

_Why? _

She found it quite strange that a demon, a demon _lord_ at that, would protect a human child with all his strength. It was not a secret that demons regarded and treated humans like specks of dust underneath their feet. She could have sworn that this one demon, with typical handsome face and confidence in his skills enough to believe he could kill an ethereal being, was one of them. And yet, he had been striving to shield the little girl from her power. Why?

Arching her eyebrows when she felt her curiosity ignited, she bounced back yet again, escaping his sword. It was not every day she encountered a being so interesting that he managed to spark curiosity within her empty self. He swiftly advanced, ending her musings. She leaped towards him just seconds before he reached her, placing one hand on his shoulder as she used his body as a step stone.

His eyes widened slightly when he felt her touch on his shoulder, light as a feather, before she soared above his head. She jumped high above him, her sleeves fluttered in the wind like the black wings of a butterfly. Truly, she resembled the insect: light, swift, alert, graceful. Her landing a few paces behind him was smooth and inaudible.

With one effortless move without even stopping to reorient himself, Sesshoumaru swerved around, changing his course to chase after his opponent. He could see her standing still, waiting for him. With utmost precision, he aimed his sword at her left chest, determined to spear her with Tenseiga. But with speed that was too fast for a mortal's eyes to see, she advanced, passing him so swiftly that she was suddenly behind him.

"Your futile struggle ends here..."

He heard her voice, so close as if she had whispered those words in his ear. He felt the strange chill running down his spine, for her eerie voice sounded like death itself. Yet he persevered, swerving around once more to stab her chest. She was there, still waiting. The exact moment he raised his blade at her, she aimed hers at his neck.

Their swords met with a loud crash. Both pairs of eyes widened when they saw the third sword had joined the collision. The three swords were tangled with none of them able to move, except to be drawn away from the joint.

Slowly, Sakki turned her head to the side, her glimmering amethyst eyes regarded the one who had dared to join their battle. He returned her gaze with candour. She regarded his sword that had stopped both hers and the younger demon's blade. Though the sword managed to put the fight to a halt, it was undoubtedly not one of those swords with powers to slay unearthly beings.

"An ordinary sword of this world cannot kill me." Raising one of her eyebrows, she commented casually.

The corners of Lord Shogo's lips curled into a thin, mysterious smile.

"I do not know who you are." He said. "But I cannot let you kill my grandson."

Then, he shifted his sharp gaze to his grandson.

"Sesshoumaru," He called him. "You shall not kill this being. It is not wise to anger the Death God, Hakuou."

The young lord's eyes twitched. A deep frown appeared on his forehead.

'_Hakuou...' _He repeated the name inwardly.

Hakuou, the Death God, the deity of the underworld. He was greatly feared by any mortals, by both humans and demons. Though no mortal had ever seen his form, he was believed to possess the appearance of a truly terrifying monster.

Certainly, Sesshoumaru thought as he returned his gaze back to the female's composed face. As she was a soul reaper, she was undoubtedly one of the Hakuou's minions. Exterminating her would be an offence to the Death God himself.

"Female," Lord Shogo called her, earning her attention. "Could you not spare this one soul? A soul of an ordinary human girl surely holds no importance to the Death God himself."

Sakki was silent for a moment, as if she was considering the lord's request.

"You are a wise demon," She finally said. "But what you ask for is truly out of the question. The girl's life had been prolonged twice already. It is time for her soul to return to the afterlife."

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw when her answer reached his ears. It was evident the female was determined to collect Rin's soul, no matter what. If that was the case...

Without warning, he swiftly pulled his sword. He swivelled away from his grandfather to attack the female from the side. Again, she met his sword readily. She moved away from the spot, leaping across the courtyard. He tailed behind her, matching her speed.

Sakki glanced at the yokai who closely followed her. He was more persistent than she expected. He was even willing to accept the wrath of the Death God for the sake of prolonging the life of the little girl. But it did not matter, she thought, as she could sense the ripening of the little girl's soul. Any moment now, the girl would cross over from the realm of dream to the realm of death.

As she had predicted, the moment arrived.

A solitary silver-winged butterfly appeared in the distance. It flapped its wings, travelling down the lonely passageway of the eastern palace towards the courtyard, towards her. The sight of the butterfly, slowly flying from the direction of Rin's chamber, stopped Sesshoumaru dead in his track. It flew across the courtyard, passing Lord Shogo's watchful eyes, and now it was before him. It danced momentarily in front of his widened eyes before continuing its journey. It stopped when it reached the welcoming palm of the female, who then cradled it in her gentle hands.

Sakki brought the butterfly closer to her face; her ten fingers shielded the delicate soul so affectionately.

'_Welcome home, Rin...'_ She whispered the silent greeting, her lips almost curled into a smile.

Slowly, she turned to look at the yokai standing not so far from her; his expression was an undisguised mixture of astonishment and disbelief. She stared at him silently with the butterfly perching on the open palm of her hand.

Sesshoumaru needed no one to tell him that the butterfly was indeed Rin's soul. Was that a proof that Rin was truly dead? He could feel his blood slowly turned cold.

"The deed is done..." He could hear the female softly said, causing him to blink his eyes a few times to rid a dizzy spell that seemed to have affected him.

"The girl is dead." She stated, her voice was as soft as the one before.

He saw her walking away from the courtyard with the butterfly cradled safely against her chest. He chased after her, his face was twisted in anger.

"Wait!" He commanded her. When she stopped, she was before the protective stone wall of the eastern palace.

Slowly, she turned her head to the side to reveal her profile. She looked at him yet said nothing. His glare was fixed on her, yet he could not say a thing. Silence passed between them and for a moment, everything seemed to freeze in time, until she leaped to the top of the stone wall and scattered into hundreds of silver butterflies.

**-To be continued- **

**

* * *

Ch09 is finished sooner than I expected. Hope you enjoyed it. Ch10 will probably follow sometime during the weekend. Thanks to all the readers. Please take a few seconds to review. I appreciate any feedback you have on the story. **

**Sesshy: **Here are some answers to your questions. Why did I stop at a good part? Well, to create cliff hanger, of course! LOL. You've just read what happened between Sesshoumaru and Sakki. No, Sakki did not die... Yes, Rin died... What about Shouri? Well, let's save that for the next chapter. What about Bakusaiga's power? Oh boy, that'll surely come later. I'm still trying to work out details for it. Don't worry, I'm trying to write as fast as I can.

**Tricky: **First day of school, huh?Thinking about school days almost made me vomit blood. Hehe, sorry. I hope you enjoyed it anyway (I meant the 1st day of school). More chapters are going to come to make it even more bearable. I find changing Sesshoumaru's characters gradually is very hard. I think about it every day...

**-Chiaztolite-**


	10. Far from Heaven

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The original characters and plot are the property of Chiaztolite, who is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary of Previous Chapter:** Sakki came to the eastern palace to collect Rin's soul. She fought Sesshoumaru, who had full intention to kill her. But eventually, Rin crossed over from the realm of dream to realm of death. Sakki declared Rin was dead.

**SPECIAL NOTE: The opinions of characters in this story are by no means the opinions of the author. All things written are for fictional purposes only.**

* * *

**Rulers of Four Directions**

**Chapter 10: Far from Heaven **

* * *

_She was limping along the uneven path. _

_The palm of her right hand was pressing the slashed wound across her throat. A futile effort, as blood kept leaking from the gap between her fingers. Her energy was drained and she fell. More of her blood gushed out of the deep slit on her throat, wetting the ground. _

"_...one is not dead yet..." Faintly, she heard a voice spoke. "This one is not dead yet." _

_She was too weak to lift her head and searched for the owner of the voice. She laid there on the pool of her own blood as her body started to surrender to the coldness of death. _

"_Hakuou-sama," The mysterious voice spoke again. She vaguely felt a touch on her head. "This girl is alive still..." _

"_But not for long." She heard another voice, spoken so close to her. _

_She lifted her eyes, trying to capture a sight of her witnesses. Two ruby orbs danced in the darkness before they stilled and turned into a pair of eyes belonging to a young boy with a peculiar smile on his fair face. _

"_Your time will come very soon, little one." He simply told her, before turning around on his heel to leave. _

_The last bit of strength she did not know she possessed moved her arm. Trembling, blood-soaked fingers reached into the darkness. _

"_...don't..." _

_Was that her own voice, croaky and dry like dead leaves? _

"_...I don't want to die..."She hoarsely whispered. _

_Her fingers curled around his ankle, forcing him to delay his departure. He looked down upon her from the corner of his eye. Her grip was stronger than what he would have expected from a dying creature. _

"_It would be better if you die." He dryly said. Those ruby eyes held no compassion she sought. _

_Her grip tightened. _

"_I don't want to die..." _

* * *

"…Rin?"

The little girl, who had been sleeping for three days, fluttered her eyelashes. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She flinched when the bright rays of sun blinded her vision, and again she was forced to keep her eyes shut for a moment longer. Shielding her face with one hand, she propped her upper body with her elbow. Her face was filled with puzzlement as she tried to recognize where she was. Rin's gaze stopped at the young woman kneeling down next to her. The long, curled tendrils of her jet black hair framed her beautiful yet curiously pale face. Her eyes were in the most mesmerizing shade of purple, sparkling like two violet gems. Her garb was as black as her hair, and she had a thin strip of black cloth encircling her throat. A strange looking tattoo was underneath her right collarbone.

'_Who is she?'_ Rin questioned inwardly.

"You're awake, Rin." The woman said to her.

Rin was amazed that this strange woman knew her name, although she was certain they had never met before. She felt disoriented, as if she had been sleeping for a long, long time. She scanned her surrounding, and found herself lying on thick green grass on a meadow filled with flowers as far as her eyes could see. She felt a sense of vague familiarity, as if she had been to this meadow before. Why did everything look so familiar?

"Do you know where you are, Rin?" The woman with the purple eyes asked her.

"This is…" Rin started to speak as pieces of the puzzle started to come together. "This is the meadow where I often wait for Sesshoumaru-sama…"

She looked around again, admiring the lush green grass and the colourful flowers that filled her view. Yes, she recognized this place now. She had been here before, many times in fact. This was where Sesshoumaru-sama would leave her if he needed to travel somewhere without his wards. In this meadow she would wait patiently while staring at the funny shaped clouds, counting stars, making garlands out of flowers, chasing butterflies until her Sesshoumaru-sama returned. She looked back at the woman.

"Where is Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked.

"... He is not here." The woman answered after a long pause.

"Where are Jaken-sama, Ah Un, and Kohaku?" She asked again.

"... They are not here as well." The woman replied, after another pause.

Rin looked around, trying to locate another creature in their surroundings. Yet, not a single being was in sight. She gazed at the unfamiliar woman, meeting those purple eyes.

"So who are you, then?" The young human girl asked.

"My name is Sakki." The woman told her. The name was as unfamiliar as the face. "I am the one who picked you up."

Rin tilted her head sideways. A small frown appeared on her previously smooth forehead when she heard the woman's answer.

"Did you bring me here?" She asked.

Her question caused a small, aloof smile to appear on the woman's crimson lips.

"No, Rin." She said softly. "You brought yourself here."

* * *

It was an unusual time of the year to have a rainy weather. Yet that morning, the eastern lands were wet with rain.

A female inu stood at the edge of a veranda in the eastern palace, her golden eyes stared at the expansive garden sprawled before her. The usually mild spring air had turned chilly, causing her to embrace her shoulders as an effort to keep herself warm. She inhaled the moist air, filling her senses with the earthy scents of wet soil and damp leaves. Though the rain had curtained her view, her superior vision still allowed her to see clearly far into the garden.

She found their recent visitor, the Lord of the Western Lands, standing before a small roofed pavilion deep in the garden. Under the roof of the pavilion was a stone platform where they had placed the body of the little girl, Rin. The girl passed away a few hours before dawn and despite their tradition of burying the dead soon after they departed, the Western Lord had personally asked to delay the burial. Her grandfather, in view of everything that had happened, naturally granted the simple wish.

She continued watching him. It had been raining since dawn; the sun did not even rise to chase away the dark clouds. He had been standing there ever since they placed the girl's body in the small pavilion. Rain poured over him yet he did not seem to care. He remained standing there after his other two vassals returned to the palace long ago.

The Lord of the Western Lands did not say much when his ward's death was confirmed. Her grandfather had tediously checked for the girl's life force, and even inserted his own youki into the girl's body to search for her soul sphere, no matter how dim it was. But all the effort was proven unfruitful. When the news of her death was relayed, her master's answer was silence. His face remained impassive, but his posture sagged with something that could only be deciphered as sorrow. He simply requested to linger by her side just a little longer, and refused to say a word regarding the event that just passed.

The inu princess blinked when she felt someone dropped a heavy cloth on her, covering most of her head. She raised her hand to reach the rim of the cloth, lifting it off her head. It was a lined wool robe, thick enough to keep one warm through the winter. She raised her gaze and saw her brother, Yuusou, standing next to her.

"You're cold, aren't you?" He asked her gently.

She only answered by wrapping the robe around her shoulder, though a small smile appeared on her lips to show her gratitude for his care. She shifted her gaze back to the male standing in the rain and for a moment, they both stood in silence.

"He seems genuinely sad..." She said quietly.

Yuusou followed her gaze until he found the object of her attention. His eyes softened when he saw his cousin, standing before the pavilion despite the pouring rain.

"Yes, he does." He softly replied.

"Heartbroken, even." She said again.

Yuusou almost could not hold back his smile. Judging from her unmoving gaze, he knew she was deeply interested in the mourning yokai lord. Was this subconscious attraction caused by her ability to sense their bond of blood? And there was their physical resemblance as well, which was much too uncanny to be ignored. He had expected her to ask questions, many questions, and was quite surprised when she had not inquired a thing.

"Yes, that's right." He eventually answered.

The conversation reached a pause as the two focused on their own thoughts.

"Are you interested in him?" He suddenly asked.

"Is it not natural to be interested in him?" She answered him with a question of her own. Her tone was indifferent though there was a slight, yet undeniable waver in her voice. "After all, he is our cousin."

"Indeed." He replied, smiling secretly.

He continued observing her without drawing too much of her attention. She seemed unusually fidgety. The two of them, along with Zoichi, had been raised as siblings for a few hundred years, and he had prided himself as the one who knew her the best. Thus at that moment, he could tell the source of her discomfort.

"Why don't you just go?" He asked, ending her mental battle.

Sharply, she turned her head to stare at him with surprise. She wondered how he could precisely read her mind.

"I am certain our cousin would appreciate your concern." He told her gently.

Sighing deeply, she picked up a lacquered bamboo umbrella that lay by the pebbled path in the garden. She pushed the umbrella open to shield herself from the rain, her eyes were glued to her destination. Though it was with a nervous heart, she trod the slippery trail towards the pavilion. The male stood at the end of the path with his back to her view. He was so deeply lost in thought that he did not even hear her footsteps, or sense her presence. Only when she was one step behind him, she stopped.

Now what?

Staring at his back, she noticed he was completely soaked from the rain. The roof of the pavilion did not extend so far as to cover his head. Even so, he did not seem to notice that he was drenched with water from head to toe. As long as she had known him, although it was only for a brief time, he had always carried himself with pride, power, and confidence befitting for a yokai lord. But now as she watched him from the rear, his broad shoulders appeared slouched. There was loneliness in his stance and for some unknown reasons, she felt an ache deep in her chest.

She tightened her fingers, balling her right hand into a fist, contemplating what to do now that she stood so close to him. She had come without any particular purpose. Her legs were moved by his determination to stay by the little girl's side. Though he was a stranger to her, she found it painful to see him remain there solitarily.

Slowly, she raised her right hand to touch his shoulder, yet she hesitated and her movement was stopped mid-air. Again, she balled her fingers into a loose fist and pulled her arm away from his back. She was puzzled like a lost pup, not knowing what to do.

She sensed something within her, a kindness one would not normally feel towards a stranger. A stranger he was, and yet she seemed incapable of leaving him alone. The feeling slowly turned into a thought; her mind gently coaxed her own body to act on the quiet notion.

Slowly, her left arm inched the umbrella towards him, sheltering him from the pouring rain.

* * *

"I brought myself here?" Rin repeated Sakki's words. Her expression was an obvious display of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Rin," Sakki called her gently. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I…" Rin wiped her face with the palm of her hand. Chewing her lower lip as she straightened her spine, she searched her memory. How did she even get there? Her memory was a haze and she could not recall much of it. All she could remember was…

Her eyes widened with realization. Yes… She was searching for herbs on the meadow with Kagome-sama. And what was the last thing she did before everything went dark? Her mind was clouded and she seemed unable to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"I'm…" She muttered weakly. "I'm not sure…"

"You were sleeping for three days, Rin." Sakki told her gently. "You ate a sleeping root and fell asleep."

The girl seemed puzzled. She did not remember much of this although she did feel slightly lightheaded, as if she had been in a dream for a long time.

"What… What happened after?" She asked. Almost immediately, her eyes widened with sudden realization.

"… Did I die?"

Sakki looked at her quietly for a long time. Finally, she parted her lips and uttered the simple answer,

"Yes."

Again, the human girl tilted her head sideways. Her face, though frowning slightly, held no astonishment or anger, but interest. This was certainly an unexpected reaction from someone who had just learned that she was no longer alive. Recovering quite quickly, she scanned her surrounding once more to take in the green grass, the flowers, and all that was familiar to her.

"Onee-san,"

Sakki frowned when she heard Rin calling her 'older sister'. The frown grew even deeper when the little girl asked her next question,

"Is this heaven?" Rin asked her with those big, black eyes staring up at her.

"Heaven?" Sakki repeated, as if the word was completely foreign for her.

"Since it's so beautiful in here, this can't be hell, right?" Rin said as she stood up and spread both of her arms, almost twirling in the process. Her eyes were widened in what one would call excitement; her gaze was bold yet innocent. She continued with a voice full of conviction, "Hell is hot and scary, full of ugly demons with horns on their forehead, stewing humans in pots of boiling water day and night."

Sakki listened to the girl's chatter quietly. She could sense the twitching of the corners of her lips, a very rare occurrence. How could a girl so young say something so amusing? After pursing her lips to remove any trace of smile from her face, she said,

"... There is no such thing, Rin." She paused to examine the girl's reaction. "The mortal's version of 'heaven' and 'hell'... I'm sorry to say, is quite skewed."

The little girl, looking interested, sat down before her and waited for her to continue. Sakki sighed inwardly as her mind worked to find an easy way to explain the concept of the afterlife to such a young creature. She could not help but wonder if this girl even understood what death was.

"In the afterlife, one creates his or her own 'heaven' or 'hell'." She finally uttered the one truth she knew about her realm. "After a mortal dies, he would live in a world of his own creation within the realm of the dead. Whether it is a 'heaven' or a 'hell', it is up to the creature to decide. This is why I told you that you brought yourself here, Rin. It is because you have created this meadow as your world in the afterlife."

There was a long pause as Rin soaked up the answer to her question, trying to comprehend the idea of such life after death. She inched closer to the strange woman, her eyes were still filled with curiosity.

"So... Am I in heaven?" She asked.

"I don't know." Sakki replied almost immediately. "Are you?"

Again, Rin looked around to examine her surroundings. The meadow appeared so colourful and beautiful, with enough flowers for her to make garlands for a long, long time. It was hard to believe that the place was not heaven.

"How do I know if this is heaven?" The girl asked.

The corners of Sakki's lips curved just slightly when she heard the latest question.

"Rin," She said patiently. "Heaven takes shape as the place you cherish the most."

For a moment, Rin stared at her without a word. And for a moment, Sakki thought the little girl had finally understood the situation she was in.

"But it's impossible!" Rin suddenly cried out, earning a strange look from the impassive, raven-haired female. "The place I cherished most is beside Sesshoumaru-sama. This _cannot_ be my heaven!"

Sakki found the little outburst quite unexpected, yet interesting at the same time. Now it became clear to her that this little girl was so attached to the dog demon, though the reasons for the unnatural attachment were beyond her. Weren't humans supposed to fear demons?

"I don't know what to tell you, Rin." She eventually said. "But you are dead, and your Sesshoumaru-sama is still alive. At the moment, you don't belong in the same world as his. It is not possible for you to be with him."

"But Sesshoumaru-sama is coming to get me..." The girl said after a brief pause. There was confidence in her voice. "I know he will."

Sakki was silent. She noticed the stubbornness in Rin's face and realized there was nothing she could say to change her conviction. The girl truly believed her master would come to pick her up and bring her back to the realm of living. And yet, as a being of the afterlife, Sakki knew it quite impossible for a mortal to travel so deep into the realm of the dead unless he was already dead. But even she could not foretell a mortal's time of death; that ability was solely reserved for the Death God himself.

Sakki decided Rin would eventually come to her senses and realized that no one would come to fetch and bring her back to the realm of the living. It was not uncommon for newcomers to be in denial about their own deaths; this girl was no exception, she thought as she rose to her feet. It was time for her to leave the girl's realm. But before she left, Rin's voice reached her ears.

"Onee-san," The girl called. "What's hell like?"

* * *

The yokai lord cared not that the rain had drenched him from head to toe. He could barely feel drops of water on him. He felt drained, empty. The feeling was alien and yet familiar. Yes, did he not feel this way the last time she died? He forgot the sense of time and was completely oblivious to how long he had remained there. But finally, he realized the rain had stopped.

Had it really stopped?

Raising his eyesight, he saw the rim of an umbrella that had sheltered him from the rain, preventing the cool beads of water from drenching him further. He turned around, his gaze immediately collided with the golden eyes of the female inu standing behind him. She appeared more surprised than he was, as he kept his façade impassive as he regarded her. Her waist-length hair was neatly weaved to form one long braid, casually flung over her left shoulder. His gaze shifted to her left hand that was clutching the stem of the umbrella hovering above his head. How long had she been standing there, shielding him from the rain?

"Taisho-sama…" She addressed him with the title she deemed most appropriate: "Honourable Lord". She noted his refusal to answer and instead, he stared at her with his impassive gaze. His face was wet with rain, she noticed, and those long silver tresses were limp and matted against his head. She spotted tiny beads of water sticking to his long eyelashes.

'_Were they tears or rain?'_ She questioned inwardly. A ridiculous musing indeed, she decided almost immediately, as the yokai lord did not seem to be capable of shedding even one drop of tears.

Regardless of her greeting, he still stared at her with unreadable golden eyes, waiting for her to speak. She returned his stare and kept her mouth shut like a mute. She was at a complete loss as to what to say, yet she knew she had to say something. Anything. The air around them felt heavier as moments of silence passed.

"...It's..." She finally opened her mouth to utter a word. "...raining."

"Oh really?" He replied. A hint of sarcasm carelessly seeped into his voice. "I had not noticed."

He watched her face fell at the sound of his words which, although benign, did not fail to discourage her. Immediately after seeing her dismayed face, a wave of remorse struck him.

Upon hearing the scorn in his voice, she felt awfully stupid for stating such idiotic comment. The rain was so obvious that the remark seemed like an insult to his intelligence. She felt the heat of her embarrassment quickly crept up to her cheeks under his blank, unreadable gaze. Resisting the urge to hit herself in the head, she opened her mouth in an attempt to recover.

"I'm sorry... I did not mean to disturb your mourning." She was so nervous that she almost stuttered. Her eyes kept shifting from one place to another until she could bear the tension no more and decided to fix her gaze to her feet.

Sesshoumaru watched the female inu lowering her head to stare at the ground. He gave her umbrella another quick glance before he returned his gaze to the drooped silver head. Even without her explanation, he understood her completely; it was a simple, honest gesture of kindness, a consolation spoken without words. The yokai lord wasn't one to beg for sympathy. Even if he was given some, it would be highly unlikely that he would accept it gracefully. Yet, viewing the source of the gesture was his closest kin, whose innocence and blatant show of clumsiness by far exceeded any other pure-blooded yokai he had ever known, he could not help but to feel comforted even if it was just slightly.

She could feel his eyes on her, causing the rose colour on her cheeks grew darker. Feeling more awkward than ever, she said faintly,

"If my presence displeases you, I shall..."

"Your presence is not unpleasant." He suddenly said, cutting her words short. "... You and your umbrella may stay if you wish."

His words, spoken without the menace that seemed to be a part of his characters, caused her head to jerk up. The scorn too had disappeared from his voice, replaced by his usual indifference she never thought she would be glad to hear. Her eyes widened in surprise and for a moment, she found it difficult to respond. But finally, as a tender smile bloomed on those rosy lips of hers, she nodded.

Unbeknown to the two inuyokai, a lurking pair of purple eyes was observing them. Sakki had been quietly watching their exchange, her existence was completely concealed by the cluster of tall bamboo plants not far from the pavilion. Who the female inu was, she could not be sure. But judging from the resemblance between the two, she could guess that they were somehow blood related.

Sakki had surprised herself by returning to the eastern palace. Why she was so intrigued by this one dog demon, she could not comprehend it. Like a moth to a flame, she seemed incapable of leaving him alone. Why? Was it because he was one of the very few mortal creatures who were able to see her? Was it because of the courage he showed when they battled, and this full resolve to kill her even if it meant angering the Death God? Was it because of the tremendous devotion for the deceased girl he displayed by lingering there for so long? That in itself was a very curious thing. A yokai lord who deeply mourned the death of a human child was unheard of, until now.

"_Reap that girl's soul and leave them as soon as you have performed your duty." _The Death God's words suddenly resounded in her mind, causing her to take one step further away from the pavilion._ "Do not involve yourself with him any further." _

Certainly, now that she had completed what she was asked to do, there was no reason to interfere in the inuyokai's life anymore. She allowed herself to remain there for a moment longer with her amethyst eyes still glued to the two oblivious creatures. And, as silently as she had always been, she closed her eyes and disappeared.

* * *

Lord Shogo stood in his library, surrounded by mountains of books and scrolls that had been meticulously collected and preserved either by himself, or his predecessors. The pages of those books and scrolls contained the long history of the inu, as well as some of the other demon clans. Written throughout the years by the hands of prominent leaders of their clan, they were extremely precious documents. Some of them were so old he had to be very careful when he handled them.

The mind of the old and wise yokai lord was bothered, as indicated by the deep frown on his forehead. His encounter with one of the Death God's minions deeply troubled him. That face, those eyes… He felt as if he had seen them before. She looked vaguely familiar, and yet he could not place her in his memory. He did not notice the sense of familiarity at first. Yet it grew stronger until it was etched in his mind and he was unable to ignore the resounding question.

_Who was she? _

She had claimed to be named Sakki, 'The Killing Intention'. An ominous name indeed, but perhaps most suitable for one whose duty was to bring death. He mouthed the name silently, alas it did not ring any bell. He pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a tinge of frustration. Had his memory finally failed him?

He looked around at those books and scrolls scattered and piled high around him. Their pages provided no answer to his queries, no clues whatsoever. He paced around his library as let himself delve even further in musings; an old habit that wouldn't die even after 3000 years. Could it be that he mistook her with someone else? No, it could not be, for the inkling was too strong to be a mistake.

But by all Gods, he could not remember.

* * *

After Shouri left with the umbrella, Yuusou continued watching his cousins from the veranda. With his arms folded neatly across his chest, he leaned his body against a nearby wooden pillar in his usual relaxed stance. His lips curled in small, almost unnoticeable smile when he saw Shouri shielding the supposedly cold daiyokai with her umbrella.

The light sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears and he turned his head to the side to regard his visitor. Zoichi was standing not far from him with eyes fixed on the two inuyokai in the distance.

"He still lingers by the pavilion?" Zoichi asked.

"Yes." Yuusou sighed. "From the moment we put the girl's body there..."

"His devotion is quite incomprehensible." The southern inu commented dryly.

With a soft chuckle, Yuusou shifted his left hand to prop his chin. His full attention was still on the two inu siblings standing together in the rain.

"You are not alone in this matter." He lightly said.

Zoichi placed both hands on top of the wood railing that separated the veranda and the garden. Shifting his body weight forward, he leaned against the low barrier, keeping his silence for a moment longer.

"Yuusou," He called, earning a glance from the other inu. "The invisible creature he fought earlier... was a soul reaper, wasn't it?"

"...That is what Grandfather said." Yuusou answered after a brief moment of pause.

"How come Grandfather and the Western Lord were the only ones able to see it?"

Yuusou's face twisted slightly in a faint grimace at the sound of that question. A certain warning, spoken long ago in the past, resounded in his mind.

'_This secret will remain between us...' _

He gritted his teeth and answered, striving to maintain the usual calm and composure in his voice.

"I don't know."

To his relief, Zoichi did not delve further into the matter. The southern male inu seemed deeply interested in the interaction between Shouri and the Western Lord, as he did not let his eyes leave them even for a mere second.

"The timing of his sudden appearance is quite intriguing." Zoichi murmured. "To think he would appear just when Grandfather is to announce the heir to the eastern lands..." He paused to throw a sharp glance towards the first grandson of Lord Shogo. "Yuusou, do you think it is a mere coincidence?"

"Who knows?" Yuusou sighed as he shrugged his shoulders. "But seeing the sincerity of his grief, I highly doubt he orchestrated this whole thing and planned for his own ward to die."

Scoffing softly, Zoichi started to walk away from their conversation. But before he left, he threw one more glance at Sesshoumaru and Shouri.

"So now you have to vie with him not only for the position of Shouri's brother," He said as he continued his departure. "But also for the position of the heir to the eastern lands..."

Yuusou kept his eyes on Zoichi's back until the southern inu made a turn at the end of the passageway and disappear. Only then did he return his gaze to the pavilion, eyeing the two inu standing underneath the same umbrella.

"... The heir to the eastern lands, huh?" He muttered. The corners of his lips slowly curled to form a smile only he could decipher. "... Interesting."

**-To be continued- **

* * *

Thank you for patiently waiting for me to post this chapter. I certainly underestimated the process of writing this chapter. Originally I thought it would be a piece of cake. But after I started, I realized how difficult it actually is. There aren't many actions going on, but it's filled with interactions between characters and some emotional stuff. I don't know about you, but this chapter is probably my favourite one so far. Here are a few of the reasons:

1. Rin finally has a line (or a few more) after 9 chapters. Geez.

2. We start to get to know Sakki a little more.

3. Sesshoumaru finally has a non-hostile interaction with his sister. How will their relationship develop?

4. This chapter marks the start of a deeper plot. It's not just about whether Rin lives or dies anymore. I can already feel the wheels of the plots turning inside my head. It's quite exciting.

I certainly hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, please review and let me know what your thoughts are. Just a warning, it might take me a little longer to post the next chapter since I am moving to a new home at the end of this month, and I'm also trying to update my other fic: The Story of Higurashi Seirin. I will, however, try my best to update as soon as possible.

**Sesshyfan: **Sorry it took so long, but I really hate to post a half-hearted chapter! Hopefully you like this one. I understand that with everything that had happened so far (Sesshoumaru losing fights, Rin's death, etc), you feel that he is being overly disadvantaged. But please keep in mind I am a huge (with capital H) Sesshoumaru fan and I will not do anything that would damage him in the long run. Trust me.

**Sesshylover978: **Haha, I guess that's what would happen if this story is being animated in the series, huh? It does seem like him to go all the way to the underworld to pick her up. Afterall, he's done it once.

**Tricky: **Sorry I can't fulfill my promise to update during last weekend! I can't reveal too much of what the other characters think of the fight yet... but hopefully soon.

**ArkAngel HFB:** I've responded to your review but I'd like to thank you again. Thank you! :D

**BlitzGirl: **Welcome to the story! Can't really tell you how it's going to turn out because it'll ruin all the fun! :D

**-Chiaztolite-**


	11. Life Beyond the Gate

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The original characters and plot are the property of Chiaztolite, who is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary of Previous Chapter:** Rin, who had awakened in the afterlife, learnt that her heaven was not next to her master, but a meadow where she often waited for his return. Sesshoumaru, touched by Shouri's kindness, let her stay by his side while he mourned Rin's death. Zoichi, during his talk with Yuusou, implied that Sesshoumaru unexpectedly arrived at the Eastern Lands to take the position of Lord Shogo's heir.

* * *

**Rulers of Four Directions**

**Chapter 11: Life Beyond the Gate**

**

* * *

**

"_What's hell like?"_

Slowly, Sakki closed her eyes. Rin had asked her the question before she left the girl's realm. It was such a simple question, considering she was a being of the afterlife, and yet so difficult to answer. What hell was like, no one could ascertain the answer. The possibility of its shape was infinite. It was a realm with many different faces depending on the creator. But one thing was certain: it would not be a pleasant place to reside in for all eternity.

When she opened her eyes, she found herself inside of a palace. Gigantic, soaring red lacquered pillars were lined up on one side of the wide passageway where she stood. The other side was flanked with rows of elaborately patterned wooden screens. Her presence was belittled by the grandeur of everything around her. She caught a glimpse of the white sky between the pillars. In that realm, in _her_ realm, the sky was an eternal white oblivion.

"... Hello?" She impulsively called out. Was that a slight quiver she heard in her voice?

But the only answers were echoes of her own call.

She trod the gleaming wooden floor of the long, spacious passageways. Her footsteps did not make even the slightest sound; it was a realm where everything was utterly still and silent. She stopped to stare at the ever-lasting pure white sky. Moving slowly, she approached the row of columns at a snail's pace. The soft pad of her elegantly tapered fingers touched the smooth, gleaming surface of a blood red lacquered pillar. Her eyes gazed far into the distance, staring at the white, bleak scenery outside the massive palace.

She leaned her back against the pillar, softly thumping the back of her head against the strong, smooth surface. Again, she closed her eyes, letting her knees softened and slowly collapsed beneath her, dragging her back down the hard post. Pressing her knees against her chest, she buried her face beneath her folded arms, letting her long wavy hair enveloped her in a cocoon. Through the curtain that was her hair, she blankly stared at her feet that were covered with white tabi socks and black geta slippers.

_If heaven was the place one cherished the most, then what would hell be?_

Whether her realm was heaven or hell, Sakki could not tell. Was it a place she cherished most? Was it a place she despised most? Was it a meaningful place when she was alive? How would she be able to answer all those questions when she had no recollection of it? Many years had passed since she first stepped foot in the realm, yet she still could not remember anything about it. Despite her loss of memory, she had kept coming back to this place, as if she sensed a deep attachment to this empty palace. And yet every time she was here, loneliness struck her stronger than it ever did.

A red ball, its size was no bigger than a ripe melon, slowly rolled to her feet and gained her attention. She looked up only to see a silhouette of a young boy swiftly ran passed her. Who he was, she could not tell as he had run away before she could catch a glimpse of his face. Quickly, she lifted herself up to follow him.

"Wait!" She called out. It was certainly unexpected, and even impossible, to encounter another being in the realm for it was hers and thus, no other could exist there. So how...?

She followed him to a corridor where the white light did not reach. The boy disappeared into the darkness. She remained at the mouth of the dark, lonely corridor, seemingly unable to get herself to delve further in. The corridor was pitch black and she could not see the end of it, even with the superior eyes of an immortal. She lingered there with clenched fingers, contemplating if she should chase the mysterious boy down the shadowed passageway.

Just when she had decided to pursue the mysterious boy, she felt a tug on the sleeve of her kimono, preventing her to move forward. She turned around, her eyes widened when she saw a child holding onto her sleeve. A male or female, no one could tell for the child's body was burnt black. It resembled a lump of melting flesh sprawled on the floor; its eyes were nothing but red bloodshot webs, staring straight at her. And when it opened its mouth and spoke, its voice was inhuman, like the hoarse whisper of death.

'_...Onee-san...'_

* * *

"Onee-san? Hey, Onee-san?"

Sakki blinked several times as she gradually realized where she was. Lush green grass and colourful flowers as far as the eyes could see, bright azure blue sky and floating white clouds... This was the little girl's realm. Rin was kneeling on the grass before her, staring at her with quizzical look on that naive, innocent face.

"Onee-san," She said. There was a hint of childish impatience in her voice. "Why did you space out? You promised you would play with me."

"Oh... that's right." Sakki faintly said as she rubbed her temple with the palm of her hand. The incident during her last visit to her own realm had troubled her for quite some time. Who the boy and the burnt black child were and how they entered her realm, she still could not comprehend. The sight of the scorched creature had caused her to shut her eyes tight, as if in denial that all those were real. And when she reopened her eyes, it had disappeared and she was as alone as she had ever been. The unsolved mystery had haunted her mind ever since.

"I'm sorry, Rin." She told the awaiting girl who was still looking at her questioningly. "What would you like to play?"

"I think we should play…" Rin said as she slipped her hand into one of her kimono sleeves and fished out four small pouches. Each pouch looked like it was filled with beans or similar kernels and wrapped in rainbow-coloured fabrics.

"Tadaaaa…!" Rin happily announced as she showed off those bean bags to the other female who still maintained her impassive demeanour. "Let's play juggling bags!" She excitedly said.

"Juggling bags?" Sakki asked, as if the two terms were foreign to her ears. The slight frown on her forehead prompted Rin to respond,

"Yes, it's very easy. Here, I'll show you."

The little girl gathered all the bean bags in her left hand and held them firmly within her grasp. She counted silently from one to four before tossing the first bag high in the air. As she passed the second bag into her right hand, she readily caught the plunging first bag. The act was smoothly repeated until she was constantly passing, throwing, and catching with both hands, juggling the four bags altogether.

Sakki watched the little girl closely, captivated by the unfailing rhythm of those hands, of those rotating colourful pouches. She was mesmerized even further when the girl opened her mouth and sang, her voice that accompanied her juggling was sweet and clear.

"Sunset on the mountains, the fall trees aglow. Brilliant shades of autumn - crimson red, tan, yellow. Maple leaves and ivy adorning the tall pine trees…Weave a beautiful pattern here at the foot of the mountains…"

As the rhyme ended, the last bag fell into the girl's welcoming palm. With a big smile on her face, Rin looked up at the silent female.

"You're quite a master at this." Sakki told her.

"It's your turn!" Rin said as she offered the four bean bags. "And you should sing along too. It really helps."

"_Sing_?" Sakki repeated, obviously appalled by the suggestion, as if Rin had asked her to die a second death.

"Yes." Rin insisted. "Trust me, it'll help."

With obvious hesitation, Sakki accepted the four bean pouches offered to her. She might be able to bring herself to play this ... game, but no one would be able to force her to sing as she performed it. Following Rin's example, she placed all bags in her left hand. As she heaved a deep sigh, she tossed the first bag high in the air. Then, they both witnessed the bag fell flat on the ground, uncaught. For a moment, there was silence until Rin looked at Sakki and said,

"You know you were supposed to catch that?"

"… Yes." Sakki finally said after a pause, seemingly taken aback by the simple, natural occurrence of the bean bag falling onto the ground when uncaught.

"Let's try again." Rin encouraged her, as she unknowingly forced Sakki to toss another bag.

Complying with the human girl's wish, Sakki picked the bean bag up from the ground and one more time, threw it into the air. She put her best effort to juggle all four bags but soon after, her hands missed them and they fell onto her lap. Rin's both amused laughter and encouragement accompanied her following attempts and yet time and time again, those bean bags hit the ground. Trial after trial only proved one thing: she wasn't very good at it. But then, after what felt like the hundredth try, she somehow managed to juggle the little pouches for quite a few rotations. The amusement, as well as the sound of Rin clapping, almost put a smile on her face.

But the sudden voice of a young boy, whispered directly into her left ear, caused her hand to freeze in the air.

'_Onee-san, you're such a klutz…' _

Swiftly, she turned to her left, ignoring the bean bags that fell onto her lap and rolled off to the ground. But there was no one there, nothing but grass and flowers.

"Did you hear that?" She asked faintly as she scanned her surroundings.

"Hear what?" Rin asked confusedly.

Exactly, Sakki thought. Hear _what_? There was no other creature around them. No birds or winds existed there. There was nothing that could make any noise, let alone speak. But those words, though whispered, sounded so clear.

"Onee-san, you're such a klutz."

Rin's words prompted Sakki to glare at the little girl.

"…What did you just say?" Sakki asked, her eyes narrowed into a pair of purple slits.

"I said…" Rin's voice faltered as she sensed the sudden tension in the female's demeanor. "… that you're such a klutz…"

"Oh..."

Sakki wiped her face under Rin's watchful gaze. Needless to say, the incomprehensible illusions that had haunted her lately deeply troubled her, causing her elegantly arched eyebrows to stitch together. With her fingers, she combed the curled tendrils of her long raven hair away from her heart-shaped face.

"I'm sorry, Rin..." She finally sighed as she gathered her usual composure. She looked at the little girl, who had been staring at her since the delusion. "Is there anything else you want to play?"

Rin shook her head. She rose to her feet and tangled her fingers together behind her back as she stretched her spine. Tilting her head sideways, she stared at the raven-haired, purple-eyed female whose identity was still a mystery to her. She gathered that Sakki was a soul collector of some sort, the one who picked her up from the realm of the living. Anything beyond that was yet to be revealed.

"Onee-san, you're really bad at juggling bags..." Rin finally said. An honest comment from an honest child. "Even Jaken-sama is better than you are."

Sakki gave the little girl a look when the remark reached her ears. To hear that she was worse than the minuscule green imp was... truly something.

"So I think I'll just wait for Sesshoumaru-sama to come pick me up." Rin continued as she toyed with the grass underneath her feet. "Then I'll play with Jaken-sama."

Sakki kept her silence as she listened to the little girl's words. It was quite apparent that Rin still expected her Sesshoumaru-sama to come and bring her back to the realm of the mortals. The little girl truly believed it was an impending rescue and yet, the immortal female knew it was merely a daydream that would not come true.

"Rin..." She called the little girl. She opened her mouth to speak yet closed it almost in an instant, as if not sure if she should relay this truth to the hopeful little girl. She contemplated her decision during a long period of silence as Rin stared at her with questions in her eyes.

"Rin," Sakki called her again. "Listen to me very carefully."

Rin plopped herself back down on the grass; her big black eyes stared at Sakki as she waited for the older female to speak.

"Rin, I know you are waiting for your Sesshoumaru-sama to take you away from this place..." Sakki said with her mellow voice. "But your wait is futile. He will not come. He_ cannot _come."

"But..." Rin protested. Agitation started to creep into her face, causing her voice to waver. "But with Tenseiga..."

"It is true that there are very few mortals out there who have the power to revive the dead with the swing of a sword." Sakki explained. "But that can only happen when your soul has not travelled far into the afterlife."

Sakki paused to put her hands on Rin's shoulder.

"Rin, "She continued. "I am well aware that you have been revived twice before. But during both of those times, your soul had only passed the first gate of the afterlife. Do you know where you are now?"

Sakki waited for Rin to answer. But the girl, whose eyes stared at her in both dismay and disbelief, remained as mute as a statue.

"This realm, your heaven, lay beyond the third gate of the afterlife." Sakki told her. "No mortal can travel this deep into the realm of the dead."

'_Unless...'_ A small inside her head spoke. Immediately, she brushed the thought aside. After all, it was a method so far-fetched that it might as well be impossible.

"So..." The little girl sounded choked. She paused to swallow hard. "...Sesshoumaru-sama will not come no matter how long I wait?"

"No, Rin." Sakki answered gently. "I'm sorry."

"So..." Rin's chin wobbled as tears formed in her eyes. "I won't be able to see Sesshoumaru-sama ever again? And Jaken, Ah Un, and Kohaku?"

"Rin..." Sakki said patiently. "As I have once said, you are dead and they are still alive. At this moment, you don't belong in the same world as theirs."

"But I don't want to die!" The little girl suddenly cried out, tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I don't want to die..." She sobbed again. Her trembling hands moved to cover her face as she wept, her shoulders shook with her grief. "I don't want to..."

Speechless, Sakki stared at the little girl who was now crying inconsolably. Rin's plea struck her, stirring the memory of her past. With a slight quiver, her hand moved on its own to graze the black strip of fabric that encircled her throat.

'_I don't want to die...' _

Yes... She knew those words all too well. Did she not say something like that once, a long time ago? Did she not also beg for her life to be spared as her blood, her life-giving fluid, gushed out from the slit on her throat?

Sakki stared at Rin's drooping head, unable to come up with anything that could put a smile back on that face. The meadow that was silent without even the sound of the wind, was now filled with the sounds of the girl's grief. She pursed her lips and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry, Rin." Was all she could say before she rose to her feet to leave.

* * *

The moon was at its last quarter and yet it was still shining so brightly, Sakki thought as she stared at the night sky. The strong wind fluttered the long billowy sleeves of her garb, tousling her luxurious wavy raven hair, rippling and lifting the white sands around her. She kept her eyes on the big silver moon. That crescent form... It reminded her of a certain yokai that had oddly occupied her mind as of late.

She shook her head to rid her musings, pushing him out of her mind even just for a brief moment. As she scanned her surroundings, she realized she was standing on the white dunes of the eastern palace. Again, it was an incomprehensible act on her part. She had no business here and yet, why did she bring herself to this place? She turned to face the massive stone gate of the eastern palace. The sight of the crescent moon carving on that smooth stone surface brought that certain yokai back into her mind.

She could not deny her interest was piqued. The curiosity was somewhat intoxicating. What was he doing at that moment? Was he still by the little girl's side, mourning her death?

She finally surrendered to the questions, letting her curiosity dictate her body. With practiced ease, she leaped high over the soaring stone wall that surrounded the eastern palace. Her legs swiftly carried her to her destination: the tight cluster of tall bamboo plants not far from the pavilion where Rin's body was rested, her hiding place the last time she spied on the object of her interest.

Stealthily, with utmost care not to make her presence known, she settled behind the dense row of bamboo. The cluster of leaves conveniently concealed her beneath their shadows. With careful fingers she parted the leaves, her pair of amethyst eyes glimmered in the darkness. Yes, he was there. She could see him clearly as if it was day, standing unwaveringly by the corpse of his ward. And he was alone, without the company of his remaining dependants or the female inu she saw last.

She crouched even lower, but her eyes did not leave the male yokai for even a second. She knew her behaviour was beyond ridiculous. Her duty was completed the moment she harvested the girl's soul and yet, she still sought for this male despite the Death God's warning, despite knowing that he possessed a sword that could turn her into ashes.

But those amethyst orbs were not the only pair fixated on the Lord of the Western Lands. The immortal female was not the only one interested in the yokai lord. Two vigilant golden eyes were also quietly watching from the veranda of the eastern palace.

Yuusou perched on the carved wooden railing that separated the veranda and the garden. He sat there with his back comfortably leaned against a wooden pillar; one leg dangled off the edge of the railing, the other bent at the knee and pressed against his chest.

"_So now you have to vie with him not only for the position of Shouri's brother, but also for the position of the heir to the eastern lands..." _

Yuusou could not deny that Zoichi's words had captured his interest greatly. True, the sudden appearance of the Lord of the Western Lands had presented Lord Shogo with another candidate for the heir of the eastern lands. And since the Western Lord was of eastern blood, he was naturally quite a suitable contender.

He shifted his gaze when sounds of footsteps reached his ears. He moved to rise to his feet when he saw Lord Shogo approaching. But the elder yokai stopped his move with the gesture of one hand and so, he settled back down. The lord stopped beside his first grandson, his gaze also landed on the object of the young yokai's attention.

"What are your thoughts on our visitor, Yuusou?" Lord Shogo asked.

"An interesting daiyokai indeed." Yuusou replied, earning an approving nod from the elder. "To say he is unapproachable is a huge understatement." He added as he rolled his eyes.

"Certainly..." The aristocratic ruler responded. A small frown appeared on his forehead. "Although I do not know where he got this trait from. As far as I can recall, the late Lord of the Western Lands had always been quite cordial."

"Surely he did not inherit the trait from Lady Isha?" Yuusou asked with a fond smile.

Lord Shogo scoffed softly at the mention of his daughter.

"His mother is such a character that I cannot imagine he learnt to be so aloof from her." He dryly said.

"It has been a while since we saw the lady." Yuusou casually commented.

There was a short pause before Lord Shogo gave an answer.

"She is quite a stubborn one." He stated. "She has promised herself not to return to these lands empty handed."

"But she has found and sent over so many." Yuusou said. "The servant Rikio and the others... All those pure-blooded inuyokai were found and saved by her."

"True." Lord Shogo nodded in agreement. "But those are the ones she just _happened_ to find... She is yet to find the one she is searching for."

"Ah yes..." Yuusou sighed. A tiny smile appeared on his lips. "The missing link..."

"In any case..." Lord Shogo turned to face his eldest grandson. His expression was suddenly laced with unusual unease. "That matter is not what I came to discuss." He paused for a moment. "I have received news that the rebellion has again caused unrest in our lands."

Yuusou narrowed his eyes. When Lord Shogo spoke of 'the rebellion', he undoubtedly was referring to a mysterious group of yokai who had been causing upheavals not only throughout the otherwise peaceful eastern lands, but also their neighbouring regions. The cause of the rebellion, as well as the goals of those rebels, was not widely known. They had started their riots only a few years back, and since then had been causing unrest at least twice a year. Time and time again the Lord sent his army to subdue the revolts and yet, they kept resurfacing.

"Who would you send to deal with this?" Yuusou asked.

Before the Lord had the chance to answer, their conversation was interrupted. Zoichi strode down the passageway towards them. As usual, he was clad in attire suitable for battle. He lowered his head slightly to regard the Lord of the Eastern Lands.

"Grandfather," He greeted. "You have summoned me?"

"Zoichi," Lord Shogo called young Southern inuyokai. "I have heard disconcerting news that the rebels are again destroying the peace in the northern parts of our lands. I shall send you to suppress them. Assemble your army straightaway."

Zoichi's eyes flinched when he heard Lord Shogo's command. This was the first time the Lord commanded him to lead an army to subdue the rebellion. The task had always been given to one of the high-ranking military officers of the eastern lands. Could this be an opportunity to prove his worth?

Zoichi nodded and after lowering his head one more time, he turned around to take his leave. But the Lord's last call halted his steps. He turned his head sideways to reveal only his profile, waiting for the Lord's words.

"Do not do anything rash, Zoichi." Lord Shogo warned. There was a fraternal tenderness in his voice. "Remember to always keep your vigilance."

"I hear you, Grandfather." Zoichi said as he nodded. "Worry not. I will return with victory."

Yuusou and Lord Shogo watched Zoichi's leave in silence. Soon after the Southern-descent inuyokai disappeared from their view, Yuusou turned to his grandfather.

"Grandfather, would it not be better if I am the one going?" He asked.

"It is not like you to worry so much, Yuusou." The Lord commented, noticing the slight frown that sullied the youth's handsome face.

"I truly do not understand your decision to send Zoichi." Yuusou said. A faint hint of fluster had seeped into his voice. "You, of all creatures, know very well who those rebels are. What will Zoichi do when..."

"...When he learn who he really is?" Lord Shogo continued Yuusou's words, silencing the younger yokai. "Precisely. This is a test for his loyalty. And conscience." The Lord stared deeply into his grandson's eyes as he continued. "And I will put my faith in Zoichi, believing that he will fulfil my expectations."

For a moment, Yuusou stared back at his grandfather in silence.

"If that happens..." He finally said. "... then all is well."

* * *

As one of the immortal beings of the underworld, Sakki possessed the power to move from one realm to the other by will alone. All she had to do was shut her eyes tight and form a wish. When she reopened her eyes, she would find herself at her destination.

This time, she found herself returning to Rin's realm of lush green grass and rich, vibrant-coloured flowers. She scanned the vast meadow, searching for its sole resident. But at a first glance, Rin was nowhere to be found. It was not until Sakki searched again that she found the little girl, sleeping amongst the grass and flowers. Slowly, carefully as to not awaken the girl, Sakki approached her. As the female studied the slumbering face, she noticed those red, swollen eyes, the tear-streaked cheeks. The girl had evidently cried herself to sleep.

Sakki kneeled down beside the sleeping girl. Her hand moved to gently graze Rin's jet-black hair, carefully brushing a few strands off her face.

"...Sesshoumaru-sama..." She heard the girl muttered softly in her sleep. A bead of tear appeared on the corner of her eye, wetting her eyelashes. Sakki watched the teardrop slowly trickling down the girl's smooth cheek. She lifted her hand and pressed it against her chest when she felt a tug from deep within. It was something she had not sensed in a long, long time. The pang in her heart, though very slight, did not fail to create small ripple that slowly spread through her entire existence. Her narrowed eyes appeared sorrowful as she lowered her hand from her chest. Why did she feel pain when she looked at this girl?

Once again her hand moved to wipe away the teardrop that damped Rin's cheek. But the slight touch caused the slumbering human to jerk into awareness. Abruptly, Rin sat up. Her swollen eyes almost appeared feral as she looked around frantically, as if she was searching for something. She calmed down when she saw the immortal female kneeling by her side.

"You've been crying, Rin." The female said. The tone of her voice was as aloof as ever.

Rin chuckled softly and rubbed both her eyes with the knuckle of her index fingers. When she looked at the immortal female, she tried so hard to smile but almost immediately, she burst into tears once more.

"I'm sorry..." She sobbed, obviously trying hard to keep her voice from wobbling too much. "I'm just... missing Sesshoumaru-sama and everyone else so much..."

Sakki sat still watching Rin trying to erase signs of her weeping from her face. The effort was not very successful. Her rubbing made her eyes even more red and her skin blotchy.

"Well, if you must know..." Sakki told her. "Your Sesshoumaru-sama seems to feel the same way. He greatly mourns your death."

"Really?"

For a moment, Rin's face lit up. But a few seconds after, that upward curl on her lips turned upside down and she was crying again. She laid her head on Sakki's lap, her tears wetting the female's immaculate black kimono.

"I really did not want to die..." Rin softly sobbed as she curled up on the soft grass. "I _do not_ want to die..."

Rin's lamentation had prompted Sakki to once again press her hand against her throat, fingering the black choker that adorned her neck. It was those words again that caused the pang in her chest. She laid her hand on Rin's head, gently caressing those black tresses of the weeping girl.

Yes... she understood now. This little girl, with that plea and desire to live, reminded the female of herself long ago. Was her desire to live back then as strong as Rin's? Her plea had granted her immortality, but was the life of an undead what she had desired? Would she turn her back on Rin, and tell the girl the only consolation was to get used to this life beyond the gate?

"Do you..." Sakki started to say, but then her words faltered. Her hand that was grazing Rin's head suddenly stopped. "... wish to return to your Sesshoumaru-sama's side, Rin?"

'_What am I saying...?'_ She muttered herself, silently. _'Am I really offering her another chance to live?'_

She knew it too well that reviving the dead was one of the biggest offences she could do to anger the Death God himself. And yet, her outstretched hand answered her own question. The little girl stared at that hand with widened eyes before shifting that stunned gaze to the female's face with eyes filled with disbelief.

"Onee-san..." She called, but her voice was no louder than a whisper. "Are you saying...?"

"Take my hand." Sakki said, almost commanded. Her open palm remained motionless. "And I will take you to your Sesshoumaru-sama."

* * *

In the realm of the living, the sky had turned orange with a tinge of violet when the sun began to rise above the horizon. Morning had finally arrived, chasing away the darkness of night.

Jaken paced back and forth on the veranda of the eastern palace. He stopped every so often to steal a glance at his lord who was still standing before the pavilion where Rin's body was placed. The green imp was at complete loss as to what he should do. He had never encountered this type of situation with his master before. Sesshoumaru-sama had never been in such a state, which the faithful vassal could only describe as inconsolable grief, that the almighty daiyokai turned as still as a statue for two whole days.

Kohaku stood still nearby the pacing toad yokai. His eyes stared far into the garden, observing the Lord of the Western Lands. Rin's death was a tragedy to all of them, even for Jaken. Though the tiny green yokai did not say much about the matter, he mourned her death in his own way. But the depth of the daiyokai's grief touched the boy's heart, and opened his eyes further to the misconception of yokai's cruel, cold, and heartless nature.

Jaken decided to descend into the garden and approach the pavilion. The toad yokai stood next to his master, stealing a quick glance at the yokai lord who still kept his silence.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," He said hesitantly, then carefully asked the question that had occupied his mind as of late. "Until when are you going to remain here?"

His lord prolonged the silence for a moment longer but finally, unexpectedly, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Jaken," He called his vassal, who slightly jumped at the mention of his name. "Prepare for journey."

The toad yokai's jaw dropped when he heard his master's first command after a long, long stretch of silence. He could not help but feeling extremely ecstatic at the prospect of being on the move again.

"Finally, my Lord!" He exclaimed. "You've finally devised a plan to bring Rin back from the land of the dead and now we're going to pursue it?"

Sesshoumaru emitted his usual scoff as an answer. He turned around and started to walk away from the pavilion, followed by his ever-faithful Jaken.

'_Whether or not Rin stays in the realm of the dead is for this Sesshoumaru to decide.'_ The yokai lord stated inwardly. _'But before that...'_

"Sesshoumaru-sama...!"

A voice as familiar as his own called him, prompting him to stop dead in his track. He could not believe his ears at first and when the call was repeated, he slowly turned around. His eyes widened in such astonishment that even he, the notoriously impassive yokai lord, was unable to conceal.

Rin was sitting on the edge of the stone platform she had lay on for the past two days. Slowly, though her legs felt weak, she touched the sole of her feet on the ground, putting an attempt to get herself up. But immediately, her legs lost their balance and she started to fall to the ground. Almost flying, Sesshoumaru rushed to her side and propped her body before she hit the ground.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru called her name, still found it quite difficult to believe that the girl had suddenly came back to life. "What on earth...?"

"My legs..." Rin cringed as she rubbed her calves. She looked up at his face and managed a smile. "I guess they fell asleep after not being used for a few days...?"

"Rin..." Sesshoumaru called the name again before he enveloped the little girl in a hug. He had yet to comprehend how she returned to the realm of the living but for now, he would allow himself to relish the elation and relief that washed over him. The embrace lasted only for a very brief moment before the yokai lord distanced himself to stare at the girl's face.

"What had happened, Rin?" He inquired.

But before Rin had a chance to answer, a shrill cry reached their ears.

"Rin!" Jaken shrieked as he came running, Kohaku followed not far behind him. The toad yokai waved his two-headed staff in mock rage, but tears of joy were streaming down his face at the sight of Rin, alive and seemingly well.

"You stupid girl!" He scolded her. "Do you know how much trouble you had caused Sesshoumaru-sama?" The toad yokai paused to sniff and wiped his tears with the sleeve of his earth-coloured garb.

"Isn't this wonderful, Rin?" Kohaku said, a smile of joy was on his lips as he fell on his knees next to her. "You're safe now."

Sesshoumaru observed his ward who just returned from the realm of the dead. She seemed her usual self, smiling and laughing with joy; her black eyes glittered with excitement, her whole body appeared to be filled with high spirits. He gazed beyond her shoulder and spotted a shadowed figure standing beyond the cluster of bamboo plants not far from where they were. His eyes narrowed at the sight of her, observing them quietly.

Sakki stood there for a moment, watching the reunion between Rin and her master, along with his companions. The female's mysterious purple eyes were fixed on the little girl's face, seemingly entranced by the elation that was clearly displayed on that innocent facade. She seemed so happy.

'_Good for you, Rin...'_ Sakki whispered inwardly before she turned around to retreat.

"Wait."

The familiar voice of a male caused her to halt her steps. She stood still, clearly aware that _he_ was standing not far behind her. Then slowly, very slowly, she turned her head to regard him from the corner of her eye. His face, just like hers, remained impassive. Turning fully on her heel, she stared deep into those unreadable golden eyes. She maintained her silence, waiting for him to speak.

"Why did you do it?" He finally asked. "Why did you bring her back to life?"

A good question, she noted. In fact, it was a question that even she could not answer.

"I don't know." She replied truthfully.

"Will there be any repercussion to your action?" The male asked after a few moments of silence.

Sakki did not answer for a moment. Truth be told, she had not given the possibility much thought.

"You need not concern yourself." She dryly said as she squared her shoulders and lifted her chin high. "I will be fine."

Again, they both fell into silence. Slowly, she became aware now that the girl was revived, there would be no more reason for them to seek each other, not even for revenge. As time passed, everything would return to normal, everything would be forgotten. _She_ would be forgotten.

She lowered her gaze to the ground, shielding her eyes underneath her long, beautifully curled lashes. Eventually, he too would forget all about her.

'_Do something...'_ A little voice inside her said, goading her to take a step towards him. She followed the faceless command and slowly approached the male who was watching her every move. She did not stop until she stood right in front of him, until they were separated only by a palm's length; their eyes did not leave each other's in the process.

Sakki had never realized how tall he was until they stood so close face to face. The top of her head only managed to reach his chin. She had to tilt her head upwards to return his gaze. There was a certain glimmer in her amethyst eyes when she leisurely, furtively, laid her palm on his right hand.

Sesshoumaru arched one eyebrow when he felt her touch on his skin, her fingers felt as cold as a tombstone. He lowered his eyes to glance at that spot where their hands met before returning his gaze on the mysterious female. Quite a curious creature, she was. She had the nerve to take Rin's soul and yet, returned it without any explanation to her actions. And despite knowing that he, the wielder of Tenseiga, could easily turn her into oblivion in one swing, she still dared to come so close.

He gestured towards their joined hands with his chin.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked her. His rich, baritone voice remained calm. Was that a twinkle he saw in her eyes?

Slowly, the corners of her crimson lips curled upwards to form a smile. Again, the twinkle. She lifted her hand off of his, leaving his skin feeling slightly numb.

"You will soon find out." She said as she turned around. And in a blink of an eye, just like that time when they first met, she disappeared.

* * *

The sounds of commotion in the garden of his own palace had caused Lord Shogo to leave the serenity of his study. He was striding down the veranda in search of the source of the ruckus when he saw Rin, the human girl who was supposed to be dead, laughing and looking very much alive. The sight caused the lord's eyes to widen in astonishment.

The Lord of the Eastern Lands quickened his pace. But even in such hurried state, the lord still maintained the grace and sophistication in his gait. He descended into the garden just as Sesshoumaru returned to his gathering vassals.

"This is extraordinary." Lord Shogo exclaimed as he observed Rin, looking alive and well. "Come here, girl." He commanded, gesturing with his hand. "Let me take a good look at you."

Rin stared at her master, asking for his permission. Sesshoumaru nodded, letting the girl approached Lord Shogo who then studied her carefully, examining her life force, searching for remaining signs of death or the sleeping root. The lord nodded when he decided he could find none. He turned to his grandson.

"It is as if she had never died." He said, before shifting his gaze back on Rin. "Tell me, girl. How did you return?"

"Sakki-sama brought me back." Rin answered honestly.

"Sakki did?" Lord Shogo asked as he gave his grandson a quick glance.

Sesshoumaru was watching Rin's joyful face when he felt a sudden pang, a burning sensation on his right hand. The unexpected twinge caused his eyes to flinch slightly, though it was caused more by surprise than by pain. He stared at his right hand. A black spot no larger than the size of a small coin appeared on the same place where she had touched him. The finding caused his forehead to stitch together in question.

"Show me your hand."

He heard his grandfather spoke. When he looked up, Lord Shogo was standing before him with hand outstretched in demand. Without further questions, Sesshoumaru let the lord examined the mysterious black mark on the back of his right hand.

"This is..." Lord Shogo breathed, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the mark.

"Did she touch you here?" He asked.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru simply answered.

Lord Shogo released Sesshoumaru's hand. Gravely, he stared at his grandson who returned the stare.

"She had put a curse on you." He said.

"A curse?" Sesshoumaru repeated after a stretch of silence. "She had put a curse on this Sesshoumaru?"

Then, something unexpected happened when the young yokai lord's lips curled into an indecipherable smile. Five clawed fingers that were brimming with poison flexed as he whispered inwardly,

'_How interesting...' _

**-To be continued- **

**

* * *

**

What a long chapter! Well, compared to some of my other chapters, at least. And so difficult to write! Sorry it took longer than usual. I've been crazy busy with moving to a new home, work, etc. etc. Hope you all enjoyed it. More will come, hopefully sooner than later. Thank you so much for all your support. As usual, please review. I always feel so happy when I read what you think about the chapter.

**Sesshy fan:** Well, I think most of your questions have been answered. I hope you're happy with the outcome :D

**Sesshylover978:** Thanks for the compliment. Like I said, ch 10 was definitely one of my favourite. Although... I think I like ch 11 as well.

**MIdoriko-the unessasary****: **Well, I read your comment again and guess what? I'm still flattered. Hehe :D Thanks so much.

**Tricky:** Hmm... You're very perceptive, you know? It gives me joy to read each and every one of your review. It makes me feel very curious and want to learn more about you. Can you tell me more about yourself?

**ArkAngel HFB:** Thanks a lot, glad you enjoyed it. How's your own stuff going?

**BlitzGirl:** Haha, I guess I did make Zoichi seem pretty negative, huh? Thanks for reading despite being busy with school and your own stories. Now that I've managed to update my story, I'll be able to read and comment on yours. Please wait a moment longer :D

**-Chiaztolite-**


	12. Three Legged Table

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The original characters and plot are the property of Chiaztolite, who is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary of Previous Chapter:** Sakki, who was able to relate to Rin's desire to live, brought her back to life. Rin was reunited with Sesshoumaru, Kohaku, and Jaken. Unwilling to let Sesshoumaru forget about her, Sakki put a mysterious curse on his hand.

* * *

**Rulers of Four Directions**

**Chapter 12: Three-Legged Table**

**

* * *

**

"A curse?" Shouri repeated.

She stared at Lord Shogo with a frown on her previously smooth forehead. She, along with Yuusou and the Lord of the Western Lands, had assembled in her grandfather's study so early in the morning, just after the little girl Rin was brought back to life. Though incomprehensible as it was, the girl appeared alive, brimming with health.

The inu princess stole a quiet glance at the Western Lord who sat silently across the room. He appeared quite calm for one who had a 'curse' bestowed upon him. Had he gained this new tranquility when he learnt the revival of his precious ward? She had witnessed their reunion that morning and was unable to suppress a smile then. He was a master of his own emotion and yet, restrained joy had managed to colour his commonly impassive mask. She lowered her head as she tried to hide a small smile that suddenly graced her face. When she elevated her gaze a brief moment after, she had regained her previous solemnity.

"What do you mean by 'curse', Grandfather?" She inquired.

"Though some may call it a lethal disease..." Lord Shogo said as he produced a small, sharp silver knife from a small lacquered box set in front of him. "... But this ominous thing, I'd rather call it a 'curse'."

He paused to take Sesshoumaru's right hand that was afflicted and solemnly examined the black, coin-sized spot. His eyes narrowed, his forehead burrowed in concentration. When he looked up to stare into the golden eyes of his grandson, his gaze was intent.

"It is one of the Death God's many powers, used to eliminate those of flesh and blood." He said. "A certain substance... venom, if you wish, potent enough to kill within seconds, is inserted under your skin and into your veins to dirty your blood." He continued, tapping the pad of his index finger on the black spot on Sesshoumaru's hand. "As time passed, the dirty blood will spread through your body and cause your flesh and bone to deteriorate, triggering death."

"So it is actually... a disease?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Once it is applied, death is a certain outcome." Lord Shogo dryly replied. "Thus I think 'curse' is a more appropriate name for it."

The lord pressed the sharp tip of the silver knife on the center of the black spot, carefully applying more and more pressure until he drew blood from the skin. The beads of blood that trickle from beneath the small yet sharp blade were so dark and thick that they appeared black.

"I have never been fond of breaking curses..." Lord Shogo stated as he pinched the skin around the wound, careful as not to spread the afflicted blood further. "Your grandmother, on the other hand, was superb at it."

"My grandmother?" Sesshoumaru repeated, eyes narrowed slightly at the first mentioned of the Lord's mate, the mother of his own mother.

"Your grandmother, Kisa." The Lord said.

Yuusou and Shouri exchanged glance, for the mention of their late grandmother was few and far between. Each and every mention of her name reminded their grandfather too much of glorious days that had passed and thus, he did not speak of her often. Apparently, this morning was an exception.

'_Kisa...'_ Sesshoumaru mouthed the name silently, sensing a strange familiarity. Kisa... where had he heard the name before?

"Kisa, the yokai healer?" He asked, raising both eyebrows when his memory suddenly returned to him.

The lord stared at him as if he was nothing but a silly child, always asking the obvious, the unnecessary questions.

"Yes," Lord Shogo eventually confirmed. "Kisa, the _infamous_ yokai healer. Boy, had your mother taught you nothing? Nothing of your heritage, your lineage?"

Kisa, the yokai healer, was a name he had once read in an old book of history. Not much was known about her, but the known facts were all of her greatness, and her beauty. She was greatly respected for her skills in poison and medicine. Deemed to be one of the most beautiful yokai in history, it was said that she possessed the kind of beauty that a book would take pages to tell.

Sesshoumaru merely stared at his grandfather. He could not deny that his mother was never very good at explaining anything about his ancestral history or, as he gave Shouri a quick glance, something as crucial as his sole blood sibling for that matter. He saw her catching his glance and for a brief moment, their gazes locked. As usual, she looked exquisite even in her most modest garment, a simple white kimono with simple embroidered design, even with her waist-length silver hair unadorned.

As Sesshoumaru looked at her, his little sister, he was reminded of Lord Shogo's decision to have him as the bearer of the news. It was another unfinished business, another delicate and perplexing matter which although not as urgent as others, was gravely important. And by all Gods, he was still uncertain as to what his decision would be.

Once Lord Shogo finished extracting as much blackened blood as he possibly could, he applied some salve on the wound before wrapping some bandages to protect it completely.

"How is the Lord's wound, Grandfather?" Yuusou, who had kept his silence until this moment, asked.

"I must say it's quite strange..." Lord Shogo sighed. "This curse, once applied, should have spread throughout the body in a very brief moment. A few seconds at the most... But yours," He paused to stare at Sesshoumaru. "Yours have not grown since it was bestowed upon you. The progress of the disease is extremely slow, which is quite unusual. But from this, I think it is safe to assume that her goal is not to kill you."

"Then... what is the purpose of this 'curse'?" Yuusou inquired further.

"I cannot be sure." Lord Shogo answered after a few moments of musing. He turned to Sesshoumaru who had been silently eyeing the bandaged hand. "What do you think, Sesshoumaru?" The lord asked.

Sesshoumaru did not take his eyes away from his hand. The incident taking place just that morning was replayed in his head. The twinkle in her eyes, the smile on her lips as she laid her hand on his... There was no sign of hostility in her presence. Yet again, there was no sign of _anything_. A creature filled with riddles, she was. Her entire being was blanketed in thick aura of mystery.

'_What do you think you're doing?'_ He had asked her.

'_You will soon find out.' _She simply answered.

Sesshoumaru finally lifted his head to stare at his grandfather, who was expecting his response still.

"It is quite simple." He answered calmly. "She wants me to search for her."

There was a brief pause as they mulled over his answer.

"But what for?" Yuusou asked. "Any business between the two of you should have ended when the human girl is returned to this realm. Why is she trying to prolong this..." He hesitated for a moment, as if searching for an appropriate term. "...unnatural relationship?" He finally completed his words.

"I do not know." Sesshoumaru answered truthfully.

"This sounds like a trap." Yuusou said, staring at the silent Lord Shogo before his gaze returned to his cousin. "You should not go."

"Fortunately, this is not your decision to make." Sesshoumaru said as he started to rise to his feet. "Besides, even if it is a trap, she cannot harm me. Her effort is futile."

"Where do you think you are going?" The lord inquired.

"I am going to find her." Sesshoumaru answered, deadpan.

"With that _thing_ on your hand?" The lord asked, his forehead frowned in disapproval.

Sesshoumaru lifted his right hand and brought it to the same level as his face, the afflicted part of his limb was facing Lord Shogo.

"Well, can you heal this 'curse', or whatever it is?" He asked.

"No, I cannot." Lord Shogo answered readily.

Scoffing softly, Sesshoumaru began to stride towards the door to the chamber, ready to start his search for the mysterious female who had dared to lay a curse on him.

"Well then, I will not dignify your question with an answer." He said.

"Wait, Sesshoumaru." His grandfather stopped him. "I may not be able to rid the curse on your hand but I certainly know someone who can."

"I do not think it is necessary." Sesshoumaru said as he stared at the lord over his shoulder. "As you have mentioned, the spread of the curse is extremely slow. I will find her before it has any chance of seizing me."

"Perhaps you are correct." Lord Shogo said. "But where would you begin your search, Sesshoumaru? Do you know anything about her? Searching for such a being without any clue will only waste your time."

Sesshoumaru turned around to face the lord, his eyes narrowed as their gazes collided.

"Are you saying this 'someone' you spoke of may know something about her?" He asked, sensing his own interest rising.

"He is an immortal creature who resides on the Mountain of Gods, just on the other side of the forest." Lord Shogo explained. "A very wise sage, and also an old friend of mine. He should be able to answer your questions about this being you seek."

"Very well." Sesshoumaru said after a brief moment of contemplation. "How can I find this "immortal sage"?"

Lord Shogo turned his head to the side, his hand moved to throw a gesture towards his granddaughter who had been sitting there quietly.

"Shouri will take you." He calmly said.

For a period of time that seemed to stretch forever, Sesshoumaru did not respond. He shifted his gaze back and forth between his grandfather and the female inu who returned his every glance with a dash of astonishment on her face.

'_You sly old dog...'_ The young yokai lord hissed inwardly. It took little effort to construe the intention behind the suggestion. And as if his silent musings were heard loud and clear, Lord Shogo gave him a smile, undoubtedly a proof of the elder yokai's enjoyment.

"To reach the Mountain of Gods you will have to pass through the Forest of No Return, a forest filled with wild, dangerous beasts. It is not an easy journey for one who is unfamiliar with the territory." Lord Shogo explained. "You will need a guide. Someone who knows the way well. She can help you."

"...So be it then." Sesshoumaru replied, maintaining the calm and composure in his voice.

"Very well." Lord Shogo said, looking somewhat pleased. "You shall leave early tomorrow morning."

* * *

Late that night, Sesshoumaru took a leisurely walk along one of the paths in the expansive garden of the eastern palace. The bright moon above, aided by the fiery stone lanterns flanking both sides of the path, illuminated his passage. It had been a while since he had an opportunity to unwind, especially since his discovery of his sister's existence, their journey to the eastern lands, Rin's death and now, as he stared at his bandaged right hand, this 'curse'.

But strangely, the affliction on his hand did not fill him with concern, as ominous as the curse sounded. He felt oddly calm, as if the matter would surely take care of itself. Rin's revival had put his mind back at ease. The little girl was now alive, safe and sound within a chamber in the palace, sleeping peacefully. He had hesitated to let her sleep because the last time she fell into slumber, she did not wake up until six days after. But after Lord Shogo had assured him that the sleep was needed to cure her fatigue, and she would surely wake up in the morning, he let her rest with Kohaku and Jaken watching over her.

His musings were interrupted when he reached the end of the long winding path, where a small pavilion stood amidst hundreds of bright green fireflies. His eyes narrowed when he spotted a figure standing within the pavilion. His nose caught the creature's scent, a human scent. How strange it was to encounter a human within the walls of the eastern palace, he thought as he flexed his fingers, preparing his talons should they be needed.

It was the figure of a male human, he could clearly tell, standing with his back to the entrance to the pavilion. He had long black hair that cascaded just passed his shoulders; his figure was clad in clothing that appeared quite refined. As if he had eyes on his back, he turned around to stare directly at the motionless yokai lord. A relaxed, unsuspecting smile slowly bloomed on the man's lips, causing the yokai to question the identity of the human. But after studying the scent and the face, the yokai lord came to realize who this human was.

"It is quite late and you choose not to rest?" The man in disguised asked.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru scoffed softly as he stepped into the pavilion. He could not stop himself from observing the human form standing before him. The transformation was indeed imperceptible that a lesser being would not have even the slightest suspicion. In short, all humans and almost all demons would be fooled.

Almost.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"This?" The man repeated the question as he casually leaned his back against the carved wooden railing that encircled the perimeter of the pavilion. Slowly, he closed his eyes and shook his head, turning the shoulder-length raven hair into longer silver-coloured mane. And when he opened his eyes, his previously black orbs had became amber.

'_Yuusou.'_ Sesshoumaru murmured inwardly. Just as he thought.

"You transform into human?" The yokai lord asked suspiciously.

"At will, yes." Yuusou answered with the same relaxed smile still plastered on his face.

"_Why_?" The yokai lord questioned. It was a strange and unique ability indeed, but undoubtedly useless. Why would a demon willingly become a human even just for a split second? The reason for such unnecessary effort was truly beyond him.

"It comes in handy at times." His cousin answered calmly.

Sesshoumaru only scoffed softly as a respond. Both males let themselves fell into silence as the faint continuous sounds of crickets and trickling water filled their ears.

"What a beautiful night..." The eastern yokai sighed as he stared at the moon, at the peaceful surrounding. "We should drink together." He jovially suggested. "What do you say, Sesshoumaru?"

"I do not drink with those I do not trust." The yokai lord replied dryly.

Yuusou could not help but chuckle when he heard his cousin's unfriendly, sarcastic remark.

"You say such interesting things, do you know that?" He said, an amused smile still graced his lips.

Sesshoumaru's only response was a derisive smirk. He let his eyes follow the movements of a bright green firefly that was drifting aimlessly around him as he savoured the pause in their conversation.

"That Southern inu..." Sesshoumaru started to speak as the image of the mysterious inuyokai from the south popped into his head.

"His name is Zoichi." Yuusou promptly said.

"How did he come to be under Lord Shogo's wings?" Sesshoumaru asked, ignoring the other male's interruption.

Yuusou did not answer for a moment, but Sesshoumaru noticed how his cousin's previously relaxed stance suddenly tensed at the question. Though it was extremely slight, the subtle change did not escape the yokai lord's observation.

"I cannot answer that question." Yuusou finally replied.

The mood around them had shifted from merely awkward to pure tension as Sesshoumaru watched his cousin staring far into the garden, fixating his eyes on the darkest parts with unreadable expression on his face. The eastern yokai placed both of his palms on the railing, letting the solid block of wood bear his weight. Then with a quiet voice, he said,

"There are three subjects we Eastern creatures absolutely cannot discuss in this place. First is the origin of Lord Shogo's beloved granddaughter, Shouri." He paused to give Sesshoumaru a meaningful glance. "Second..." He paused again. "...is the 'Battle of the North'."

"The Battle of the North?" Sesshoumaru repeated with a frown on his forehead.

"Yes." Yuusou nodded, smiling slightly. "The Battle of the North."

Sesshoumaru let the name silently rolled off his tongue. Such an epic name deserved to be jotted down in books of history, yet it was the first time he had ever heard of it. Certainly, it was an unusual occurrence for a knowledgeable and aristocratic yokai such as himself.

"And what about the third subject?" Sesshoumaru asked.

The smile on Yuusou's lips widened as he stared straight into Sesshoumaru's narrowed eyes. His face, though calm, held such a strange and indecipherable expression that the Lord of the Western Lands could not help but feel a nudge of curiosity.

"I cannot tell you." Yuusou slowly said with the same mysterious smile still on his face. "But you see, I have an inkling that you will find out soon enough."

His untroubled stance that momentarily disappeared had returned, apparent in his every gait as he swerved around and started to leave the pavilion. His movements caused the other male to notice a long braided cord that was tied around his waist. The loose cord swung and swayed with each of his movement, as if demanding attention. Sesshoumaru observed the cord quietly. Under his careful scrutiny, he realized it was a thin belt made of braided threads that appeared to be one's hair. Its excess length hung on the side of the wearer's hip. The hair was so fine and possessed the most mesmerizing shade, with colour that changed according to the movements and lights.

'_Chameleon hair...'_ Sesshoumaru thought.

It could only be female hair, he deducted, for only a female could possess hair of such beautiful texture and colour. It could be understood as an intimate offering, for no female would ever cut off her hair for just any male. But who she was, he could not even begin to guess.

"A question for you, Lord of the Western Lands." Yuusou suddenly exclaimed before he disappeared into the night, immediately ending the yokai lord's musings. "Can a table stand strong when it only has three legs?"

Sesshoumaru frowned at the question, a riddle more likely. He remained within the pavilion, watching the first grandson of Lord Shogo vanishing into the shadows. Silently, he mulled over the clues thrown so casually at him. A table, traditionally built with four legs with one leg at each corner, could not possibly stand strong with only three. The four legs represent four corners: East, West, South, and North. Yuusou, himself, and that Southern dog, Zoichi, filled in the positions of the three corners. Only one remained unknown: the North. This could only mean that they were searching for the heir to the Northern lands.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. The riddle was so easy he could have died of boredom.

But almost immediately, his eyes widened with sudden realization.

The heir to the Northern lands and the Battle of the North… Undoubtedly, the two were related. But the question was, how?

The faint sounds of footsteps interrupted his musings, causing the ever-vigilant yokai lord to raise his head. He caught the familiar scent of Lord Shogo, and saw the silhouette of his grandfather's figure slowly looming from the direction where he came from. When the lord appeared before him, Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod as a sign of his regard.

"Sesshoumaru. Why are you still awake, boy?" Lord Shogo asked as he approached the pavilion. There was fraternal warmth in his tone. "You have had several difficult days recently and will encounter another tomorrow. Should you not be resting at this late hour?"

"I do not tire so easily." Sesshoumaru simply answered.

Lord Shogo smirked at the nonchalant remark. He climbed the two steps at the mouth of the entrance to the pavilion and observed the fireflies floating around them.

"Quite early in the year to see so many fireflies..." He commented.

Sesshoumaru gave the insects a brief, dismissive glance. He cared not for those fireflies. Yuusou's little riddle, as easy as it was, along with the three forbidden subjects, caused questions to fill his mind.

"Grandfather," He called and immediately, he stopped. It was the very first time he called the lord 'grandfather', a title he deemed so intimate. It was unintentional and yet, the word had already been spoken and there was no way to take it back. He remained still, seemingly frozen in time due to the carelessness of his own tongue.

He watched Lord Shogo raising one eyebrow, a sign that the slip of tongue did not escape the elder's keen hearing. But the lord seemed more amused than anything else, proven in the movements on the corners of his lips.

"That's quite alright." Lord Shogo said, encouraging him with a slightly amused smile. "After all, you are the son of my daughter. Proceed with your inquiry."

"Then... Grandfather," Sesshoumaru repeated, this time a little more certain. Though the word still felt strange rolling off his tongue, there was a sense of odd comfort and acceptance.

"What is the Battle of the North?" He finally asked.

Lord Shogo's relaxed and amused expression changed completely when the question reached his ears. It was as if the lord had just seen a ghost. His face was now tense, almost menacing.

"The Battle of the North?" He repeated, his previously solid voice had been reduced to a mere hiss.

After a tense moment of silence, he swerved around, turning his back on his grandson. He stared at the deep darkness at the far end of his sprawling garden. The unwelcomed memories of the past started to creep into his head. He shut his eyes tight to rid them but they kept returning, soiling his peaceful mind.

"The Battle of the North is the event that leads to the extermination of the Northern inu clan." He quietly said. "Needless to say, it is one of the events in the history of inu that I regret the most."

"And there are no survivors?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I don't know..." Lord Shogo answered, shaking his head slowly. "I certainly hope there are." He heaved a deep sigh and turned around to face the younger yokai.

"This is too dark a topic to be discussed on such a lovely night." He said, forcing a smile. "Tell me, Sesshoumaru, do you like it here? How do you find your brothers, Yuusou and Zoichi?"

"They're..." Sesshoumaru paused to search for words to describe the two yokai. "... interesting in their own ways."

"Yes, they are." Lord Shogo gave him a smile that could only be construed as assent.

"Yuusou appeared before me in a human form, just earlier." Sesshoumaru mentioned. "Did he transform using a charm, similar to that of the fox demons?"

"No, no." The lord answered him as he shook his head. "Yuusou is quite a master in manipulating his youki. He is able to eliminate traces of his demonic energy, allowing him to transform himself into a human. Quite interesting, is it not?"

Sesshoumaru provided no comment to the explanation and merely kept his silence. Truth be told, he was more interested in finding out more about the Battle of the North and the third forbidden subject than to learn about his cousin's ability. But it was quite clear that Lord Shogo was not about to divulge the information so willingly. He shifted his eyes to gaze upon the same sky the lord was observing; the shape of the moon that night resembled the emblem imprinted on both their foreheads.

Indeed, it was a lovely night, he thought to himself.

* * *

When Sesshoumaru came out of the gate of the Eastern palace early the next morning, accompanied by those in his pack, the inu princess was already outside waiting for them. She was standing before a large dog-like beast with tail split into two. The size of the beast must have been four times of a full-grown horse; its snow-white mane was long with a healthy sheen. There was a deep indigo crescent moon emblem on the beast's forehead. The appearance of the beast reminded him of his own beast form, only smaller.

She turned around with a small smile on her lips when she sensed their presence. She combed her fingers through the beast's pure white mane, earning a deep, fond growl from the creature. She rubbed its enormous head, murmuring endearments in its ear as she let the dog-like creature nuzzled her palm to savour what looked like morsels of meat from her hand.

"This is Ki." She told them, her hands remained entwined within the beast's glorious mane as she gave it a warm, gentle look. "He is my ride, and a very good friend..."

Enthralled by the large white dog that appeared soft and deceivingly docile, Rin ran towards animal with outstretched arms, impatient to feel its thick pelt. But Sesshoumaru's quiet yet stern order stopped her.

"Rin, give your regards to the lady first, and ask for her permission."

The little girl immediately slowed down her steps. With obvious efforts to curb her enthusiasm, she calmly approached the inu princess who was observing her with interests.

"Please accept my regards, my Lady." She said, lowering her head in respect. "My name is Rin."

Shouri nodded, her keen eyes never left the little girl who was showing tremendous improvements in health compared to her condition on the day she was brought to their lands. The youthful rosy colours had returned to her plump cheeks and the greyness of her skin had completely disappeared. She appeared healthy, not to mention animated.

"You have had quite a few difficult days, Rin." The inu princess said. "It must have been hard on you."

Rin clasped her hands together behind her back and swayed from side to side in a relaxed manner. She shook her head.

"Uh-huh. It wasn't too bad." She chuckled. The little girl continued watching the large white dog that was still rubbing its head against the gentle hands of its mistress.

"Shouri-sama," She called. "Can I pat your... friend?"

The inu princess looked at Ki, who opened its eyes to reveal the clearest, most mesmerizing pair of amber eyes. Specks of shimmering gold adorned each eye, with a jet black pupil as its center. She gently whispered something in its ear and slowly, it lowered its head to reach the level of Rin's hand.

"Ki normally does not like strangers..." Shouri said as she vigilantly watched the little girl rubbing her hands against the beast's soft, fury pelt. "But as long as I remain with him, it's alright."

"What is he?" Rin asked as she savoured the silky smooth feeling of Ki's hair between her fingers.

"Ki is a dog demon who does not take a human-like form." Shouri responded as she laid her cheek on the side of its neck and firmly patted its strong shoulder. "He remains in his beast form, always. And he cannot speak either. Not in human language, at least."

She released the white dog demon and turned to regard Sesshoumaru, who was standing only a few paces away from her.

"Are we ready, Taisho-sama?" She asked him, still using the detached term of "Honourable Lord" to address him.

Sesshoumaru did not answer, for he was much too intrigued by her garment to even voice a response. She sported a pair of form-fitting hakama pants with ends tucked into a pair of black knee-high boots. She also wore a male's dark indigo kimono top underneath the metal armour vest covering only her torso. The end of her kimono sleeves was tucked underneath a pair of metal gauntlet that matched her armour perfectly. Her beautiful silver hair that usually spilled down her back was piled up and neatly tied behind her head. Only a few strands of hair were let loose to softly frame her heart-shaped face.

"She's wearing male clothing!" Jaken muttered under his breath as he watched the inu princess with mouth gaping wide. "That is quite liberal for a daughter of nobility."

Sesshoumaru had to admit it was interesting to see his sister clad herself in male attire. But considering they were going to a dangerous place, it would be best that she was dressed in garments that would allow her to fight without obstacles. Certainly, the Lord of the Eastern Lands would rather have his precious granddaughter dress like a male than to have her killed because she tripped over some stupid kimono. He turned around when he heard the gate of the Eastern palace opening once more. Lord Shogo and Yuusou appeared from beyond the gate, undoubtedly to see them off.

Yuusou strode towards the inu princess who was still gently patting the snow white pelt of the giant dog.

"Do you need a boost?" He asked.

"No." She lightly said as she effortlessly leaped to straddle Ki's back comfortably.

The male inu stared at the female with solemn expression on his face. He gathered the brown leather reins that hung from the collar around Ki's neck and handed them to its rider.

"It is spring." He said.

"Yes, I get that." She told him with a small chuckle.

"It is spring," He repeated as he gave her a stern look. "Many beasts within the forest have just awakened after a long winter sleep and most likely, they are hungry." He paused for a moment. "Try your best to slip through the forest unnoticed. Whatever you do, _do not_ bleed." He warned. "The scent of blood will throw them into frenzy. It is still too early for the hunt. And surely, you do not want to be the one being hunted." He gave her a meaningful look.

"... I understand, Nii-sama." She said, taking the reins he offered and clasping them tight within her own grip.

Sesshoumaru remained silent even when he heard her regarded Yuusou as her "Nii-sama", her "older brother". He merely turned his back on them. Lord Shogo was a cunning yokai indeed, he thought. It was not without purpose that the lord sent the female inu to guide him to the home of the sage. Their journey would provide ample opportunities for him to get to know her, and for him to decide if he wanted to take the long-life responsibilities of an older brother.

"Sesshoumaru," Lord Shogo called, earning his grandson's attention. "I surely hope you will return to these lands once your journey is concluded. I believe there are still things you wish to ask me."

With the slightest movement of the eye, Sesshoumaru stole a glance at his cousin. The quick glance was promptly returned and for a brief moment, their gazes collided, though neither one of them utter a word.

"And I do wish you will be joining the hunt." Lord Shogo continued.

"The hunt?" Sesshoumaru repeated questioningly.

"Every spring, we hunt as a group." Shouri explained from the back of the white dog. "We enter the Forest of No Return to hunt."

"The beasts are most alert during this season." Yuusou added with a small chuckle. "It is quite entertaining."

"And what do you hunt for?" The yokai lord asked, looking up to stare at the inu princess who was ready to take flight on her ride. She smiled at him and answered,

"Poison."

* * *

Lord Shogo had always found his palace oddly quiet and lonely whenever any of his grandchildren was away. With Zoichi and Shouri, along with Sesshoumaru and his pack, gone to carry their tasks, only Yuusou remained. But his first grandson was nowhere to be seen that night, adding the silence and loneliness to the vast palace.

The lord strolled down a lonely passageway in the palace until he reached a viewing platform hovering over an expansive pond, its surface was almost completely covered with blooming water lilies. He aimed his gaze upwards to admire the dark yet cloudless sky. It was one of those clear nights he so fond of.

"Well, well…" Lord Shogo suddenly said, his eyes never left the night sky he was admiring. "This is certainly a surprise." As he finished the last of his words, he turned to his side to regard the unexpected visitor with a sour smile on his lips.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of my own daughter's visit after her 300 years of absence?" He asked with one arched eyebrow.

A female figure who was previously hidden underneath the shadow took a step into the light, revealing herself to his view.

"Long time no see, Father." She greeted him. Her voice, though firm and confident, carried a gentle tone.

Lord Shogo eyed his daughter from head to toe. She had not changed much even after so many years. Still the same striking beauty, the same playful air, the same cunning smile... He was not pleased that she had been absent for so long, but he could not deny her appearance, as unexpected as it was, had brought him tremendous joy. But the elation he felt was cleverly concealed beneath his stern expression.

"So you waited for your son and your _daughter_ to leave before you dared to show up?" He asked her. The question sounded more like a criticism, with the obviously deliberate emphasis he applied on a certain word.

"You know very well why I cannot show myself to _her_." She retaliated, her head jerked in unconcealed annoyance.

"To tell you the truth… No, I don't." Lord Shogo told her dryly.

"Father, please don't start this again." She huffed, her annoyance was increasingly apparent. "You promised you would raise her and…"

"And I have done as I promised." Lord Shogo cut his daughter's rant short. His voice remained calm and composed even during the emotional argument. "I _have_ raised her. And if only you would see her just once, you will find she is a creature of the sweetest nature, exceedingly beautiful…"

"Do not speak of her." She stopped him sternly and turned herself away from him. "I would rather not know anything about her, not even her name. Father, if you insist on discussing her, I should just leave now."

There was a moment of tense, heavy silence as Lord Shogo stared at his daughter's tense posture without uttering a word. Her stubbornness was something she had inherited from him, no doubt. He noted the balled fists she placed on each of her sides, a sign of the turmoil she kept within her. He sighed inwardly.

"Isha…" He gently called her name. "As long as I've known you, you have always been a stubborn child. And while some may find your trait difficult, I've always been fond of it and found it endearing. But for this one matter, I truly cannot understand your resolve. Why do you deny her, your own daughter, the truth?"

Lady Isha kept her silence and lowered her gaze to the gleaming wood floor underneath her. She could feel her father's heavy gaze on her back, waiting for her to explain herself. Her shoulders rose and fell with a deep sigh.

"That child…" She spoke softly. "Sesshoumaru. He has always been such a proud child since he was very young. And he was so distraught when his father decided to take another mate, a _human_ mate." She sighed and turned around to return her father's gaze.

"I wonder how much this history influenced his view on humans..." She continued. "I don't know if he felt betrayed, or humiliated by his father's decision to go to the human. But his father's action struck him hard, and I…" She paused to briefly close her eyes and bring her fingers to touch her forehead. "I watched his character changed and warped to such an extent that he became what he is now."

"I wished my daughter a life without this kind of anger and hatred." She carried on with her words. "After watching Sesshoumaru being tormented by his own hatred and disappointment, how could I let my daughter go through the same pain? And within one brief moment of insanity, I decided to give her up."

She paused to shake her head softly, her eyes wandered off to the distance.

"For a yokai mother to give up her newly born pup is... not an easy thing to do." She sighed; there was a slight quiver in her voice. She squared off her shoulders and held her head high. "But I had made up my mind, and I cannot turn back."

She closed her eyes momentarily to shrug off any remorse she felt. And when she fluttered her eyes open, she had regained the effortless composure she briefly lost.

"But this matter is not what I wish to discuss with you." Lady Isha said. "Rejoice, Father." She continued with a meaningful smile on her lips. "For I have found who we've been searching for these many years."

The news caused Lord Shogo's eyes to widen in astonishment and sheer joy.

"Is that true?" He asked. "You have found the boy?"

"He is no longer a boy, Father." Lady Isha said as she strived to hide a smile. After all, it had been several hundred years since her father saw him last. "He is a full-grown inu now. He has been seen traveling through the central plains with an elderly vassal and two full-blooded inu pups."

There was a gleam in the lord's eyes when the two inu pups were mentioned. Lady Isha did not need to think twice to be able to interpret the gleam as a proof of his elation. Her father had always concerned himself with not only the survival but also, and most importantly, the continuation of the inu clan. There were days in the past when their clan was the largest, when pure-blooded inuyokai roamed the lands of the four directions: east, west, north, and south. But those were days long gone for today, only a small number of pure-blooded inu could be found. Though her father had never expressed it openly, she knew he yearned for the days when their clan was thriving. The mention of two pure blooded inu pups meant the greater possibility of the continuation of the clan.

The thought of the continuation of inu clan prompted another thought to appear in the lady's mind. A matter that was extremely delicate, yet also exceedingly important to the ultimate goal of preserving their clan.

"Then... there is the matter of the successor to the Lord of the Eastern Lands..." She proceeded carefully. "You have met my son. What do you think of him?"

"Hmmm..." Lord Shogo pondered for a moment. "He is certainly a viable candidate. Exceedingly smart and powerful, with enormous ambition too. Though I question his compassion..." He turned to look at his daughter with furrowed eyebrows.

Lady Isha chuckled softly, noting the fairness in her father's assessment.

"I do have a cold-hearted son, don't I?" She sighed. "But I believe his character is slowly changing. He never used to tolerate the presence of human but now he is travelling with two. And we both had witnessed his care for the little girl, Rin, and to what extent he was willing to go to save her." Lady Isha paused to clear her throat.

"And…" She added gently. "I suspect his sister will also do him good?"

"She still does not know that he is her brother, and you are her mother." Lord Shogo told her, earning a puzzled look from the female. "I have decided to leave this matter in Sesshoumaru's hands." He explained. "He certainly has the right to be her brother but I will not force him to take that position, the same way I did not force you to bear your responsibilities as her mother."

If there was a hint of criticism in the lord's words, Lady Isha chose to ignore it.

"What about Zoichi?" She asked. "Is he also a candidate?"

Silently, Lord Shogo contemplated the possibility of his adopted grandson to continue his rule over the Eastern lands. His deep, darkened amber eyes were fixated on a cluster of pink water lilies floating on the pond before him. Lady Isha approached the edge of the carved wooden railing to inch closer to her father, her eyes were watching his face that gradually grew tense.

"Zoichi…" He murmured softly. "Truly, he is a double-edged sword…" He sighed deeply. "Perhaps. But the mere thought of Zoichi ruling over these lands… Even I could feel the shiver down my spine."

"Father, I pray that you will not regret your decision to let him live." Lady Isha spoke, perhaps too passionately, earning a sudden, harsh glare from Lord Shogo.

"Isha." Lord Shogo's stern voice stopped her. A moment of tense silence followed as Lord Shogo continued to fixed his fervent glare on his daughter. "We do not speak of that subject here." He hissed between his clenched teeth.

"Forgive the liberty of my tongue, Father." Lady Isha retaliated, still stubborn with her opinions. "But that child is truly a bad seed."

"Enough!" Lord Shogo snarled angrily. And again, the eruption of rage was followed by a heavy, disconcerting silence.

"I will not let poisonous words like those be spoken here." Lord Shogo spoke as his anger gradually subsided, yet his voice still carried the strain he held before.

Secretly, Lady Isha heaved a sigh. The long-awaited reunion with her father had suddenly taken an unpleasant turn when Zoichi entered the topic of their conversation. She worked hard to hold her tongue, striving to utter no more comment regarding the matter. And when she regained her composure, she spoke,

"Father..." Her words were briefly caught in her throat. "...Are you sure this is the path you would like to choose? Is Yuusou really..."

"I do not know if this is the path I will take." Lord Shogo answered after a long stretch of silence. "But I do know that Yuusou is not fit to rule the Eastern Lands."

Unbeknown to the two yokai, a pair of keen ears was secretly listening to their conversation; its owner was hiding himself beyond a wall just around the corner.

Yuusou leaned his back against the smooth, cold surface of the wall. His arms were neatly folded across his chest. His eyes narrowed when Lord Shogo's last statement reached his ears.

"_I do know that Yuusou is not fit to rule the Eastern Lands." _

**To be Continued**

* * *

I planted plenty of 'seeds' in this chapter. Hope you find them interesting. It had been quite a crazy week for me. Extremely busy. And with this weekend being Canadian Thanksgiving, it seems that I will not have some peaceful time, but rather a hectic one. But I'm happy I can post a chapter between cooking the turkey and making the mash potatoes. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Tricky:** Thanks for the compliments. I believe there are even more hints and infos in this chapter. Yes, I will be using that "unless" in the future. And in terms of which threads I will be continuing, the answer is all of them. Everything will come together, you'll see A university student in Hungary, eh? That's so interesting. Every time someone mentions "Hungary", it reminds me of Bram Stoker's Dracula that I read when I was little. In one of the scene in the book, Jonathan Harker briefly mentions this Hungarian stuffed pepper dish that sounded really good in my head. Not that gender matters, but I'm guessing you're a ... boy? Sorry if I'm mistaken.

**Heartsvampires92:** I think I answered your question through PM already. The answer is Sakki

**Sesshylover978:** The more I think of your suggestion, the more I want to put in a little something-somethin that happens between Shouri and Zoichi. I have even written that part already, but I think it's a bit too soon to divulge it and perhaps... a little too graphic?

**MIdoriko-the unessasary****: **As usual, I greatly value your comment. Yes, the sub-plots will be developed even further in future chapters, with more court intrigue coming up.

**Sesshy fan:** Excuse me, but could it be that you were trying to write something in my native language? I read the 'sekali' in your review and it put a big smile on my face. I noticed you are from Singapore (is that correct?). If it is true, you must know a lot of words in my mother tongue. Thank you.

**Blitz Girl:** I think I fulfilled my promise (or at least, almost). Sesshoumaru's arm is not going to fall off. LOL.

**-Chiaztolite-**


	13. Without Intention

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The original characters and plot are the property of Chiaztolite, who is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary of Previous Chapter: **Yuusou revealed to Sesshoumaru that the "Battle of the North" is one of the three subjects forbidden in the Eastern and his pack, guided by Shouri, started their journey in search of the sage who had the power to cure the curse on his right and. Lady Isha visited her father to have a talk with him. It was revealed that Lord Shogo thought Yuusou was not fit to rule the Eastern Lands.

**WARNING: ****This site contains sexually oriented adult material intended for individuals 18 years of age or older. If you are not yet 18, or if adult material offends you, please navigate away from the chapter and wait for the next instalment. **

**

* * *

**

**Rulers of Four Directions**

**Chapter 13: Without Intention**

**

* * *

**

There was nothing like flying high in the air, soaring above all else, Shouri thought as she observed a cluster of clouds beneath them. The sun felt warm on her cheeks and she loved the feel of the light breeze grazing her skin. She combed her fingers through the silky smooth mane of her ride, Ki, feeling its strong, rippling muscles. The giant dog-like beast carried her effortlessly, running with confidence on empty air as if there was solid ground underneath its paws.

She aimed her gaze straight forward; her eyes met the back of the Western Lord who was flying ahead of her. As expected, he did not say much during their journey thus far, nothing at all unnecessary. And all his words were said in an impassive tone and with an expressionless, somewhat unfriendly face. She had grown accustomed to his indifferent attitude and no longer expected lengthy conversations or a wide range of expressions. But his human girl ward, on the other hand, was quite a talkative one. The little girl, riding the interesting looking two-headed dragon, had not stopped talking since they departed the Eastern palace.

Shouri strived hard to ignore the chatter of the talkative little girl, but the task proved to be easier said than done. For such a young creature, the girl certainly said plenty of interesting, amusing things. The inu princess had very little experience of being around humans, not to mention one so noisy. Her grandfather had done such a marvellous job of keeping humans out of their native lands that she hardly knew how to be around one.

"Girl," she eventually said, momentarily stopping the human girl in mid-sentence. "Has _anyone_ ever told you how talkative you are?"

Rin tilted her head to one side and grinned cheerfully. "Well... Jaken-sama said that to me all the time."

'_No wonder…' _Shouri sighed inwardly. She returned her gaze downward, observing the ground, noticing the familiar landmarks she had been waiting for. Their journey in the air was coming to an end, she thought as she tapped her leg against her ride's side, urging it to pace forward. Ki obeyed her command and lunged forth to shorten their distance to the Lord of the Western Lands.

"Taisho-sama," She called out when she was right behind him. The yokai lord turned his head sideways, though only very slightly, as a sign of his acknowledgement. She cocked her head downwards and said, "We're almost there. Shall we descend?"

Without words, the yokai lord started to lower himself, leading the pack's descend towards the ground. They landed on a fast meadow covered by lush green grass. Only a few steps away was the brink of the Forest of No Return. The deep, dense forest filled with ferocious beasts had played a big role in keeping both humans and demons away from the eastern lands. The trees that stood before them were humongous. Their trunks were taller and thicker than any trees elsewhere, proving these were old, extremely old. Only darkness could be seen between the tree trunks; it was a land where sun light could not reach.

Gracefully, the inu princess hopped off the back of her ride, her pair of amber eyes never left the rows of trees before her, stretched as far as the eyes could see. She had spent considerable amount of time there during childhood, then some more while she was growing up, then even more every year for the hunt. Even so, the sight of it still sent chills down her spine.

"Have we arrived at our destination, Shouri-sama?" The green imp asked as he peered at his surrounding, searching for any sign of the sage they sought for. "I don't see anything that could possibly be the residence of the sage."

"His residence is still quite a distance away." The inu princess answered as she adjusted the dark brown leather strap across her chest that fastened a sword to her back. "We will travel into the forest on foot from now on."

"Will it not be easier and faster to keep flying?" Kohaku asked, as he gave Ki and Ah Un a quick glance. "Since we have the means anyway..."

"I'm afraid the way to the sage is not so simple." Shouri explained. "The entrance to the complex of his dwelling can neither be seen nor reached from above. We have no choice but to travel the rest of the distance on our feet." She turned to look at Ki and Ah-Un and said, "These two beasts will remain here and wait for our return."

The sun was high in the sky, signalling it was around mid-day when they entered the Forest of No Return. Shouri predicted it would take them one more day of walking until they reached their destination. Somewhere along the way they would have to find a suitable camp, she thought as she narrowed her eyes, getting herself used to the sudden gloominess within the forest. It would not be wise to move around in the forest after sunset, for who knew what creatures they could disturb somewhere in complete darkness.

Rin did not let the shadows of the trees steal her spirits away. The little girl remained as cheerful and lively as ever, skipping over the protruding roots of the trees as if all was just a fun, exciting game. But one root was hidden in the darkness and made her trip. She gave out a soft shriek when she took a small tumble and fortunately, she landed on a patch of soft ground. When she looked up, Kohaku was standing next to her, offering his hand to help her rise to her feet.

"Are you alright, Rin?" He asked. His face was as kind as he had always been.

"Yes, it was not a big deal." She answered, chuckling slightly.

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru, witnessing his ward who had tripped over something she had not noticed in the darkness, halted his steps and called his eldest vassal. His call prompted the green yokai to scurry over as fast as those thin short legs could.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Fire." The daiyokai demanded.

The imp looked around, searching for a piece of wood on the ground. When he found one, he used his two-headed staff to spout flame and lit the wood. Immediately, the scent of scorched wood filled the air.

"Give one to Kohaku and the Lady." Sesshoumaru commanded as he took the torch.

The lights from the wooden torches lit up the dark forest and aided their vision, though the dim, gloomy amber lights had somehow made the place even more depressing than before. But it was now much easier for the two humans in their pack, to recognize thick roots of the trees that burst out from the ground, making their path uneven and dangerous.

Sesshoumaru looked around the forest. It was definitely the same forest where he had encountered that immortal female for the first time on his way to the eastern palace. He recognized the vegetations, the musty scent of unearthed soil, the unpleasant aura... But undoubtedly, they had entered from a different side, proving the vast span of the forest. He shifted his attention to the inu princess, who had her nose lifted, smelling the air and seeking signs for directions. He waited for her to lower her head and point to one course.

"This way." She said, as she aimed her index finger towards their left.

They strived to tread the forest as quickly and quietly as possible, trying to make their presence unnoticed by the dangerous beasts that lived within the forest. But the path proved to be uneasy with plenty of obstacles, mostly in the form of enormous roots of a tree, standing in their way. The roots were long, stretching many paces away from their mother tree, bending and twisting in such a way that their form resembled a giant snake. Most of those roots were knee-high and sometimes even higher, reaching a full grown man's waist. Needless to say, the journey was much easier on those of yokai blood but Kohaku and Rin, and even Jaken on numerous occasions, worked hard to keep up.

Water was not difficult to find since the forest was blessed with many streams that although small, still provided them with ample supply of the life-giving fluid. The pack had taken a brief stop at the bank of a stream to let Rin and Kohaku fill their containers with water. Jaken had to continuously yelled at Rin not to venture too far from the pack, but the girl still moved further ahead nevertheless in search for clearer water. She stopped only when she had found it: a clear source of water, one that had not mixed with dirt and mud. She filled her container full of fresh water. Once she was finished, she turned around and started to walk back to where the rest of the pack was.

On her way back, a deep, feral growl stopped her. The growl was coming from her left, from the nearby cluster of trees. Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned to her side to discover the source of the guttural noise. She gasped, her eyes instantly widened at the sight. It was a creature, a beast, that emitted the threatening growl.

The creature resembled a hybrid of three animals, all combined into one. It was quite a large beast, as it was at least three-times taller than an adult male human. It possessed the head of a wolf, a human-like body, and the long tail of a giant lizard. Its head and body parts were blanketed in long grey mane, while its tail was covered with dark green scales. It stood on its two humongous, muscular legs; all of his four limbs were studded with crescent shaped talons. When it growled, it revealed a series of sharp, jagged teeth that appeared quite capable to tear flesh easily.

Slowly, Rin took a few wobbled steps back to carefully widen the distance between her and the creature that appeared to be hungry. She gasped when her back collided with something, yet her slightly laboured breathing returned to calm when she realized it was her master who stood right behind her. A firm, assuring hand was laid on her shoulder.

"Go to where the others are." Sesshoumaru told her.

The little girl scurried away to obey his order, leaving the yokai lord to stand face to face with the creature who had managed to find them. Their distance between each other was still quite a few paces away, but either one of them could easily bridge the gap in very short period of time. Without destroying his composure, Sesshoumaru laid his right hand on the hilt of Bakusaiga, unsheathing the sword in one smooth motion.

The beast, sensing the killing intention in its enemy, gave out a loud, almost deafening roar. Immediately, it dropped itself on four paws and charged forward. At the same time, Sesshoumaru took his stance with Bakusaiga tightly gripped in his right hand, ready to slice his opponent. But as he was about to swing his right arm, he came to a sudden realization.

That arm, that hand, the same one that had suffered Sakki's curse, refused to move. His eyes widened at the unexpected phenomenon. He strived to command his right arm to move with the sheer power of his will, yet his effort was futile. His own hand had refused to raise his sword to fight against a foe, and at a very dire moment too.

On the other side of the battle ground, the inu princess was watching the beginning of the clash between yokai and beast. Her keen eyes never left the Lord of the Western Lands and she too, realized the unforeseen calamity that he was facing. His right arm was immobile, she thought as she slowly drowned in alarm. Was it the effect of the curse? And meanwhile, the beast continued to charge towards the motionless yokai lord.

'_Taisho-sama!'_ She gasped inwardly. Her breath was caught in her throat and she was unable to take her eyes off the scene before her.

Realizing that his right hand was at an unusable state, Sesshoumaru prepared his other hand. The lengthened claws of his left hand were dripping with green liquid of poison, ready to greet whatever was coming towards him. With one rapid swing of his dokkasou, he could feel his claws tore the flesh of his enemy, spraying thick red blood in the air.

His eyes widened as his keen sense of smelling recognized the scent of blood. It was a scent as familiar as his own. Long, silver tresses identical to his swayed before him, and his heart skipped a beat when he realized that it was Shouri's body that was shredded by his poisonous talons. It all happened in less than the blink of an eye, but she had swiftly, unexpectedly stood between him and the advancing beast. She had become the one to taste the wrath of his talons.

The pain Shouri felt when his talons tore the tender flesh of her left shoulder was more than she could have imagined. For a moment, her breath was stuck in her throat and she forgot to breathe. Her body, weakened greatly by the accidental assault, fell backwards. He caught her full weight readily in his left arm and promptly leaped away from the enraged beast, just in time to dodge the swing of its sharply-clawed paw. He put her down on the ground, well away from the attack range of the beast. The claws of his left hand were still saturated with poison, but it was now drenched with her blood. The smell of his potent venom mingled with the scent of her blood was far from pleasant.

"Shouri-sama!" Rin shrieked as she hastily approached the female yokai who was still on the ground. The little girl kneeled next to the injured female; her widened black eyes worriedly stared at the severe wound. "Shouri-sama..." The girl repeated. "This looks bad..."

"Rin..." The inu princess tried to speak between clenched teeth. Her blood-soaked hand weakly pushed the human girl away. "You... shouldn't be here..."

Sesshoumaru lowered his left hand, shaking off the excess of her blood off of his fingers. Taking his position to shield the wounded female along with Rin, he watched the beast focusing all its attention on him. Its hungry green eyes glittered like two emerald jewels, droplets of saliva dribbled down its gaping mouth. Again, with a deafening roar, it lunged towards the awaiting male.

Sesshoumaru stood motionlessly, waiting for the charging beast with unfailing calm and composure. The wolf-like creature opened its mouth wide, flaunting a set of large sharp teeth that would have made any creature cower in fear. But not him.

Just when the beast was only an arm length away, Sesshoumaru calmly raised his left arm and placed a firm grip on its lower jaw. He held his steady grasp as the creature struggled to shake him off, but the only result was the tightening of his grip. He sank his claws into the tender flesh of the creature's lower gum, strengthening his hold on the creature even further. And with one firm, powerful swing of his arm, he yanked the creature's jaw off, ripping its mouth apart and tearing off the flesh of its throat along with it. It gave out one last brief cry before it fell onto the ground, dead. Thick blood that almost appeared black started to pool underneath its carcass, slowly wetting the earth.

Sesshoumaru hurled the large chunk of flesh and bones that already started to rot from his poison away from him. He turned around to face the female yokai who was still on the ground, rendered speechless by the gory scene she had just witnessed. Her right hand was still pressed on her left shoulder to try to stop her bleeding. She looked at him in such a way that he could not help but ask,

"What?"

The scent of the dead creature's blood mixing with her own was almost too much to bear. But it was at that moment that she recalled Yuusou's stern warning just before they left the Eastern palace.

'_Do not bleed.'_ He had said. _'__Many beasts within the forest have just awakened after a long winter sleep and most likely, they are hungry.'_

'_The scent of blood will throw them into frenzy. Whatever you do, do not bleed.'_

She lowered her gaze to look at herself. Her garment was soaked in her own blood. The fabric that formed her left sleeve was now dyed red and was sticking to her arm, as if forming a second layer of skin. The smell of fresh blood was too potent to ignore. There was no possibility that their presence there was unnoticed.

"Oh no..." She muttered to herself.

Sesshoumaru started to approach her, but stopped when a certain rumbling sound reached his ears. The noise started as a soft rumble, but gradually grew louder until it resembled hundreds of footsteps, a stampede that drew closer from all directions. The pack looked around with alarm, scanning their surroundings to search the source of the noise.

"What is that?" Rin asked.

"Sounds like..." Kohaku said as he observed the ground that was now in tremor. "... a herd of animals coming our way..." He reached for his hiraikotsu, the giant boomerang on his back, and took his stance.

"They are the beasts that live here..." Shouri said as she struggled to slowly rise to her feet. "They've smelled all the blood." With her right hand, she reached over to remove her sword from the sheath on her back. All that blood on her palm made her grasp slippery, but she laid a tight grip on the hilt of her sword.

They waited in silence for the flock of beasts that were surely approaching. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes to sharpen his sense of hearing. Yes, they were close. Very close. And just as he reopened his eyes, he saw them... the horde of beasts coming their way, surrounding them in a circle that gradually became smaller.

"What should we do, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kohaku asked as he eyed the starved beasts gathering around them.

"Nothing stupid." The yokai lord answered, deadpan.

Sesshoumaru's right hand, still useless, had Bakusaiga in its grip. Calmly, he transferred his weapon to his left hand and swung the sword in one circular motion, unleashing the power of Bakusaiga in a single move. Blinding light appeared along the circular path of his sword swing, engulfing all those beasts in powerful wave of destruction. All that was touched by his power started to disintegrate, slowly turning into ashes. The trees were no exception and space was opening up around them and above, revealing the night sky that was filled with stars.

Within seconds, the horde of beasts that were attacking them had vanished. And a few of them that were spared, merely due to their good fortune of being far enough from Bakusaiga and its wielder, turned their back and fled the scene. The power of Bakusaiga had wiped away many trees around them, creating a large circle of open air.

Sesshoumaru returned his sword back in its sheath and turned around.

"What on earth were you doing?" He hissed between his clenched teeth as he approached her. "What devil had possessed you to do something so utterly stupid?"

She could barely breathe, let alone comprehend his furious words. She was back on her knees, the trembled fingers of her right hand were pressed against her wound that was still gushing out blood. With her mind she commanded her body to calm down, to appease her ragged breathing, to channel her youki so that her demonic energy could start mending her injured body straightaway. Only when her breathing had returned to normal that she opened her eyes, returning the livid eyes of the Western Lord who was still expecting her answer.

"I thought..." She hesitantly said, her nervous gaze landed on the lord's right hand that was afflicted by the curse. "I thought you were not able to use your right hand, Taisho-sama..."

"Even if your assessment was accurate, you believed this Sesshoumaru did not have other means to defend himself?" His face that usually conveyed no emotion was coloured with rage. Even in the midst of his anger he still held full control of his tongue; his speech was entirely coherent though his icy cold voice was now more severe than ever.

Shouri voiced no response to the accusation, but silently waited for her pain to ebb away. Alas, there was no such luck; every fibre of her being was in torment. Nevertheless, she held herself together well, letting no cry of pain escape her lips.

He waited for her to speak but the only response she gave him was a stare. He took one step closer towards her.

"Answer me, female." He said coldly.

"That's not what I meant." She said, but apparently her words were spoken with too soft a voice. Impatiently, he repeated his command, and with an even harsher tone.

"Answer me."

"That's not what I meant!" She suddenly snarled, prompting the male yokai to raise an eyebrow. The little naive pup knew how to show off her fangs, he thought to himself.

"That is not what I meant." She repeated for the third time, speaking so painfully slowly and emphasizing every single syllable in her words. Her pair of amber eyes glared at him angrily. "Clearly, I was an idiot for doing what I did." She hissed. "But the reason why I did it is because I was concerned for _your_ well-being."

"You? Concerned for my well-being?" Sesshoumaru repeated her words. Abruptly, he aimed his sword at her neck; the sharp tip almost touched the skin of her throat. He watched her eyes shifted from his face down to the gleaming edge of his sword, then back to him.

"I usually kill those who stand in my way, female." He hissed. "Do not think I will be this merciful next time."

He withdrew his sword and returned it to the sheath fastened on his waist. Then without uttering another word, he turned around and walked away from her, from the rest of the pack.

"My Lord!" Jaken called out as the green imp chased after his master. "My Lord... Where are you going? _Your sister_ is badly wounded..." His voice was greatly lowered when he reached his last sentence.

"This Sesshoumaru has no sister." The yokai lord hissed angrily as he glared at his ward over his shoulder. Especially one so utterly stupid, he added to himself. "Her well-being is none of my concern."

Without another word, he walked away, ignoring Jaken's calls and pleading for him to return to the rest of his pack. He ventured further into the depth of the forest and disappeared beyond the gloomy shadows of the trees. The small green yokai could only heave a deep sigh when all his calls were unanswered, and turned back to return to the rest of the pack.

When Shouri saw Jaken returning without the Lord of the Western Lands, she struggled to straighten her spine and asked,

"Did he just... _leave_?"

"Yes, my Lady." Jaken answered regretfully.

Shouri sighed deeply and momentarily pressed her hand against her temple. Then, she put her unharmed hand on the ground to help keep her balance as she rose to her feet. Her gaze was aimed towards the direction where the yokai lord had disappeared.

"Should I go after him?" She asked softly, as if those words were meant only for her ears to hear.

"If I may suggest, my Lady..." Jaken said, earning the attention of the female yokai. "He has gotten into one of his moods, and it's better to leave Lord Sesshoumaru alone for the time being..."

"Perhaps you are correct..." Shouri muttered as she shifted her gaze back to the forest around them.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest. His eyes were constantly on the ground, as if searching for something. He was still quite livid by the incident that had just happened. How could she be so... stupid, charging into battle in such careless manner? Had she come closer to him even just by a small distance, he could have ripped her little heart out of her chest. And the realization that she could have been killed -due to her own stupidity, but by his hand nonetheless- was enough to make his heart skipped a beat for the second time today. And that was twice too many.

And now she was hurt, the infuriated yokai lord thought as he rummaged through a group of bushes nearby. He stopped only when he found what he had been searching for. He lowered himself to one knee; the tip of his fingers grazed the herbal weeds that grew in clusters between the bushes. To others, they might appear to be no more than ordinary grass, but he was beyond familiar with their medicinal value. They were exactly what she needed.

After he obtained what he sought, he returned to the place where he had left his pack. Within the short time of his absence, they had set up a small camp under the expanse of starry sky he had revealed with Bakusaiga's power. Jaken, Kohaku, and Rin sat around the fire, tending the source of warmth. The yokai lord's eyes searched for the female yokai and found her on the other side of the camp. She had her body rested against the trunk of a big tree, her eyes were closed as if she was in a deep sleep.

Slowly, Shouri opened her eyes when she felt something landed at her feet. It was two small bundles of herbs: one was distinctive in appearance with its dark purple colour, and the other appeared to be nothing but leafy green weed to the eyes of one more ignorant. But she, a yokai of noble blood well-trained in the arts of poison and potion, recognized them straight away and understood what good they could do to her wound. She also caught the sight of two black boots, just inches away from her legs. Slowly, she shifted her eyes upwards starting from those boots, to the pair of legs clad in white hakama pants, trailing an imaginary straight line all the way up to his face where her gaze froze.

"Use those." Sesshoumaru said, cocking his head towards the bundles of herbs on the ground. "One will speed-up the mending of your flesh and the other will help neutralize the poison from my claws."

She seemed to have lost her words and so, she merely stared at him. But then, though with a somewhat stiff neck, she nodded.

"Thank you." She mouthed her gratitude, which he answered with nothing but a soft scoff.

He peered at her with narrowed golden eyes. She looked so fragile sitting there with her back against the tree trunk, with blood all over her body and clothes. The female had shrugged off the right sleeve of her garment so that the fabric would not hinder the recovery of her wound. She kept the rest of her clothing in place, maintaining her modesty.

He stared at the ghastly wound on her shoulder, the damage that he had caused. Now that the blood had been cleaned off the wounded area, he realized that his venomous claws had managed to remove a chunk of flesh from the rounded part of her right shoulder. The skin surrounding the wound had started to darken, most likely as the effect of his green miasma. He knew she must be in great pain, judging from the way she bit her lips every time she tried to move her limbs to reach for the bundles of herbs. At that moment, he felt an alien, unfamiliar emotion nudged his heart, which he found extremely disturbing.

'_Guilt__?' _He tried to name the strange emotion.

Shouri caught his stare, and reflectively moved her unharmed hand, trying to cover the ugly wound that had tainted her beautiful form. She cringed slightly when her hand brushed over the broken flesh.

"I know…" she let out a rather embarrassed and uncomfortable laugh."It is... quite unpleasant to look at, isn't it?"

He uttered no response, but kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her wrist to take her hand away from her shoulder.

"You will recover." he said, his hand slipped into the sleeve of his kimono and pull out a piece of clean, folded white cloth. With his sharp teeth, he ripped the cloth in pieces. He placed the herbs on top of her injury and covered it with a long strip of cloth, bandaging the wound neatly and tightly. She gasped at his sudden display of kindness and compassion, but let him continue with his ministrations.

"You're being unusually kind, my Lord." He heard her sudden quip as he tended to her wound. He gave her a quick glimpse and saw a tiny smile on her lips. Was that a little tease he heard in her voice?

"I don't know what I have done to deserve this civil treatment from you." She teased him further.

"I merely do not wish to waste my breath explaining to your grandfather about what had happened." He retorted, without pausing his treatment. "Had Lord Shogo not taught his granddaughter not to stand in the way of a fight?"

"…You will not repeat such foolish action in the future, do you hear me?" she heard his low, sombre voice so close to her ears. She said nothing and kept her gaze lowered. His hand was still busy with the cloth as he gradually covered the injured part of her body.

"It was not my intention to offend you." She whispered softly."It's just… my body just moved on its own…" She paused to stifle a yawn. She was suddenly overcome with drowsiness and could barely keep her eyes open any longer. It had been a long day and her mind and body begged for rest.

"You were right. It was incredibly stupid of me to do such a thing." She muttered, as she tried to hold back another yawn.

He gave her no response and instead, continued his ministrations. Moments later, he tied the two ends of the bandage together in a knot, completing his treatment on her wound. When he looked up to gaze at her face, he found her fast asleep. He stared at her for a while. The more he looked at her, the more he was mesmerized by their likeness, and by how much she resembled their mother.

He lowered his gaze to look at his left hand that was previously soaked with her blood, and the unpleasant memory came rushing back. He had washed off all visible traces of it but the scent lingered still. It was the same scent as his blood, proving that they were indeed siblings by birth. Slowly and not without reluctance, he lifted his hand and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face, tucking them gently behind her ear. He maintained the cold, stern expression to his face, but his gaze carried the gentleness that did not appear very often.

* * *

Shouri slept for quite a while. Slowly, her eyelashes fluttered and she opened her amber eyes. As she moved her limbs, she realized the yokai lord had wrapped his furry pelt around her shoulders. Her hand brushed against the softness of the fur that had been responsible for keeping her warm. Straightening her spine, she looked around the camp. The Lord of the Western Lands had lit the fire and now sat on a rock not far from where she laid, his back was facing her. His wards gathered on the other side, all were in deep slumber.

Slowly, she lifted her hand to check on her injured shoulder. She sighed in relief when she saw that the wound had almost closed itself perfectly, and it hurt much less now when she touched it. Carefully, she rose to her feet. With the pelt still wrapped around her body, she approached the yokai lord to join him in front of the fire.

"Should you not rest more?" The Lord suddenly spoke without shifting his gaze from the fire; his acute senses had detected her presence.

"I am feeling much better." Shouri said with a smile. "My wound has healed almost completely." She continued her steps towards the fire as she started to untangle the soft pelt, detaching herself from its warmth.

"Keep it." He said, his words sounded like a command. "For now, at least."

Her hands stopped mid-air at the sound of his kindness, though masked in his usual cold, indifferent tone. Another smile graced her lips as she lowered herself to the ground, taking a spot next to his seat.

For a moment they both sat there silently, watching the fire dancing before them. She inhaled deeply, savouring the distinctively fragrant scent of burning wood. She raised her gaze when the male yokai next to her opened his mouth to speak.

"Do they treat you well?" He asked, then paused to clear his throat. "Lord Shogo and… the others."

She looked at him with such expression as if he had asked a curious question.

"Yes, naturally." She finally answered. She bent her legs, pressing her knees against her chest and repositioned her arms to cradle herself. Each of her movement was slow and careful so as not to upset her wound. Her amber gaze was fixed on the tiny pebbles on the ground.

"My parents died when I was just days old and so Grandfather has been taking care of me ever since." She explained, a gentle smile appeared on her lips when the thought of her grandfather filled her mind. She rested her cheek on her bent knee and closed her eyes.

"I feel greatly loved by him." She added softly. "I owe him everything."

"And Yuusou?" He asked.

"My beloved older brother," She said. "The kindest, most gentle yokai I've ever known."

"I see." Sesshoumaru commented dryly. He let a few moments passed without words before he uttered another question.

"And... Zoichi?"

Her body tensed without warning and she lifted her head away from her knees, straightening her spine in a rather awkward, nervous manner. This sudden change did not escape from the yokai lord's attention. His sharp, vigilant amber eyes observed her with interest. The mention of that name had obviously alarmed her. But the question is _why_.

"We grew up together... Yuusou Nii-sama, Zoichi-sama, and myself." She said with an uneasy edge in her voice. "We were raised as siblings."

He watched her keeping her back straight as she watched the flickering fire before them that was still devouring the pile of wood. He sensed her desire to say more and thus he remained quiet, waiting for her to continue.

"We used to be very close..." She said, her voice turned soft when she recalled the past. "Zoichi-sama and I... I used to follow him everywhere." She paused to chuckle. But soon after, the soft laughter diminished and her gaze turned sorrowful. "All of a sudden he changed. He became... cold. Distant. And I'm not sure why ..."

She sighed and turned to look at the male yokai who was still quietly staring at her. Again, she gave out an uncomfortable chuckle and combed her hair away from her face with her unharmed hand.

"Forgive me for sprouting all these nonsense..." She said hurriedly, as if she just realized that she had said too much. "I did not mean to fill your ears with such unpleasant chatter." She started to rise to her feet. Her movements were slightly clumsy due to her recent injury.

"I had come uninvited and disturbed your peace." She said apologetically. "I will leave you to yourself..."

"Did I not tell you once already?" The yokai lord asked with a hint of impatience in his tone. Then, as if he had realized the recklessness of his own voice, he continued with a gentler note. "Your presence... is not unpleasant."

She stood there, staring at him with an expression that was close to awe. Yes, she recalled those words, spoken when she had sheltered him from the rain with her umbrella. She was shocked then and she was no less stunned now. But without retaliation, she plopped herself back on the ground. Lowering her head, she let her tresses covered the sides of her face. Though she did not understand why, his unexpectedly kind words had filled her with such glee.

"Yes." She said, perhaps with a little too much excitement, and with an unsuppressed smile.

* * *

_There was only one flickering candle illuminating a spacious chamber within the Eastern palace. Pieces of discarded clothing were scattered on the weaved tatami floor. Two creatures were inside the chamber: a male and a female; their nude bodies were pressed against each other that they seemed to melt into one, their lips were locked in a deep kiss. When his hands encircled her slim waist, his fingers almost met in a full circle. As he deepened their kiss, he positioned one palm on the small of her back, pressing her body even closer to his. He could feel her arms shifted to tangle themselves around his neck, her fingers were raking through his shortly-cropped silver hair. Her small, rosy lips tenderly returned every single one of his kiss. _

_She started to rock against him, setting her own pace, grinding herself against his loins. Her hands that were encircling his neck slid to his shoulders to support her body as she rode him in a gradually increased rhythm, her eyes were closed to savour the decadent pleasure. Again and again she impaled herself upon him, feeling his shaft grew thicker inside of her, whimpering as she felt the heat building within her core. He wrapped her legs around his waist to mash their bodies closer together. His hands encircled her waist, lifting her, helping her to bounce up and down his length. Trailing a path down to her lower back, and even lower until his palms were cupping her buttocks, he worked her hips against his pelvis. _

_Gently, he pushed her onto the ground, taking over the lead in their coupling. He pulled out of her just slightly before he buried himself back in her weeping passage. He repeated the short strokes in easy, relaxed rhythm, gradually withdrawing more and more of his flesh until he pulled himself completely out of her. His swollen length was glistening with her dew. He waited, the tip of his organ was positioned at the mouth of her entrance, barely entering her passage. He stared down at her, at her blushing face that looked so exquisite. Her tousled silver tresses were spread underneath her back, her beautiful and shapely breasts heaved and fell with each laboured breathing. Her glazed eyes, filled with undeniable desire and needs, returned his gaze unflinchingly. _

_Without breaking their locked gaze, he plunged deep inside her, burying himself to the hilt. The tightness of her passage almost forced his built-up passion to spew forth. She gasped at the sudden, animalistic thrust, but her indecent cry was immediately silenced by her own hand. She had to bite the back of her fingers to prevent her cries to be heard. His urgent, unfulfilled desire did not allow him for a slow, tender lovemaking. With complete abandon, he slammed his pelvis against her, driving himself harder and deeper into her womb. Then he felt her hands roaming his chest, her claws scraping him, scarring his skin. He stared into her golden eyes that were darkened with passion, and he heard her whispered his name, _

"_Zoichi-sama..." _

_He answered her with another hard thrust, causing her to shut her eyes tight as another wave of pleasure took her. She bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying out. He held himself there, his movement stilled as he gave her a few moments of release from his delicious torture. Only when her ragged breathing slowly subsided that he pulled himself out entirely before he slammed back in. He repeated the sweet torment, teasing her, causing her to whisper his name over and over again. _

"_Zoichi-sama... Zoichi-sama..." _

"Zoichi-sama...?"

Slowly, he opened his eyes. His gaze immediately met the white-washed fabric hovering high above him, the roof of his tent. For a moment, he could not remember where he was as everything looked so foreign to his eyes. Then he recalled. He was inside his private tent at the base camp where his army was stationed. They were to remain there until the rebellion that had disrupted the peace of Eastern lands was subdued.

He was alone inside his tent. The purplish-orange tinge on the white canvas fabric indicated that it was already dawn. He exhaled a deep, deep breath; the dream was still etched clearly in his mind. In an effort to chase away those vivid images, he rested the back of his hand against the closed lid of his eyes.

"Zoichi-sama?" The same voice as before called again, prompting him to lift his hand off his face and reopened his eyes. A soldier was kneeling down outside the tent, proven by the dark silhouette of a man not far beside his bed.

"Yes?" He answered his subordinate.

"My Lord, your troops await your command." The soldier told him.

Zoichi did not answer for a moment, and merely stared at the dark outline of the soldier kneeling outside.

"Yes." He finally said. "I will join them soon."

He rose to his feet and walked over to the table his soldiers had set up on one side of his spacious tent. He sat himself down on a chair and let the solid wood table top prop his elbows. Interlacing his fingers together, he rested his knuckles under his chin. He tried to take his mind off the dream he just had, but his efforts proved to be futile.

_The tightness of her passage almost forced his built-up passion to spew forth. She had to bite the back of her fingers to prevent her cries to be heard. Her parted legs were thrown over his arms, giving him unlimited access to ram his unsatisfied member in and out of her weeping passage. His urgent, unfulfilled desire did not allow him for a slow, tender lovemaking. With complete abandon, he slammed his pelvis against her... _

Only a brief moment after, he closed his eyes in obvious frustration and shook his head brusquely in his effort to chase the improper thoughts out of his head.

_The sounds of their wet bodies slamming against each other, the sounds of his grunts and moans that were mixed with her suppressed cries filled the chamber, only adding more fuel to his already burning passion..._

He reached over to grab the jug of water that was placed on the table before him. Involuntarily, his hand trembled as he poured himself a cup of water.

_He let her legs rested on his shoulders while his hands slipped underneath her buttocks to lift her hips slightly, to move her back and forth, matching the wild pumping of his loins. His male pride soared when he saw her threw her head backwards, arching her back like a bow..._

Angrily, he hurled the jug across his tent, smashing the ceramic container into hundreds of little pieces. Its content spilled out, wetting the ground. In frustration, he pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes tight as he strived to push those vivid images of her out of his mind. The dream was so lurid he could almost taste her, feel her gasping underneath him, clawing at his skin. How long had it been since the first time she visited him in his dreams? How many years?

Abruptly, he wiped his face. This... distraction could not have come at a worse time, just when he needed all his focus on the task at hand: the elimination of those rebels who had been toying with the peace of their lands. Just when he had the perfect opportunity to prove his worth to his grandfather. He tightened his jaw and toughened his resolve, balling all ten fingers into two fists.

'_Shouri...' _He hissed her name inwardly and his tightened fists softened at the thought of her, releasing his long, elegantly-shaped fingers. Again, he closed his eyes, fingers climbed back up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He only allowed the thought of her to linger for an incredibly brief moment. And the moment he reopened his eyes to reveal his cold, hard gaze, he was himself again.

* * *

Footsteps echoed in a dim hallway, illuminated by torches randomly placed on each side of the wide passage. A lone figure of a young boy strode down the path with his ruby gaze fixed straight towards the end. His fair, childish face was spoiled only by a small frown on his forehead. The frown deepened as his stride brought him closer and closer to a pair of massive, elaborately engraved doors at the end of the hallway. With a slight dismissive gesture of his hand, the heavy doors swung open. Without losing the steady momentum of his steps, he entered the chamber, stopping only when he was well within the room and the doors had slammed close behind him.

The chamber was in complete darkness except for a ring of light in the center, where a female figure stood motionlessly. The boy arched one eyebrow when he saw her there. She raised her gaze to regard him, yet she kept her lips sealed. Surrounding the ring was fourteen tall staffs with blazing fire on top. He regarded the darkness beyond those torches nonchalantly. The eyes of ordinary beings would be incapable of distinguishing those lurking within the shadow. But he could see them clearly, watching him with their gleaming bejewelled eyes.

"What could be so important that you all summoned me urgently?" He asked as he gestured with his hand in a relaxed, unconcerned manner. His clear voice was high-pitched, matching his childlike appearance.

He waited for the answer to his question, yet the whole chamber remained quiet except for the soft crackles of the burning torches. He tapped his foot in growing impatience until a grim female voice broke the silence.

"As usual, your humour is in bad taste, Hakuou." She said. "You dared presenting yourself in that inappropriate form before the other Gods?"

Hakuou chuckled softly at the deprecation spoken by the unseen female. With a smirk, he gestured at his own childish form and asked,

"Does this form offend you, my fellow deities?"

Again, a lengthy silence greeted his question.

"You could have shown your equals some respect by showing up in your true form as the Death God, Hakuou." This time, the heavy voice of a male answered.

"I am content in this form." Hakuou said dryly. "It is a constant reminder of that time I was betrayed by my..." He paused to scan the thirteen dark figures standing behind the torches with his pair of narrowed ruby eyes. "..._equals_."

"Undoubtedly, you still hold grudge for what happened." Another voice was heard after a moment of tense silence.

"You mean for when I was turned into a helpless human boy and left out to die? Yes, I do still hold grudge for that." Though the Death God's voice was calm, it contained undeniable disdain.

"You have had your revenge. That should be enough." The first female voice, dry and grim as it had been, once again echoed in the chamber. "Besides..." She added with a stern edge in her tone. "We have not gathered here to discuss that particular matter."

"So what are we here to discuss?" Hakuou asked in a bored tone.

The female scoffed softly before she returned the Death God's question with one of her own.

"Why don't you ask your subordinate?"

Hakuou shifted his attention to the female figure who had been standing silently in the center of the ring of light. His eyes narrowed, the frown on his forehead deepened as he pondered.

'_What have you done this time, Sakki?'_

"She has returned a soul back to the realm of the living." The same female voice was heard again. Her tone was accusing, almost angry. "She has crossed the boundary of her authority."

The Death God's eyes flinched in a mixture of interest, astonishment, and dismay. He openly stared at his subordinate who now refused to return his intent gaze. He clenched his jaws tightly, fingers curled together to form fists. He, of all being, understood the graveness of her offence. To bring a soul, especially from beyond the third gate of the afterlife, back to the mortal's realm was a privilege reserved only for the Gods.

"Is this true, Sakki?" His voice was no longer high-pitched and childish like before but low, extremely grim and mature, nearly menacing. "Is it true that you have brought a soul back to life?"

As if she had just sensed the Death God's burning gaze on her, Sakki turned her head to return his stare. She squared her shoulders and lifted her chin high; her face and posture appeared wilful, almost challenging.

"Yes." She simply answered.

"... Which one?" Hakuou asked in the same low, sombre voice after a few beats of silence. His impatience grew as Sakki remained silent, seemingly unwilling to answer the simple question.

"Which one?" He asked again, speaking slowly and putting great emphasis on both words.

"_That _little girl, of course..."

A female voice, so sickeningly sweet, suddenly echoed in the chamber. The owner, a tall slim female with face entirely concealed by a white mask, stepped into the ring of light from beyond the dark shadows. Her hair that was as black as ink was extremely short at the back, exposing the smooth skin of her nape. A long lock of hair framed the left side of her masked face. The odd, plain white mask was without any contours except for the two curves on each side that embraced her cheeks. There were only two small almond-shaped openings that revealed her glittering black eyes. A thin, long white stick protruded from the chin part of the mask. She had her finely-tapered, long-nailed fingers curled around the stick, propping the mask up at all times.

She was delicately boned, this mysterious female. Her neck was long and graceful, her wrist was slender and tapered out to form soft, perfectly proportioned palm and five elegantly shaped fingers. One would think her face was a vision of beauty, if only she would deign to lower her mask. Her kimono was exceedingly similar to Sakki's, with collar that drooped low to reveal the expanse of her shoulders and upper chest. But unlike Sakki's plain black garment, hers was decorated with large red chrysanthemum embroideries. The same black flame tattoo also appeared just below her right collar bone, indicating she was also one of the underlings of the Death God Hakuou.

"_That _little girl?" Hakuou repeated questioningly.

"Yesss..." The masked female hissed as she swerved around; her black and red garb swirled around her. She positioned herself behind Sakki, inching her masked face closer to the silent female's ear. "_That_ little girl..." She said softly, almost in sotto voce. "The one Sakki has been interested in."

'_Sonemi...' _Sakki hissed the masked female's name inwardly; her fingers were balled into a fist. If she absolutely had to spit out the name of one she truly disliked, only that name would escape her lips. A being with characters as treacherous as a poisonous snake.

Sonemi was a human once, an extraordinarily beautiful courtesan favoured by many high-ranking noblemen. Her stunning face, her lovely long locks, and the sweetness of her tongue made her exceedingly popular. But she was so haughty that the other women envied her and began to plot her death. As she was dying, she begged the Death God to let her live. Her wish was granted but not without a price. In return for immortality, she gave up her beauty and her hair, the two things in her possession that received most envy. It was said that when the Death God took the beauty away from the wretched female, her face transformed into something so hideous that she could not bear to see herself, let alone allow anyone else to gaze upon the monstrosity she had become. Thus, she never let the mask leave her face, and no one had ever seen it revealed since.

"Her name is... Rin, is it not?" She whispered softly in Sakki's ear, but loud enough for others to hear.

Hakuou's eyes flinched as he recognized the name. It was the name of the girl who had escaped death twice before. The same girl whom he had ordered his subordinate to deliver to the afterlife. But apparently, she escaped once again.

"What is the meaning of this, Sakki?" He asked in a low, demanding voice.

"Do you not know, Hakuou-sama...?" Sonemi spoke again as she took a few steps away from Sakki, flicking the long lock of hair that framed her face with one fluid gesture of her slim wrist. "Sakki is quite attached to that one poor soul. She visited her realm quite often. But..." She stopped and turned around; her pair of obsidian eyes stared straight at Sakki from beyond the pure white, expressionless mask.

"That little girl is not the only one she is mesmerized with... Isn't that right, Sakki? There is also a certain..." She paused once again to let the curiosity of her audience increase; her lips curled into a wicked smile behind her mask. "... male yokai, isn't there? Have you not traveled to the realm of the living several times to... visit him?"

The mention of a certain 'male yokai' prompted Sakki to swiftly turn her head. Her sharp eyes collided with the other female's provocative, unabashed gaze, unconcealed by the two small holes on her facade. Sakki scoffed inwardly as she challenged that obsidian gaze. She found it quite intriguing how she could always tell when Sonemi had a heinous smile although those lips were completely unseen.

The Death God Hakuou needed no explanation as to who this 'certain male yokai' was. He was already seething with rage when he heard Rin had once again managed to flee the hands of death. And now he had to find out that his subordinate, the very same one who had been the sole cause of the little soul's escape, had disobeyed his other command. Had he not forbid her to involve herself further with that demon? Had he not made himself clear?

"Hakuou," Again, the grim voice of the female goddess was heard. "Sakki had acted outside her authority and broke a rule. She _must_ be punished."

"What would be a good punishment for her?" Another goddess spoke.

"She had cost us a soul..." A god responded. "Let her replace it with her own."

"Death, then? Make her perish?"

Sakki could not help but to give Sonemi a quick glance from the corner of her eye when 'death' was mentioned as her punishment. There were such blatant glee and satisfaction in those onyx-like eyes that she felt like laughing, despite her own doomed fate.

"What do you think, Hakuou?" The Goddess asked. "What would be a proper punishment for one who had stolen one of your souls?"

There was tense silence as the Death God thought long and hard. But eventually, he opened his mouth and spoke,

"Since my subordinate is my responsibility, thus the fault is mine just as much as it is hers." His voice was laden with authority. "To criticize her is to criticize me. To punish her is to punish me. And naturally..." He paused to glare at the other immortals. "...To kill her is to kill me. Now..." He opened his right palm in a gesture of welcome, yet his ruby eyes shimmered with menace. "... Who would do me the honour?"

There was a heavy, pregnant silence as Hakuou's challenge was left unanswered. Sonemi took one step forward towards the Death God. Beyond her mask, her face was filled with bewilderment at her superior's most recent statement.

"Hakuou-sama," She said, earning the deity's attention. "Sakki has committed a grave offence. Surely, you will not let this misconduct unpunished?" With her free hand she pointed at Sakki, who was still witnessing the heated discussion with lips sealed tight. "She has released one of the souls in your possession. She, who is nothing but your humble servant, has dared to steal from you! What..."

"Be quiet, Sonemi." The Death God sternly said, silencing the female at once. "You are not completely without fault yourself." He continued coldly. "Do you take me for a fool? Do you truly believe I won't be able to guess you were the one who told the other deities before this even reached my ears?"

Sonemi, now discovering that the situation had been turned unfavourably on her, could not find words to retaliate. Slowly, she lowered the hand that had been pointed at Sakki.

"You should have come straight to me when you discovered Sakki's misconduct. There was no need to involve the other deities in this matter." Hakuou continued. The severity of his cold voice had not lessened. "Sonemi, your foolish action had marred my reputation." He paused and shifted his attention to Sakki. "And _you_, I will deal with you later."

He then turned to regard the thirteen figures hidden beneath the shadows in the chamber. Ever so slightly, he inclined his head.

"My sincere apologies for needlessly involving all of you in the matter of the underworld." He said.

As soon as he spoke his last word, he turned around and started to stride towards the doors to the chamber. With a flick of his hand, he gestured his two underlings to follow him. Sakki and Sonemi stared at each other with glares that were as sharp as knives. It was not unknown that the relationship between the two had always been tense.

'_To think that she would trap me this way...'_ Sakki thought as she turned around to obey the command of the Death God.

'_Sonemi, I've underestimated you...' _

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:** Sonemi (pronounced 'So-nay-me') literally means 'to envy' in Japanese.

Finally, I managed to update this story! Many apologies for keeping you waiting. This chapter is by far the longest, as it is over 10,000 words. I hope you all enjoyed reading the super long chapter. The wait is long but hopefully it is worth it. As always, I am looking forward to reading what you think of it.

**Sesshy fan:** Terima kasih untuk review nya. Sorry kali ini sedikit lama untuk update. I hope there is enough plot for you in this chapter. But more will come, I promise. And Sesshoumaru WILL get stronger.

**Sesshylover978:** Thanks for all the encouragement. I was so happy when I read it. I hope you like the lemon :D

**Tricky:** There was definitely some action in the journey. Hope you were happy with it. Umm... Sorry I thought you were a boy. I just went with my gut feeling actually, there was no reason behind it.

**MIdoriko-the unessasary****:** Thank you, you brought up a good point. I definitely do not want to make Sesshoumaru seem naive or even worse, stupid. I've been keeping your words in mind as I wrote this chapter.

**Blitz Girl:** Sesshoumaru is definitely more brotherly in this chapter, but he has not told her yet. I'm afraid you will still have to wait. Sorry! :D

**Ark Angel HFB:** Nice to hear from you again. I never really thought of Sesshoumaru's Mom that way... I guess she's a bit difficult to write because there are so little things known about her. She just appeared in one episode/very few chapters in the manga. Good to hear you're bringing back Relation. I'd love to read it again. Keep me posted.


	14. The Death's Advocate

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The original characters and plot are the property of Chiaztolite, who is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary of Previous Chapter:** Sesshoumaru and his pack encountered a dangerous beast in the Forest of No Return. Shouri was accidentally injured. Sakki had to face a trial before the deities for returning Rin's soul back to the realm of the living. She found out it was the Death God's other subordinate, Sonemi, who turned her in.

* * *

**Rulers of Four Directions**

**Chapter 14: The Death's Advocate**

**

* * *

**

_Beyond the Sixth Gate: the Realm of the Gods_

Hakuou plopped himself on his chair and rested his left elbow on the armrest. It had been his favourite chair but why did the seat feel so uncomfortably hard this time? With his left palm propping his chin, he stared at his subordinate standing before him. She returned his gaze with that everlasting expressionless face, seemingly unaffected by the trial that had happened earlier before the other deities.

"Wasn't that something?" He asked out loud, earning full attention from the female.

"Which part?" She answered his question with another. "The part when those deities were unhappy with your form of choice or when Sonemi decided to show up and fed me to the wolves?"

He could not contain his laughter when he heard her frank words. He knew it well that the relationship between Sakki and Sonemi was far from warm and cuddly, although they were technically sisters. It was not a secret amongst the creatures of the underworld that the two did not get along, not since the first time they met. Not since many years ago when Sonemi, the Death God's previous favourite, was unhappy because he bestowed his much-desired attention to Sakki, his newest underling.

But truth be told, the Death God himself was very fond of them both. They amused him in different ways: the passionate Sonemi with her silver-tongue and cold heart, her readiness to slaughter anything with neither hesitation nor compassion. Sakki was the exact opposite. She was aloof, a detached soul that would perform any order with lack of interest and always without display of enthusiasm or repulsion, perfectly obedient.

Or so, until recently.

He inhaled sharply and held his breath there, tapping the tip of his fingers against each other as he pondered. A deep frown was etched on his forehead as he regarded her. His obedient subordinate had changed. Slowly changed. Why? How? What kind of mortal creature had managed to push her into defiance, and even broke one of the gravest rules? Unable to come up with any possible explanation, he separated his fingers and exhaled silently.

"Sakki," he called her name with a solemn voice. "I thought I have made my command clear. I asked you to reap the girl's soul. And by that, I did not mean it is acceptable to return her to the world of the living a few days after. AND, I asked you not to involve yourself with that male yokai any further. Did I not make myself clear?"

"You made yourself very clear, Hakuou-sama," Sakki answered without hesitation.

"Then why did you do it? Why did you bring the girl back to life?"

"I do not know," she answered truthfully.

Hakuou threw both hands in the air and rolled his eyes in impatience. "Take a guess!" He exclaimed. "Say whatever crosses your mind. It's not like you can make this matter even worse."

Sakki turned her head away and for an incredibly brief moment, Hakuou thought he saw a glimpse of pain in those amethyst eyes.

"Because," she said after a long stretch of silence. "She said 'I don't want to die'…"

He was wrong. She _could_ make this matter even worse. And she just did.

"Ah…," Hakuou sighed and looked at her meaningfully. "Those are some familiar words, aren't they?"

She did not answer. They both knew she had uttered the same plea when she was dying. She had told him the exact same words, he surely remembered. She stared at him, waiting for the deity to taunt her, to point the obvious similarities between her and the little girl Rin. But instead, the Death God descended from his seat and started to pace back and forth.

"I don't understand why those words bothered you so much," the Death God continued, opening his arms in a gesture of question. "Sakki, how many creatures truly wish for death by the time they are actually dying? In our line of duty, those words are considered cliché," he sighed and returned to his chair to stare at his subordinate some more.

"But her words struck me more than any others," Sakki finally countered, perhaps a little too quickly. She raised one hand and pressed the palm against her chest. "I feel…"

"You?" Hakuou sternly cut her retaliation. Her words had prompted him to sit up straight on his chair. His eyes were narrowed suspiciously and repeated that one word that sounded so peculiar coming out of her. "_Feel__?_"

The sudden alertness and interest in the Death God's demeanour caused Sakki to halt her tongue, stopping her words from escaping her lips. For a moment, their eyes collided.

"Sakki…" Hakuou finally said, fixating his sharp gaze on his subordinate. He continued slowly. "You _do not_ feel. Remember?"

She pursed her lips and lowered her gaze to avoid the Death God's piercing look. She could neither answer nor deny him. It was as if her lips were sewn tight and her tongue lay limp on the base of her mouth. How could she provide an answer when she could not even comprehend her own action?

After waiting for her answer that had yet to come, Hakuou exhaled sharply and brought his fingers to the spot just underneath his forehead, pinching the bridge of his nose to express his frustration. He leaned back to rest himself on his chair.

"The other deities are not very happy with this," he told Sakki whose head perked up immediately. "If this was entirely up to me, I would have been able to let this matter go with a _very_ stern warning." He sighed deeply and let his fingers returned to his head, massaging his temple.

"But Sonemi's reckless interference had made matters so much more complicated," he explained. "However, they have agreed to let you perform your duty as normal while awaiting their verdict. Thus for the time being, do not..." He paused to let his elbows resting on the chair's arms, fingers interlacing to form soft cushion that propped his chin. His ruby eyes were fixated on the female.

"_Do not_... attract attention to yourself, Sakki. Do not escalate this matter even further," he continued, giving her such a look that clearly conveyed he would not take refusal for an answer. "Lay low for a little while, at least until this matter is behind us. _Would_ you do that?"

She understood that look perfectly. His form of choice could deceive many. Yet after serving the Death God for what felt like eternity, she had developed an acute sensitivity to his disposition. Those blithe smiles, carefree attitudes, the amiable facade befitting for a youthful boy could no longer fool her. Those eyes were filled with nothing but gravity and she knew better than to defy the order.

"Yes, Hakuou-sama," she answered, giving him a grave look of her own. He nodded, satisfied with her compliance.

"After all," Hakuou continued, leaning back against his chair yet again. "I don't want to lose you," he paused to chuckle softly. "For you are my best one yet."

Sakki showed no reaction to the compliment that was casually thrown into the conversation. She watched the boy-like God rose from his seat and descended the few steps that separated his throne with the floor where she stood. With every step he took, his form changed. His stature grew taller, leaner, becoming more and more like an adult. He stopped only when he was inches in front of her; his ruby eyes appeared vivid on his pallid skin.

"Now, Sakki... Listen carefully," Hakuou said as he gently grazed her cheek with the back of his hand. The little trace of humour in his demeanour suddenly vanished and was replaced with a mysterious smile. "...For I have a task for you."

_

* * *

_

_The Forest of No Return_

"We're almost there…" Shouri said as she pointed her index finger towards a hill ahead of them. Its rocky surface was completely covered with greeneries, camouflaging itself as a cluster of trees within the forest.

As she had explained, the way to the residence of the sage was not simple by any means. After the turbulent incident with the wolf-like beast they encountered, they had spent another day on their feet, following one of the many streams that flowed within the Forest of No Return. The stream, gradually increasing in breadth, led them to the hill that was now merely a few paces away from them. The mother of the stream was a waterfall that sprouted from the crack between the rocks on the hill's surface. Water pooled beneath it, creating a pond that was so clear that one could see the smooth black pebbles that covered its base.

Shouri paced ahead of the pack, immersing her knee-high boots in the pond in order to reach the waterfall. With her hands, she pulled the climbing vines away from the surface of the rocks.

"Have you ever been there?" She heard the Lord of the Western Lands asked as he placed himself next to her and started to separate the greens from the rock.

"Once." She answered without stopping her hands. "Grandfather took me there once, when I was very little..."

Sesshoumaru stopped when he uncovered a hole, just big enough to let an adult male through. The discovery caused the female inu to shift her attention from the vines on her side. She peered at the hole from beyond his shoulders.

"You have found the entrance." She told him.

"_This_ is the entrance to the sage's residence?" He asked as he glanced over his shoulder with one raised eyebrow, looking far from being impressed.

"Eerr... Yes, something like that." She confirmed, smiling slightly. "But this does not mean we have reached our destination. We have a bit more distance to go."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru only scoffed as he returned his gaze back to the dark opening. "Jaken," He called his faithful vassal, who scurried over as soon as the name was out of the male yokai's lips.

"Nintojo." He said, his right hand was opened to demand the two-headed staff, which the imp-like yokai surrendered obediently.

Without wasting another breath, Sesshoumaru entered the dark hole with the fire-spouting staff within his grip. Shouri watched the yokai lord disappeared into the hole briefly before climbing in to follow him. She let the darkness engulfed her while she waited for eyes to adjust themselves to the new surroundings. She could feel the sturdy rock surface beneath her feet, though slippery as it was covered in thick layer of moss. Gradually, and with the help of the fire from the two-headed staff, she regained her vision.

The sight that was revealed could steal the breath of any creature, for it was both magnificent and eerie. The hole was an entrance to an enormous cavern in the stomach of the hill. The interior of the cave was nothing short of impressive, with soaring vaulted ceiling and a few small holes that let in rays of light, illuminating the surface of an expansive lake that lay on the very base of the massive cavity. Once the rest of the pack descended the rock formation that connected the mouth of the cave with the lake, they all gathered by the shore. A boat floated on the brink of the water; a convenient discovery, though it was a mystery whether it had always been there or if their arrival was expected.

The boat took them deeper into the cavern. The expansive lake had shrunk into a river that was wide enough to accommodate only two boats side by side. Long, pointed deposits of rocks hang from the roof, cramping the space above their heads that they had to lower themselves every so often to avoid them. The boat took a sharp turn to follow the winding course of the stream. A small hut, undoubtedly the sage's residence, appeared in their view just beyond the bend, an indication that their destination was extremely near. They parked the boat by the riverside and hopped to land.

The sage's residence is nothing sort of grand; its complex consisted of several wooden huts with small farming lands here and there. The huts were connected to each other by pebbled pathway secured only by bamboo gates on each side. Though everything seemed to be clean and in good order, it was a humble, peasant-like living for one so powerful.

"Is no one here?" Jaken questioned as he peered at the seemingly peaceful place.

"Someone is here," Sesshoumaru said as he approached the largest hut which presumably was the main house. Though the surrounding was deadly quiet, he could sense an unfamiliar presence, which most likely belonged to the master of the house.

He followed the scent into the house and treaded the narrow, dim hallways until he reached a spacious living quarter with shoji screens lined up on one side. The screens were parted to reveal a small porch facing an inner garden. On that porch, a male was seen lying leisurely on his side with his back towards them. His right arm was bent at the elbow with the hand propping his head. It was difficult to determine if he noticed the presence of the strangers in his home, for he showed no awareness of the five pairs of eyes glaring at his back. But before any of them opened their mouth to utter a greeting, the male spoke,

"You are looking for the sage who lives here," he voiced the monotone statement without turning around to reveal his face.

There was a brief pause before Sesshoumaru answered, "That is correct."

A soft scoff was heard from the seemingly relaxed male. A few silent moments passed before he slowly rose to his feet and turned around to face the intruders. His face, free of any markings, was curiously young without signs of aging. His glorious black hair that cascaded half-way down his calves contrasted the slate-grey colour of his eyes. His clothing was modest: a matching pair of white kimono and hakama, and a long-sleeved charcoal grey robe which bottom touched the floor.

"It is not every day that I receive such interesting mix of guests," the sage commented as he scanned the faces of his visitors. The two inuyokai had the crescent moon emblem on their forehead, proving them both members of the noble eastern clan. The toad-like creature was somewhat nondescript, except perhaps how curiously small it was. And the two humans... His eyes lingered a moment longer on those two as if their presences were especially of great interest to him.

"My name is Shouri," the female yokai said as she slipped her hand underneath the sash around her waist and fished out a folded piece of paper. "I am the granddaughter of Lord Shogo, the ruler of the Eastern lands. He asked me to give you this," she continued and offered him the letter.

"Ah yes..." The sage's eyes lit up when he heard the lord's name mentioned. "Shogo, my old friend. It has been a long while since I saw him last." He took the letter from Shouri's hand and unfolded it; his eyes scanned her face carefully before he started reading the words printed on the piece of paper.

"Hmm..." He hummed softly as he perused the letter. As he reached a certain part of the letter, a small frown appeared on his forehead. His eyes shifted from the paper to leisurely study Sesshoumaru's face, then lowered to his right hand.

"...Interesting," he mouthed to himself before he folded the paper neatly and slipped it underneath his grey robe. Then he looked at the male inuyokai and opened his hand,

"Show me your right hand," he demanded.

Sesshoumaru uncurled his fingers and showed the back of his hand to the sage, whose eyes flinched when he saw the black spot prominent on that alabaster skin. The sage took several steps towards the young Lord of the Western Lands and lightly grasped the inuyokai's right wrist, bringing the afflicted hand closer to his view.

"Truly interesting...," he muttered, eyeing the black spot with great focus.

"Can you cure this black spot, Sage?" Shouri asked.

"It's as easy as flipping a palm," the sage answered. "But..." He paused to stare at his other guests, scanning their faces one by one. Immediately, Shouri understood the meaning of the gaze and nodded.

"We'll be waiting outside," she told him, excusing herself and the rest of her companions. The sage waited until they were out of earshot before returning his attention back to the male inuyokai. He released the hand in his grasp, then turned on his heel and moved away to increase the distance between him and his guest.

"While it is easy for me to cure this curse," he started to speak, "I do not do this favour for just _anyone_."

"Fair enough," said Sesshoumaru, nodding as he turned his body slightly so he could stare at the sage's back. "I do not need you to cure me. But I _am_ searching for the being who bestowed this curse upon me." The sage's soft chuckle stopped him from continuing.

"You misunderstood me, young yokai," the sage said as he raised his right hand. "Your grandfather is a very good friend of mine. I owe him many favours. It would be my pleasure to cure you, Sesshoumaru, son of Inu no Taisho."

The sage's words caused Sesshoumaru's eyebrows to join together in a frown. "Inu no Taisho?" He repeated the familiar title. "You knew my father?"

"Certainly. I know most of the nobles from the inu clan, dead or alive." the sage answered as he turned sideways to reveal his profile, then fully turned around to give Sesshoumaru a smile. "Now," he said, "Let's begin, shall we?"

He took Sesshoumaru's right hand and covered it with his own palm. A warm, green glow appeared from the point where their skin made contact. It lasted only for a brief moment before the sage lifted his palm, releasing Sesshoumaru's hand that was now unblemished, free of the black spot.

"I only said it was easy to cure this curse only because it was not casted properly." The sage told the male yokai who was now examining his own hand with curious eyes. "If it was, it would have been a different story. Whoever did this to you must not plan to inflict serious harm."

The sage gestured towards the floor before he lowered himself and sat on the gleaming wooden surface. Sesshoumaru also plopped himself down, following the host's initiative.

"Now," the sage said with a cordial smile, "I can see how important it is for you to identify this mysterious being. Tell me what you know."

"She called herself 'Sakki'," Sesshoumaru told him. "Pale skin, amethyst eyes, long wavy black hair with a strip of black cloth adorning her throat. And the most distinguishing feature on her is a tattoo of black flame underneath her right collar bone."

"Sakki?" The sage repeated the name, his eyebrows arched with recognition. "Yes, I do know her," he said with a few firm nods then added, "In fact, I know her quite well."

"It is clear to me that she is not of this world," said Sesshoumaru, staring meaningfully into the slate-grey eyes of the sage. "And... I have reasons to believe that she is a soul-reaper."

The sage tilted his head to the side as a smile slowly bloomed on his lips.

"Soul reaper, huh?" The sage mused, repeating the term softly as if it was only for his ears. His eyes wandered off to his garden as he let himself lost momentarily in his own thoughts. "Perhaps we can call her that, but..." He returned his gaze back to Sesshoumaru's calm, perfectly composed face. With his chin, he gestured towards one of the swords that were secured to the male's side.

"Considering that you are the wielder of Tenseiga," he began to speak, earning a shot from the yokai lord, "You must know the true form of soul reaper, for you must have seen them before. They are the small gnomes that appeared when a mortal had just died."

"Yes," Sesshoumaru confirmed. "Those are the creatures of the underworld that Tenseiga would cut to bring back a soul from the afterlife."

"Those are what we call 'soul reapers'," said the sage as he nodded in agreement. "Sakki is... somewhat different from them." He paused to watch the eyebrows of his guest raised with questions. "A soul reaper's duty is to gather the souls of those whose lives on this realm have expired. But Sakki's duty is the exact opposite."

"The exact opposite?" Sesshoumaru repeated with a small frown.

"Every life on this realm has an expiry date which only the Death God himself knows when," the sage explained. "No soul should be taken away before its time. _But_, there are always mortals who are fond of killing other mortals, taking souls that are not theirs to take." He paused to observe his guest's face before he proceeded with his explanation.

"They run free without punishment, slaughtering others at will and disrupt the balance between this realm and the next. It is only a matter of time before the Death God takes notice and put an end to it. He would dispatch one of his subordinates. Someone like Sakki, whose duty is to kill these disruptive creatures who have not reached their time yet, in order to prevent further imbalance... In summary, she is one of the Death God's assassins, or as we call them... the Death's Advocates. They are those who exercise judgement on behalf of the deity himself."

"Sakki is one of the assassins of the Death God?" The frown on Sesshoumaru's forehead deepened.

"And a very good one too... She is his most precious underling." the sage added. "There is no mistake. The marking you described..." He paused to trace his index finger on the wooden floor, imitating the shape of the insignia: the black flame tattoo surrounded with seven lines that formed a circle. "This is the emblem of Hakuou, the Death God who rules over the Seven Gates of the Afterlife. Anything that bears this mark belongs to him."

"The Death God's assassin, the Death's advocate..." Sesshoumaru mouthed quietly as he let his gaze grazed the floor. He closed his eyes to allow the memory of his battle with Sakki returned to his mind. Those skills, that speed, that fierceness with which she handled her blade. He could feel his blood rising, the beast within him moved with the sudden surge of thrill, causing his fingers to uncurl and flex dangerously. It seemed that he, Sesshoumaru, had chosen a worthy opponent. Slowly, he opened his eyes, regarding the sage with a pair of amber eyes that concealed the excitement he felt within.

"And... the reason why I am able to see her is because..." He started to speak.

"... of Tenseiga, yes," the sage confirmed the suspicion, again earning a shot and a raised eyebrow from the young male yokai who held mild interest in his knowledge of the heirloom sword. "Only those who possess an unearthly material can see an unearthly creature."

'_Only those who possess an unearthly material...' _Sesshoumaru mulled over those words until he came to a realization.

"That means..." He concluded, "Lord Shogo is also..."

The sage smiled and nodded. "I see that he has not told you about his sword yet," he said, his eyes twinkled with mystery. "The next time the two of you meet, ask him about Ryuujinmaru and the Seven Gates of the Afterlife."

There was a slight flinch in Sesshoumaru's eyes when he heard the unfamiliar terms. Ryuujinmaru, without question, was the name of Lord Shogo's mysterious sword. But what was this 'Seven Gates of the Afterlife'? The sage had mentioned it once before, when he talked about the meaning of the tattoo. But neither Ryuujinmaru nor the 'Seven Gates of the Afterlife' was what he strongly desired to know. There was only one other question.

"How do I find her?" He asked.

_

* * *

Beyond the Sixth Gate: the Realm of the Gods_

Even after Sakki had left, the Death God still remained on his chair. He sat on his throne motionlessly with his hand propping his chin, appeared to be deeply lost in thoughts.

"You are quite protective of her, Hakuou." A sultry female voice was suddenly heard in the chamber, prompting the Death God to turn his head around to glance over his chair.

He saw one of his fellow deities approached him. There was a lit lantern in her right hand, bathing her snow-coloured kimono in warm glow. He had always found it so curious that she carried a lantern everywhere she went, since a wide piece of white cloth was tied around her head to cover her eyes. What was the use of the light when she chose to live in darkness? But like the other deities, he had never spoken anything of it.

"Of course I am, Kinko." Hakuou chuckled softly. A swiping gesture of his hand accompanied his words. "How should I explain this?" He paused to think for a moment, then said, "I am very protective of all my... children."

"Perhaps. But you focus your attention on some more than others," the goddess dryly commented and stopped beside his chair. "The others are not going to let this matter go so easily," she warned him. "You heard how heated they were during the trial..."

"Yeah," Hakuou sighed, pushing his raven tresses away from his face. "What a pain..."

_

* * *

The Central Plains_

A mysterious group of four inuyokai was walking down a meadow with only moonlight guiding their way. Though it was late at night, the two twin pups tailing at the back were still quite energetic as they were engaged in a playful brawl. Their childish growls could be heard clearly in the dead silence, causing the elder yokai walking in front of them to glare over his shoulder.

"Shinsei, Shinzou," he called their names with his stern voice."Keep it quiet," he ordered them.

"Yes, Kishi-sama," answered the twins in unison as they lowered their heads in embarrassment.

Their leader was quiet, leading their way at the start of the procession without any hesitation. His tall figure was completely concealed beneath a long brown cloak; his face was hidden underneath the shadows of his hood. He lifted his head when his finely honed senses detected a looming presence of a stranger. He stopped abruptly and aimed his gaze to the night sky. Raising his left hand, he signalled his followers to halt their steps.

"What is it, my Lord?" The elderly yokai asked him as he followed his master's gaze. Yet, he could not sense anything that could have posed as a threat. Their leader did not answer but instead, waited in silence as he peered at the sky suspiciously.

"Something is coming," he finally said.

Just as he finished his words, a gush of wind blew towards their direction, flapping his cloak and lifting the hood off his head. The strong wind forced them to shield their faces with their arms. Soon after, the wind subsided and the air returned to its calm state.

"Ah, I finally found you!" A female exclaimed in an excited voice, causing the cloaked male to immediately lower his arm. He opened his eyes and stared in astonishment at the female figure that suddenly appeared before him. She was clad in white and mauve kimono that seemed fine and noble. A white furry boa was wrapped around her shoulders. Her long silver hair was pulled up, tied at the back of her head and decorated with fine adornments. The deep indigo crescent moon emblem on her forehead and the magenta stripe on her cheek, were prominent on her beautiful face. Those markings and her amber orbs were undeniable proof that she was an inu.

"Do you know how long I have been searching for you?" The female asked with a gleam in her eyes.

The male stared at her in confusion. He sought for any sign of animosity, yet he could find nothing but excitement and pure satisfaction in her presence. Once he was certain she meant no harm, he relaxed his stance.

"Do we know each other?" He asked with a frown on his forehead.

"I believe you do not know me," the female answered. "But I do know you." Her gaze softened as she observed him from head to toe, then smiled. "You take after both your father and mother," she commented gently.

The unexpected mention of his parents caused the male to narrow his eyes in alarm. At once, his stance tensed. He started to circle the female, peering at her with caution.

"What do you know of my father and mother?" He asked carefully.

But she only smiled and maintained her relaxed pose. She chuckled softly, as if she was amused by the way the male eyed her with obvious display of suspicion.

"I knew them a great deal," she said and after a brief pause, added, "Perhaps even more than you did, young Lord of the Northern Lands…"

She watched the suspicious look in his eyes turned to an alarmed glare. The shift of his hand to the hilt of his sword did not escape her attention either. For a moment, she eyed the sword that was tied to his waist. Such an interesting sword, she thought, for it looked nothing like an ordinary katana. Its blade was unusually slender and long, and the design of its hilt was more complex than any sword she had ever seen before.

"Who are you?" He hissed, causing the female to shift her attention from the sword back to its owner.

"My name is Isha," she answered. "The daughter of the Lord of the Eastern Lands. You probably don't remember… But we've met, back when you were extremely young."

She saw his grip on his sword loosened at the sound of her answer, but his caution had not lessened. She raised one eyebrow at his vigilance.

"Why would you, a creature of the east, search for me?" He asked.

Lady Isha shrugged her shoulders, throwing her hands in the air in a carefree manner. She started to take a leisure pace around the male, taking her turn to circle him without taking her eyes off him.

"Why would we _not_ search for you?" She returned his question. "After all, you are one of the rulers of the four directions, are you not?"

The sound of his scoff halted her steps and she stood before him, staring straight into his eyes.

"I bear a message from my father, Lord Shogo," She said, "who is anxious to meet you."

But without even taking time to consider the invitation, he turned around and started to walk away.

"No, thanks," he said. "I have no business in the eastern lands."

"Is it wise to reject this opportunity, boy?" Lady Isha readily asked him, prompting his legs to stop in their place. "Who knows…?" She added with her smooth, persuasive voice, leering at the motionless male from the corner of her eye. "You might find the one you've been searching for. You know whom I'm speaking of…"

She noticed the sudden tension in his stance and she smiled to herself. She knew very well she had gained his interest. Her role there was done.

"What do you…" He growled as he swivelled his body around. His eyes sought for her, but she had disappeared, so smoothly and unnoticeably as if she had simply vanished into thin air. His eyes scanned their surroundings, alas his senses could not detect her presence. She was gone.

"What should we do now, my Lord?" His elderly vassal, who had been watching the exchange in silence, asked.

The question ended his musings. He stared at the spot where the female had disappeared, pondering his next move. Then, his hands moved to straighten his dishevelled cloak and returned his hood to its place.

"Head to the east," he simply said.

**To be Continued**

**

* * *

This time the chapter is shorter than usual... This is actually only half of what I was planning to jot down in this chapter. But I really don't want to prolong the wait for more than 3 weeks. Plus, I need to recover from a recent wisdom teeth extraction so I decided to release this now and wait until I'm no longer dependent on heavy medication before I write more. I hope you all enjoyed it. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Sesshylover978: **Thanks! Your compliments made me so happy I almost blushed!

**Mariana Lestrange:** Thank you for the review. I try my best to update within reasonable time. But it seems that 3 weeks is the fashion lately...

**Tricky:** I really appreciate your thoughts. It made me think seriously about my works and my characters. I mulled over your comments and I have to say I've portrayed Shouri the way I want her to be. She has plenty of pride in her but she is not someone proud like Sesshoumaru. I think her much younger age has a play in this. She is after all 200 years younger than him with much less experience and maturity. And I completely agree with your comment on how she acted like a cornered animal. She was badly injured and on top of that, Sesshoumaru was verbally attacking her. So I think it's quite natural that she would feel cornered and lashed back at him in such manner. Shouri's character is one of those that will develop as the plot continues. Don't give up on her yet!

**Blitz Girl:** You don't know how glad I was that you gave me that wonderful idea. I'm developing it in my head right now. Soon you'll be able to read it. :D

**Ark Angel HFB:** Thank you again~ What are you talking about? I think I've always included you in the A/N whenever you post a review? :D

**TaintedSnow2009:** Thank you for your kind review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**Midoriko-the-unessasary: **Thanks once again. This chapter is a bit short but hopefully you're not too disappointed. Although it's a bit short but I think it contains plenty of information. As of now, I'm thinking an explosion will be more likely...

**Sesshy fan:** Thanks for reviewing, and also for patiently waiting for updates. No, his sister didn't really do it with Zoichi. It only happened in his dream.


	15. To The West

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The original characters and plot are the property of Chiaztolite, who is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary of Previous Chapter:** Sesshoumaru and his pack finally reached their destination. The sage cured the curse on Sesshoumaru's right hand, and told him that Sakki is one of the Death God's assassins.

* * *

**Rulers of Four Directions**

**Chapter 15: To the West**

**

* * *

**

_The Sage's Residence_

"I could summon her for you, if you like," the sage said after Sesshoumaru fell into silence upon the news of Sakki's true identity. His offer caused one of his guest's eyebrows to arch.

"That is definitely an interesting offer," the yokai lord commented dryly, although interest started growing within him. "Summon her," he said and after a few beats of pause, he added, "If you do not fear a battle in your own home." His eyes narrowed so very slightly when the sage chuckled softly. Apparently the ageless, slate grey eyed male found his words quite amusing, even though there was no pun intended.

"I am quite convinced that she can handle a challenge." The sage's reply was greeted by a soft scoff from the unamused yokai lord.

Sitting motionlessly on the same spot he had occupied from the start, Sesshoumaru observed his host closing those grey eyes. With head slightly inclined, the sage seemed to be concentrating all his thoughts on something, undoubtedly to summon the mysterious Sakki, the so-called 'death advocate'. The yokai lord swallowed the urge to shake his head at the absurdity of it all. The death advocate? The death god's assassin, one who was in charge of slaying those who had disrupted the balance of this world and the next by killing too many? It was one of the strangest things he had ever heard.

Still, nothing topped his mother's confession that she had carried and given birth to a female pup without anyone's knowledge. Though as strange as it was, the idle thought almost brought a sour smile to his lips.

Quite some time passed and something had yet to happen. A frown started to form on the daiyokai's forehead as a sign of his rising impatience. Suddenly, the sage sighed deeply, a sign that his concentration had been broken.

"This is quite strange," the sage commented, after he resigned all efforts and opened his eyes. He met Sesshoumaru's observing eyes. "I have tried to summon her but she did not answer my call. She is not coming," he told the awaiting yokai.

* * *

Shouri plopped herself down on a large flat-top boulder that adorned the sage's simple, yet charming little garden. She placed her right elbow on her knee, sighing as she rested her chin on her hand. Her eyes were deceivingly aimed towards Rin who was kneeling on the ground not far from her, as if she was observing the girl who was practicing drawing skills on the soil. But in fact, the female inu's mind was somewhere else.

It had been a while since the sage asked them to leave, since he requested a private audience with the Lord of the Western Lands. A few hours had passed and there was no sign that the confidential meeting was adjourned. She knew how silly it was to worry about the Western Lord since clearly, he was more than capable of defending himself. Yet somehow she felt restless, though it was most likely because prolonged waiting was never her forte.

She exhaled a deep breath and looked around, searching for an object of attention to tempt her patience. As she turned around, her eyes caught the sight of a small herb garden right behind her, squared off by short sticks of bamboo on four sides. She scanned the wide range of plants, all possessed great medicinal values, but her eyes were soon focused on a certain plant. It was bright red in colour with serrate-edged leaves that appeared velvety and soft to the touch.

She rose from her seat in order to take a better look at the eye-catching plant that had piqued her interest. A small frown appeared on her previously smooth forehead. She had seen those red leaves before, she was sure of it. Since she was very young, her grandfather had invested plenty of time to teach her everything about potions and poisons, diseases and their cures. This curious-looking plant was most likely in one of the books she had studied before.

"I would not do that if I were you, Princess," a voice coming from behind stopped her hand movement in the air. She did not need to turn around to discover who was standing behind her. It was quite clear that the sage was the owner of the voice.

"As the granddaughter of Lord Shogo, you must recognize this plant," the sage calmly continued. "It is indeed very special. And it only grows in one place. Here."

Slowly, Shouri turned around, only to find the eyes of the sage greeting her. There was a certain glimmer in those slate grey orbs, something that made her think he was smiling although the corners of his lips remained unmoving.

"I do understand how special this plant is, Sage," she finally said as she straightened her back. She threw Rin a brief glance as a thought popped into her head. _'If only we had this weed when she was sleeping,'_ she mused, _'the little girl would not have died.' _

She shifted her gaze from the little girl to Sesshoumaru, who was now standing not far from them. Her eyes immediately fell on his right hand.

"How is your hand, Taisho-sama?" she asked, noticing that the prominent black spot had vanished from his hand, leaving his skin untarnished.

Sesshoumaru lifted his right hand. With a slight frown on his forehead he observe it, curling his fingers to test their strength. It seemed to function the way it should, he concluded.

"It's fine," he finally replied, lowering the hand to his side. Meeting the sage's gaze, he nodded slightly. "You have my gratitude," he simply said, his tone flat. The small display of appreciation was received by a deep bow from the mysterious grey-eyed male. Sesshoumaru gave him another curt nod before turning around and walked towards where their boat had been waiting.

"I hope to see you again one day, Lord Sesshoumaru," the sage called out, but the yokai lord did not even turn around, let alone answer the call.

Standing by the edge of the underground river, the sage quietly watched his guests paddling away from the shore. It was not until they disappeared from sight that a small smile appeared on his lips. He turned to his side to regard the young female who suddenly appeared next to him.

"You decided to show up just after he left?" He asked her, his smile widened. "What is that about, Sakki?"

The death advocate, standing there with her arms crossed against her chest, did not respond right away. She had her eyes glued to the spot where the boat had disappeared from their view, as if she expected them to reappear just by the river bend.

"... Hakuou-sama gave me a final admonition," she whispered softly before turning her gaze away. "It seemed that I have done quite a damage in the underworld. He ordered me never to see the yokai again."

"Ah... after all that effort to curse him?" asked the sage, a cunning smile adorned his face. "How wasteful."

"I never meant to do him any harm," Sakki readily countered, as if to defend herself. "If I had intended to, with the borrowed power from the death god, he would have dropped dead in a blink of an eye."

The sage responded with a quiet chuckle.

"I wonder if it would be that easy," he lightly said. "He seems like an incredibly resilient creature." He paused to observe the female with narrowed, suspecting eyes. "If you did not intend to kill him with the curse, what did you try to achieve, Sakki?"

The female kept her silence as she pretended to study the still surface of the water. The penetrating gaze of the sage remained on her. She turned away, trying to escape those questioning eyes. But it was unlikely that he would take his eyes off of her without an answer.

"I..." she whispered almost inaudibly. "I wanted him to search for me..."

For a moment, the sage said nothing. But the silence was soon ended by a long, helpless sigh. Sakki peered at him from the corner of her eye, witnessing him shaking his head ever so slowly.

"Sakki...," he sighed her name. "What do you think you're doing?"

The female was unable to answer and instead, cast her amethyst gaze down to the ground. Truth be told, the question did not surprise her. It was the same question she had asked herself many times as of late, ever since her first encounter with the yokai lord. And even to this day, she still could not fathom the strange desire that had goaded her to seek him time and time again.

"And...? To what do I owe this pleasant visit?" The sage`s inquiry ended her musings, forcing her to return to the reality of why she had come to him in the first place.

"I need something from you," Sakki quickly replied. "A poison." She smiled secretively when she saw the sage arching one eyebrow in question. "The Death God had trusted me with a mission," she said.

* * *

The sun had started to descend in the west horizon when Sesshoumaru and his pack left the Forest of No Return. A glimpse of red snatched his attention as he journeyed in the air, leading the procession. He narrowed his eyes, peering at the red object to determine the sight. Soon he realized it was a pillar, one of many that were strewn in what seemed to be a large complex of ruin. Guided by his curiosity, he changed his course and headed towards it.

"Taisho-sama?" He heard Shouri called, but he was far too intrigued by the sight to answer.

He landed on an open ground that surely used to be a grand courtyard in the past. But now, it was nothing more than a deserted field cluttered with earth, debris, and piles of rubbles. He approached the row of soaring red pillars which seemed to be the only few things there that remained standing, although most of them were marred with burnt mark. Their previously pristine red lacquer had peeled off to reveal the crumbling stone beneath due to many years of neglect. What used to be a grand palace was now nothing more than ruins.

He ascended the steps that led to a veranda beyond those eye-catching columns; his eyes were fixated on a golden emblem inlayed on the wall at the farthest end. With the tip of his index finger, he traced the intricate insignia. He had seen that symbol before in one of the many books he had read when he was younger, back during those days when he madly studied to succeed his father.

"The emblem of the black wolf clan." Shouri, who was now standing behind him, voiced his thought out loud.

'_So this used to be their home,'_ He muttered inwardly, taking his hand off the emblem. The black wolf clan, up until the time that it was annihilated, was one of the oldest and most respected of demon clans. Many books speculated the extinction happened because the last lord had suddenly caught a sort of madness disease that made him slaughter his own kin. However, no one could prove the theory. What calamity happened there years ago remained an unsolvable mystery.

"This place burned down many years ago," the female inu said as she stared at the symbol, eyes narrowing slightly to express her sorrow. "And an entire clan vanished, just like that. Such a great loss to our race."

"What happened to the late leader's offspring?" He asked, frowning as he tried to retrieve the passages of information from that book he once studied. "Did he not have a daughter and two sons?"

"No one knows." Shouri said, but then a frown appeared on her forehead. "Although many believed they died in the fire."

Her eyes caught the sight of several small balls, their size was no bigger than an orange, scattered on the dusty floor beneath her feet. They might have been colourful once, but now the tattered fabric wrapping had lost almost all of its colours. Guided by her curiosity, she lowered herself to her knee to observe those balls.

"Oh!" Rin who suddenly appeared next to her, exclaimed. The little girl's eyes were also fixated on those round objects on the ground. "Juggling balls!" The girl announced cheerfully.

"Juggling balls?" Shouri repeated, looking at the girl with frowned forehead.

"I'll show you!" Rin said, stretching out her hand to grab those balls. But they were so old that the moment her fingertips touched one of them, it turned into dust. Immediately, Rin's face fell with disappointment. She touched another one, then another one, but each of her attempts produced the same result.

"They must've been very old," she mumbled with great dismay in her voice. Her lips that were curved upwards to form a cheerful smile had been turned upside-down.

"We're leaving." Sesshoumaru's curt and concise command urged Shouri to rise to their feet. Brushing the dust off her kimono, she started to follow the departing yokai lord. Noticing the little girl who lingered behind, she stopped and turned around.

"What is it, Rin?" She asked, staring at Rin who now stood still with her head bowed down. The young human had her fists clenched on each side of her body. With her lips tightly pursed, she seemed to be thinking hard.

The halt in his followers' footsteps caused Sesshoumaru to stop as well. He merely turned around, but glanced over his shoulder to regard Rin's tense posture.

"Rin," he called. His young ward lifted her chin to stare at him with her dark eyes. She still kept her lips sealed, yet he could see the resolution in her eyes or perhaps, stubbornness? Regardless of what it was, he knew there was something she wished to say. But Rin had always been such a forthcoming child, utterly unable to keep anything inside. True to her feelings, spontaneous. Talkative was one of her many traits. Then why did she suddenly feel so hesitant to speak? With these questions on his mind, he turned around fully on his heel.

"Rin," he called her again. "You have my permission to speak," he told her.

Slowly, Rin's fingers unclenched and she raised one hand to touch her chest.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she began. Almost immediately, she stopped. It was quite apparent that she had something difficult to say, something that caused even the nimblest tongue to falter. "I realize this may not be the best time to ask for this," she continued, her demeanour was bashful all of a sudden. "But I was wondering if you would take me to see Inuyasha-sama and the others…"

"Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru repeated. He understood that after a few years of living with his half brother and the humans, Rin ought to feel some sort of attachment to her life companions. And thus her request did not surprise him much. It was even expected for quite some time, but it still caused his eyebrows to stitch together.

"Yes," Rin nodded, curling her fingers into a fist once again. "It has been roughly one week since I left them. The thought of them worrying and feeling guilty about what happened is… unbearable." Then unexpectedly, she dropped herself to her knees, bending her upper body forward so that her forehead touched the ground.

"I am begging you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she pleaded. "They have been so kind to me all these years. The least thing I could do is let them know that I am still alive."

"It is only proper that I escort the princess back to her homeland," Sesshoumaru said dryly as he subtly gestured towards Shouri with his chin. He continued staring at Rin's lowered head, which remained still. He knew she was aware how imposing her request was, and yet her stubborn nature pushed her to be so adamant.

"Taisho-sama," The soft call of the female inu caused him to shift his gaze. She looked at him and smiled. "It would be my honour to visit your lands," she said, much to his surprise. Then quickly, she added, "If you wished it, of course."

"Hn," scoffing softly, the yokai lord turned away. True enough, it was not her decision to make, he thought inwardly. Walking away, he was just about to make the decision to proceed with their journey back to the eastern palace when a thought struck him. The effect of the thought was strong enough to persuade him to halt his steps and quickly glanced over his shoulder.

Inuyasha. And Shouri.

With slightly narrowed eyes he regarded the silent inu princess, taking the time and allowing himself to ponder. He felt neither desire nor the obligation to introduce the two, despite the fact that they were related by blood. After all, even though he had somehow acknowledged Inuyasha as one who shared his blood, he had never considered the half-breed as family. But he could not deny that his interest was piqued at the thought of their meeting.

"On your feet, Rin," he commanded calmly before he proceeded towards the awaiting Kohaku, Jaken, and Ah-Un. "We're heading to the west."

**To be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**I must apologize for my length of absence. I know I have not updated for a long time. The holiday season was really busy time for me and I just felt so exhausted after New Year I hardly wrote at all! I have just started again recently and I am glad to be able to post a new chapter, even though it is short. I hope you all enjoyed it. Much more will come later. The highlight of the next chapter is of course the meeting between Inuyasha and Shouri. **

**As usual, I thank all the readers. Reviews, which are really great tools to get me motivated, are greatly appreciated. Please drop me a few lines if you can.**

**-Chiaztolite-**


	16. Rin's Homecoming

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The original characters and plot are the property of Chiaztolite, who is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary of Previous Chapter:** Sesshoumaru and his pack finally reached their destination. The sage cured the curse on Sesshoumaru's right hand, and told him that Sakki is one of the Death God's assassins. The sage tried to summon her for Sesshoumaru, but she did not answer his call. Sesshoumaru and his pack starting to make their way back to the eastern lands and stopped at the ruins of the Black Wolf clan. Here, Rin begged Sesshoumaru to take her to the western lands to see Kagome and Inuyasha.

* * *

**Rulers of Four Directions**

**Chapter 16: Rin's Homecoming**

* * *

_Somewhere on the central plains_

Rin stared at the ground with mouth slightly parted, her face lit up with a mixture of awe and delight. She had wanted one apple, merely one apple, but now she had enough fruits to stuff a large sack, and maybe more.

It had all started that afternoon when they landed on a grassy meadow to rest. A cluster of trees was nearby; their branches were heavy with fruits that appeared so ripe and delicious. She had whispered her quiet yearning to eat, and did not expect that her wish was heard by none other than the yokai princess. She had not even had the chance to take one step towards the unattended orchard when the female inu lifted one hand. What had happened next was too fast for her human eyes to capture. An apple had floated before her within a blink of an eye, so plump and juicy it seemed. The fruit had lingered in the air for a few moments longer before falling into the open palms of the wide-eyed young girl.

And now, the yokai princess had picked enough fruits to cover the ground around her. At first, Rin had tried to cradle them all within the crook of her arms, but her embrace proved to be too narrow. She had given up and let the apples, pears, and oranges to fall and scatter around her feet.

Sesshoumaru regarded the female inu, discreetly observing her skills in manipulating her yokai energy to pick those fruits. The materialization of her youki was similar to his green whip yet her form, the long and thin red strands, appeared delicate and misguidedly fragile. In truth, they were strong enough to slice through stone.

He took one apple from Rin's hand and placed it under his scrutinizing eyes. The stem part had been neatly cut to separate the fruit from the tree. The cut was so clean that he was certain it would seamlessly re-join the tree had he tried to reunite them. The skin of the fruit itself was flawless, completely unmarred during the process of detachment and transport.

Suddenly, a white, plump rabbit swiftly hopped across the orchard, undoubtedly trying to pass through unnoticed. But the vigilant female yokai was not fooled, for its haste movements were not overlooked. Quickly, she changed the direction of her red threads, pursuing the poor little animal who obviously worked hard to flee. For an incredibly brief moment, it seemed that her threads enveloped the rabbit like a cage. But her face was a vision of dismay when she saw the rabbit managed to escape her trap and ran away.

Sesshoumaru witnessed her futile efforts in silence. True, she did well with the fruits and yet her attempt just now seemed so amateurish. It only proved his suspicion that despite her solid basics, she was positively inexperienced in battle. The discovery did nothing to surprise him, for it was quite understandable for such a sheltered young female yokai from a noble family to possess abundant knowledge and theory of martial arts and yet so lacking when it came to real experience. He approached her, much to her surprise. Staring at her straight in the eyes, he commanded,

"Follow me."

Without waiting to hear her response, he walked towards the direction where the rabbit had scurried off. She stared at his back for a moment. Feeling slightly bewildered but utterly curious to discover his intention, she followed him. He did not walk for long, only fifteen steps or so, before he stopped. She followed his example and stopped next to him.

"...When dealing with such a small moving object," he suddenly spoke, causing her to turn her head to look at him. But he gestured his chin towards the rabbit. She followed his gaze and she could see the rabbit running further and further away. "You need to think two steps ahead," he concluded.

She nearly gasped when she saw the bright green ribbon of energy emerged from the tip of his fingers before flying swiftly towards the rabbit which speed clearly could not compete with his youki's. She witnessed his yokai energy, manifested in the form of a long green whip, formed a loop around the rabbit's torso in such a way that the woodland creature could not escape.

Within a blink of an eye, the fluffy white thing, astonishingly unscathed, was within his hand. He held the rabbit on its nape between his thumb and index finger, letting the creature hover in the air until she accepted it within her open palms. She held the rabbit close to her chest, staring into its deep crimson eyes until the yokai lord spoke,

"I deem you have some talents to be a formidable fighter," he told her, raising one of his eyebrows. "But you lack control of your own resources. Your threads have not reached their full potential yet."

She was quite taken aback by the unexpected compliment, along with the honest criticism he gave her. It had only been a few years since she managed to materialize her youki, since those red threads earned her the title of "Higanbana no Kimi", the Lady of Spider Lily, a title so affectionately bestowed on her by none other than her grandfather. Her skills were slender indeed, and had yet to be developed into maturity. She felt nothing other than gratitude, and aspirations, when she heard his fair assessment.

He had started to walk away when she called him. He did not turn around but merely turning his head to reveal his profile, waiting for her to speak.

"Would you...," she paused to swallow what nerves she felt, "Would you not teach me then, my Lord?" She asked. "Teach me to reach my full potential?"

When he fully turned around, she saw the deep etchings on his forehead. She had hoped that he would agree to her request, but the expression on his face was a far cry from the positive response she sought.

"It is not something that can be taught," he said, still frowning. "You will understand when your scent is finally tainted by blood."

"...I see," she muttered after a pause, but her bewildered face revealed that she was indeed at loss.

"I can only teach you the ways of the West," he told her. "The ways that my Father taught me. I have never cared for any other ways."

"It would be my pleasure to learn them," she insisted, following a stretch of uncomfortable silence.

She seemed so eager that he could not help but chuckling softly to himself, which was not something he would deign to do very often. After a moment of thoughts, he said,

"Hand the rabbit over to Kohaku then return. I _will_ teach you something."

As he watched her hurriedly do as he instructed, a small amused smile, almost imperceptible on his otherwise stern and unreadable face, appeared on his lips.

'_Silly child,'_ he thought to himself. _'You don't even know what you've gotten yourself into.'_

* * *

"Hey,"

Kagome startled. The soft call had ended her musings. She turned her head around only to find her mate standing next to her. Staring into those amber eyes, she could see the concern swimming in his gaze. As she sighed, her eyes returned to the lush green meadow sprawling before them.

She had felt the need to go somewhere, just _anywhere_, to think. Her legs had subconsciously taken her there, to the very same place where Rin had fallen. She was not sure why she had revisited the grassy field; she had not been there since what happened to the little girl. She no longer found it beautiful, just sad. The memory had wounded her so deeply that she could not help but feeling melancholy when she gazed upon the sea of green.

"Are you thinking about Rin?" Inuyasha's voice was low and cautious, but it struck her right to the heart. He lowered himself to the ground, taking his place next to her. His eyes did not follow her gaze, but settled on her face, observing her mournful expression.

"… It has been over a week," she finally spoke, drawing her knees up to her chest. She draped her arms tightly around her shins. "And no message." Her voice diminished into a soft whisper.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha slowly agreed.

"I won't…" Her wavered voice caused the hanyou to quickly shift his gaze. He saw her chin wobbled, her eyes moistened, and she gulped several times as if she tried to swallow her tears. "I won't forgive myself if she died…"

One tear escaped her. As soon as that teardrop rolled down her cheek, the others followed, and she was not able to suppress her cry any longer. She buried her face in the crook between her knees and wept.

"We don't know that…" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he gently coaxed her.

"We don't know if she's alive either!" she cried.

"That Sesshoumaru is pretty resourceful," Inuyasha soothingly said as he ran his fingers through her black locks. He paused to clear his throat. "I may not know my half brother well, but I know he wouldn't let Rin die just like that. He's not one to let fate rule over him."

He sat still, his arms tightened around her as he listened to her quiet weeping. Soon after, her sobbing subsided and she gently distanced herself away from him.

"You're right," she said, rubbing her eyes and smiling slightly. Though her voice still quivered a little, he could already heard her usual cheer. By the time she lowered her hands from her face, she seemed half her normal self.

"I suppose all we can do is wait and..." she started to speak. But before she finished her words, a familiar voice called her name.

"Kagome-sama!"

She sat there in awe, doubting her own eyes and ears. Vaguely, she felt Inuyasha's finger tightened around her shoulder. All her senses were focused on one thing and one thing only: the sight of a little girl in a distant horizon, waving almost frantically at them.

"Is that...?" she asked, her throat felt so dry all of a sudden, and she paused to swallow. "Is that...?"

"Kagome-sama! Inuyasha-sama!"

Inuyasha was the first to come fully to his senses. He rose to his feet, eyes were still fixated on the little girl who was now running towards them.

"Rin!" he called, fulfilling Kagome's silent wish that it was not an illusion birthed from her strong desire to see the little girl again. That Rin was indeed alive and was within an arm's reach. She opened her mouth and called her name. Arms were opened wide, outstretched. And the little girl, who had weighed her mind for so many days, flew into her arms, wrapping those slender limbs tightly around her neck.

"Rin...," Kagome whispered, closing her eyes and draping her arms around the girl's body.

"I'm sorry to have made you and the others worried, Kagome-sama," Rin said. "But you see, I'm all well now."

Kagome untangled her arms and distanced herself away from Rin so she could fully examine the little girl. Sesshoumaru's young ward seemed her usual self; lively, cheerful, and brimming with good spirit. Her cheeks were in the healthy shade of rose; her creamy skin was of good colour.

"Rin," Kagome called the name again, smiling so widely that her cheeks were hurting. But she scarcely noticed the pain, only happiness and relief that Rin was safe. She stroked those blushed cheeks fondly.

"I did not come alone," Rin announced before she turned ar0und to regard her companions, prompting Kagome to follow the little girl's gaze.

"Oh," the young priestess could only gasp softly when she saw that Rin had indeed not come unaccompanied.

Sesshoumaru was there, naturally, along with his usual entourage: Jaken, Ah-Un, and Kohaku who had been a member of his pack, at least for the time being. A large white dog, the largest one Kagome had ever seen aside from Sesshoumaru's yokai form, lounged nearby. But there was one other unusual presence that demanded her attention.

She saw a female standing next to the straight-faced yokai lord. An inu, no doubt, judging from her long silver hair, glittering golden eyes, and magenta markings that adorned her high-boned cheeks. The female was tall, Kagome thought, taller than herself, with a slim posture and bearing befitting a highborn. Still, one thing that struck her the most was the close resemblance between the two full-blooded inu. Like two peas in a pod, they were almost a splitting image of each other's that the female's identity was not a mystery.

Secretly, Kagome stole a quick glance at Inuyasha, who appeared to be as interested in their unnamed guest as she was, or perhaps more. He seemed awestruck, or even enraptured, by the sight of her. And she by him. They both stood there in silence, observing each other's features before settling on one that would tell them the most truth about oneself: the eyes.

Shouri could barely curb her curiosity. She was never one to forget her manner and stare openly at something, or worse, _someone_. But this creature before her just sparked an interest within her that she could not ignore. She had never seen anything like him before. His silver hair and amber eyes were strong enough indications that he was related to the clan of inu, but his face was free of markings and his scent was not a yokai's. And instead of having finely tapered ear on each side of his head, he possessed two furry triangular appendages perching on top, like a...

Dog.

"What is _that_?" she asked, her lips barely moved.

Smirking inwardly, Sesshoumaru responded,

"Which one?"

"The one with the fuzzy ears," she said.

The corners of Sesshoumaru's lips curled slightly. It did not surprise him at all that the inu princess had never seen a half breed before. The Eastern lands had extremely scant population of humans as it was that the existence of a hanyou amongst them was highly unlikely. And the demons of the eastern lands lived in such isolation, protected by the great wall of the palace and the illusion of the never-ending path, that they could live an entire lifetime without ever laying eyes on a human, let alone a halfling.

"He is a hanyou," Sesshoumaru told her. "Born from a human mother and an inuyokai father,"

Shouri's answer to his explanation was silence, even though he saw her interest in Inuyasha had not decreased. The inu princess was still staring at the hanyou curiously, and the hanyou at her. Sesshoumaru regarded her bewildered face for a moment before shifting his eyes towards Inuyasha.

"...And he is my half brother," he said darkly.

* * *

**Finally, chapter 16 is out! I'm so sorry for the long delay. I'll try to be better for the next chapters. Thank you to all of those who have read, reviewed, and waited for the instalment of this latest chapter. I truly appreciate your supports! Please keep reading & reviewing!**

**-Chiaztolite-**


	17. Kinship

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The original characters and plot are the property of Chiaztolite, who is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary of Previous Chapter: **Rin unexpected arrival brought joy to Inuyasha and Kagome, who were wondering about her condition. Inuyasha and Shouri met for the first time, though they had not said a word to one another. Sesshoumaru admitted that Inuyasha is his half-brother.

* * *

**Rulers of Four Directions**

**Chapter 17: Kinship**

* * *

"...And he is my half brother," Sesshoumaru had said.

Shouri turned her head so fast he thought she could have snapped her neck into two. He did not need to look at her face; it was an expression of shock she held there. The deep frown on her forehead sullied her beauty.

"Your half brother, my Lord?" she asked, surprised still. But he neither answered nor nodded to quench her curiosity. His eyes remained glued to Inuyasha, for the interest, curiosity, and something he swore was yearning, growing on his face was far too precious to miss.

"Born from the relationship between my father and a human woman," he finally elaborated.

"So...," Shouri spoke again, hesitated at first, but then she quickly blurted her thoughts. "... This hanyou is my half-cousin?"

The wind carried her words to the other side, into the ears of Kagome and Inuyasha, who were astounded at her question. Kagome quickly looked at Inuyasha, searching to decipher the emotions he held in his face, and she found confusions there.

"Cousin?" Kagome repeated in a low voice.

"Yes," Rin answered, rather cheerfully. "Shouri-sama is Lord Sesshoumaru's cousin," she said. "Which means, Shouri-sama is Inuyasha-sama's cousin too, isn't she?"

But before Kagome opened her mouth to answer the little girl's question, Inuyasha stepped forward. His posture was stiff, and his eyes were tensely glued on his half-brother.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked, cocking his head towards a large tree nearby where they could have a private conversation.

Sesshoumaru looked at his half brother. Inuyasha's voice was so heavy with tension that the daiyokai did not need to inquire the reason behind the anxious invitation. He saw the tautness around Inuyasha's mouth, a sign that the mutt was clenching his jaws so hard that he could almost hear those teeth grinding against each other. For him, engaging himself with his emotional younger brother was not on the top of his priority, but he followed the red-clad hanyou to the said tree nevertheless.

As he walked away, he could feel Shouri's gaze on his back. Before he turned away from her, he caught a glimpse of her eyes. Those molten gold orbs appeared uneasy when he begun making his leave. No doubt she felt uncomfortable being left alone with the beings she was not accustomed to.

Inuyasha led Sesshoumaru to the large tree, the place he deemed perfect for their private conversation. He made sure they were out of earshot before he glowered at his half brother. Unable to keep his voice unaffected by anger, he hissed,

"What are you doing?"

"Rin merely wished to notify your mate and companions that she is safe," Sesshoumaru responded in his usual calm, deadpan tone, fuelling the younger brother's fury with his indifference. "We shall leave once that purpose is fulfilled."

"Not _that_!" Inuyasha, who appeared to be struggling to keep his emotions in check, hissed again. "_Her_!" He pointed his finger towards the female inu. "Why haven't you told her who she really is?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly when his half-brother's question reached his ears.

"I believe that is none of your concern," he said, reserving his calm.

"None of my concern?" Inuyasha repeated angrily. Then he suddenly stopped to look around anxiously, realizing that he had spoken in a voice much louder than what he had intended. With a much lowered voice, he repeated,

"None of my concern?" The younger inu strived to control himself, balling his two hands into tight fists. "How could it _not_ be my concern? She is my sister!"

Scoffing, the yokai lord glowered at the hanyou.

"_Sister_?" He repeated scornfully. "Do you not think it is time for you to realize your place, Inuyasha?" He asked in a dangerous tone. "Someone like you should not make such a high claim."

"Bullshit!" Inuyasha snapped. "What are you playing at, Sesshoumaru? You know what _this_ means to me." He paused to shake his head firmly before he repeated with emotions, "You _must_ know."

Sesshoumaru stood there in silence. His face did not harbour any expressions, yet the wheels of his mind were turning.

"You want her to acknowledge you," He said eventually. It was not meant as a question but more as a statement as he concluded the reason for the hanyou's anger, which he still deemed unreasonable. "You want her to acknowledge you...," he slowly repeated. Then with narrowed eyes, he added, "...as a brother."

Inuyasha squared his shoulders and scoffed, as if he thought the deduction was positively ridiculous. But he made no attempt to deny it, proving Sesshoumaru's conclusion was indeed accurate.

"I cannot care less about what you want," Sesshoumaru uttered darkly as he regarded Inuyasha one last time before he turned around and began to walk away. "Do not make me hear you utter something so stupid ever again."

"You're afraid," the hanyou suddenly hissed, loud enough to reach his half-brother's ears. Just as he expected, Sesshoumaru halted his steps. Ever so slowly, the proud yokai lord turned around fully until they were both stood face to face, their fiery amber eyes glaring at each other.

"_What_ did you just say?" Sesshoumaru asked, forcing his words to pass through his clenched teeth.

"I said you're scared, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha repeated, this time pronouncing each word loud and clear. His index finger was pointed straight accusingly at the elder yokai's nose. "And that's why you haven't told her that she's your own blood."

"And what exactly am I scared of, half-breed?" Sesshoumaru asked. The corners of his lips curled into a menacing grin, challenging Inuyasha to lay everything out in the open.

"You are scared of attaching yourself to her," Inuyasha answered, almost immediately. He could barely stop himself from grinning when he saw that his words had hit home. He had only to look at Sesshoumaru's face, at that perturbed, almost angry expression on that commonly expressionless facade.

"You don't want to be burdened by her," Inuyasha continued slowly, fueled by Sesshoumaru's disturbed face. "You don't want to feel any affection towards her. You don't want her to turn into... another Rin."

Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru's eyes flinched and he could not help but feel a sense of victory.

"Shut your mouth, Inuyasha," The yokai lord growled dangerously, half enraged at the hanyou, the other half incensed at the stirring within himself. Ignoring the command, Inuyasha kept on going,

"It must be easier not to care, right, Sesshoumaru?" He chuckled sarcastically. "How easy it must be for you... to feign indifference towards your own sister. You may be a powerful demon lord in battlefield, the almighty ruler of this region... But the thought of telling _her_ that she is your kin, your own blood, scared the shit out of you, you fuckin' coward!"

"I said, SHUT UP!" Sesshoumaru roared, his eyes turned red with fury. Within one blink of an eye, he had drawn Bakusaiga from its hilt. It all happened so fast that Inuyasha had only the split second to block the ruthless swing of Sesshoumaru's sword with his claws. The yokai lord, fuelled by his rage, kept advancing, barely giving his half-brother time to breathe, let alone to put up defence with a weapon other than one hand.

Inuyasha knew he had no other option but to retreat, for Sesshoumaru was persistent with his strikes. Striving to keep himself calm under the pressure of the attacks, he waited for the right moment to free Tetsusaiga from its scabbard. But soon after, he felt his back pressing against the hard trunk of the tree, and he cursed inwardly.

But unexpectedly, the seemingly never-ending assaults stopped. Sesshoumaru seemed to have halted mid-action, his right hand that was wielding his sword had stopped in the air, raised above his head without finishing its full swing.

Inuyasha realized the yokai lord was not even staring at him, but upwards at the upraised hand, at its wrist. He gasped when he saw the objects that had caused Sesshoumaru to pause. Red strings; thin as hair, but strong enough to hold one as strong as Sesshoumaru. They were coiled tightly around his wrist, glistening like strands of gemstones where the sun touched them.

"You have some nerves, little female," Sesshoumaru suddenly hissed, shifting his gaze beyond the tree, fixing his eyes on the female inu standing not too far away from them. There was a glint in his eyes; was it amusement or anger? Cocking his chin towards the red threads that slowly dig into his wrist, he said,

"You are quite a brave one to use this trick on _me_. Have you forgotten who taught you this?"

She did not answer, but merely stared at him with such a grim expression on her face. Inuyasha saw that those threads had emerged from the underside of the claws on her right hand like an extension to her reach. And even now, she held those strings tightly, bending her right arm at the elbow towards her neck, keeping Sesshoumaru's wrist in her capture.

"And I clearly remember I have warned you not to interfere in my battle again," he continued. Casually, he flicked his wrist, detaching himself from the string with such little effort that she gasped silently. "Did you hit your head somewhere and forgot?" he asked, boldly studying her astonished face.

"On the contrary, my Lord. I remember it very well." she retorted, quickly regaining her composure. "But nevertheless, I cannot stand still and watch you do what you are doing now."

"And what is that?"

She parted her lips and inhaled to answer yet almost immediately, she closed her mouth, trapping her words in her throat. He was glaring down at her and she could not help but feel intimidated to be standing before him, striving to stand her ground. Drawing a deep breath and lifting her chin up, she gathered her strength to speak her mind.

"I am worried, my Lord," she said with a low, heavy voice. "...that you will not hesitate to kill your own brother."

"Excellent observation," Sesshoumaru responded, smirking at her answer. "But it does not explain why you interfered, as this has nothing to do with you."

"Perhaps not directly, my Lord," she answered. "But I cannot let my own kind die without doing anything about it."

"_Your own kind_?" Sesshoumaru repeated coldly, deliberately placing emphasis on each word.

"He is...," she said before pausing, her eyes darted back and forth from the yokai lord to his supposedly half brother. "...an inu, is he not?"

"Is he now?" the yokai returned the question with one eyebrow raised; his eyes did not leave her. "Wrong," he said when no response came from her. "Have you not looked at him?" He asked. "He is a _hanyou_. A _half-breed_. He is _not_ our kind. You will stop telling yourself otherwise."

Shouri flinched at the yokai lord's cold words.

"But my Lord..."She slowly said, looking somewhat perplexed and clearly not in agreement with the Lord of the Western Lands' cruel statement.

"How could you say he is not an inu when he has inu blood coursing through his veins?" she asked.

"_Tainted_ inu blood," Sesshoumaru corrected. "The life of a bastard is not precious to us, no matter what you think," he told her.

She looked at him with obvious dismay.

"_Anything_ that has inu blood _is_ precious," she hissed through clenched teeth, sensing her frustration rising to the surface. "I am certain Grandfather believes the same."

"Does he?"

She saw that the yokai lord had once again scornfully mocked her reasoning. But this time, there was something in his expression that chilled her blood. Something that made her stood there, holding her breath for what seemed like forever.

"Fool," he hissed. His incensed eyes had narrowed into a pair of amber slits, the lines of his mouth seemed harsher than ever. "You deserve to die for what you did. If only you knew who you are trying to protect,"

"Who..." Shouri murmured; her eyebrows stitched together. "What are you trying to say?" She finally asked him, tired of the mind games that he insisted on playing.

"What has your half-brother done to make you despise him so much?" She asked when he refused to answer her previous question.

It was precisely the moment when Inuyasha felt his stomach churning.

Once again, the yokai lord decided to keep his silent. The tension in the air was almost unbearable. He merely stood there, staring at her with undecipherable expression. She sensed the hatred he held towards his half brother; those assaults earlier were no ordinary siblings quarrel, though the reasons for it were unknown to her. But the reasons for such loathing were still beyond her. What had the hanyou done to cause such rage from someone who should have been a brother?

Shouri was about to say more when she felt a tug on the sleeve of her kimono. She turned around, only to find the hanyou standing next to her. She did not realize that the hanyou had inched closer and was now demanding her attention.

"I know you mean well," Inuyasha whispered, stealing a glance at the seething yokai lord. "But all you're doing is making him even angrier now."

"But," she whispered back. "I don't understand why..."

He simply looked at her in silence. But there was turmoil brewing inside of him. He felt the strong desire to open his mouth and spill out everything she deserved to know, yet it was those very own words choking him that he couldn't speak.

"I can't tell you," he finally said heavily. "But one day, I will, and you'll understand everything."

She looked at him as if he was speaking in a foreign tongue. He could not blame her, for he was speaking in quite a cryptic way, hiding the truth that he so wanted to tell her. Their eyes locked for a moment lengthier than a few seconds, until she gave him a small nod that was almost imperceptible.

"You've done enough, little female." the yokai lord said coldly, breaking the silence. "Leave us now, if you will,"

The two male watched her departure in silence. No one could tell what went through Sesshoumaru's mind for his facade was as impassive as always. But Inuyasha was an open book. His face reflected his inner state: turmoil. Lines seemed to have been etched so deeply on his forehead that they appeared permanent. His fists were still clenched, so tightly that his fingers turned pale.

"Shouri!" He suddenly called out, halting her steps. She turned to look at him. For a brief moment, his tongue felt numb and he could not speak. But he forced himself to manage a few words, important words.

"We will meet again," he said. "I promise."

He was uncertain how she reacted to his words, but he was filled with a surge of relief for uttering those few little words, as difficult as they were to convey. She gave him a small nod before proceeding in her path.

"I have taken Rin to meet you and your mate," Sesshoumaru said, once he was certain that their conversation could not reach Shouri's ears, pulling Inuyasha out of thoughts. "I have fulfilled my promise. Our business here is done."

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted. Then, he could not resist to add, "Running with your tail between your legs, huh, Sesshoumaru?"

But the yokai lord only scoffed in respond as he returned Bakusaiga back in its sheath, unwilling to lower himself and let Inuyasha's provocative remark goad him into anger.

"You are mistaken," he said, his calm voice indicated he had regained his usual composure. "I am not afraid of her turning into, as you have put it, 'another Rin'."

"Oh, is that so?" Inuyasha asked sceptically.

The hanyou wanted to know the truth but the yokai lord, unwilling to dignify such question with an answer, merely scoffed. He could only stand there, witnessing his half-brother turned around and started to take leave. He was about to give up on an answer when unexpectedly, after taking a few steps, Sesshoumaru's calm voice reached his ears.

"She already is."

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called out for her mate, scanning the meadow where she had left him to brood alone after his half-brother's departure. She could not see him at first; the bright orange rays of twilight blinded her eyes that were used to the dimness of their hut. But the bright red colour of his fire-rat robe caught her attention, and she found him sitting on the edge of a small ravine, not far from where she stood. She smiled to herself and quietly approached the narrow valley.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked softly as she laid one hand on his shoulder. He regarded her briefly, yet soon after his eyes returned to inspect the sunset sky. His answer was merely an indifferent shrug, but it was enough to prompt her to lower herself and join him on the cool grass.

"Care to talk?" She quietly asked after a brief moment of silence. They had been mates for over three years, and had known each other for even longer. The raven haired priestess did not need to inquire what troubled her mate's mind. But still, she wished to hear it from his own lips.

Inuyasha did not answer. He seemed to be lost in a deep thought that Kagome thought her words did not even reach him. But before she opened her mouth to ask again, she heard him heaving a deep sigh.

"...I don't know," he muttered, lowering his gaze to the grass below him. Then unexpectedly, he raised his head and stared straight into her surprised eyes. His face was crumpled in a mixture of turmoil and helplessness.

"I didn't expect to meet her so soon, you know?" He said. Agitatedly, he wiped his face yet he still could not rid the deep etchings on his forehead.

"Isn't this good?" Kagome replied, placing her hand on his arm soothingly. "The sooner the better. The more time you two can get acquainted with each other."

"Kagome, she doesn't even know who I am," Inuyasha snapped, almost helplessly. "She doesn't even know who Sesshoumaru really is! She thought he was..." He paused to throw his hand in the air. "I don't know... her cousin. And what does that make me?"

"You _can_ tell her, you know?" Kagome readily responded. "You _can_ tell her the truth, let her discover who you are. Truth be told, I was a little surprised that you didn't blow Sesshoumaru's cover right then and there."

Inuyasha laughed bitterly as he weaved his fingers through his silver mane.

"I would lie if I said it never crossed my mind to tell her," he confessed. "I really wanted to, but I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because..." Inuyasha sighed. "If I told her... the only thing she would feel is disappointment. And hatred that her own brother lied to her. That her own mother wouldn't acknowledge her existence. She would..." He paused again, as if to summon the courage to proceed, "...She would think that my mother and I are the reason why _our_ father died. And then she wouldn't... She wouldn't have space in her heart..." Another pause, another sigh. "She wouldn't be able to feel any affection towards me," he finally said. A brief moment of silence followed and he raised his gaze to stare at the sky.

"I called Sesshoumaru a coward but the truth is, I am terrified of telling her myself," he softly confessed, following the poignant pause.

"I just thought...," Inuyasha continued. "I just thought... everything would be different with her, you know? I thought I would have a chance with her."

"A chance for what?" Gently, Kagome coaxed him to voice his thoughts out loud.

"A chance for..." And as if he had bitten his tongue, he stopped. Sighing, he continued, "...for a family." Realizing the sensitivity of the subject, he quickly lifted his head and stared at her. "Don't get me wrong... You, Miroku and the others... You guys _are_ my family. But I thought it would be nice to have a sister, someone who shares my blood. I thought she would be a bridge... between Sesshoumaru and I..." And just as he noticed Kagome's gaze on him, a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. He was certainly not one who would easily share such sentimental thoughts.

"...or something silly like that," he sullenly concluded as his gaze returned to the ground.

Kagome could not help but smiled when she saw his bashful conduct. With the smile still plastered on her face, she reached for his hand and cradled it warmly in hers.

"Be patient," she said gently as he looked up to return her gaze. "The time will come when you will be able to get to know each other as siblings."

He said nothing and only tilted his head, taking in her words, before he returned to examine the starry sky. But Kagome caught a glimpse of those amber eyes. They had looked bleak, she had thought. But it was before. Now, there was hope.

* * *

_Forest of No Return_

Like a tigress she crouched, hiding beyond rows of thick shrubs, her pair of amethyst orbs vigilantly watching her prey from between the leaves. But as she ducked there waiting, a thought, one that caused her forehead to wrinkle, suddenly crossed her mind.

Sakki was unsure why she was hiding, despite knowing she had been dead for over 1000 years and no mortal being could detect her presence, unless she wished it. She had become one of the immortal assassins since the time of her death. But she seemed to have forgotten that she had endured death once and would not die a second time, unless the Death God desired it, and unless she was touched by an otherworldly sword.

Which, she knew for a fact, this prey of hers did not possess.

She rose to her feet with perfect poise, realizing that she did not need the camouflage of the shrubs to begin with. Just as she expected, despite her sudden appearance, her prey was still oblivious to her presence.

He had his back facing her as he sat on a boulder in a relaxed manner, blissfully unaware of who was standing just a few steps behind him. Fast as lightning, she caught him by the neck of his garb, positioning the edge of her sword just a hair's breadth away from his throat. He gasped, jolted with surprise just like any other prey would, for he had not expected the visit from one whose presence he could not at all sensed.

"It is not considered a brave act to attack someone from behind," the male said after a moment of tense silence. He could not see his captor, yet when he cast his gaze lower, he could see the slender, ghostly white arm wielding the sword that aimed for his life.

'_A female?_' he could not help but wonder.

"What is that?" a soft woman's voice confirmed his suspicion, so close as if she whispered it directly into his ear. He flinched when he realized he could not feel her breath, or the warmth of her body, or _anything_ from her. "A mortal's code of conduct? I know no such thing...," she said.

"I've heard of how you slaughter your victims," she spoke again. "You are partial to use the sap of a certain plant so mercilessly venomous that your victims die in great torture as their bodies rot away ever so slowly..."

"You are well informed," he told her, reserving his calm under the dire situation he realized he was in. Her only respond to his reply was a soft scoff. Still, he felt no breath on his nape.

"Do you see this sword?" she hissed in his ear, tightening the strangle of her arm at his neck. The male followed her words and lowered his gaze to the sword, the gleaming blade. "It is dripping with the same poison you like so much..."

The male tensed even more. For the first time, he made a move, even though it was just the slight sideways turn of his head.

"Who are you?" he asked, dragging his words into a slow speech, as if trying to buy more time to breathe.

Silence greeted him.

"The dead need not know my name," she finally said.

Then, as quick and silent as she had come, she slit his throat, closing what small gap there was between the skin and the blade.

* * *

Elsewhere within the deep and lonely Forest of No Return, a group of four was treading a small path between the trees. Their journey inside the forest had been undisturbed until the moment when their leader, a tall male in dark woollen cloak, unexpectedly halted his steps.

"What's that?" he asked, tilting his head upwards to let his ears captured more sounds. He thought he had heard screams, but whoever the poor creature was, it had resorted into silence. Or could it be the winds rustling through the leaves, fooling his mind into thinking that the trees had come alive, making noises that sounded so much like a mortal's suffering?

His elderly retainer stopped a few steps behind him to imitate his gesture, listening to their surroundings, striving to detect suspicious sounds.

"Could it be followers, my Lord?" the elderly yokai asked as he turned around, half anticipating that he would catch a herd of men following their trace.

"No," his master said, fixing his gaze to the path that lay before him. "The sounds came from somewhere deeper in the forest." He turned to his retainer. "Stay close behind, Kishi, and pay attention. Something strange is happening within these woods," he commanded.

They traveled deeper into the forest, parting thick branches and leaves until they reached a small round patch of uncovered ground. The leader of the pack stopped in his track when he saw the source of the disturbance. It was a male with his throat sliced open, writhing in pain in the pool of his own blood. A woman was propping his limp body up from behind with a sword in hand. Blood was still copiously pouring out of the gaping wound, forming a river of red on the front panel of the male's clothing, and down to soak the ground.

The grisly sight had caused the two young pups in the pack to gasp, before hiding themselves behind the senior retainer. Terrified as they were, they could not contain their curiosity. As if feeling stuffed to the brim and yet somehow greedy enough to take one more bite, they sought protection from an adult's back, and still stole a peek from between their parted fingers.

The pack leader frowned in distaste; he had not meant to show such a vulgar scene to the younglings. Alas he found no way to cover the sight, except to shift his position slightly to block the view from the eyes of the pups. He had yet to question the woman when his old retainer exclaimed,

"By all Gods, who has done such a ghastly thing to this creature?"

His frown deepened. It was an odd question indeed, and one that did not need to be asked. The answer lay right before their eyes. A woman with sword and hand drenched in blood stood before them; a culprit caught in the act. She had yet to explain herself when he saw her unexpectedly drew the sword and slashed her victim one more time across the throat. Her movements were performed with such gusto that she had sent a spray of blood in the air, splattering the sticky fluid on his face and clothing.

The feel of blood drenching half his face was so disconcerting that he was at loss for words. He could feel blood running down his cheek before dripping onto the ground, bead by bead. The stench of ruined flesh and blood grew stronger in the air, so potent that he almost felt sick by it. All the while, the female had been watching him, boldly studying his face with those peculiar amethyst eyes. He returned her open stare, yet could not find anything within those unusual orbs. Her face, blank as alabaster statue, was the perfect match to her expressionless eyes.

"My Lord!"

He vaguely heard his retainer making a ruckus, yet he found it oddly difficult to tear his eyes away from the mysterious female.

"My Lord, what had just happened?"

Another peculiar question, the male thought, for everything had taken place in their presence and out in the open for them to witness. He frowned again. His retainer had certainly acted as if...

"Yes," the female suddenly sighed as she slit her opponent once more across its throat, splattering more blood that landed on his cheek the second time. For a moment he was too enraptured to even speak. But eventually, with a slight shake of his head, he came to his senses.

"Excuse me?" He asked her, rather bewilderedly still. More blood dripped from his soiled cheek.

"Yes," the female repeated before she flung the carcass of her victim off to the side as if it weighed nothing. "Yes, that is the answer to the question in your head," she told him, staring straight into his puzzled eyes with her bright purple orbs.

She paused as if to give him an opportunity to comment. And yet he did not say a word.

"You are the only one here who could see me." Eventually, she added softly.

Sakki saw a flicker of interest in his eyes. Orbs in the colour of molten gold, she observed, and locks of silver hair that peeked out from underneath the hood of his cloak. He was the third mortal in a row who could see her, and an inu just like the other two, she concluded. She could not stop a frown from appearing on her forehead, for this abnormal phenomenon kept recurring one after the other.

She regarded the carcass of her prey from the corner of her vision. She had wanted to let the beast suffer for a very long time, using the weapon he prized the most, yet the arrival of these unexpected guests had interfered with her plan. Somehow she did not think it was appropriate to leave a task uncompleted considering there were strangers present. She observed the pack leader once more, etching his features in her mind to ensure she would not forget his face, for she was certain that their paths would cross again.

One day.

The male blinked several times when he realized that she had disappeared, as soundless as the flight of a butterfly. She had simply vanished into thin air. Her lack of scents and sense of presence did not allow him to distinguish her track. He had encountered countless interesting creatures throughout the course of his life. But he had to admit that this one by far was the most intriguing and needless to say, most memorable.

He sighed deeply and turned to his companions.

"There goes my last clean shirt," he said as he jerked his right hand to rid himself of the excess blood that had soaked the sleeve of his garb. He stared at his soiled garment momentarily before raising his head to look at his elderly companion.

"Do you suppose it's possible to get a tailored shirt here, Kishi?" he asked, his lips curled into a somewhat amused grin.

"Never mind the shirts," the elderly male said as he hurriedly approached his master to offer a piece of clean cloth. "You can always get more made when we return to London," he added, ignoring the pun that was clearly present in his master's last query. "More importantly, who was it you spoke to? Who killed this poor creature?"

"It was a woman," the male said as he unclasped his cloak and flung it to the ground.

"A _woman_?" The elderly yokai repeated with interests. The male nodded and took the clean piece of cloth and wiped his blood-stained face. As he cleansed himself, his eyes wondered aimlessly to the woods around him, as if he could find clues to her identity amongst the silent trees.

"She has no mortal presence," he thought aloud.

"No mortal presence?" His ward repeated, with a blatant look of disbelief. He could only nodded and muttered,

"Other than that, I really don't know how to describe her."

"How strange... _How_ strange," Kishi commented, fingering the tuft of white hair on his chin as he mulled over the vague bit of information his master gave him. "We've been on this land only for several weeks and already we've had two strange encounters. My Lord, what do you think of the first? Do you think what the lady said is true?"

The male's eyes narrowed slightly as he recalled his encounter with the mysterious female inuyokai who claimed to be Isha, Lord of the Eastern Land's daughter. He knew not her intention, and yet she had managed to cunningly, and so skilfully, lure him right into the palm of her hands.

"Are you acquainted with Lady Isha, Kishi?" He asked, out of curiosity. "Do you know her, from back then?"

"Unfortunately not, my Lord," the retainer answered, bowing deeply as if to express his regret. "I have heard her name mentioned many times, yet I have yet to have the pleasure to make her acquaintance."

"I see..."

"What do you think awaits us in the eastern lands?" the vassal asked.

The male did not answer. He saw the two pups slowly inching closer towards the unknown creature, now reduced to a pile of carcass. Both of them were young, curious, and clearly were interested in observing the devastated remains up-close. Perhaps too close for their own good.

"Shinsei, Shinzou," he called their names, earning their attention before they got too close to the corpse. "_Venez ici_," he commanded, gesturing with his index finger for them to approach him.

"_Oui, mon Seigneur_," they both answered in unison as they quickly obeyed his order.

"_Écoutez_," he said as he held them both by their shoulders, telling them to listen closely to his words. He opened his mouth to continue, but before he had the chance to make a sound, the sharp voice of his elderly vassal interrupted him.

"In Japanese," Kishi sternly said. "_Si'l vous plait,_" he added as he returned his master's peculiar look nonchalantly.

"Listen," The male yokai eventually repeated after the prolonged look and a deep sigh, this time in the language that should have been his native tongue. "This is an unfamiliar terrain for you both," he said, staring at them from one pup to the other. "I'd like it if the two of you stay put and not wonder around as you please. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Ryoshin-sama," the pups solemnly nodded.

"Good."

The male gave the pups a few pats on their backs before he rose to his feet. Casually, he rolled up the sleeves of his stained garment to his elbow, somewhat concealing the large dark blots where the creature's blood had soiled him. He picked his cloak up from the ground and refastened it around his neck. But this time, he did not bother to cover his head. His locks of silver hair were no longer hidden, framing a face that was adorned with black inu markings on each cheek.

"Our destination is close," he calmly announced, setting his amber eyes towards the east. He turned to his retainer with a meaningful smile on his face. "Then, we will see what awaits us there."

**To Be Continued **

* * *

**Two updates in two days (Yay)! I feel this is a good chapter, and I hope you all concur. It was not easy to write the "ménage a trois" between Sesshoumaru, Shouri, and Inuyasha, but I think I have produced something I am happy with. Sakki has also made her appearance after a few chapters of absence, and this time with "the male", whom I am certain you can all guess by now. **

**Many thanks for reading, and even more thanks for reviewing.**

**-Chiaztolite-**


	18. East, West, and Back

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The original characters and plot are the property of Chiaztolite, who is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary of Previous Chapter:** Inuyasha and Shouri had finally met. Inuyasha provoked Sesshoumaru by telling him that he was a coward for not telling Shouri the truth. Shouri stepped into the fight and protected Inuyasha, which very much angered Sesshoumaru. Meanwhile, Sakki encounter another being who has the ability to see her.

* * *

**Rulers of Four Directions**

**Chapter 18: East, West, and Back**

* * *

The air was heavy with the scents of smoke and blood.

Zoichi looked around the battlefield, at the ground covered with ashes and dead bodies. They had won the war against the rebels, but not without great sacrifices from his soldiers. By the time the battle was ending, he had lost one quarter of his army, but his enemy had lost everything. His remaining men were gathering the corpses of their comrades, trying to determine whether this severed arm, that lopped-off leg belong to one of theirs or the enemy's.

The identity of the rebels remained a mystery. With their painted faces, non-descript armours and no coat of arms, no one could tell who they belonged to. He had intended to pick up some survivors, hoping to gather some information from them, yet each one of them decided that death by suicide was more honourable than betrayal. He respected their principal, alas it left him with no clue whatsoever.

He removed his helmet, letting the wind breeze through his matted hair. Shouri often asked why he decided to chopped off his mane, an uncommon thing to do amongst inuyokai who were supposedly proud of their length. He had told her the truth. He merely did not want his hair to distract him in his fights. She did not understand, and he came to the conclusion that it was perhaps too much to ask of her. Someone who had never been in a battle would not understand such reasoning.

But the battleground was perhaps not a place for a young lady. The thought almost made him smile. The stench of blood was so thick that it was almost unbearable even for him. Shouri would need far more experience to partake in such a battle.

He took another round circling the battlefield, searching for clues that could help unveil the true identity of the rebels. His grandfather would expect no less from him. He stopped in front of a male from the enemy side who was surprisingly still alive. He knelt before the dying rebel, realizing how there was not much time left since the male was gutted almost to the spine; blood and entrails were spilled onto the ground. He was quite astonished to see the creature was still breathing, though scarcely.

The dying male's lips quivered, eyes rolled upwards to look at him. A weak, trembling hand reached out to touch him.

"...H... Hio..."

Zoichi could barely hear the low, hoarse whisper. Bloody fingers touched his magnificent blue scaled armour.

"...Hio... Lord Hio..."

But before Zoichi opened his mouth to ask questions, a gleaming blade came down so suddenly to cut the neck of the rebel. He witnessed the sword digging a hole on the male's neck from the nape to the throat, making that gurgling sounds of stirred blood and flesh.

Zoichi raised his gaze to find Byakku, his Grandfather's left-hand general of the eastern army, as the wielder of the ruthless blade.

"That was the last one, my Lord," the General said, smiling with triumph. He pulled his sword out of the carcass, shaking his wielding arm to rid the blood off his blade. "With this, our mission is complete."

"Well said, General Byakku," Zoichi said after he recovered from his astonishment. "Although I was hoping to obtain some clues from this yokai,"

The general smiled apologetically. He was an older yokai who had been serving the eastern army ever since he was merely a few years older than a pup. His thick silver beard gave him a very distinguished look, and the gaze of his golden eyes was so sharp it could send shivers to his enemies. As sharp as his prided blade, they said.

General Byakku pointed his sword at the corpse's spilled intestines and said,

"Look at him, my Lord. He could scarcely breathe, let alone utter more than two words. I wager he didn't have enough breath in him to tell you what you want to know. Wouldn't it be kinder to end his suffering right then and there?"

Zoichi did not answer. He could not be certain if the General heard the last two words of the rebel, but he decided to keep them for himself. The rebel had whispered 'Lord Hio' right before his death. Who could be so important to be the last on a dying creature's lips?

* * *

The sands of the white dune of the Eastern palace felt extraordinarily smooth under Shouri's feet when she dismounted her ride, Ki, who had faithfully accompanied her throughout the journey. She slicked her hair back, noticing how limp and dusty they felt between her fingers. Her body was stiff with tautness in her muscles; her skin looked dull from dirt and dust. She yearned for a nice, long hot bath to unwind the few knots on her back, a result from a hard ride home.

But more importantly, she needed a break from the Lord of the Western Lands.

He had pretty much ignored her ever since they started riding back East from the West, ever since the encounter with the hanyou Inuyasha, ever since she defied him. He had immersed himself in his quiet, sullen temper as soon as they left that meadow in the western lands. His retainer Jaken had not had the nerve to talk to him, and even the chatty girl Rin seemed subdued by his foul mood that seemed to worsen by the minute. By Gods, she tried to break the ice, to strike up conversations to lighten the mood, but his responses had always been one word less than civil. Eventually, she grew tired and bored of his one-word answer to her questions.

She had raised her hand against him and he could not forgive her for it. He _would_ not. She had never thought his wrath would be so cold and punishing when she stepped in to stop their quarrel. Already, she regretted her decision to do so. Whatever bond she and the yokai lord weaved throughout the journey was now all for naught.

The massive double gate of the Eastern palace creaked open, and a few servants emerged to greet them. One of the servants, a lovely young male inu with a cheerful bearing, a welcomed change in her view, approached her. She recognized him straight away, for his jolly smiles had earned him a spot of one of her favourite in the palace.

"Shouri-sama," he said, bowing deeply. "Welcome home. You must be exhausted,"

"Rikio," she greeted him, nodding to accept his offer of respect. "The journey was truly not without its toll," she said, smiling sourly. But as quickly as it came, the smile disappeared. "I trust my Grandfather and brothers are all well?"

"Shogo-sama is visiting the crypt," the jolly servant answered. "And Zoichi-sama has not returned from his journey. But Yuusou-sama is in his study. He did warn us to prepare for your return,"

Shouri nodded.

"I'll leave our guests in your capable hands, Rikio," she told him, earning another deep bow from the servant.

But before she left, she knew it would be impolite to leave their esteemed guest disregarded. She went to the Lord of the Western Lands and offered him a deep bow.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she said. "I shall take my leave. If you please, Rikio here will take good care of you, and your wards."

The lord merely gave her one quick nod, and she bowed one last time out of respect. She gave the little girl , Rin, a few gentle pats on the head before she turned around and entered the gate.

Rikio escorted Sesshoumaru to the guest chambers which had been his accommodation before he left. Everything still looked the way they were: understatedly beautiful, pristine, perfect. Even the manicured gardens sprawling beyond the chamber were exactly the same, the yokai lord thought, as he let his eyes gazed upon their beauty.

Sesshoumaru could hear Rikio's chatters as the servant prepared his bed. He was not one to tolerate a chatterbox, except Rin, needless to say, but he felt oddly comfortable with this servant blabbering away. The young inu was telling him something about a hunt, then something about a night feast, then something about a tourney. It all sounded like a load of useless things to the indifferent yokai lord, but according to Rikio, these were very important events that had been parts of eastern lands' heritage for hundreds of years.

"The hunt is especially important," Rikio said cheerfully as he fetched a thick feather-filled quilt from a hidden cabinet in the corner. "It takes place only once a year... This is when the nobles of eastern blood go into Forest of No Return in search of _moudoku_."

'_Moudoku_...' Sesshoumaru let the word rolled silently on his tongue. Also called 'the Poison of the East', it was one of the most poisonous substances known to man and demon. The damage it could do was comparable to the poison in his own blood. Eastern yokai was known to consume a few drops of moudoku each day to maintain, and even heighten, their immunity to poison. The source of the venom was a type of beast, found only in the depth of Forest of No Return. A very rare beast, it was, and greatly difficult to catch.

"Since you are a noble blood of the eastern clan, Sesshoumaru-sama, you will be invited to partake," Rikio continued as he patted the quilt to puff it up. "I am no noble, so I have never joined the hunt myself, but I heard it is a great fun."

Sesshoumaru only scoffed in response. Chasing after a beast in the middle of the woods seemed like an unproductive day to him, but he decided to keep the opinion to himself, for there was a greater matter that had occupied his mind as of late, and he was eager to be without it.

"I need an audience with Lord Shogo," he said.

Rikio stopped fiddling with the bedding and looked up. A gentle frown was on his forehead.

"An audience, my Lord?" he asked, as if he had never heard the word before. Then, almost instantly, his face broke into laughter. "Sesshoumaru-sama is the lord's grandson," he said. "My Lord does not need an audience to speak to your honourable grandfather. You are free to see Lord Shogo whenever you wish."

This time, Sesshoumaru was the one with a frown. He recalled his own lord father who was always too busy to handle an impromptu meeting. Everything had to be planned, scheduled. It was little mystery why they had never been close to one another.

"But unfortunately not now, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rikio quickly said. This caused the yokai lord's frown to deepen. It was as if he was told to hurry, then to wait.

"At the moment, Shogo-sama is at the crypt," Rikio explained. "The Lord prefers not to be disturbed when he is visiting."

"Visiting?" Sesshoumaru repeated. Visiting who?

"Yes," the servant answered. "He is visiting Kisa-sama, his mate."

* * *

Shouri was such in a hurry that she did not let her handmaids to arrange her hair properly. They had bathed her in steaming hot water scented with flowers. Her skin was scrubbed clean of dirt and dust, her hair washed and combed until it was free of tangles. They clothed her in silk kimono the colour of sunny sky, tied a very complicated knot of heavy brocade sash around her waist, and put a pair of satin slippers to protect the tender sole of her feet. They had spent hours to groom her and finally when the mirror was brought over, she looked like a princess again.

"Enough," she had said when they showed her trays of different hair ornaments to choose from. All were pure gold, silver, or jade. All were heavily ornate and adorned with precious gemstones. All were beautiful. But she would have none of them, for she was far from willing to sit there and let them work on her hair for another hour or two. She had endured enough grooming for one day.

Hastily, she moved along the complicated passageways of the palace, treading the corridors that she knew would lead to her brother's chambers. She had not seen him for almost one week, and she had so much to tell him.

She finally arrived before the doors to his quarters. Half ignoring her manners and half confident that her brother had been expecting her visit, she entered his chamber unannounced.

She saw him sitting behind a large lacquered desk covered almost entirely with paper. He had a long, delicate brush in his hand and an inkstone was nearby. A smile was on his lips and she knew that he had anticipated her coming. He looked up and rose to his feet to approach her.

"Dearest sister," he greeted, taking both of her hands warmly in his. But quickly, his smile turned to frown.

"Your hair is wet," he exclaimed, frowning at her strands of damp hair that hung loosely down to her lower back.

"Oh... I told the maids not to bother with my hair," she admitted, rather embarrassedly.

He laughed at her honesty, and grazed her cheek affectionately with his knuckles before he tucked one lock of hair behind her ear.

"The palace was a very lonely place without you and Zoichi," he told her as he returned to behind his desk, resuming his work. "It was so boring that I even welcomed the load of work that comes with planning the hunt and the tourney."

"Zoichi-sama has not yet returned?" she asked.

"No," Yuusou replied, raising his gaze from his paperwork to give her a quick look. "But worry not. He sent a falcon with news that the victory is ours. He should return soon, before the hunt for sure."

Shouri smiled at the good news.

"It is a lovely weather outside," she said as she glanced outside the chamber. The sky was blue without even a hint of cloud; the air felt warm with pleasant soft breeze. Then, she looked at the male yokai and smiled. "Would you not walk with me, Nii-sama?" she asked gently, hoping to coax him away from the matters of their lands even for a few moments. "I did miss the beauty of Grandfather's garden."

Yuusou's brush stopped at the end of its stroke upon hearing her request. He lifted his brush off the paper and smiled fondly at her.

"Is Grandfather's garden the only thing you missed, Shouri?" He asked as he set the brush down. "I feel quite offended by your confession," he said teasingly but already, he made his moves to rise to his feet to comply with her wish.

They walked out of the palace and into the adjacent garden, enjoying the warmth of the afternoon sun and the colourful beauty of the newly-bloomed flowers. They had not even walked ten steps on the pebbled path in the garden when Yuusou asked the question he had been itching to put forth,

"How was the Lord of the Western Lands?"

The tone of his voice was so light and casual that she did not suspect a thing. Stopping to touch the soft pink petal of a nearby flower, she replied,

"He was..." Then she stopped, and sighed. "He was..." She paused again, and sighed exasperatedly. "Traveling with him certainly has its ups and downs," she finally said, smiling sourly. "He treated me with the civility of a gentleman, but was never particularly warm. His mood changes like night and day, rising high then plummeting just like the ring of mountains that surrounded our lands, and he is _so_ easily offended," She had found it difficult to speak of the Western Lord earlier, but now all her complaints spewed forth like gushing water.

"One wrong word on my tongue, one misstep on my part would set his rage ablaze," she continued, pacing back and forth along the path with her hands thrown in the air in frustration. "He would get mad and ignore me for days. _For days_! And nothing I did or said could alleviate his foul mood."

"But then," she said, her tone was gentler as she raised one hand to slightly graze her shoulder that was wounded in the Forest of No Return. Her eyes stared into space, not focused on anything around her but to the memory of that one night when he had searched for some herbs to lessen her pain.

"He has a way of showing kindness, which is incredibly unexpected considering his distant, uncaring conducts," she uttered softly.

Suddenly, she noticed Yuusou's watchful gaze on her. Realizing that she had let herself drown too deep in thoughts, she took her hand off her shoulder. She deemed it was best to leave the bits about the incident when their guest lord had almost ripped her shoulder off. Her wounds had healed completely and it would be pointless to cause her brother concern over nothing.

"He confuses me," she quickly admitted, turning her body so that she faced her brother fully. She caught him staring at her with raised eyebrows. She could not help but laughed at his expression; her laughter prompted his previously serious, dead-pan face to break into smiles.

"I cannot blame you," said Yuusou. "But I believe whatever he lacks in social skills, he makes up for it in gallantry and swordsmanship."

"I will not argue with you on that ground, Nii-sama," she replied, moving forward along the path. After a few more steps, she casually asked, "Have I mentioned that he took me to his lands?"

She was forced to stop, for Yuusou had quickened his pace until he stood before her, blocking the way. He stared at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

"He took you to the Western Lands?" He repeated.

She returned his penetrating gaze calmly, not at all taken aback by his surprise.

"I _must_ beg you not to tell Grandfather," she told him adamantly, ignoring him as he raised his eyebrows at her request. By that time, they had reached a small pavilion with small stone benches for resting. She led him into the pavilion, sitting him down by her side on one of the benches.

"It is such a strange land, Nii-sama," now she was talking excitedly. "A land of plains and grassy fields and meadows as far as the eyes can see. And the humans... there were so many of them. They had built many villages throughout the lands that the yokai presence was dim compared to theirs. And..." She paused to inhale a breath.

"... I met the Lord's hanyou brother," she finally said. She looked at her brother expectantly to see his reactions to the news. He was staring at her with half a frown on his forehead.

"Lord Sesshoumaru's brother is a _hanyou_?" he repeated, earning a nod of confirmation from her.

"Yes, Nii-sama," she replied as she rose to her feet and started to pace back and forth again, as if she was too excited to remain seated. "Half-brother, to be precise. And he was interesting looking. His eyes are golden and his hair silver. But he has two triangular ears here... and his scent was neither a yokai's nor a human's, and..."

Yuusou was in such awe that he could only vaguely listen to Shouri's chatters. It was not the news of the lord's halfling brother that struck him, for he could scarcely care about such matter.

From the first moment he saw Shouri's face upon her return, he knew she had no knowledge of her true lineage, yet. If she had, she could not have afforded to smile with such joy when she saw him, truly unaffected by the news. Lord Sesshoumaru had not broken the truth, and yet he took her to the west, to the lands of her true heritage, and for what? To meet the hanyou who was supposedly her half-brother?

Yuusou could not follow Sesshoumaru's way of thinking, but he was certain his cousin's had something up his sleeves.

"There are plenty of creatures that must be strange to your eyes, Shouri, only because they do not exist here," he said, steering his mind towards a more neutral subject. "But you will encounter them often once you travel more outside the boundaries of our lands,"

"The Lord seems to despise his half-brother with passion," Shouri commented.

"Lord Sesshoumaru is a very proud yokai," Yuusou replied. "It is small wonder that he considers the hanyou as a slight to his blood." He looked at the female inu and a thought popped up in his head.

'_But what about you?'_ He could not help but wonder. _'How would you feel towards the hanyou once you learn that he is your half-brother?'_

But he let the thought remain unsaid. He rose from the coldness of the stone bench to approach her. He smiled when he saw her, still huffing and puffing about her recent travel. No one could tell how she was to react when she learnt he was never her brother. But just for this moment, he pushed the troubling thought aside and merely listened to her stories, just the way he had done since she was a pup.

He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. He kissed those hands with brotherly affection before he looked up. A smile graced his handsome face as he looked at her.

"Sweet sister," he said, squeezing her fingers gently. "I can't tell you how happy I am that you're back."

* * *

When Zoichi returned to the Eastern palace, he brought with him the scent of death, blood, and the stench of the rebels. As he passed through the main gate and treaded the path to the palace, the people of his lands stopped to stare. He ignored the blatant look they gave him. He had gotten so good at it, he thought.

He had always been the recipient of the strange looks from these eastern creatures as far as he could remember. When he was a young boy, the stares bothered him so much that he would buckle under their patronizing gazes. He grew up to be a shy child with low self-confidence who was afraid of anything and anyone. Then came the angry phase when he resorted to challenging, and then defeating, almost killing anyone who had laid their eyes on him for longer than a mere second. And afterwards, he grew tired of his own constant rage, and settled to ignoring those stares that still followed him even after nearly 500 years.

Unlike them, he was not of the east. He was arguably the sole descendent of the extinct clan from the south. Yes, he was born a noble, but that was not at all the same as being a part of the eastern nobility. His markings were not magenta but bright red, the colour of fire. And even though he had the noble blood of the southerners, he did not possess the marking of a crescent moon on his forehead. And to make matters worse, he was not immune to poison, the prized and prided quality of an eastern yokai.

When he was extremely young, far before Shouri even came into existence, he did not comprehend it at first. He did not understand why he was never allowed to eat from the same plate as Yuusou. They had always brought out a special plate just for him and forbid his brother to share meals with him. For so many years, he had thought that it was because his brother was special. Yuusou was the first grandson from the first son, the prized heir to the eastern lands, the apple of Lord Shogo's eyes.

After many questions, he had learnt the truth. The secret to eastern yokai's resistance to venom was not only in their flesh and blood. They needed to maintain their imperviousness, and they had done so by feeding themselves poison everyday. The food they ate, the water they drank, anything they put in their bodies was dripping with _moudoku_, an incredibly poisonous substance found only within the Forest of No Return. He was told that even a small drop of this substance could cause him death, and a painful one too.

He might have been wrong about the reason why he was not allowed to eat those foods. But he was not wrong about his brother. Yuusou was indeed special. The heir to the eastern lands excelled in both education and martial arts. Greatly loved by all, the boy was the perfect copy of his father, Lord Shogo's first and only son.

No one but Zoichi himself knew that his desire to become a true eastern inuyokai proved stronger than fear of death. Blinded by the determination to become one of them, to become like Yuusou, he snuck into the palace kitchen and stole a vial of moudoku. He had only a few drops when he felt the pain, so much that he was forced to drop to his knees. It was as if someone had choked him from within, determined to squeeze his life out of his body. He was on the ground, slowly dying, when a servant found him and brought him hurriedly to the Lord of the Eastern Lands.

Lord Shogo had saved him, just like the time when he was rescued from the Southern lands. After he recovered from the venom, the lord had sat him down and explained the reason why he was unlike the eastern inuyokai. The explanation was clear and simple: his body was not built to withstand such intense venom.

"Each inuyokai clan of the four directions are blessed with different powers," the lord had said. "That is what makes each clan special. The eastern clan is bestowed with immunity against poison, for the most potent venom is the blood that course through our veins. None of the other clans have this power."

"So... what is the Southern clan's power, Grandfather?" he had asked shyly. "What is _my_ power?"

He remembered Lord Shogo giving him a long, strange look, but no answer was given. The lord merely patted his head gently before leaving him to rest in his chamber. They had never discussed it again ever since.

Zoichi immersed himself in the bath that had been prepared for him; the water was hot nearly to the point of scalding, just the way he liked it. Steam rose so high up the air that the room was foggy with mist. He had sent all his attendants away, leaving him to his solitary moments inside the empty bath chamber.

There was a charm in the loneliness of being left alone after the chaos of the blood-filled battle. The bath chamber was a place of complete silence, aside from the soft sounds of trickling water. He inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of misty air, of rosewood and cedar, and scented water. He was miles away from the battleground now, but he could still catch the whiff of blood, of flesh. And if he closed his eyes, he could hear the clash of metal against metal, the gushing of the blood, the screams of the soldiers as they fell on the ground, dying.

He was too familiar with battles to have any sort of sentiment towards his enemies. Yet this time, the screams sounded louder, the blood appeared darker, the smells more pungent, and the death seemed more unbearable. They lasted longer, etched in his mind, that not even nearly scalding hot water could wash away.

He slid down further into the pool to immerse completely, burying himself under the water until his eyes could see nothing but aqua and the ripples of light over the water.

'_Hio,'_ he thought, mulling over the name and whispering it inwardly over and over again. _'Lord Hio…'_

The name sounded foreign to him; one he believed he had never heard before, or read in ancient scrolls of their ancestors. But the name struck him nevertheless, and stayed with him ever since the dying soldier uttered it.

He emerged from the pool, beads of water streaming down his bare skin. The water was tinged pink with the blood of his enemies. A set of clean clothes were neatly laid out on a nearby platform. But his gaze was fixed on a cluster of white flowers next to his garb, tied together with a strip of cloth. He had found these blossoms shortly after the battle was over, bearing silent witness to the bloodied war that had just been won. Their petals looked extraordinarily white and pure amongst the red of the blood surrounding him. Even with so much death around them, they remained untouched.

Peonies, he had thought. They were _her_ favourite.

He had picked the flowers out of foolish spontaneity at first, but more and more he realized how much he was looking forward to present them to her. He was eager to see her expression when she saw them, see the smiles he knew would bloom on her face, as beautiful as the flowers themselves, if not more. She had always loved them, these white peonies.

He was on his way to Yuusou's quarters when he saw her gliding on the hallways; she was in pale blue silks that brought out the colour of her hair. Her long locks cascaded around her like silver halo. There was something in her gait that made him wonder if he would ever get tired of watching the way she moved. He had watched her for all three hundred years of her life, and the day when he decided 'yes' to be the answer was yet to come.

"Zoichi-sama," she greeted him.

He liked the way her face broke into a gentle smile when she saw him, and her soft voice when she called his name. He suddenly realized that the peonies were still clutched tightly in his hand. Like a stupid youth, he quickly brought the bouquet to his back, concealing it from her view. A frown appeared on his forehead when he realized how lame he was acting.

Now she stood right before him, filling his nose with that sweet scent of hers.

"Zoichi-sama," There it was again. The same smile, the same warmth in her voice. "I am relieved to see you are safe," she said, her smile widened.

He could only nod, resisting the sudden urge to hug her. To wrap his arms around her would be a serious breach of propriety, for yokai did not embrace unless they were of the same blood, or were mated. So far he had managed to refrain himself from even touching her skin.

'_Zoichi-sama...'_

An unwanted memory suddenly snuck up on him, causing him to flinch. He could hear her rasping whisper in his ears as if it truly happened.

_She was underneath him, inviting him to enter the moist heat between her legs. She cried out when he pierced her, nails raking the bare skin of his back. Raising her legs, she wrapped them around his waist, urging him to slide deeper inside of her. Again, she cried out when he plunged into her depth over and over again..._

Her face. He could see her face in his dreams, those blasted dreams. Flushed cheeks, glassy eyes, lips parted in pure bliss. Head thrown back as she took each one of his hard thrusts. But it was not the same face that he was seeing _now_, not this innocent face that regarded him with concern. Indeed, he had been quiet for a long time.

_She pushed him back and straddled him, grinding her hips against his groin. She clung on to him for dear life, her frame seemed so small pressed against his lean, muscular one. Her hips never stopped moving, working him. The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, the wet sounds of their bodies joining, filled his ears. His hands traveled to trace the curve of her back, her small waist and down to finally cup her buttocks, moving her faster and harder against him. He lifted her up before plunging her back down, earning cry after cry of pure pleasure... _

"Are you alright?" Vaguely, he heard her asked, but his mouth was too dry to answer. With some efforts, he managed to give her a weak nod.

"You look flushed," she commented, inching closer to observe him. He had expected her to take his nod as an answer and be done with it. But rather than letting the matter go, she stood even closer to him, filling his senses with her scent, her warmth, her presence.

"Have you caught the fever?" she asked as she raised one hand, reaching out to touch him.

He saw her fingers moving closer towards him, and he flinched. Before their skin touched, he jerked away, hastily taking a few steps backwards to distance himself from her. One touch could be what was needed to push him over the edge, and he feared the aftermath of his loss of self-control.

She stared at him incredulously, seemingly taken aback by the drastic measure he had taken to stay away from her. The distance between them had widened from a step to several now, and his face was undeniably one of discomfort. She lowered her hand to her side, feeling somewhat dismayed by his blatant rebuff.

He saw how her smile turned upside-down, and immediately felt the remorse of upsetting her. He had not meant to cause her the pain by rejecting the touch. If only she knew what he was trying to spare her...

He searched his brain for something that would return that smile back on her face, but every word he found felt lame and inadequate. Just when he had opened his mouth to blurt something, anything, he sensed a presence approaching them. She had obviously sensed it too, as she turned around to regard the visitor.

Yuusou appeared just around the bend at the end of the corridor. Immediately, he saw them and smiled, raising one hand to greet them. But as he approached his two siblings, he realized the unnatural mood that clung heavy in the air.

"What?" Yuusou asked, exchanging glances from Zoichi to Shouri, and then back. "What's going on?" he asked again, when none of them were willing to speak to him.

"Nothing," Zoichi was the first to answer, turning away as he spoke. He had been pleased to have Yuusou joined them, with the expectation that the elder yokai would steer them towards a different subject instead of prying into the previous.

"Nothing...," Shouri's soft murmur soon followed.

"Oh, is that so?" Yuusou was sceptical. He kept staring at the two younger inuyokai, his arms were folded and pressed against his chest. "That's hard to believe," he said. "Since you two have that suspiciously guilty look on your faces like you wetted your beds this morning."

"That's ridiculous," Shouri quickly exclaimed.

"I've never wetted my bed once in my life," Zoichi chimed in with his protest.

"Is that really what you believe?" Yuusou asked, giving him a raised eyebrow with a teasing half-smile plastered on his face.

"Just drop it."

Yuusou chuckled at the irritated look that Zoichi gave him. But his laughter soon subsided and his face returned to all seriousness.

"I have heard from the Left-Hand General," he said, looking at his adopted brother. "He said your troops had complete victory over the rebels. Nicely done, Brother." He smiled warmly, patting Zoichi's shoulder with pride. "Grandfather will be very happy to hear this."

The southern-born inu merely inclined his head to accept the compliment, but volunteered no further details on his victory. Yuusou stayed only for one brief moment before continuing on his path to check if their grandfather had concluded his visit at the crypt. He confessed he had much to discuss with Lord Shogo, especially considering the long-awaited hunt was tomorrow. Soon after, Zoichi was left with the female inu, as alone as they had been.

Zoichi waited until Yuusou disappeared from their sight before he revealed the bouquet of flowers he had hidden behind his back.

"Here," he said quickly, thrusting the bouquet of peonies at her. "I brought these for you."

He witnessed Shouri's face lit up at the sight of those beautiful bulbous flowers, white as snow, smooth as silks. She buried her nose in their petals, inhaling their lovely, sweet fragrance. When she looked up, her face was all smiles, and her eyes twinkled like ambers in the sun.

"If I recall correctly, these are your favourite," he said, keeping his sombre face.

"These are beautiful," she told him, clutching the flowers close to her chest. "Thank you."

And for the first time after what felt like eternity, Zoichi smiled.

* * *

It was almost twilight when Lord Shogo finally emerged from within the crypt. He raised his eyebrows in surprise when he saw his Left-Hand general, Byakku, kneeling on the ground, waiting for him so patiently. The General quickly pressed his forehead against the ground, bowing deeply.

"Shogo-sama," he greeted.

The greeting was received with a graceful nod.

"Rise, Old Friend," the lord commanded. "I am relieved to see you have returned unharmed. The falcon brought us the splendid news of your victory. Tell me, what of my grandson, Zoichi?"

Byakku was hesitant to answer, and Lord Shogo caught the hesitation quickly. The Lord stared at his Left-Hand leader with eyes filled with questions, until the general rose to his feet and took one step closer.

"This is a matter that only the trees in the forest should hear, my Lord," he whispered in a low, sombre voice.

Immediately, Lord Shogo understood the gravity of the news from those key words that the general muttered. 'A matter that only the trees in the forest should hear' meant it was truly a serious and most secretive matter. He nodded, and together they left in silence for the rim of a nearby woods. Once he was certain that they were alone, he turned to his general.

"And?"

"Young Lord Zoichi sliced through his enemy with great valour as befitting a noble inu," General Byakku finally answered the question. "His enemy's soldiers feared him and his own respected him. He led his army well."

Lord Shogo nodded, smiling a little, seemingly pleased with the general's praises. But his smiles soon froze when he noticed the grave expression on Byakku's face.

"There was... something, my Lord," the general spoke slowly, hesitantly.

"Speak, Friend," the Lord commanded. "You have my permission to share what troubles your mind,"

"One of the rebels, my Lord," Byakku said, then paused for a moment. "He called him... Lord Hio."

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Another week, another chapter. I seem to be on a roll! I pray this easy pace will last for a long time so I can post updates more often. Sesshoumaru's role is not very prominent in this chapter. Maybe it's good, maybe it's not. But it certainly gives me a chance to develop the other characters, especially Yuusou and Zoichi, and let you get to know them better. **

**For all Sesshoumaru fans out there who prefer to just read about him, please don't fret. He will have much bigger role in the next chapter, and in the whole story in general. Yuusou is probably my next favourite male character after the Lord of the Western Lands. Not much about him is revealed at this point, but his story will soon unravel. **

**On a different note, I was astounded the other day when I found an artwork of a character that looks so much like Shouri. Please keep in mind that I did not create the artwork (all credits go to Kidchan for producing something so beautiful!). I have set it as my current avatar. You can go to my profile page to take a look. I hope it gives you a better idea of what the yokai princess looks like (minus the fishies!) **

**Many many thanks to those who have read and reviewed! I am glad to be back writing again, and producing chapters... I don't like to beg for reviews but please please please, it'd be great if I can get some input. I'm dying to know what my readers think so far. Thank you so much for your support. **

**-Chiaztolite-**


	19. Seven Gates of the Afterlife

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The original characters and plot are the property of Chiaztolite, who is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary of Previous Chapter: **Zoichi won the battle against the rebels, but an enemy mentioned the name "Hio" before his death, triggering curiosity. Sesshoumaru and Shouri returned to the eastern lands one day before the hunt.

* * *

**Rulers of Four Directions**

**Chapter 19: Seven Gates of the Afterlife **

* * *

"Hio?" Lord Shogo repeated, his face was clouded with astonishment. He had known something like this could happen even before he sent Zoichi out to the battlefield. But now that it had happened, he felt unprepared nevertheless.

General Byakku kept his sombre, somewhat remorseful face. He nodded to confirm.

"Yes, my Lord," he said. "I had to be quick and silenced the soldier before he could wag his loose tongue any further."

"I commend you on your quick-thinking," Lord Shogo said foggily as his mind was elsewhere, no doubt on the name that now resounded in his mind. It was a name he had not heard for so very long time; it was a name he had not _ever_ wanted to hear again. He squared his shoulders, shrugging off the hint of shivers that suddenly crept from his back all the way up to his nape.

"The boy heard those words as clear as day, my Lord," Byakku continued. "I am certain of it. But he pretended he heard nothing. Perhaps he did not want me to know something was amiss."

"Did he show signs that he was..."

Lord Shogo could not finish his words. He found it so difficult to continue. He had lived for over three thousand years, an extremely long-life for most creatures. He had encountered so much that he should have feared very little in this late stage of his life. But this... An ominous frown appeared on his forehead. _This_, he feared.

His Left-Hand leader grasped his question, as incomplete as it was.

"No, my Lord," Byakku answered gently. "No indications whatsoever."

The Lord nodded, but the clouds remained on his face. He looked up to the sky, inspecting its bright orange colour tinged with purple on the horizon. There was not even a single cloud there and yet he knew, a storm was brewing.

* * *

When Sesshoumaru came out of his chambers, the sun had completely set in the west and the moon had risen to rule the night. The paths within the great walls were lit with hundreds of torches, making the palace looked like a radiant ball of fire. Though it was late, Sesshoumaru observed that the servants remained busy preparing for the annual hunt. He recalled Rikio mentioned there were so many tasks to be completed that the servants had given up hope to rest tonight.

Sesshoumaru ignored all the activities around him as he strode towards his grandfather's quarters. The two guards standing outside of the lord's chamber let him pass without a word. He did not bother to announce himself but merely let his youki flared slightly, enough to let the lord notice his presence. When he entered the study, he saw Lord Shogo sitting behind an enormous desk with books piled all around. The Lord of the Eastern Lands did not raise his gaze from the pages before him to regard his visitor. But there was an acknowledging smile on his lips.

"Well," the lord said, still smiling slightly as he slid a pile of books away to make a clear patch on desk. "How is the curse on your hand?"

"All healed," Sesshoumaru answered, though he made no effort to lift his hand to show off his unblemished skin. He approached the desk and took a seat across the elder yokai.

"And how is my old friend, the sage?" the Lord asked again, taking a long handled brush and dipped its tip into a small pot of black ink.

Sesshoumaru was silent for a few moments, watching his grandfather writing on a long scroll of paper in fluid, unbroken motions.

"He told me to ask you about the Seven Gates of the Afterlife," he finally replied, his tone flat as if they were discussing a casual subject. His eyes narrowed when he saw the lord's hand stopped mid-air. "And also your sword, Ryuujinmaru," he continued, seeing no point in beating around the bush.

He saw Lord Shogo's face turned grim and the lord quietly set his brush aside.

"I see, he has told you," the lord sighed as he fixed his amber eyes, the eyes that had not lost their lustre even at such an old age, on his grandson.

"He told me nothing," Sesshoumaru corrected, returning the lord's gaze unflinchingly. "Hence, the question."

"But he sparked an interest in you," Lord Shogo's tone tilted slightly upwards at the end of his words, making them sounded more like a question than a statement.

Sesshoumaru did not answer and instead, let the chamber fell into a deep silence.

"Come with me," Lord Shogo finally said, already rising to his feet. He led his grandson out of the chamber, along the hallways in the lively part of the palace where everyone parted ways and bowed or kneeled when they passed. They reached the lonelier quarters of the spacious complex, where the corridors were dark and unembellished and not even one servant was in sight. He stopped only when they reached a massive pair of elaborate doors with black iron strapping adorning their edges.

Sesshoumaru followed his grandfather into the chamber beyond those doors. Looking around, he realized they were inside an armoury, the place where they stored hundreds upon hundreds pieces of weaponry. The room was large, extremely large, housing rows of tall shelves full of different types of weapons, all looking splendid with their fine adornments gleaming under torchlights. The walls were lined with magnificent shields and even finer weapons. But Lord Shogo kept walking, passed the rows of shelving, passed all the weapons and towards another pair of doors at the other end of the armoury.

These doors were distinctively smaller than the first, but seemed no less significant. He noticed the chains that barred its width, no doubt to keep unwanted visitors out. He silently watched as Lord Shogo touched the glimmering chain and raised his eyebrows slightly when those links scattered into silver dusts.

'_Youki chains,'_ Sesshoumaru thought. Very strong chains that protected the chamber like an impenetrable barrier. Undoubtedly, Lord Shogo had used his own demonic energy to create the chains to protect what precious item the chamber contained. The lord opened the doors and they both entered.

The chamber, with only two torches as its only source of light, was as dim as the armoury itself. But Sesshoumaru paid no heed to the darkness, or even the chamber itself. His gaze was transfixed on the sole object that occupied it: a sword placed at the other end of the room.

It was truly a magnificent looking sword, even with its blade sheathed. So beautifully crafted and elegantly proportioned. The hilt, long and slender, was carved with intricate details. The black scabbard had similar carvings along its length, entirely in pure silver. Silver against black, like the moon on the darkest night. The torches casted long, moving shadows on the wall, making lights danced on the beautiful sheath. The sword was harnessed against the wall, wrapped in similar yokai chains as those ones on the doors. It was sealed.

"My sword," Lord Shogo said quietly, his fingers gently grazed the hilt of the magnificent sword. "Ryuujinmaru." He turned to regard his grandson. "Is this what you wanted to see?" he asked.

"Not _just_ see," Sesshoumaru answered, giving the sword a scrutinizing gaze. It truly was a splendid sword. "But more importantly, to discover the secrets it contain," he continued, this time with his eyes fixed on the lord.

"Secrets?" Lord Shogo murmured softly. "Yes, secrets." He nodded. "Like most swords, Ryuujinmaru is not without a story."

"To answer your question, I have to start from the very beginning," Lord Shogo said gravely. "Listen, Sesshoumaru, and listen well, for this is _our_ story. The story of our great inu clan that has been lost from pages of books. But right here, right now, I will tell you everything." He took a brief pause before he began.

"This is a very old story, older than I want to remember, taking place during the time of a great war. Not a war between mortals and mortals, but gods against gods. The immortals started it all, causing ripples that now lasted through generations.

It started when the old Death God had just perished, leaving his heir, Hakuou, to take his place as the guardian and ruler of the afterlife. Everything was ready for Hakuou to ascend. But another young god, jealous of all the powers that the new Death God would acquire, weaved a treacherous scheme that would rid the true heir for good. He used an ancient method, a forbidden method, to bind Hakuou's soul into the body of a human child, a boy. He plunged a poisoned blade into the boy's chest and left him to die.

Oh, the boy would have died, if not for a young inuyokai from the east who found him dying under a tree. The young yokai contemplated to let the boy die, for the matters of the humans were not his concern after all. He was ready to leave the boy behind, yet he thought there was a voice inside him that commanded otherwise. But he was merely a son for a minor noble of the clan, far too helpless to save _anything_ dying from poison and loss of blood. So he took the boy to his princess who even at a tender age, was already well known throughout the realm as a great healer.

Remember, Sesshoumaru, all these happened when our clan was not the respected, powerful clan it is now. These happened before swords like Tenseiga and Ryuujinmaru came into our possession. At that time, we were considered a small clan, merely mediocre. And within this middle-ranked clan, the easterners were considered the worst. Can you guess why?"

"Because the eastern clan uses poison," Sesshoumaru answered following a few beats of silence.

"They called it the 'coward's weapon'," Lord Shogo said. He scoffed, eyes narrowed in obvious contempt as he continued his reminiscence. "The dragons, the tigers, the phoenix... All those prestigious houses looked down on us. And yet, every time they were poisoned, every time they were cursed, they came crawling to _her_, begging her to cure them. Her kind heart could not refuse and she would answer their pleas, helping them cure their bodies and regain their power. Then the same thing would be repeated. The insults and the scorn, over and over again.

Needless to say, the eastern princess saved the boy. With her power, it was as easy as clapping her hands. Together with the young yokai who found the boy in the first place, she hid and nurtured him back to health, never once suspected that they were doing good deeds for the Death God himself. When the boy revealed his true identity, they did not believe it. Why would they, when the creature before them seemed nothing more than a mere boy? His scents were clearly human. His body, thin and weak from malnutrition, bruised and bled like human. But there was something about his eyes... At times they were fierce and filled with hunger for vengeance. At times they were full of wisdoms beyond his years, and abundant knowledge beyond the realm of mortals.

Eventually, the young yokai and the princess agreed to aid Hakuou in his quest for his rightful place as the ruler of the underworld. A promise of great power to the inu clan, enough to last until the end of time, was given. And thus the young yokai traveled, and traveled far he did. He went west, north, and south, gathering his brothers from all four directions, urging them to help him, to come to Hakuou's aid. His efforts were fruitful, for the rulers of four directions answered his call, and Hakuou got his army. Over forty-thousand inuyokai, all armed in their finest weaponry, were willing to march for him. But the heir to the underworld still had something up his sleeve, something he knew would bring him victory without fail.

Hakuou himself made the far and dangerous journey to the home of the black wolves, an ancient yokai clan, said to have existed far before the inu did. The black wolves were special, very special. Some said they were descendants of one of the Death Gods, long before Hakuou's time. Some said they had done the Gods great service that they were allowed a prestigious place amongst other yokai clans."

'_The ruins,_' Sesshoumaru thought, his eyes narrowed at the mention of the black wolves. His mind immediately recalled the remnants of the grand palace he encountered during his most recent travel. _'Those soaring red pillars...'_

"No one knew for sure how they became a powerful clan," Lord Shogo continued. "But this was for certain... The source of their power and prestige was a certain sword, so powerful that Hakuou himself believed it would restore him as the rightful heir to the throne of the underworld." He paused to swerve around to look at Sesshoumaru.

"This is where the 'Seven Gates of the Afterlife' comes into play," he said, his face was calm as he continued his story. "The realm after death is a great mystery to the mortals. No one knows what happens after you breathe your last breath. But the black wolves knew. They had always known. The realm of the afterlife was divided into seven. Seven Levels of Death. First was the path, where one's journey would begin, where the dying would start treading until they reach their final resting place. This is the realm between life and death."

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows twitched together. Certainly, this sounded familiar to him. The path to hell, the journey one must take from the realm of the living to the other side. Could it be the same path he had treaded when he searched for Rin who was swallowed by his _Meidou Zangetsuha_? The enormous black hound must have been a creature of the first realm.

"The second realm is called 'the graveyard'," Lord Shogo continued. "It is truly the first level of death, when you have died and shed off your mortal body."

'_Father's graveyard,'_ Sesshoumaru hissed inwardly. A realm of bright blue sky as far as the eyes could see, sharp rocks, and mounds of bones came to mind. Yes, he had visited this realm as well. This was where his father, the former Lord of the Western Lands, hid the legendary sword, Tetsusaiga. The same place where Inuyasha cut off his left arm.

"The mortal's resting place spans across the next two realms: the third and fourth," Sesshoumaru heard his grandfather continued. "The fifth and sixth are the realms of the immortal beings and the deities. And the seventh," Lord Shogo sighed. He shifted his gaze to the fiery torches. "The seventh… is perhaps most important, most ominous, most… feared."

Sesshoumaru could not helped but feeling mesmerized by the lord's explanation, for it was not one he could find in the old books and scrolls. It was one that had never been recorded in ink by any mortals, and passed on through words from mouth to mouth. Perhaps this time, he would learn all the secrets of his own sword, Tenseiga, of its origins and story. Something that not even his father's most trusted swordsmith and ward, Totosai, could tell him.

When Lord Shogo stirred, Sesshoumaru's eyes followed his every move, waiting for him to continue.

"The seventh and the last realm is called 'Divine Punishment', a place of eternal pain and oblivion, a place where the Death God would send the most wicked, the most corrupted of souls. They named them 'Runin', souls banished to the place of the ultimate punishment, the farthest anyone could ever be from the light."

"And so," Sesshoumaru spoke. "The Seven Gates of the Afterlife refers to each gate that guards these seven realms?"

"Precisely," Lord Shogo nodded. "The sword of the black wolves is the only key that could open the seventh gate, the only thing that could open the doors and unleash uncountable Runin. All ruthless, all undead, all filled with nothing but vengeance and insatiable thirst for blood of mortals. Tell me, Sesshoumaru," the lord looked at his grandson.

"What kind of army would they make for one with means to open the gate?" he asked.

"The most powerful," Sesshoumaru answered. "The most desirable, for one who seek that sort of power."

"So you can imagine the calamity that would happen should this sword fall into the wrong hands," Lord Shogo said. "The Runin feared nothing and obeyed only the one who wields the sword and opens the gate. And it was precisely this sword Hakuou used to return himself to the throne as Death God. He regained his original body, although they say he retains the form of the young boy," Lord Shogo paused to smile. "To remind himself... lest he forgets he is surrounded by treacherous beings, usurpers by nature.

After the battle was won, after the runin were sent back to where they belonged and the sword was returned to their rightful owner, came the time to settle debts. It was the time to fulfill the promise made to those who had helped him. And thus, Hakuou forged six objects, each of them possess the power to open one gate. He dispersed these objects, almost all of them are swords, to the four inuyokai clans, appointing them as their guardians and the protectors of the gates, from first to sixth. The seventh, naturally, remains as the responsibility of the black wolves. This is how we attained some of the most powerful swords ever existed in this realm."

When Lord Shogo finished his words, he had his gaze fixed on the sword secured to Sesshoumaru's waist. Tenseiga, he whispered its name inwardly. Indeed, it was a truly one of a kind sword, with unique power that could bring the dead back to life.

"Sesshoumaru," Lord Shogo called his grandson, his eyes remained on the sword. "Have you ever wondered why your father left Tenseiga as yours to wield?"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed into a pair of amber slits, flashing with anger for a split second.

'_Have I ever?'_ he thought. Every time he saw his half brother. Every time he thought of the hanyou. Every day. Every moment. Every blasted waking moment he questioned his father's decision to leave him with such dull, unworthy blade.

"Because he wanted me to learn a thing or two about compassion," he answered vaguely. "Because he wanted me to complete _Meidou Zangetsuha_ for Tetsusaiga to reabsorb," his tone grew harder, angrier now as he recalled the events that took place then, when they fought against Naraku's minions. "Because he wanted me to relieve myself from the obsession of wielding Tetsusaiga," he growled, growing more incensed with each word spoken. "Because he wanted me to... _get along_... with that miserable hanyou."

There was silence as Lord Shogo mulled over the chain of reasons his grandson gave him.

"Is that truly what you believe?" He asked with a hint of smile on his lips.

Sesshoumaru was stunned. At that moment, he felt as confused as a young boy. _Believe? _He had not known believing was an option. He had thought they were facts he simply had to_ accept_, no matter how greatly they injured his pride. Facts were facts. Truth. Reality. Not some possibilities he could choose to pour his faith in.

He sensed Lord Shogo's observant gaze on him. He stirred, reaching into his own heart to seek the answer to the question.

"No," he finally replied. And that was truth.

"I thought so," the Lord said, nodding thoughtfully. Then, he slowly approached Sesshoumaru and laid a gentle hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"Sesshoumaru," he called his name, smiling still. "Your father left you Tenseiga so that you would come to these lands where everything began. So that you would learn your heritage and be reunited with your sister and your grandfather. So that you would join your power with the remaining rulers of the four directions, for he had chosen you as the wielder of Tenseiga, the sword that can open one of the seven gates of the afterlife."

* * *

_Beyond the Sixth Gate: The Realm of Gods_

The Death God Hakuou sat on his throne; his right elbow was rested on the arm of his seat, his hand was propping his chin, fingers were covering his face. He seemed to be sleeping or lost in the realm of dreams. But in truth, he was reminiscing.

How many years had it been since he reclaimed his rightful seat as the ruler of the underworld? Two, three-thousand years? Time seemed so insignificant for someone like him, for someone who had no expiry. It seemed like yesterday when he strode into this very hall still in his accursed human form, wielding the prodigious sword of the black wolves, marching straight to the usurper who shrank back on the throne like a coward at the sight of him. The sword had looked even more menacing in his small grip.

It seemed like yesterday when he thrust the sword straight through the coward's heart, sending him to the realm of Divine Punishment to rot for all eternity. As he watched the traitor slowly smouldered in the fire of hell, he regained his true form; his long black cloak rippled behind him. The other deities were there too, silently watching without anyone making even the slightest move. Merely watching, Hakuou thought with disdain, just like the time when the usurper trapped his soul inside the boy's body. Sometimes he wondered if the gods were so drunk on the wine called misery that they would merely stand and watch calamity befall one another. Or perhaps they were so bored out of their minds that only agony could make them feel alive, give them momentary reprieve from their dull, monotonous eternal life. Only then they could laugh with glee.

But the Death God himself had to admit. The memory of the usurper's frightened, tortured face almost brought a smile to his own lips.

"Hakuou-sama?"

He opened his eyes when he heard a female's soft call. Sakki was there, standing below the steps that led to his throne, her impassive purple eyes were fixed on him. He stirred and lifted his chin from his hand.

"I have done as you commanded," the female Death Advocate spoke, earning a nod from him.

"Yes, I've noticed," he told her. "Very well, Sakki. It was a job well done."

Even after the compliment he had given her, she still stood there, staring at him with her blank pair of amethyst eyes. Hakuou waited for her to speak, yet no words came out of her mouth.

"Anything else?" he asked, his fingernails were drumming on the arms of his throne, his eyebrows rose with question.

"Is there any news on my punishment?" she asked.

"No," he said, shaking his head. He sighed and leaned his back on his seat, lacing his fingers together to prop his chin. "But there are talks about another trial, one where they will decide how you shall be punished."

"How wonderful," Sakki commented dryly.

"It is truly unfortunate that Sonemi has involved the other deities in this matter," Hakuou muttered, cursing his other subordinate inwardly as he wiped his face in an exhausted gesture. When he looked at Sakki, his ruby eyes were grim, filled with dark omens.

"Watch your every move, Sakki," he warned her. "Continue keeping a low profile, at least for the time being. Don't let the other Gods see _anything_ they could use against you more than what they already have. A trial before the Gods usually does not have a pretty ending."

* * *

"_Your father left you Tenseiga so that you would come to these lands where everything began. So that you would learn your heritage and be reunited with your sister and your grandfather. So that you would join your power with the remaining rulers of the four directions, for he had chosen you as the wielder of Tenseiga, the sword that can open one of the seven gates of the afterlife." _

Those words resounded in his mind, over and over again until he could comprehend it completely, until all pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

All, but one.

"That is...," Sesshoumaru's words faltered. "That does not make sense," he continued. "My father wasn't even aware that Shouri existed..."

"Is that what your mother told you?" Lord Shogo asked, smiling a secretive smile. "I _love_ my daughter. But she has the aptitude to be so headstrong and irrational. She strongly believed she managed to fool her mate, but your father was no fool. Shortly after your sister was born, after your mother left her here, he came."

"He _came_?" Sesshoumaru repeated. A hint of astonishment and disbelief escaped him. But a nod from Lord Shogo quenched it.

"Your father knew all along that your mother was carrying his child," the lord explained. "And so he played along, pretending to be fooled. His reasoning for the pretence was beyond me, though I suspect it was the guilt he felt due to his relationship with the human woman."

"I had left your sister in her chamber one night, and returned some time later to check on her," Lord Shogo began. "As I treaded the hallway to her chamber, I heard her laughter. It sounded so clear in the dead of night, sweet and innocent. Instantly I felt alarmed and rushed to check on her. That was when I saw your father holding her, his newborn pup."

Yes, Lord Shogo thought as he watched the fire dancing on a torch, letting his mind traveled all the way to that night three hundred years back, the last time he ever saw the late ruler of the western lands.

"Renmaru," he had hissed to greet the uninvited visitor. The Lord of the Western Lands should have been a welcomed guest, a part of the house of the crescent moon, if not for the human woman he took as a second mate. The decision had wounded Lord Shogo personally for it was his daughter, Lady Isha of the East, whose reputation and pride were besmirched by it.

Lord Renmaru of the West turned around, his dark blue markings seemed to glow in the darkness. He held the pup in his arms, not even two days out of her mother's womb. Lord Shogo's arrival had caused the tension in the air to flare, prompting the pup to whimper softly and started to cry.

Lord Shogo was too furious to notice the baby's fretting. How dare this creature shown himself here in the eastern palace, despite everything that happened? He was about to open his mouth or better yet, unsheathe his sword, when Renmaru started to bounce the baby gently in his arms, turning her sobs into giggles. The child's laughter instantly dampened Lord Shogo's spirit to fight.

"It has been a while, Shogo-sama," Renmaru said when his daughter's frown had turned to smiles, as he inclined his head to offer respect to the elder yokai.

"You have some nerves, Renmaru, to come here after what you have done," Lord Shogo coldly said, eyeing his daughter's mate with narrowed eyes.

"My desire to see my daughter is too strong for me to fear your wrath," Renmaru said calmly. He gave the baby a quick glance and smiled tenderly when he saw her smile. "Although that does not mean I feel no remorse in offending you and Isha."

"_Offend_?" Lord Shogo's voice rose as his rage was lit once more. "It was not mere _offence_ you did, Renmaru. It was _betrayal_. You've betrayed my daughter. You've betrayed your son, you've betrayed me and the rest of this house!"

"I beg for forgiveness for this _betrayal_ I've done you, and perhaps one day you will see it in your heart to forgive me," Renmaru hissed, holding his daughter close to his chest to protect her from his own rising voice. "But apologize for loving Izayoi, I cannot. _I will not_."

"Love," Lord Shogo repeated gruffly. "It was what you promised Isha the day you took her as a mate."

"I loved her then, and I love her still," Renmaru said fervently, his amber eyes flashed in the darkness. The pup, sensing the flare of his youki, whimpered softly. "Even now as I am standing here before you, I love her dearly. If I didn't, the Gods wouldn't have blessed us with a child. The mating of two yokai is the mating of the heart, of the soul. Only then can a child be conceived. You _know_ this is true."

Renmaru's fiery words, ringing loud and true, had left Lord Shogo without any to counter. The chamber had fallen into silence, broken only when the pup stretched out her arms and chuckled softly. The innocent laughter doused the rage of the two male yokai like cold water to fire.

"Does she have a name yet?" Lord Renmaru asked, cradling his daughter and bouncing her gently in his arms.

"No," Lord Shogo replied, feeling his anger slipped away at the sound of his granddaughter's mirth. "Not yet, despite all my pondering."

"I would like to name her," the Western lord said. Then, following a few beats of pause, he added, "With your permission, of course."

The elder lord was quiet, as if he was contemplating the request. After minutes that seemed to stretch into hours, he replied,

"As you wish."

"Let's see..." Renmaru turned towards the moonlight. He stared into the child's bright golden eyes. When she smiled at him, her eyes smiled with her. She was truly a beautiful child, gifted with the best features of her parents. Her tiny hand reached out to grasp a lock of his hair. She laughed, she recognized her father. He laughed with her, nuzzling her soft cheek ever so fondly.

"Shouri," he murmured, letting the name that appeared in his mind rolled off his tongue. He smiled and gently kissed her forehead that was adorned with magenta crescent moon emblem. "You will be my lucky charm when I go to battle, my little victorious child," He raised his head to look at the watchful lord.

"Shouri," he repeated the name, a soft smile was on his lips. "That is her name."

Lord Shogo nodded, approving the fine selection. Renmaru approached him to hand her over, gently easing the pup from one pair of arms to the other.

"How is she?" Renmaru asked. "How is..." His words suddenly faded. "... Isha?"

"She is angry," the lord answered, cradling his granddaughter in the crook of his arms. "She has taken upon herself the responsibility of finding the heir to the northern lands, and she pours all her energy into it." Lord Shogo said. "You surely understand why," he paused to look at Renmaru. "Considering what happened... on that fateful day, many years ago."

"Those were horrible things we saw at the Battle of the North," Renmaru said, a cloud of grief came over his face when the memory returned to him. "Enough to curdle the blood of even the bravest yokai. I understand Isha's resolution."

Silence passed between them as they stood face to face. Lord Shogo's face that was softened by the sounds his granddaughter's laughter was now hard.

"I'm afraid you must leave now," Lord Shogo said unyieldingly, ending the silence. His voice, though low, was filled with tension. "If you stayed any longer, I would be forced to fight you for my daughter's honour."

"I understand," Renmaru replied. "I shall go now to fight the dragon, Ryukotsusei."

"Ryukotsusei?" Lord Shogo's eyes narrowed when he heard the familiar name. An old thorn in the flesh.

"He has declared himself as Hio's loyal servant, which is more than enough reason for me to see him as a foe."

"Ryukotsusei is an old, formidable demon," Lord Shogo said, taking a step forward. "In such case, two heads are better than one. I shall join your battle."

"No," Renmaru firmly said. "Forgive my stubbornness, Shog0-sama, but Ryukotsusei has proclaimed himself a traitor against the western lands, against _my_ lands. This is my battle. Let me fight him with my own power."

"... Very well," Lord Shogo relented. "Then I bid you good speed and an absolute victory."

"I sincerely thank you," Renmaru said as he turned to leave. "For allowing me a moment with my daughter. I…" He paused. "I plead you to take good care of her." A thought passed through his mind that made him chuckle softly. "I would have loved to have the honour of warding off her suitors," he said wistfully. "But I know I deserve no such right."

"Isha has trusted her in my care," Lord Shogo spoke calmly. "Believe me. She will be well taken care of, she will want nothing."

"Then I can leave in peace."

With a slight incline of his head, Renmaru started to take his leave. He had not even taken three steps away when he halted his steps. For a moment he uttered nothing, letting Lord Shogo waited to hear what he had to say. Though Lord Shogo could not see Renmaru's face, he could sense the solemnity of the subject from the square of the younger yokai's back.

"If anything were to happen to me," Renmaru slowly said. "I have given instructions to my most trusted wards," he continued. "Sesshoumaru is to inherit Tenseiga, along with my position as the guardian of the second realm." He paused. "He is young and has so much to learn still. He will have no one to tell him the truth about... what happened. No one but you."

"I will guide him personally, I promise you," Lord Shogo assured.

"He is a promising youth. He will bring you pride, that I am certain."

"I look forward to meeting my grandson," Lord Shogo said, somewhat wistfully. Sesshoumaru must have been born around 200 years ago and yet, he had never been so close as to lay his eyes on him.

Renmaru took another step forward to leave and yet again, he suddenly stopped. His shoulders rose and fell with a deep sigh, his back seemed rigid with tension.

"Despite what happened between Isha and I," he slowly said, turning his head slightly to reveal his profile. His voice, though hesitant, was genuine. "I remain your loyal ally. I share your vision and just like yourself, I long for the days when the inuyokai of all four directions are at peace."

For a moment, Lord Shogo did not answer. He took in every word, feeling touched by the western lord's ingenuity. His relations with the western clan had started from generations before the younger yokai's birth. They had fought together as allies for many years. He had respected Renmaru for the yokai's gallantry and honour. It was such tragedy that everything had come to this.

"The feeling is mutual, Renmaru," Lord Shogo finally replied.

"This is farewell, Shogo-sama."

Renmaru's departure left Lord Shogo in the chamber, alone with the pup. She stirred softly in his arms, prompting him to look at her. She stared back at him with eyes opened wide, twinkling like two ambers in the sun. She smiled at him.

"Shouri," Lord Shogo mouthed the name quietly. Victory. He almost smiled himself when he pressed his cheek against her forehead.

"Indeed, it is a good name."

**To be Continued**


	20. Truth

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The original characters and plot are the property of Chiaztolite, who is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary of Previous Chapter:** Sesshoumaru confronted Lord Shogo and inquired about the Seven Gates of the Afterlife and the lord's legendary sword, Ryuujinmaru. In turn, Lord Shogo explained the history of the inuyokai clan, answering Sesshoumaru's questions about the gates of the afterlife, and the swords that were capable of opening them, including Ryuujinmaru and Tenseiga.

* * *

**Rulers of Four Directions**

**Chapter 20: Truth  
**

* * *

Springtime sunrise in the eastern lands was a medley of gold, orange, and purple on the vast deep blue sky. The pillow of clouds stretching along the horizon was not white, but dyed in the most exquisite shade of fuschia, almost as vivid as the markings that adorned the face of the land's inhabitants.

Sesshoumaru sat on the private veranda overlooking the palace's manicured garden; his plush bedding lay untouched inside the chamber behind him. His mind, filled with too many thoughts, did not allow him to rest, not that a yokai of his calibre would require much of it anyway. He had been sitting there at the same spot since last night, since his meeting with Lord Shogo, since their substantial conversations which some parts he found quite a mouthful to chew.

With his eyes still fixed on the cluster of clouds on the horizon, his fingers grazed the hilt of Tenseiga, the sword that had always been by his side since his father's death. Certainly, Lord Shogo's explanation last night had shed some lights on the history of the sword, along with its power.

'_Tenseiga,'_ he whispered its name inwardly as he lowered his eyes to gaze upon its plain black sheath. '_And Soun'ga…'_ Now he muttered the name of his late father's sword. According to Lord Shogo, those were the two swords Hakuou had entrusted to the western clan.

'_Your father remains as the true guardian of Soun'ga even after his death,'_ Lord Shogo had said wistfully when Sesshoumaru gave explanation of the sword's whereabouts. Lord Renmaru of the Western Lands, who had miraculously appeared after the final fight against Takemaru, had fetched the sword and taken it to the afterlife. No one could lay a hand on it now.

Then there was Meidou-seki and Ryuujinmaru, which were bestowed to the eastern clan. The first of the two was given to his late father as a dowry when he took the lord's daughter as a mate. A sour smile appeared on Sesshoumaru's lips when he thought of his parents' union and its ugly ending. Once they parted ways, Meidou-seki was returned to the eastern clan, and had been his mother's property ever since.

'_But Ryuujinmaru,'_ Sesshoumaru thought with eyes slightly narrowed. Ryuujinmaru had faithfully belonged to Lord Shogo. And yet, the sword was sealed, unused, trapped and locked inside the dark room with merely two torches to shine upon its majestic existence. Another sword, no doubt of less power, had snatched its rightful place as the lord's companion.

'_Why?' _Sesshoumaru wondered. The question caused the frown on his forehead to deepen. But a presence just outside his chamber shattered his thoughts, causing him to stir for the first time since he sat there. He turned towards the sliding screen that enclosed his chamber, gazing at the silhouette of his visitor that was imprinted on the translucent paper. The screen slowly opened, and Rikio quietly slipped into the chamber, closing the door behind him ever so carefully.

The servant's eyes widened when he saw the unruffled bed, as pristine as it was the night before. He raised his head, his confused golden orbs collided with the Lord of the Western Land's stoic gaze. The servant opened his mouth but a few seconds after, sealed it back shut and pressed his forehead on the ground before he quietly went to the adjacent chamber to prepare the lord's bath.

Ignoring the minor disruption, Sesshoumaru returned his gaze to the tranquil garden sprawled before him, taking himself back to the conversation that happened the previous night.

"Ryuujinmaru is a complicated sword," Lord Shogo had sighed as a response when he had wondered aloud about the sword's current state.

"Aren't they all?" Sesshoumaru cut in dryly.

"True," the Lord nodded. "But nevertheless, it is the only sword that requires a _sacrifice_."

"Meaning?" Once again, Sesshoumaru's brows snapped together.

"There is a soul of a _Runin_ living in it," Lord Shogo explained, giving the sword a long look. "This gives the sword an incredible power, more power than _any_ mortal could handle. The wielder of the sword needs to harness the soul and that takes incredible amount of strength. But all mortal''s strength is limited, and we need to reserve our strength to fight, not to pacify a _Runin_. And thus, someone, someone _else_ has to bear the task. We call this _someone_... the Sacrifice."

The lines on Sesshoumaru's forehead deepened. He did not expect the eastern lands to have so many secrets, for the inu history to be filled with so many mysteries. One discovery only led to another mystery, going further and deeper that he felt as if he was delving into a bottomless well.

"The Sacrifice and the sword are closely linked. She protects the sword and its wielder, and would die first before anything happens to either of them."

"_She_?" Sesshoumaru's brows snapped together.

"Sacrifice is usually a female," Lord Shogo explained. "Their spiritual strength, crucial to suppressing the dark energy of the _Runin_, is usually stronger than their male counterpart."

"The current Sacrifice is also a female?"

"A young female by the name of Chou." The lord nodded thoughtfully. "A very unusual creature indeed, very special... Born from the womb of a Water Maiden who mated with a yokai. Orphaned since birth, she had been chosen as a Sacrifice since she was only days old, and she will continue so until the day she die." There was a pregnant pause before Lord Shogo sighed. "The Gods know I've killed more Sacrifices in my lifetime more than I'm proud to admit..." He shook his head as if to rid unpleasant memories, pinching the bridge of his nose at the same time.

"Is that why it's here? Hidden, sealed, _wasted_? Because of your guilty conscience?"

Taking his fingers off his forehead, Lord Shogo scoffed at his grandson's presumptions. _Guilty conscience?_

"Do not misunderstood me, Boy," he said. "Although I mourned the death of my Sacrifice every time, I have also accepted that such loss is necessary. Ryuujinmaru and the Sacrifices have protected my lands and subjects for many years. To regret it… to frown upon the system is to spit on their graves."

"Then why?" Sesshoumaru asked again. "Why not put the sword to use?"

"I am an old yokai and my fighting days are over," Lord Shogo replied. His tone sounded resigned, but peacefully so. "I no longer have use for Ryuujinmaru. The sword should belong to my heir, the next Lord of the Eastern Lands. But you may not know..." He paused to heave a deep sigh. "You may not know that I have no heir, yet. And until I name one, there is no place for the sword but here."

"What is your meaning?" Sesshoumaru's forehead was deeply etched with frowns. "The son of your son... Your eldest grandson, Yuusou, should take the position by right."

"Yuusou is not fit to rule these lands," Lord Shogo quickly interjected. There was a harsh edge in his voice that made Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. Then, a hint of regret seeped into his tone, his voice softened as he continued,

"It has become clear to me that he will never become a true Lord of the Eastern Lands."

* * *

Participating in the eastern land's annual rites and celebration had not been in his agenda, Sesshoumaru thought as he made his way over to the meadow outside the Forest of No Return where all the eastern nobles gathered. He had no interest in hunting for _Moudoku_, nor did he plan to partake in the feast that would follow. The locals called it 'breaking the fast'. Rikio had explained it in great length this morning as the amiable servant drew his bath, despite the lack of request for information, how this feast was greatly anticipated.

It was customary for eastern yokai to refrain from eating hot-blooded animals throughout the year, except for the month when the annual rites were taking place. Their usual meals, few and far between as they were, consisted of fish, greens, and fruits. All were unsatisfactory to yokai palate that favoured the sweet taste of blood. But Lord Shogo was a firm believer that hunger sharpened the senses and kept the mind vigilant. Thus, every eastern yokai who had reached maturity, who possessed enough skill to control pangs of hunger, was urged to join the fast. To break the fast early with red flesh was considered a disgrace.

When he reached the vast field at the edge of Forest of No Return, he was taken aback at the number of eastern inuyokai who had gathered there. There must have been over two hundred of them. Male and female, all were in their best royal blue armours, the colour of the deep sea, the official colour of eastern nobles. All possessed the crescent moon mark on their forehead as their emblem of nobility. Inuyokai in the west, noble or not, were a dying breed. But here in the land of the east, protected by unbroken chain of majestic mountains and vast stretch of the eerie Forest of No Return, the clan thrived still.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, a sudden, quiet hush came over the herd. Over four hundred golden eyes stared at him all at once; some with curiosity, some appraisingly, some were merely observant. Quiet whispers of his name tickled his ears as he walked, as the crowd parted to let him pass.

One certain pair of golden eyes was on him. The sudden silence had alerted the eastern princess, and the cause was clear as day. The arrival of Lord Shogo's other grandson, the ruler of the western lands, had been passed around from mouth to mouth. Many had come to the annual rites not for the hunt or the feast, but to catch a sight of him, this infamous grandson. Lost but now was found.

"He's here," Shouri quietly said, prompting Yuusou and Zoichi to pause their conversation. She gestured with her chin towards Sesshoumaru who was slowly making his way towards them. The two male yokai followed her gaze.

"He is," Yuusou affirmed. His lips curled into a smile when the Lord of the Western Lands arrived at their little circle. "It is very nice of you to join us today, Cousin," he greeted jovially.

Nodding stiffly to respond, Sesshoumaru returned his cousin's gaze. He could not help but planting a hard, appraising glare on the eastern male as he recalled last night's conversations with Lord Shogo. How inept could this male _be_ that his own grandfather would not appoint him as the heir of their lands despite his birthright?

"What is it?" His cousin asked, noticing his cold, observing gaze.

"Nothing," he stiffly replied, refusing to divulge anything.

Yuusou was the only one who greeted him with a smile, so far, while Zoichi and Shouri maintained the aloof expression on their faces. Shouri seemed uneasy to stand in his close proximity. She was undoubtedly still affected by the unpleasant leg of their journey yesterday. He discovered the three eastern nobles donned similar attire. They all sported crisp white kimono top and hakama pants with minimal amount of shield: deep indigo metal breastplate and matching gauntlets. Even Zoichi had discarded his full set of scaled armours, for fewer burdens on the body were preferable when it comes to hunting.

Nevertheless, Zoichi and Shouri still had swords fastened to their sides, some sort of weaponry no matter how small. All of the other inuyokai had as well. But Yuusou, as Sesshomaru had noticed, sported no weapons. Sesshoumaru could not remember if he had ever seen his cousin wielding a sword before, or at least had one secured to his waist. It was extremely intriguing to him, for all yokai who had reached maturity deserved swords for hunt and defence. There was no logical explanation why a male in Yuusou' station had no sword of his own.

Silence revisited the herd when Lord Shogo arrived at the meadow. The crowd, all with heads bowed down, parted to let the honourable ruler passed. His magnificent blue and golden armours gleamed under the bright eastern sun. A large silver crescent moon emblem was prominent on the center of his chest plate. When his solemn golden eyes met his grandchildren's, he gave them a faint nod. The hunt was about to start.

"May the Gods bless us with bountiful harvest this year," he pronounced to the hundreds of inuyokai who surrounded him. Scanning the eager faces around him with eyes narrowing slightly and lips curling upwards to form a thin smile. "The rule is same as always," he continued his speech. "The first one to kill a Moudoku beast will have all the glory befitting a champion of the hunt... and the first taste of the fresh poison of the year."

Only seconds after the last word of the speech, the sound of drum rolls marked the start of the hunt. Over two hundred inuyokai, all with their ears upturned, lunged into the forest in search of the beasts that carry the wanted poison on their bodies. But the creature is so rare that there was no guarantee they would find any. Only one was found during last year's hunt, and the same applied to the year before. The rarity of the beast did not dampen the participants' fervour, but rather enhanced it, for honour and glory awaited one who succeeded in harvesting the prized Moudoku poison of the east.

Zoichi headed north, delving into the deepest, darkest parts of the forest that was not for the faint of hearts. He had enjoyed the triumph of the hunt two years ago, but Yuusou had taken the title last year, and he would be damned if his adopted elder brother snatched it away from him again this time.

The sea of trees before him was silence; no movements of any creature could be detected. But his ears captured the rustles of leaves and the footsteps behind him, signalling there were a few others who dared to follow him into the depth of Forest of No Return, while most lingered around the brighter rim of the forest. Those cowards ignored the common logic that the rarest of creatures always dwelled in the darkest parts.

Rays of sun managed to slip through the dense canopy of leaves above. But the further he went into the forest, the dimmer it became. Soon after, darkness surrounded him, giving him no other choice but to rely solely on his yokai senses. When the last bit of sun vanished, he gradually reduced his pace until he was merely treading the ground; each of his movements was carefully calculated. The last thing he wanted to do was to awake other inhabitants of the forest. Only the Gods knew what other creatures could lurk beneath the deep shadows of the dark woods.

Silence, utter silence. The other participants had also seemed to take similar precautions. Their footsteps were not heard in the eerie stillness.

Suddenly, a blur of white flew passed them and the small pack stirred. At once they lurched after it, but the creature was so fast that they were always a few steps behind. Zoichi quickened his steps. It seemed the beast's swaying tail was within his reach. But when he extended his arm to catch it, the wolf-like beast leaped out of his range. It ran and ran until it reached a small stream that parted the forest like a strand of silver hair amongst black. Clear blue sky was visible here, and the water glimmered like sapphire from the sun that shone upon it.

The beast galloped across the stream. But before it could safely reach the opposite side, a figure stood in its way, blocking its escape route. It swerved around, charging into the empty space where no obstacle was present, until another figure leaped to halt its steps. Within a blink of an eye, the beast was surrounded, unable to break free from the four who trapped him.

"So... It has come to this, huh?" Zoichi murmured as he eyed his three opponents. The four of them had gathered around the beast, crowding it at all directions, giving it no option but to crouch low and growl menacingly. But the sight of its fangs and the sound of its snarls did nothing to alarm its potential capturers.

"I must warn all of you," Yuusou said, smiling meaningfully. "Although I am usually easy going, I am in the mood to win today."

"As usual, you talk too much, Nii-sama," Shouri replied dryly.

Sesshoumaru only scoffed. His eyes were fixated on the rare beast they had been hunting. Such creature did not exist in the west, or anywhere else for that matter. And what an interesting creature it was. Its build was much like a wolf's but slightly larger, and its entire body was covered with what looked like silver needles. Thousands of silver needles. But in actuality, they were long quills tapering into sharp, pointed thorn-like ends. Its eyes were the colour of silver, glowing like twin moons in the dim light of the forest.

The beast shrunk back, its pair of moon orbs glaring at the four who surrounded it. There was anger in its eyes, but laced with fear. It growled defensively, showing off a set of sharp, jagged teeth able to tear the flesh of its foes.

Zoichi tore his sword from it's sheathing, readying himself to lunge at the cornered beast. He knew, however, his rivals would not let him take the victory so easily. The thought of all the excitements yet to be had stirred his blood so much that his lips quirked in amusement. He saw nimble red tendrils shot out, alerting the beast and prompting it to squeeze through an unexpected narrow escape and head to the other side of the stream. His reverie suddenly ended.

"Just standing idly here won't be fun, yes?" Shouri called out the challenge, laughing as her lithe body moved fast to resume her chase.

Zoichi cursed at the sight of the beast's flee. Not with anger but with amusement. He moved his legs, picking up a swift pace to catch up with the female inu. Again, red tendrils glowed in the darkness, snaking in the air in their attempts to catch the agile beast. Several times Zoichi thought Shouri would catch the source of Moudoku, but the animal itself seemed to have eyes on it's back and wings on it's feet, for it successfully dodged her reach every time. He eyed her red youki threads covetously, thinking how much he wanted such extensive reach. But it seemed that youki, flowing from one's fingertips to form energy whips, only worked for eastern inuyokai. The Gods knew how many times he had tried, all with no avail.

Shouri gasped in triumph when her red threads finally encaged the beast, and for one second she thought she was finally able to nail it down. Lucid green whips cut their way through the darkness, slicing her energy thread into shreds so effortlessly. She turned around and glared the Lord of the Western Lands, no other, standing there with aloof expression on his face.

Their race continued with the beast leading the way. Their attacks were simultaneous, giving them no other choice but to defeat each other before moving on. Sparks of red, green, and silver-blue flashed deep inside the woods. Swords colliding against swords, their metal crash resounding loud.

Sesshoumaru ducked to dodge an attack. He forced himself to follow the race, knowing well he did not want to partake in the first place. Yet, his curiosity reigned over abhorrence towards social activities. Surreptitiously, he eyed the male racing next to him. Yuusou had not lifted a finger in an attempt to catch the beast himself. He was merely running with them, making no move to attack as if he was waiting for something. His lips quirked into a smile that even the Lord of the Western Lands deemed mysterious.

Channeling more youki into his legs, Zoichi sped forward and ran past Shouri, eliciting a displeased gasp from her. He was so close to the beast that he could almost touched it's spiky tail. He lurched off the ground and landed on the beast, pinning it onto the ground with one knee on its back. He lifted his arm, wielding a sharpened sword, high above his head and plunge its blade into the beast's skull.

The sponginess of an animal's flesh did not greet his blade, but rather the unyielding hardness and strength of another sword. Zoichi's amber eyes stared straight into another pair very much like his own. The face below him smirked.

'_Yuusou_,' Zoichi growled inwardly, annoyed that his adopted brother had denied him the pleasure of slaying the beast.

"No," Yuusou simply said, his voice was interestingly firm and unyielding. He pressed the bottom of his boot against Zoichi's stomach, pushing him off the beast with force strong enough to send the male crashing into a nearby tree. The beast, having a mind of its own, struggled and freed itself from underneath his legs and fled deeper into the woods.

Sesshoumaru was rooted to the ground as he witnessed the scene. It all happened so fast that had he not the yokai lord he was, he would not have captured the sight. Yuusou, formerly weaponless, was now wielding a sword that possessed unearthly silver-blue glow from tip to the base of it's hilt. The glow was unlike smoke that covered a metal blade and hilt, but it was as if the entire sword emitted light itself. At the first glance, the sword appeared translucent, giving it an appearance of frailty. But Sesshoumaru knew better than to rashly judged a weapon from its appearance after everything he had been trough with Tenseiga. The rusty dull blade of his had proven to worth more than tens upon tens of finely crafted weaponry.

This odd translucent silver-blue sword appeared out of nowhere, literally out of nowhere into Yuusou's grasp. At one moment, there was only void in his hand and the next, this sword was present.

Yuusou and Zoichi exchanged blows. Both were fiercely competitive but also amused, taking enjoyment from each strike, each time their blades collided. After a few more blows, Zoichi swerved around without warning, and dashed off to resume his chaste after the Moudoku beast. Curses flew out of Yuusou's mouth as he also quickened his pace, but Zoichi was quite a few steps ahead of him.

"The beast is mine," Zoichi exclaimed as he ran faster, closer to the beast.

"I don't think so," Yuusou chuckled. He stopped his chase all of a sudden, earning Sesshoumaru's attention.

The Lord of the Western Lands had also halted his chase voluntarily. It was for the sake of observing his cousin that he had agreed to participate in this pointless event. No, he was not interested in playing hide and seek with the Moudoku beast. No, he had no desire to become the champion of the hunt. He was much more interested in observing what trick the eastern prince had up his sleeve.

He witnessed the translucent sword in Yuusou's hand shifted and warped, distorting itself into a completely new shape. A large bow with arrow, both bathed in the same bluish-silver light, took over the sword's presence. From the translucent appearance of the weapon and also from the soft glowing tendrils surrounding them like a sheer blanket, Sesshoumaru concluded they were materializations of youki, just like the previous sword. In fact, Yuusou was controlling their shapes with his mind, moulding them into weapons he needed, wanted at that moment.

"Sorry, Brother, but I'm taking this one," Zoichi, oblivious to the transformation of Yuusou's sword, exclaimed as he lurched forward, quickening his pace to catch up with the beast.

"Oh no you won't," Yuusou murmured, smirking and narrowing his eyes as he took his aim. With one breath he released his arrow, sending sparks of pale blue lights as it flew across the distance, splitting the darkness like a falling star.

The glowing arrow with the speed of lightning flew passed Zoichi and in an instant punctured the beast's neck before he had a chance to lay his hand on it. The beast emitted a long, shattering cry of pain before it fell onto the hard ground. The four pairs of amber eyes witnessed the death of the beast. It struggled only a little before it released its last breath.

The rest of the hunting party must have heard the beast's scream emanating through the quiet forest since soon after, the sound of drums was heard. It was faint and distant at first, but gradually grew louder and louder, marking the end of the hunt.

As they waited for the others to join them, Sesshoumaru watched as the silvery-blue bow slowly dissipated into thin air. He understood now. He understood why Yuusou, despite his skills and station, owned no weapon. No _physical_ weapon, at least. His yokai energy, his youki, was his weapon. It was all what he needed.

All yokai possessed a reserve of youki, demonic energy, within their bodies. The more youki they possessed, the more formidable they were in combat. As a yokai lord, Sesshoumaru's youki reserve was more than considerable. Lord Shogo's youki was so massive that it could be sensed from miles away. But in order to create weapons and fight at the same time, a large reserve of youki is needed, which could only mean...

Sesshoumaru eyed his cousin suspiciously. How did Yuusou hide such large amount of youki without anyone even noticing? Bits and pieces of memories of their encounters flooded his mind. At times, the yokai lord did sense Yuusou's ability with manipulation of demonic energy, especially when he suppressed his youki on purpose and completely obliterated it so he could change his appearance and aura into human's. Sesshoumaru's brows wrinkled at the thought. It was an interesting technique, simple as it was. All Yuusou needed to do was channel his yokai energy and materialize it to form tangible weapons. Yes. Simple, but not easy to do. In fact, extremely difficult and at the same time, posed unnecessary danger. Instead of focusing his youki to fight his foes and use a forged sword, Yuusou had to split his energy reserve into the creation of weapons and the performance of martial arts skills themselves.

_All these troubles and meanwhile Ryuujinmaru lay dormant? How absurd.  
_

One by one, the other participants arrived, piling stares on the carcass of the beat they had been hunting. Sea of cold, impassive yokai faces surrounded them in a close circle which rippled only when Lord Shogo arrived.

"A clean death," the lord murmured as he examined the wound on the side of the beast. He lifted his gaze to regard the male responsible for it. "Well done, Grandson," he commended, pride flashing in his amber eyes. "And now you may claim your prize."

Zoichi looked away when Yuusou took steps towards the corpse of the beast. He could feel the pit of his stomach clenching with envy, which he tried so desperately to contain. But the pangs of jealousy gnawed at him like a ruthless beast itself, spreading venom with every bite. He shut his eyes tight in an effort to cleanse himself of the unwanted emotions bubbling inside him. When he reopened his eyes, he turned to watch Yuusou kneeling next to the beast to pluck a sharp quill from its skin.

'_Never mind_,_' _Zoichi thought inwardly with relief as he felt a sense of calm came over him. The taste of defeat was probably as bitter as the poison itself, but they would start fresh next year. And even if he won the hunt, he would be incapable of claiming the prize, of being the first to taste the Moudoku poison. His Southern body would not accept it. The substance would kill him in a short matter of time.

Yuusou stared at the quill between his fingers, at the green droplets of poison that leaked out it's tip. The prized Moudoku poison the east, the substance they consumed every day to maintain and heightened their immunity to venom. He lifted it to his lips and sucked every droplet it contained, letting the familiar bitter taste of the poison filled his mouth. When he was finished, he looked up to regard the faces surrounding him.

"I can't believe I worked so hard for something that tastes like shit," he commented with light humour, his lips curling into a grin.

* * *

When night arrived, all the strain and competitiveness of the hunt had vanished along with the sun. The air was filled with aroma of meat roasting on spits, and the sounds of crackling fire and crisping skin over fire only added to the merriment of the lively chatters. Servants had scattered numerous silk pillows on the grounds around the hearth where the crowd happily downed endless cups of wine, conversing jovially around the bonfire, eagerly waiting for the meat to be seared just enough for taste.

Zoichi lounged on a big cushion near the fire, quietly sipping liquor from his silver cup. Now that the hunt was over, he was finally able to unwind, at least until the tournament tomorrow morning. Staring solemnly at the piles of burning logs, he seemed to be lost in thought. From time to time he would lower his eyes to the clear liquid in his cup, though he would always return his gaze to the flame. Yet it was not the flame that had caught his attention, but a beauty of a different sort. Shouri was sitting across him on the other side of the fire with several female inu nobles of the eastern court fluttering about her like butterflies. He watched her responding to their lively chatters with such serenity on her face; all the tension of the hunt had been completely shed off from her facade.

His eyes were still on her when Yuusou came to sit next to him. The elder male silently followed his gaze and smiled.

"She is a lovely creature," Yuusou suddenly said quietly, curling his lips against the rim of his cup.

Zoichi stirred, the first in a long time of sitting still. Yuusou's unexpected comment had alerted him, making him unsure of how to react.

"Yeess...ss," he replied carefully, his wine cup paused several inches before his lips. With narrowed eyes and curious mind, he studied his brother's face. But all he saw was a small meaningful smile on the male's lips. Though what the 'meaning' was, Zoichi had no idea.

"I heard words that you prefer her almost exclusively now," Yuusou said leisurely, leaning to lean his body back against a pillow. "Hers is the only chamber you visit," he added, still maintaining his casual tone. "Is that right?"

Zoichi was so stunned that he was speechless for a moment. Following Yuusou's eyes, he discovered the object of the elder yokai's attention was not at all the same as his. There he was, thinking that he was caught in the inappropriate act of admiring someone whom he should regard only as a sister, and Yuusou's line of thought was entirely different.

The elder male was staring at a female inu standing next to Shouri, offering her a plate of delicacies and talking to her in soft murmurs. This female, whom those in court knew as Amaya, had her long silver hair cascaded down to her lower back in soft, curly tendrils. She really was, as Yuusou had pointed out, lovely, and one one of the court ladies that Zoichi knew well. _Perhaps_ _too well_.

"You really should not listen too much to the words of the court ladies," Zoichi finally replied with a slight sour smile on his lips. There was a brief pause before he continued. "But I myself have heard that you have not visited the harem for many years."

"Have you, really?"

"I have even heard some recent rumours that you prefer the company of male to female." Zoichi's forehead wrinkled slightly. "Is that true?"

Yuusou only laughed before he swigged back his wine. He shook his head slightly but no confirmation was given. They were both silent for a moment. Casting a quick sideways glance at Yuusou, Zoichi found his adopted brother still had his eyes transfixed on the wavy haired female inu.

"If you really like her so much," Yuusou started to speak, a thin frown was formed on his forehead. "Should you not take her as a mate? I mean, _officially_? Immediately?"

"The fact that I have not done anything should be proof enough that I do not see Amaya the way you think I do," Zoichi replied dryly. "She is..."He paused. His long, tapered fingers raked through his short silver hair as he searched for a way to maintain his tact. "... A lovely companion, that's all," he concluded.

"The only reason why she remains unbounded is because of her position as a court consort, _and_ the public knowledge that you favour her above others," Yuusou pressed on. "I wouldn't be surprised if another male snatched her under your nose since you're taking your damn sweet time."

"This male, whoever you're speaking of, is free to do so!" Zoichi exclaimed, almost laughing exasperatedly. "Believe me, Brother, if I found a female I want to bond with, I will not wait to claim her as my mate." _If I can_, a small voice chimed inside his head, spreading unpleasant thoughts that he immediately pushed out of his mind.

"If you say so." Yuusou shrugged as he downed his wine. "I just don't want you to be disappointed," he added in a gentler tone.

"Oh, don't worry," Zoichi said, the corner of his lips curled up to form a smirk laced with bitterness. _If I'm disappointed, it won't be because of this._

* * *

Shouri could no longer focus on her female companions when she caught a glimpse of white passing by. Long white boa dragging on the ground rustled against the thick grass, it's owner passed with neither word nor acknowledgement. Lord of the Western Lands had vanished shortly after the hunt and was not seen participating in any of the festivity that followed. This was indeed the first time she saw him after dusk. Her eyes followed his stride towards the nearby woods until he disappeared from her sight. Her body, guided by her interest towards the mysterious and introvert lord, soon followed.

He was sitting with his back leaned against the bark of a tree when she found him. His golden eyes stared straight at her, as if he had been expecting her all along, as if he had been the one who lured her into the woods, away from the crowds.

She took little steps towards his seat, approaching him leisurely. When she was close enough, she smiled and asked,

"May I share your seat, _Taisho-sama_?"

He did not answer her question. Interpreting his silence as consent, she lowered herself next to him, folding her legs with feet firmly implanted on the ground so that her knees were pressed against her chest. She let silence engulfed them for a moment as she regarded the dimness around them, the stillness of it, the tranquility.

"Would you not join the others by the fire?" She finally broke the silence. "Eastern wild boars make for an exquisite meal. I'm certain you will..."

"I am not hungry," he plainly said, immediately silencing her efforts to make small talks.

She nodded to indicate her silent understanding, not only to acknowledge his lack of appetite but also his wish for silence. But she was only able to maintain the quietness for a short time. Soon after, she reopened her mouth to speak.

"I couldn't help but feel your hostility towards me, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said carefully.

"You rely too much on your feelings, little Princess." His tone was flat, impassive, uncaring. "They will not do you good."

"I realized I have taken too much liberty during our journey together," she ignored his warning and paused to clear her throat. "…During the time we spent in the western lands when we met your brother," she added, as if he needed reminding. "You were correct."

For the first time since she sat down, Sesshoumaru turned to look at her.

"Oh?" His eyebrows arched, his tone unreadable. She thought she saw a hint of surprise in those golden eyes, but it was only for a fleeting moment before they turned cold.

"Yes," Shouri sighed. "What happened there was between you and your brother. It was not in my right to interfere." She paused again before she said softly, "Forgive me."

Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze to the trees before them, seemingly thoughtful. The amber lights from the bonfire spilled into the area where they sat, casting moving shadows of the leaves onto the ground.

"You were upset," he said aloud, recalling their stiff and awkward parting before the gate to the palace just yesterday. He knew he had been ignoring her all the way back from the western lands but he would rather feed her the cold shoulders than lashing out in anger, which would have made the situation even worse. Seeing her protecting the hanyou had irritated him greatly. The blood of Renmaru of the West and Isha of the East coursed through her veins, just like it did in his. Watching her, his blood-kin, stood against him with her youki flared in defense of one who had caused their father's death, had lit his fury ablaze.

'_But she is unaware of it,' _a sudden voice chimed in his head, sending him an internal reminder. _'She does not know who she is.'_

The reminder doused the last bits of annoyance he felt towards the female. He shifted, tense muscles relaxing as he let his anger dissipated. Apparently, she felt the shifted in his mood too, as she stretched her neck forward and turned slightly, her eyes gazed upward to stare at him. Before his brows could snap together in a frown, she smiled.

Her smile just now was not a hollow, distant smile. It was not the kind of smile that was merely the result of the stretching of the lips, the curving of the mouth. It was not the kind of courteous, meaningless smile she must have practiced many times as she performed her duties as a lord's granddaughter. It was something genuine.

The smile triggered an unfamiliar clench in his chest. Yes, he had seen that same smile before on his father's face. Yes, his father used to smile like that, though not often. But sometimes his face would broke into a sudden grin, softening the strong features of his handsome face.

Sesshoumaru stared hard at his sister.

He saw his mother's face, his father's smile…

But suddenly that smile turned to frown. Perhaps because he had been quietly staring hard at her for too long.

"Taisho-sama?" She called him with concern in her soft voice.

_'She had to know_,' he decided. His eyes hardened at the thought. _'She must know.'_

"You _still_ don't know who I am, do you?" He bluntly asked.

"What...?" She shook her head slowly, staring back at him with confusion on her face. There was a faint smile of bewilderment on her lips as she tried to understand what he was trying to convey.

"You are... Sesshoumaru," she said hesitantly. "Lord of the..." Her voice trailed off into nothing. She gasped when she caught the sudden scent of blood and saw his razor sharp nail had pierced his skin, drawing one ruby bead of blood to the surface. Slowly, realization sank in, carving deeper frown on her forehead.

They continued staring at each other without words. He could see comprehension gradually dawning in her eyes, finally.

_Finally._

"... I have to go," she whispered, her voice sounded breathless.

He nodded and watched her rising to her feet. His eyes followed her every move, even when she paused. She turned around to look at him, mouth opening yet no sound came out of her. Seconds passed as neither of them moved nor said a word, until she sauntered back towards the crowd. He remained there under the tree, watching her.

She kept on walking until she reached the clearing, almost out of the shadows of the trees. She stopped at a safe distance where she could observe the mirth and festivity of the feast around the hearth without being noticed. Slowly, she lifted one hand to her lips and sank her fangs into the tender flesh just below her thumb. Ruby beads of blood surged to the surface of her skin, and she witnessed them trickling down her palm and onto the ground. The scent of blood filled her nose. It was the familiar scent of her own blood. It was the familiar scent of _his_ blood, still lingering in her mind.

She watched Yuusou, the male she believed to be her brother for three hundred years, sitting around the fire and talking calmly with Zoichi. Her eyes narrowed as the scent of her blood continued assaulting her sense of smell; the scent of Sesshoumaru's blood also remained with her. The frown on her forehead deepened, and she knew she had to find out. She had to ascertain... the truth.

She let the resolution dictate her body, commanding her legs to take a step forward, then another, and another, until she found herself striding towards the bonfire where the crowd gathered. Slipping her fingers underneath her waist sash, she fished out a slim dagger. She held the dagger upside down, pressing the cold metal against the skin on the back of her wrist, concealing the blade from view. Yuusou was so deeply engrossed in his conversation with Zoichi that neither one of them paid her much heed. Swiftly, before anyone could see through her intention, she flipped the dagger in her grasp and stabbed him just below his right shoulder.

Yuusou jolted when he felt the sharp end of the dagger piercing his skin, and he leaped to his feet. Looking distraught, he glared at her. His hand covered the torn flesh on his arm, blood leaked between his fingers. The merriment of the feast had died off, all because of Shouri's unexpected hostile act towards the male who was supposed to be her honourable brother. Only the crackling of the fire was heard in the complete silence. All eyes were on them, watching with great interest.

"By all Gods, what on earth are you doing?" Yuusou hissed. Although those words were uttered under his breath, but in the dead silence that had followed, they rang as loud and clear as bells.

Staring straight into Yuusou's eyes, she understood now. The realization came as such a great shock that her fingers loosened around the hilt, dropping the dagger onto the ground. She did not realize she had been holding her breath until she felt the pressure inside her chest, and in the pit of her stomach. She had been so stupid, and too blind to see all the clues sprawled right before her eyes.

The scent of Yuusou's blood was noticeably different from hers. But the scent of Lord Sesshoumaru's blood... The resemblance was merely too uncanny to be ignored. How could such a thing even possible, unless the _same_ blood ran though their veins, which could only mean...

With a rigid back, she turned around and strode off, removing herself from the crowd around the fire, ignoring the whispers that erupted from the crowd as soon as she revealed her back.

* * *

"You're quite a good actor," Zoichi commented before he brought his cup to his lips again. He watched Yuusou sat back down, the sleeve of his garb was torn and wet with red. Zoichi could not help but smile to himself. Yuusou, with all his skills and expertise in manipulating youki, should have been able to sense Shouri from a mile away. Her action was unexpected indeed, but it was nothing he could not easily dodge. A few servants rushed over with full intention of tending to the wound, but the eastern prince waved them away almost irritably.

"She knows," Zoichi quietly said as he observed Yuusou pouring more wine into the cup that was already full.

"Apparently so." The elder male's voice lacked its usual mirth.

"It seems to cause you great distress."

"Don't be ridiculous," Yuusou paused to chug back his cup. "I've always known this day would come." His words were carefree but his manner was too agitated to be believable. Zoichi had always known his adopted brother as a calm, relaxed, easy-going male who seldom lost his cool, his composure. It was unusual that he was seen with such uneasiness on his handsome face, with deep frown lines marring his forehead.

Yuusou poured another cup of wine under Zoichi's disapproving gaze. Liquor would not affect yokai as easy as it would a human but Zoichi could see that at this rate, his brother was treading a quick path to intoxication.

"That's potent firefox wine," he eventually said, just in case Yuusou was unable to taste the fiery heat that was unique characteristic of the liquor. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

"I'm sensing I have plenty of explaining to do so I better loosen my tongue," Yuusou replied before he once again downed the content of his cup. Gathering his composure, he stood up. Despite the countless cups of wine he had drunk, he was surprisingly straight on his feet.

"You should get some rest," he murmured to Zoichi rather absentmindedly, his gaze was fixed on the woods where Shouri had disappeared. "Save your vigour for the tournament tomorrow."

Zoichi shrugged but made no move to leave the warmth of the hearth. Instead, he sank back into the soft silk pillow and watched Yuusou making his way into the nearby woods.

* * *

Shouri kept on walking until she entered the woods and returned to the place where the Lord of the Western Lands was still sitting there, seemingly waiting. His head perked up when he sensed her approaching, his vigilant amber eyes watched her every step as she trod the distance between them.

She finally arrived, towering before his sitting form. One glance at her face confirmed she had indeed been enlightened. His dislike for emotional pep talk had prevented him from telling her himself. Letting her catch a whiff of his blood was his last resort to make her understand, to lure her to say those words he wanted her to say. He saw her lips trembling slightly as those words settled at the tip of her tongue. She was so close. It was only a matter of time.

"You are my brother!" She finally blurted.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Finally... an update! Thank you to those who are patiently waiting. I have been very busy lately and plus, I've been trying to work on an original work. I'll try to post more soon, but I apologize if there is a delay. As always, reviews are appreciated. I'm up to 99 reviews now and I can't wait to make it into 100!  
**

**-Chiaztolite-**


	21. The Trustworthy Liar

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The original characters and plot are the property of Chiaztolite, who is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary of Previous Chapter:** During the feast following the hunt, Sesshoumaru purposely bled himself so that Shouri discovered who he was. She recognized the scent of his blood as her own. Unsettled and anxious to ascertain the truth, she went to Yuusou and stabbed his arm, bleeding him and confirming her suspicion that Sesshoumaru was indeed her brother.

* * *

**Rulers of Four Directions**

**Chapter 21: The Trustworthy Liar**

* * *

_"I want my mother," the female pup said. _

_Her brother, standing proud and tall next to her slight form, turned with a surprised expression on his face. She tugged his hand and repeated her demand,_

"_I want my mother."_

_The young male yokai stared down at her determined golden eyes, at her lips that pouted in the dissatisfaction of a child. A pained look crossed his face for a split second before he replaced it with a tender smile. He lowered himself on his knees before pulling her closer until her slight body was bracketed betwixt his legs, and took her slender arms in his gentle grasp. _

"_Little Sweet," he cooed. "Do you not remember what I told you? Our mother and father have passed on to the next realm." _

_Her smooth forehead wrinkled, an undeniable sign that she was not satisfied with his answer._

"_Will I ever see them again?" she asked. _

_He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, pondering her question, before he tilted his head to one side and looked at her sadly. He was silent for a long time, while she relentlessly peered at him, beseeching an answer. _

"_You have Grandfather, Zoichi, and myself," he spoke dolefully. "We can never replace Mother and Father but we love you very much. Are we not enough, Little Sweet?"_

_He looked so sad that she could not shake her head. She bit her lower lip and dropped her gaze, but soon her eyes strayed towards the yokai children milling about them. Her brother followed her gaze and together they observed those children playing and laughing with mirth. It was the day after the annual feast, the day when the younger children were brought out of the nursery and allowed to play to their hearts' content under the supervision of their mothers._

_One particular young child was clinging to her mother whose arms were wrapped lovingly around her. The achingly cozy sight was most likely what had sprouted Shouri's outburst. _

_The young male yokai sighed. Capturing her dainty chin between his thumb and forefinger, he gently coaxed her to return his gaze. She looked down when she felt something cold pressed against her palm, eyes widening when she saw a beautiful jade comb nestled within her grasp. The translucent emerald green stone gleamed brilliantly under the sun. _

"_I was going to wait until your birthday to give you this," he said, tracing the delicate engravings along its spine with his fingertips. Leaves and blooming chrysanthemums were interwoven to create intricate imagery on the fine comb. _

"_This was her favourite," he murmured absently, his eyes focused on the languid drag of his finger, and she knew straightaway that he was talking about their late mother. _

"_She kept it with her always, hidden within the folds of her lapels," he continued. "It was the first gift of courtship from our father." He looked at her and smiled warmly, closing her fingers around the comb. "And it belongs to you now. An heirloom from our mother." _

_She stared at her closed fist with awe. Even with her simple mind and innocence of her years, she could comprehend how precious the little comb was, for translucent emerald green jade was rare indeed. She swallowed, nodded gravelly, and cradled the comb close to her chest. His smile widened as he pulled her closer and lovingly pressed his lips on her forehead, right on that tiny crescent moon tattoo. She curled her arms around his neck and let him lift and carry her away from those mothers and children. _

_She laid her cheek on his shoulder and closed her eyes, listening to his soothing whispers, to his story of a loving mother who brushed her daughter's beautiful silver hair with a green jade comb, precious beyond belief, one hundred times every night… _

* * *

_Eastern Lands_

Shouri was in pain.

Her head was hurting as if her skull had been pounded with an invisible mallet. Pressing her fingertips against her forehead, she sealed her eyes shut, stealing a brief private moment before she looked at the cold, unfeeling Lord of the Western Lands.

Her brother.

He was no longer seated under the tree, but now standing only a few paces away, studying her with a rather peculiar intent, possibly assessing her reaction to the shocking revelation.

Now that the truth was practically served on a big platter before her, she wondered how she had not suspected it before. While she and Yuusou shared a few physical attributes, their similarities were limited to the amber colour of their eyes, their silver hair, and their deep magenta facial markings. But she and the Lord of the Western Lands shared something that went much farther than merely identical colorings. Their features were jarringly similar, albeit chiseled and masculine where hers were much more feminine and delicate. No one could deny they were cut from the same cloth.

_Her brother. _

"You're my brother," she said her thought out loud, as if her voice would make the fact seem less unreal.

There was a slight pause before Seshoumaru answered. "Yes." He nodded, feeling slightly bemused now that she had discovered their blood connection, just as he had wanted. Just the way he planned it to be. But after the deed was done, he was taken aback at the bewilderment that stealthily sneaked in, filling him with unexpected daze.

_Now what?_

He watched her leered at him with those golden orbs of hers. She folded her arms against her torso and stirred, her discomfort was clear from the way she fidgeted as she observed him quietly.

"How long have you known?"

The slight hint of accusation in her tone caused his eyes to narrow. "Three days before I arrived here," he answered.

Her long, elegant fingers raked through her hair, ruffling those straight, tidy locks into a tangled mess of silver on the crown of her head. She paced around before halting suddenly and spun around to pin her gaze on him, her face a mixture of unconcealed confusion and distress.

"How did this happen?" she asked. "What about my parents?"

"My father…" Sesshoumaru started, but paused immediately. Narrowing his eyes, he casted a stony look at her. "_Our_ father is Renmaru of the West, the Lord of the Western Lands before me. And our mother is…"

"Isha of the East," she blurted out the completion to his sentence. "Of course…" Her voice took a softer turn. "My Grandfather's daughter who had not set foot on these lands for three hundred years."

Her melancholy mien was enough to convey knowledge of her father's death. Surreptitiously, he exhaled a long breath, relieved that she spared him the obligation to announce their father's demise. Although he was certain he would need to explain how it truly happened, for he sincerely doubted yokai historians had jotted down the fact that he had died protecting a human-female and their half-breed son...

"How is she…?" Her voice pulled him out of his musings, stirring conversation away from their father towards their mother, which was even more an unwelcomed subject. He watched her throat as she swallowed. "Our mother, I mean… What kind of person is she?"

Now he truly was at loss.

How could he even begin to describe their mother? She was always on the move, had always been since he was just a pup, had never bothered to stick around long enough for her own son to get to know her. In most of his childhood memories, she did not exist there. And once he reached maturity, he realized his mother was possibly the most twisted, most cunning, shrewdest, craftiest female ever existed, and not to mention borderline insane... Enough to rip the innate motherly instinct out of her chest and abandon her own flesh and blood, something even the most vicious female yokai would never do.

"She's a character." Hesitantly, he offered an answer. Shouri stared at him with no words, her expression matching a statue.

Right… As if it was possible to comprehend the complexity of their mother's personality just from those meagre words... He resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose and focused on her expression instead. But whatever emotions swarming in her chest, she hid them well.

"She's beautiful...," he tried again. "Exceedingly smart, cold..."

"Like you...?" Her timid voice startled him.

_"_I... suppose so," he replied carefully, even though he was uncertain if he wanted to be held comparable to their mother.

"And clearly... She does not want me." There was such emptiness in her voice that made even he, the cold Lord of the Western Lands, flinched. He stiffened at once and gathered his guarded composure.

"She gave you up just moments after you left her womb. It is logical to presume she does not want you." Considering the awkwardness of the conversation, he thought it best to give her the most reasonable and logically sound answers.

"...Of course..." She hesitated, and for a long moment, there were only stretch of silence between them. Heavy and stifling.

"And you, my Lord..." she finally quipped. "Do you want... me?"

He looked at her impatiently, scowling, as if she had asked the most impertinent question. "You are of my blood, and I am under obligations to care for you," he answered readily, waving his hand dismissively, as if brushing off her query as one so utterly stupid. "Whether or not I want you as my sister is irrelevant, is it not?"

_Blood. Obligations. Irrelevant._

Those three words reiterated themselves in her mind, stoking anger deep inside her chest. Pain snaked like smoke, swirling and coiling around her heart until she felt that twisting ache from within.

'_Blood. Obligations. Irrelevant,' _she repeated them bitterly.

"...I see... Would you prefer that I relinquish you from your _obligations_ as a brother, my Lord?" The scathing tone in her voice was unmistakable, one that made Sesshoumaru to glare at her with cold, narrowed eyes.

"Explain how that could make a difference in the situation." His icy voice sent shivers up her spine. "You are my blood whether _we_ like it or not."

_And by _we, _did you mean _you_...?_

She stared at him blankly, her arms fell limply on her sides. Winds carried the mirth around the bonfire to her ears, but not even heat from the hearth or the sounds of laughter of those nearby could warm her heart. As if an icy blade had stabbed her heart, she felt the cold fury more blinding than rage, more consuming than hatred, colder than loneliness.

_'Obligations,' _she thought resentfully. It was honour and duty, and the sense of responsibility instilled in him from birth as the ruler of the Western lands that had prompted him to reveal the truth in the first place. Not love, not affection. No, it would never be those. She would be foolish to think this great, all-important lord to want her as anything more than another ward, another burden who just happened to share his blood.

"You shall not worry about obligations, my Lord," she said stiffly, raising her chin high as she regarded him, even when her chest clenched painfully as the truth of the matter dawned on her. "I am more than happy to play an orphan by fate. It is a far welcomed option to an orphan by abandonment."

"It is not your place to determine my obligations." His voice was dripping with cold fury. If she had attempted to stoke his rage, then she had succeeded immeasurably. Still, he kept his face bare as stone, though his eyes revealed what he truly felt within. "I have claimed you as my sister and so shall it be. You cannot deny the blood coursing through your veins is the same as what's in mine."

"Somehow I fail to see why we should let the mere _sameness_ in our blood force us to be brother and sister, my Lord," she said tightly.

"Somehow you _fail_ to see why we should be brother and sister?" The look he gave her was so vicious that she was nearly assured he could snap her into two with willpower alone.

"I was born from Lady Isha's womb and yet she is not my mother, is she?" Shouri retorted. "You and I are of the same blood and yet you are little more than a stranger to me. You..." She stopped abruptly and turned away, running delicate fingers upon her face.

An uncomfortable silence ensued as she stood there with fingertips pressed against her lips. He took a step forward and she jerked when a twig snapped under his boots. When he spoke, his voice could not be farther from civil.

"Are you telling me..." He paused, his face was a mask of anger and disbelief. "Are you telling me that you do not wish to be my sister?"

"Yes... No!" She swerved around so quickly that her garb floated around her, her eyes widened in horror. "That is not what I was trying to..."

"Then what were you trying to say?" He growled between clenched teeth. "What is it that you want, you ungrateful little chit?"

"I want..." She looked up and froze at the sight of him, the male who was her older brother, standing so close. She studied his handsome face, seeking a sliver of fondness, if not affection. But she found no such thing, no emotion that was even remotely close. His mask of indifference had been broken, for he was no longer aloof. She had done that to him. But her actions and words so carelessly delivered had not inspired brotherly affection, but anger, frustration, and resentment. She forced herself to swallow the bitter bile in her throat and clenched her fists, summoning courage to face him fully, for he was a sight to behold when enraged.

Sesshoumaru glared at the female who had grown pale under the heaviness of his scrutiny. He had gone so far as to devise some silly plan to make her see who he was, who _she_ was, and now that the truth was known and he was ready to adopt her into his pack, she expressed her disappointment with the arrangement. How dare she? Who knew she could be so ungrateful?

"I want..." She tried again. But just like before, her effort fell short and the intense gaze of the yokai lord once more silenced her. Swallowing the thick bile that seemed to clog her throat, she stared helplessly at her brother. Her mouth was mute, but her mind was screaming._'I want you to _want_ me. I want you to acknowledge me as your sister because it is your profound wish, not because you feel obligated to...'_

"Now that I have discovered I am an unwanted child, all I desire is to be wanted," she whispered, hating the meekness in her voice, which he would surely view as weakness. She closed her eyes as she felt him stirred, unable to look straight into his eyes just yet. Covering her shuttered eyes with the heel of her palms, she crushed her hair between her fingers in frustration. "But even my own mother does not want me. She left me here three centuries ago and refused to return since..."

"Actually, she was here." Another male voice suggested they were not the only ones privy to the conversation. They both swerved around to find Yuusou leaning against a nearby tree, looking as relaxed as usual. Shouri tensed immediately at the sight of him, and scowled when he gave her an aloof smile, prompting her to regret that she did not stab his arm deeper earlier.

"She was here?" Sesshoumaru echoed. "When?"

"When you two went to the sage to get the cure for your curse." Yuusou made a gesture at his cousin's right hand.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru's brows crinkled with questions. His mother made it clear enough that she had been estranged from her birth lands for over three hundred years and had no intention to return. And yet… she came just a few days back, and he was not so daft to believe her reason was to renew her acquaintance with her father.

"To bring Grandfather news of the Northern lord," Yuusou replied after a brief pause. Another lengthier pause ensued before he added, "… among other things."

"Among _other_ things?" Sesshoumaru repeated, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Yes."

Yuusou could feel his cousin's curious gaze as he shifted his attention to Shouri who, evidently, refused to bestow him anything more than an unfriendly fleeting glance. He could not tell Sesshoumaru the other reason why Lady Isha had visited their Grandfather. No, he could not tell his cousin that they were rounding up candidates for the heir of the Eastern Lands, and that at this moment the strongest runners were Sesshoumaru and Zoichi. No, it was not time to tell yet, and it was not his secret to reveal. And so he feigned ignorance of Sesshoumaru's demanding gaze and devoted his attention on Shouri instead.

Unpleasant thoughts swirled in Shouri's mind, and equally unpleasant emotions brewed in her chest. She was unsure which news shocked her more: the infamous missing Lord of the Northern Lands who had possibly been found, or her mysterious mother's clandestine visit.

She felt ill. The knowledge of her mother's recent appearance at the palace had made the whole debacle seemed even more real. Lady Isha was no longer a faceless fabled aunt, infamous more for her absence than her deeds, not to mention the hushed whispers that she was the only female yokai in history to have driven a mate to commit adultery. One could not help but wonder what Lady Isha had done to force the reportedly honourable Lord Renmaru into another woman, a human woman's bed nonetheless...

A sudden realization caused her eyes to widen. If Lord Renmaru of the West was her father, then that meant…

"The hanyou is my half-brother," she whispered, loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear. He gave her a thin, sardonic smile. She looked at him and suddenly understood why he had been so angry back then, that day when she had shielded Inuyasha, obliviously taking the hanyou's side as opposed to her own brother's. How ignorant had she been back then…

"Yes," he simply answered. The curt and concise tone in his voice was clear enough indication that he remembered the incident vividly and did not wish to elaborate on the subject, and she gladly complied.

Time. She needed time to think about all these. She felt pummelled and battered by one discovery after the other. She saw Yuusou making a move and she inched away instinctively. Her obvious rejection did not discourage her, alas, he paused only briefly before he took a few more steps closer. She heard him calling her name, which prompted her to turn around briskly. He was considerably faster than her. Within a blink of an eye, he had transported himself to stand before her.

"Shouri," he called again. She hardened herself against the pleading look in his eyes. Even his hand gestures conveyed his intention to make things right between them.

She finally lifted her gaze to stare straight at him. Thrusting her shoulders back, she gave him a chilly glare. "Tell me," she said, her voice sounded oddly flat and unemotional to her ears. "Are they all lies?"

He did not answer.

"Are the stories you told me all lies? Are your tales of _my_ mother and father all false?"

"They were my mother and father," he finally whispered. "Not yours."

She let silence took over as the truth of his words sank in. Oh, what a brilliant charmer he was, she thought. He had weaved tales so good that she fell in love with the loving parents in his stories. He convinced her she was a precious child. A pearl in her father's hands. The apple of her mother's eye.

All rubbish.

She fingered the jade comb hidden safely beneath the folds of her kimono lapels. Her eyelashes lowered to half mast as she recalled that day long ago when the male she thought was her brother had given it to her as a present.

_An heirloom from our mother._

Her fingers tightened around the comb and she could not help but grinding her teeth, suppressing the waves of disappointment and pain. Lies, they were all lies. There was never a mother who lovingly combed her hair at least one hundred times before tucking her to bed. There was never a mother who held her like a precious gem within two open palms. There was never a father who lifted her high towards the sun and laughed with her.

_He_ had lied to her for years and she believed him. She had given him all her trust unconditionally. He was her confidante, had been since she was old enough to speak. _Him_. She had thought him trustworthy, when in truth he was a liar. She felt the scalding rush of shame when she recalled how she had devoured his pretty words like they were sweet confections. Always asking for more. More stories, more memories. Pretty, sugary lies that coated the rotten truth that she was an unwanted child discarded by her own mother, whatever the reason was.

"You lied to me," she hissed, unable to suppress the anger and disappointment brewing inside of her. He reached out and clasped her upper arms.

"You _must_ believe me," he said fervently. "You _must_ understand. Grandfather and I did what we thought was right..."

"Right for _who_?" she asked hotly, slapping his hands away and yanked her body out of his reach. "Surely it couldn't have been for _me_, for I have never felt worse than I am now. Or is this a miscalculation on your part, _Cousin_?" She raised three fingers and thrust them under his nose. "Three hundred years," she growled. "You had three hundred years to explain... Perhaps you did them for my own sake when I was but a babe but you had countless of chances to tell me the truth! But you kept my head buried in the sands all this time, and I had to find out from..." She paused abruptly and threw a brisk glance at Sesshoumaru, who in return said nothing but raised an eyebrow ever so slightly. She turned away immediately.

"Shouri, it doesn't make one bit of a difference," Yuusou said, his tone gentle as he strived to pacify the fuming female.

"Doesn't make _one bit _of a difference?" She repeated, turning to show him her fiery amber eyes that looked almost feral. "I spent my entire life trying to learn two yokai whom I have never met, trusting _your_ words that they were my honourable parents, loving them and trying my best to honour their memories. And for what? Only to learn they were never mine to begin with! Only to learn I am the daughter of someone who wants nothing to do with me! What are you going to tell me next?" She pulled the sleeves of her garb up to her elbow, gesturing towards the magenta markings that swirled around her wrists, her forearms.

"What's next?" She continued her furious rant. "Are you going to tell me that these are fake? That they're painted on? That I'm not really a yokai after all?"

"Now you're just being ridiculous."

"_Do not_ patronize me," she growled at him. It was the first time she bared her fangs at the male she had so foolishly believed as her brother. The green jade comb, previously a precious memento and a treasured gift, felt heavy underneath the lapel of her garb. It was ironic that before, gazing at the comb and tracing the smoothness of the jade never failed to give her a measure of peace and comfort, easing the loneliness that at times struck her orphan self. But now... Just the mere thought of it caused her blood to boil in anger and put a veil of red in her vision.

She grabbed the comb and yanked it out of its hiding place; the pointy end of its teeth dug into her palm. She could hardly feel the coolness of the stone did nothing to alleviate her fury. She glared at Yuusou and felt the overwhelming disappointment and anger she had never believed she would feel towards him. _Him_. Her kind, loving older brother...

She threw the comb at him and missed his left cheek by a hair's breadth, sending the comb to collide hard against a tree. It shattered into pieces with a crack that sounded so loud, piercing the solemn silence of the woods around them. Shimmering green pieces fell onto the moss covered ground. The stricken look in his face as he watched his mother's memento shattered was something she would never forget. It tugged at her heartstrings. She ignored the pain in her chest as she fled that place and never looked back, running as swiftly as her legs could carry her, seeking the solace of the dark, quiet palace. She had thought breaking that comb would give her a degree of satisfaction, that the small act of revenge would taste so sweet. But regret sneaked in as soon as her arm moved to destroy the comb. A precious heirloom, centuries old, now lay destroyed.

Yuusou let out a long breath before he tore his gaze away from the sprinkling of green jade that used to be one of his mother's most precious possession. A quick glance at Sesshoumaru informed him that his cousin had indeed witnessed Shouri's distress, and was perhaps even entranced by her outburst. The Western lord only turned to regard him after Shouri disappeared from view.

"That certainly went well..." Yuusou grumbled under his breath, pushing the disobedient locks of silver hair that fell across his face over his head. His sarcastic comment prompted his cousin to glare at him.

"And you think it is my fault," Sesshoumaru stated coldly.

Yuusou sighed and pressed the heel of his palm on that spot between his eyes. "No, of course not," he murmured. "I am not blaming you for this mess... But don't you think you could have handled it better?" He threw down his hands exasperatedly. "Damn it, Sesshoumaru. Why did you say those things you said?"

"Which things are you referring to, exactly?" Sesshoumaru asked in a dry tone, his eyebrows arched so high that they nearly disappeared under his bangs.

"'_You are of my blood, and I am under obligations to care for you. Whether or not I want you as my sister is irrelevant'_," Yuusou repeated the words his cousin had uttered but a few moments ago, imitating the haughty tone rather well. "Surely you are not so daft to be unaware of what she wants to hear."

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Surely not that she is an _'ungrateful chit' _?"

"Ah, so you expected me to mask the truth with niceties and flowery words?" Sesshoumaru shook his head. _I don't think so_. "You want me to tell her that I yearn to end our three hundred years of estrangement? That my greatest wish is for us to live together as doting brother and loving sister?"

"I'm not asking you to lie," Yuusou said impatiently. "I certainly do not want you to feed her sugary words when you do not feel such emotions. But by Gods, Sesshoumaru... She is hurt, confused, and most likely in shock. Will it kill you to be a little more gentle with her?"

"So many demands from someone who had been lying to her for three hundred years," Sesshoumaru commented cooly, and noted the brief grimace that flashed in Yuusou's face. There was silence as the presumed heir to the Eastern Lands went to gather what was left of that jade comb.

"I hardly know her," Sesshoumaru said plainly, his tone so detached as if he was merely making an observation of no importance. "I cannot say those things she sought to hear."

Yuusou sighed and stopped picking up the jade pieces from the ground. "You hardly know her, and she barely knows you," he said without turning around. "Believe me, she understands this. It was not her intention to push you out of your character. She merely wishes to believe that one day you two will be intimately acquainted. She wishes to know that you _want _the same thing. That you _want _to be intimately acquainted with your only sister. But instead of assuring her, you confirmed her biggest fear... That she is again unwanted."

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh which, although exasperated, was inaudible. Life was much simpler when it was just him, even with Jaken and Ah-Un constantly tailing him. What had made him decide to acknowledge Shouri as his blood sister? Thinking back, he could not even remember the deciding factor that pushed him to draw his own blood and thus prompting Shouri to recognize their undeniable tie as siblings.

_And now what? _

He would not claim he was an expert in sibling affection. Never. He had had Inuyasha as his only sibling - half sibling - and every encounter was a gruesome exercise in mastering his anger and bloodlust. He would not know what to do with a sister. He barely knew what to do with Rin and she was just a young girl with simple needs and little demands. He imagined Shouri would come with much greater needs and demands.

And a whole lot of emotions apparently, considering her unbecoming outburst, he thought with a frown.

Sesshoumaru pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the dim pounding of a headache that started to irk him. Damn his sister, he growled inwardly. _Why_ must she ask more than an acknowledgement of their blood ties? _Why_ couldn't she be satisfied with what he could give now? He had nearly changed his mind and walked away from these lands without being saddled with a sister. But after seeing first hand how much she resembled their parents, how much he could see their father inside her, it had seemed so _wrong _not to claim her. She was the yokai princess of the East. But she was also a princess of the West.

He broke out of his reverie only when he saw Yuusou staring at him questioningly. One eyebrow was raised, as if expecting an answer.

"Would you care to repeat that?" Sesshoumaru asked tonelessly.

"I asked what you are planning to do with her."

The pounding in his head seemed more prominent now, and his frown deepened as he contemplated the question.

_Now what?_

Should he take her with him on his journey? How would she fare with a nomad's life, knowing her life had been filled with comforts and luxuries the road simply could not offer her. And how would he react to her constant presence at his side? Would he be capable of giving her what she wanted? Would he be able to fulfill her emotional needs? Would he _love_ her in the end? Even after all these years, he still shuddered at the thought of the foreign emotion.

He certainly could not leave her in the care of the humans like he did Rin. Would it not be perfect if he could drop her off at his mother's palace… But how would the two females cope with each other? His mother would most definitely not happy with the arrangement. Till this day, she probably still toasted and congratulated herself for getting rid of her daughter successfully. And neither would Shouri, who was convinced, and most rightly so, that her mother had abandoned her in cold blood after her birth. The chance of it being a solution is less than little, all things considering.

"I do not know," he answered truthfully.

"You do _not _know?" Yuusou repeated as he attached a pouch containing the jade shards to his waist sash. Sesshoumaru spied his cousin looking at him incredulously. His answer certainly did not inspire much confidence. He started pacing the ground back and forth.

'_I would rather her believe she is orphaned by death than by desertion,' _he recalled his grandfather's warning. It had only been over a week since they stood before the pond filled with blooming water lilies, since his grandfather warned him, but it seemed so long ago.

'_I will not sit still and let her learn that she has a living mother and a living brother who do not want her.'_

He paced again.

'_Think well, Sesshoumaru. Only tell her if you are fully convinced you want her as a younger sister.'_

Could it be that he regretted his decision already? Perhaps she would truly be happier in her ignorance, if she had never learned that he was her brother, if she had never learned that her mother was still alive. Her charmed life would go on uninterrupted. Her series of halcyon days, filled with love and affection from those who care about her here, would not have been sullied. How was he to play the role of a doting brother? It would not suit him at all! In that aspect, he was nothing compared to... He gave Yuusou a long sideways look.

"She is much used to a different kind of brother," he stated plainly, if not with a slight irk in his tone.

A thin smile appeared on Yuusou's lips when he heard Sesshoumaru's words. "No one can deny that Shouri receives ample of love here, though regrettably it cannot quite replace affection from a true mother and father." he said. His voice gradually softened as he stared far away beyond the trees, as if summoning scenes from the past to dance before him.

"It was a mild spring day when your mother came here, three hundred years ago," he said. "No one thought it was odd, at first. They only thought Lady Isha was here to visit her dear father and nephew. Nothing strange in that. But then, when only Grandfather and I were present, she announced she was with child. And that she was leaving your father."

"She _said_ she was leaving my father?" Sesshoumaru repeated, with narrowed eyes and knitted brows. Neither one of his parents ever told him as much. He had known that even for years prior to the event Yuusou was talking about, his parents had gradually split apart, as if there was some invisible wedge driven between them. Neither one of them had bothered to inform him what went through their minds, and he had assumed they fell apart because of his father's regards for that human woman who birthed Inuyasha.

"Actually, she wished him to the devil, but I did not plan to tell you that," Yuusou said, suppressing a small grimace.

"...Yes, that sounds like something my mother would say," Sesshoumaru commented dryly. He could almost hear it. His mother was quite a force to be reckoned with when piqued.

"She left soon after Shouri was born," Yuusou continued. "Without so much of an explanation as to why and where she was going. She just took up and left. And after, I poured all my attention and energy into caring for her. It had been a good distraction…"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in interest. A good distraction, Yuusou had said. _From what? _He waited and waited to see if Yuusou would elaborate on his story, but his cousin seemed content to leave it the way it was. And so he said no more.

"And so I am telling you," Yuusou's tone of voice, suddenly sounding sharp and serious, grabbed Sesshoumaru's attention. The Eastern inuyokai's gaze on him was intent, and there was a hard, unflinching edge in those eyes that was unusual for the commonly easy-going male. A kind of steadfast determination Sesshoumaru recognized well, for it also flared within him whenever Rin was concerned.

"The people of these lands cherish her," Yuusou continued. "She is greatly loved here. And there are some of us..." His eyes narrowed a fraction. "... who will retaliate on her behalf if any harm should come to her, whether it's to her body or her heart. Anyone who dares to hurt her will not walk away unscathed. _Anyone_." He smiled. It was a chilling smile, Sesshoumaru thought. One that did not seem to belong on the jovial male's face. One that seems to suit his own face better than anyone else's.

"Even me?" Sesshoumaru could not stop a small smile from blooming on his lips. Yuusou's smile turned amiable then, although the hard flint of his gaze remained still. A sheathed blade, a threat concealed in friendliness.

"Especially you."

"And this ultimatum comes from someone who had so badly injured her emotionally?" Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "If I remember correctly, she was none too pleased with the lies you've fed her for the past three hundred years."

"Rest assure. I am paying for them," Yuusou replied rigidly before he turned around and walked away.

_To be Continued_

* * *

I realize an update is a long time coming... And I apologize for the delay. One of the reasons is because I had some difficulties deciding how Sesshoumaru and Shouri would handle their new roles as siblings. As you can see, their relationship is strained now, for he honestly does not know how to treat a sister and she is still too hurt to throw herself at him. The fact that Sesshoumaru treats her as an obligation does not help the matter either. To me, this seems right, but perhaps you can let me know your thoughts.

Thank you to all my readers, to those who have been following the story since I started and to the new ones who just started reading recently. I'm happy that despite the long wait between chapters, I still have some avid readers. I have the next three or four chapters well set up so I'm hoping I'd be able to update soon.

Happy holidays!


	22. Inescapable Punishment

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The original characters and plot are the property of Chiaztolite, who is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary of Previous Chapter: **Shouri discovered that she is Sesshoumaru's blood sister, but was sorely disappointed to learn he plans to treat her not as a well-loved sibling, but an obligation. In the midst of her dismay, she lashed out at Yuusou for lying to her for years, and destroyed a precious memento from his mother.

* * *

**Rulers of Four Directions**

**Chapter 22: Inescapable Punishment**

* * *

_Fourth Realm of the Afterlife_

_Realm of Mortal's Eternal Rest_

When Sakki materialized at the white dune looking uncannily similar to the one at the Eastern palace, her steps did not lose momentum, and she strode straight towards the massive stone gate that was ajar as if her arrival was expected.

If she did not know any better, she would have thought it was the Eastern palace she approached, for the place looked eerily identical to the home of the Eastern inuyokai. The jarring difference was the absence of its inhabitants, of servants, of any beings whatsoever. The palace stood silent as a grave, looking as pristine and immaculate as it could possibly be, but so empty and deserted that not even wind blew here.

Keeping the pace of her stride, moving past the double entryway, she treaded a path lined with flowering cherry blossoms. Those trees had been there for ages, as long as she could remember. Always in bloom, they were epitomes of eternal beauty. A three-story pavilion stood at the end of the path. The silver coating of its structure reflected rays of sun, though the sun itself could not be seen anywhere in the expanse of blindingly bright white sky.

Sakki entered the pavilion and kept walking towards the far end across the entrance, her strides certain and unwavering, befitting one who was entirely familiar with the realm. Soon enough, her foot stepped over the threshold of a bright, spacious chamber. A vision of green greeted her, for the chamber was filled with plants, all neatly potted, labeled, and arranged in tidy rows. There were windows on four sides of the room instead of walls, and these windows were covered with papers so thin one could see outside with minimal obstruction. A female sat on a stool at a long wooden table at the far end of the chamber, her back was to the entryway. She held up a small pot of plant with tiny purple flowers, and she appeared to be studying the specimen most intently.

"Lady Kisa," she greeted, bending at the waist, letting her wavy midnight mane curtained her view. When she straightened her spine, her eyes met the warm golden orbs that were the lady's eyes, saw the welcoming smile on a face that was arguably the most exquisite she had ever seen in the course of her long life.

"Sakki," the lady called her name softly, that lovely smile widening. When Lady Kisa rose from her seat, those lustrous silver locks cascaded from the crown of her head down to her ankles, the softly feathered sections by her cheeks framed an impeccable face adorned with bright magenta markings and indigo crescent moon emblem on her forehead. "I thank you for answering my call." When she inclined her head, the soft tendrils of her hair bounced gracefully.

"Anything for you, my Lady." When the other female did not speak for a long period of pause, Sakki asked softly, "Is there anything I could do for you, Lady Kisa?"

The lady pursed her lips momentarily before she moved towards a cluster of dark purple herbs, her elegant long fingers combing through the wiry, delicate strands.

"Do you know that when a yokai loses a mate, the grief is so great that he will yearn with every fibre of his being... to take his own life and join his beloved?" she asked softly.

"I have heard," Sakki solemnly replied. "But alas I cannot speak from my own experience."

Lady Kisa smiled demurely at the confession. "That is the strength of yokai mating bond, you see," she continued. "Once two souls are joined, it can never be parted. Together always, in life and in death."

Sensing more needed to be said, Sakki waited quietly, patiently watching the lady paced slowly in a circle.

"I can feel him," Kisa whispered, finally stopping, and placed her delicate palm on the centre of her chest. "My mate is restless... Soon, he will again be tempted to seek death to be with me." Looking pained, she turned to gaze at the never changing bright sky outside the pavilion windows, as if she could see all the way to the mortal realm. But alas, no matter how much her heaven resembled the eastern palace, it was not the same, for her world was no longer one for the living.

"Shall I deliver a message?" Sakki asked, her tone a fraction gentler than her usual aloofness. She observed the other female lowering her gaze to half-mast.

"It will ease my mind and I would forever be grateful." Lady Kisa's voice was no louder than a whisper, but Sakki heard it all the same.

"Then consider it done."

Sakki was in the process of watching the female inuyokai's silver head bowed in gratitude when she heard a familiar wordless whisper inside her head. Instantly, her inky black brows met together in a frown.

"I'm afraid I must go now," the female Advocate said abruptly. She could almost capture the scent of trouble in the air. The method of summon was not one commonly used by the Death God Hakuou, but by the other deities. "I have been summoned," she muttered dispassionately as she stared out the window, filling her vision with pink from the flowering cherry blossoms.

When she averted her gaze, she found Lady Kisa staring at her with a strange, unreadable expression on her façade. Some sadness, some frustration, some helplessness bled onto that beautiful visage. The lady parted her lips as if to speak but she quickly clamped her mouth shut soon after, her expression pained. Sakki had often visited Lady Kisa's realm, attracted to the female inu's kindness and warmth that remained even after death. And she could vouch this was not the first time the lady looked at her with such tortured expression.

But Sakki would never ask, sensing that had the lady wanted to reveal the source of such pain, she would have done so already.

Kisa, the former Lady of the Eastern Lands, quietly observed the female Advocate, the Death God's assassin, lowering her head into a graceful dip to signal her leave. The lady had met the Advocate not long after her death, and it had been roughly five hundred years ago. Lady Kisa had been surprised then, to discover the other female did not recognize her at all. To Sakki, she had been merely another soul who experienced death and in need for guidance to adjust to the realm of the afterlife. But Lady Kisa had known Sakki from long ago, from the time when they were both still alive. Quite well, in fact, though the raven-haired female had no recollection of it. And thus Kisa played along, pretending that they had not been acquainted prior to her death.

Not long after Sakki left, just as Kisa started to immerse herself in another daydream whilst staring out the windows, she felt a light breeze fanning her back. No wind, no movement should have existed in the realm except her own. But she did not need to turn around to identify her new visitor.

"Well, well..." the female hummed melodiously. Her lips quirked into a tiny smile as she finally turned regarded her guest. "If it isn't the Death God Hakuou himself..." She stared at him appraisingly, scrolling her eyes up and down his height. And as if she had noticed something amiss, she frowned. "You are in your original form," she commented boldly.

Hakuou chuckled at the comment. "In front of you, Kisa, I should always be in my original form."

He took her hand and pressed the back briefly against his forehead. When he looked at her again, his crimson eyes glittered with amusement. "It would be disrespectful to do otherwise. After all, you have saved me when I was most vulnerable." He tightened his grip on her hand just slightly.

"Yes, yes..." Lady Kisa waved her hand impatiently before she turned around and began to rearrange her pots of plants. "I saved your life when the other Gods casted your soul away and trapped you inside the body of a human boy. Now, tell me why you've come all the way to my realm and disturbed my peace."

Hakuou barked out in laughter and placed a palm on his chest. "My Lady, you wounded me," he said, raising one raven eyebrow in genuine amusement.

When no reply came, he took his time to observe the female before him. As a deity, as Death God nevertheless, he was accustomed to receiving ample respects and fear from mortals and immortals alike. But this female was glaring at him with unwavering amber eyes. It almost seemed as if she still saw him as the helpless boy he was, suffering from poison and mortal wounds, dying and desperate for her care. Her carefree demeanour towards him was quite refreshing, he decided, as he ran his thumb along the curve of his lower lip.

With her long, cascading silver hair that fell down to her ankles, fiery amber eyes under lush inky black lashes, slim and delicately pointed nose, and generously full rosy lips, she was truly the great beauty of the race, the envy of females and the fantasy of males, the embodiment of feminine perfection. The bright magenta markings on her cheekbones were majestic on her creamy skin. With one look, she could make a male's knees buckle, make him blush under her captivating gaze. Pure blood of the Eastern lords coursed through her veins, and she had inherited the unrivalled healing powers that her lands were infamous for. Known as Kisa, the Yokai Healer, she was rumoured to be capable of healing severe wounds with just one flick of her wrist, preventing deaths that otherwise would have been inevitable.

Hundreds of yokai nobles had come to seek her hand in mating union, offering her power, protection, alliance, and riches beyond imagination. But she remained unyielding until she gave her consent to Shogo, her lifelong mate, who at the time was no more than her squire, a minor noble's son who fell desperately in love with her. So desperate that he waited for one thousand years before he could claim her as a mate.

Hakuou almost chuckle at the memory. The story of the pair was a classic indeed. A common boy who fell in love with a princess whom he served and protected. Hakuou himself would like to think he had a hand in getting the two together. Pure coincidence had caused him to wobble into the eastern inuyokai territory after his brethren betrayed him. Another coincidence had caused young Shogo to find him dying under a tree. Who would have thought...?

A wave of a delicate hand just inches from his nose snapped him out of his reverie. Curious golden eyes stared at him, probing, undoubtedly searching for his reasons to visit her realm.

"There is no particular reason," he told her truthfully. "Aside from my intention to ensure your well-being."

She frowned, looking very much skeptical at his honest answer. Her frown triggered one of his own. He was the Death God, wasn't he? Should he not be allowed to roam the afterlife as he wished?

"As you can see, I am well," she replied. "That is... As well as can be for someone who is dead. Sakki's periodical visits keep me from going insane from boredom," she told him, rather animatedly. Then, her eyes lowered and for a moment, a shadow of sadness washed over her face. "What do you intend to do with her, Hakuou?" She asked softly. "Don't you think she's been through enough? Does she not deserve to rest in peace, instead of spending eternity in constant battle?"

Hakuou lifted both hands in a gesture of helplessness. "Must I remind you that it was _her _who begged me not to let her die? She practically grabbed my ankle and refused to let go until I promised to revive her."

"But still..."

"Besides," Hakuou added, taking another step forward. "Considering who she was, and what she possessed, it is best if she remains under my watchful eyes, is it not?" He paused to give her a meaningful glance before shifting his gaze to the pink cluster of blooms that had beckoned him. "She is a very great help to me. My best Advocate yet. Even better than my own creations, those ones born from a drop of my blood, and certainly more interesting. Although..." he paused to look at Lady Kisa. "I do worry about her," he murmured, staring absently at the flowering cherry blossoms. "Lately, she seems to have a knack for getting into trouble. She is in quite a fickle with the other deities. Again."

"What has the poor girl done this time?"

"The deities suspected she harbours some..." Hakuou paused for a moment before he treaded carefully. "... sympathies for a certain mortal." He focused a narrowed gaze on Lady Kisa. "And I'm sure you're well aware, any form of attachments between a mortal and an immortal is strictly forbidden."

"Who is this mortal you speak of?"

"Your grandson."

Lady Kisa turned sharply to face the Death God. Her face paled, as if all her blood had plummeted and pooled beneath her feet. "Yuusou?" she whispered.

"No, the other one."

Her frown deepened. "...Sesshoumaru?"

"That's the one, problematic little yokai lord." Hakuou confirmed, then paused when he saw a rueful shadow fell upon her beautiful face.

"Ah...," she sighed wistfully. "I had wished to know him before my time expired. Another wish unfulfilled..." she lamented, turning her gaze up to the sky.

"I suspect Sakki's punishment for bringing the little girl Rin back to life will have something to do with him."

"If he possesses even the slightest of my mate's valiance, his father's perseverance, and my daughter's stubbornness, we need not worry."

"It is not his qualities I am worried about, Kisa," Hakuou sighed. "You know as well as I do how cunning the deities could be. And they are bored, which makes them even more crafty than they should be. They have not witnessed anything exciting in quite some time. And bored minds are perfect breeding ground for mischief."

"Is there nothing you can do to prevent it?"

"I've tried... I warned Sakki to stay away from your grandson. But she is positively rebellious. I had no idea that she had gone to the mortal realm to visit him. And I certainly had no idea she would bring Rin back to life!"

Kisa shrugged nonchalantly. "So she stole a soul from under your nose. A little girl's soul. Surely the underworld can spare her?"

"It was the third time that she was revived," Hakuou grumbled. "One more time and she will be even more immortal than I am."

"Since she has done the unforgivable and revived a soul, would her punishment be to return that same soul to the realm of the dead, where it belongs?"

The Death God smiled, but without humour. "Oh, I won't be so sure."

* * *

_Sixth Realm of the Afterlife_

_The Realm of Gods_

"Your punishment has been decided."

Sakki raised her head. She had been observing the polished black floor absentmindedly as she waited the Gods and Goddesses of the Sixth Realm to speak to her. They had requested her presence urgently and she had obeyed. Her inner being was calm, undisturbed as usual, despite knowing well it could be the last moments of her existence. No matter what her punishment was to be, she would make sure to accept it with dignity, she thought as she tilted her chin up.

"A soul must be paid with another soul," the Goddess spoke, filling the spacious, dimly-lit hall with voice laden with authority. "To pay for the one you have let escaped, you _must_ bring us another soul. Failure to do so will result in your own demise."

"And whose soul is it you want, Goddess?" Sakki asked.

Faintly, she heard a female chuckling. A soft, sickeningly sweet, mocking chuckle that made her fingers itch and flex. The chuckle did not come from the place where she knew the deities sat, but from another dark place behind her. She did not need to think twice whom the revolting laughter belonged to. It had come from the throat of a certain someone she could not bring herself to regard as a comrade. Lifting her chin higher, she stared hard into the dark abyss before her.

"The demon lord Sesshoumaru," the Goddess answered. "The one who seems to attract your attention as of late."

Her amethyst eyes narrowed slightly, her fingers curled into tight fist. "The demon has nothing to do with this," she pointed out coldly. "I returned the little girl to the mortal's realm out of my own will."

"You heard me, Advocate. Do not ask me to repeat myself. It shall be the demon lord Sesshoumaru." The voice that spoke to her was cold, unyielding.

Sakki's elegant eyebrows perked up when she heard the ultimatum. "… And should I refuse…?" She let the tail of her sentence tilted up in question. She had served under deities for many centuries and thus understood their trail of thought extremely well. A part of her whispered she did not need to ask to find an answer to her own question. The Goddess would tell her nothing that would work in her favour.

The Goddess chuckled. "You will perish, of course, as punishment for your disobedience," she replied with a voice tinged with cruel amusement. "And the yokai lord will die regardless. Certainly you recall you are not the only Advocate? There are others, your brothers and sisters, who will do our bidding without questions."

Immediately, Sakki's raised brows sank in a deep frown. Her eyes flinched slightly when she caught the quiet threat in the Goddess' words, spoken in such innocuous voice. Yes, she could very well choose to perish instead of executing their order, to spare herself the cruelty of punishing one without fault. But the deities would simply send another Advocate… Not even the Death God Hakuou could oppose the united force of the deities, not without any leverage that would tip the scale in his favour. And the dreaded realm beyond the Seventh Gate awaited those slayed by the Death God's Advocate, whose power turned souls into _Runin. _A cruel punishment for one who did not even do the offence.

"I have fought the demon once," she said, keeping her voice calm and steady. "And he is a formidable opponent. My success cannot be guaranteed. What would become of us should I be defeated?"

The invisible Goddess laughed softly. "Worry not," she said, the chuckle still lingered in her voice. "We _do_ have some kindness in us. Prove to us that you have tried your best and should you lose, you are both safe. _But_," There was a cold, hard edge in the Goddess' voice. Her amused tone had completely disappeared. "Feign weakness, and we will take you both."

Sakki contemplated the Goddess' words. And so their salvation hinged on the demon lord's own skills and power to defeat her.

"Then... Will there be a witness to my efforts?" Sakki asked. "Considering how adamant you are, I sincerely doubt you will take my words for it."

"Of course there will be a witness," the Goddess replied, stifling a soft chuckle as the words flowed smoothly out of her mouth. "Your fellow Advocate, Sonemi, will perform the service."

Cold shivers climbed up Sakki's spine when that soft, sickeningly sweet laughter she heard before filled the dark chamber once more. There were not many who possessed such revolting aura that never failed to make her hackles rise.

"That's right, Little Sister," a low voice whispered in her ear. Sonemi had suddenly appeared beside her. "I _will_ perform the service, and I _will_ enjoy every minute of it." The heavy fabric of her garb rustled as she swerved around to whisper in Sakki's other ear. "He is furious, you see… He cannot forgive you for planting the black spot on his hand." Sonemi's onyx eyes glittered behind her smooth white mask. "He will slaughter you with Tenseiga…"

"You seem certain he will manage to kill me, Sonemi."

Humming softly, Sonemi inched closer. Leaning forward, she whispered in Sakki's ear, "Do you not understand, Sister? Either way, I _will_ win… He is skillful yokai lord. Blinded with pride and fuelled with rage, he will be invincible. You will die in his hands, and even if you don't…"

Sakki watched Sonemi made another smooth turn to face her. And when their gaze collided, she saw the cruel, eerie gleam in those deep onyx eyes. Sonemi leaned over, and whispered so softly that no one else would hear her.

"I will have the pleasure of watching you destroy someone you care about," she paused to chuckle. "I know you are not indifferent towards him, Little Sister. Far from it. I know you went up there to catch a glimpse of him every now and then. I know you put a curse on him because you want him to find don't want him to forget... Well, it worked..." Sonemi leaned back. Behind her mask, she was smiling.

"You will be the death of him," she declared, loud and clear.

Sakki kept her silence, and instead stared at her fellow Advocate with head tilted to one side. How predictable. How characteristic of this female snake to trap her this way, all done in the hope of regaining the prestige of being the Death God's favourite underling. The predicament did not bode well for her, however.

Sharply, Sakki turned away. "I have an objection to this arrangement," she exclaimed out loud.

"The punished one shall not make demands," the invisible Goddess replied impatiently.

"All creatures of Seven Realms know Sonemi does not see me as her _fellow_ Advocate," Sakki ignore the deity's solemn rebuttal. "She thinks of me as her adversary. It is not a secret that she wishes to be rid of me. With her prejudices, clearly she cannot be a fair witness." She turned to point a finger at Sonemi's nose, conveniently hidden underneath the bone-white mask.

"She is a treacherous snake who has been plotting my demise ever since I became the Death God's underling," she continued. "If you insisted on leaving my fate to this venomous female, you may as well make me perish right here, right now, and save us all the trouble." The words she spoke were passionate, but her tone did not betray her aloof bearings.

"Do not push your luck, Advocate," the Goddess' words seemed to be hissed between clenched teeth, the sound was a far cry from something any celestial being should make. "You are in no position to oppose…"

"Your point is well taken, Advocate," another female voice, calm and utterly controlled, silenced the first. Beneath the potent shadows, heads turned to regard the owner of the new voice.

They said the Goddess of Justice, Kinkou, kept her blindfold on until she needed to judge. With her light gray eyes that were almost the colour of palest silver, she could only see black and white, true or false, and nothing in between. Several gasps were heard when she unexpectedly pulled down the white strip of cloth that covered her eyes. When her lashes were lifted, she regarded her surrounding.

"If it is injustice you fear," she calmly said. "... then I offer myself as another witness. As the Goddess of Justice, no lies can escape my lips. Does this new arrangement mollify your concern, Advocate?" she asked, her eerie pale moon orbs settled on Sakki's face.

"If the Goddess of Justice would be so kind to witness my efforts… then I have no further complaints." Sakki took one receding step and bowed low at the female deity known for her virtue just as much as for her eccentric ways.

"Then it is settled," Kinkou said. She directed her silver eyes towards the dark abyss where the other deities were and gave them a sharp nod. After the brief gesture, she tied the cloth back around her head, and her seeing eyes were no more. Retreating back into the darkness, she left pregnant silence following her footsteps.

"Find him." A stern command issued between gritted teeth with no room for refusal. "Find him and send words to Sonemi and Goddess Kinkou." A short pause. "Then _kill_ him."

Another silence ensued. Sakki gave them a grand, courtly bow, keeping her outward appearance calm though her mind was reeling.

"As you wish."

* * *

_'My name...'_

Zoichi opened his eyes when he heard the coarse whisper. He found himself surrounded by darkness, so dark that even his body was rendered completely invisible. He looked around, rattled that his well-honed yokai senses could sense nothing. _Nothing_.

_'My name...'_

Again, the whisper. As cold and eerie as death. He could not determine the source of the whisper. It was just... present. All encompassing, surrounding him, so close to him as if someone had whispered it in his ears. A flicker of light emerged. Then another. And another, until he was encircled by a ring of fire.

_'My name is...'_

He stared at the fire in astonishment. A pair of golden eyes, identical to his own, stared back at him from beyond the ring of fire. Someone, or _something_, was there, crouching outside the ring, glaring at him with those bewitching orbs. Whatever it was, shadows and darkness cloaked its body, leaving only the pair of glittering amber-like eyes visible.

'_Who are you?' _He questioned, but no voice spilled out of his moving lips. And yet, the mysterious creature seemed to understand him, for it emitted a low, inhuman chuckle. _'Who are you?' _Zoichi asked again, when the creature gave no indication of putting a stop to its leisure chuckle.

_'My name is...'_ the creature rumbled again, low and deep. _'...Hio.'_

Zoichi's brows snapped together. Hio? A name he recognized as well as his own. He opened his mouth to speak but all of a sudden, the fire went out, leaving him sightless in the darkness. The ground opened up beneath him, and he was falling, falling... Grits were shoved into his gaping mouth, grainy like sand. He coughed so hard that he almost choked, his body doubling over from the heaving force of his lung as if his innards strived to expel sand that were rapidly filling his mouth. He tried to scream but he couldn't. The cavity of his mouth was full of sand. It covered him, and he was buried in it with no hope of escaping. He was going to die there...

His eyes shot open and immediately, he coughed. Breathing heavily, his whole body, wet from thin film of cold sweat, still writhed from the aftermath of his dream. When he realized there was no sand, no fire, no strange dark shadows lurking beneath the darkness, no amber eyes other than his own, he started to calm his breath and scanned his surrounding.

He was alone in his chamber, and he was thankful for it. Amaya, his long-time mistress, had offered to keep him company, but he was by all means in no state to be a generous lover that night. And hence he sent her away with all the tenderness he could muster, taking care not to pain Amaya's gentle heart.

Judging from the faint silver light seeping through the screen, moon still ruled the sky. He threw his back on the bed and raised his forearm to cover his eyes. It was yet another dream. It was the same nightmare that had plagued him ever since he returned from the battle against the rebels, ever since the dying soldier called him 'Lord Hio'.

Ignoring his aching muscles, thanks to the hunt or the nightmare or both, he scrambled to his feet. His body felt feverishly hot and he craved for the chill of night breeze grazing his skin. He slid open the screens that enclosed his chamber and stepped out into the palace's surrounding gardens. As he inhaled the fresh, deliciously chilly spring air, he caught a glimpse of something white and silver standing by a nearby pond.

Instantly, he recognized her, for her scent was too unique and exquisite to be mistaken for someone else. His fingers clenching and unfurling at his side as he weighed his options: retreat to disappear or proceed to join her. Too late, he thought with a grimace when he saw her head jerked in surprise. She had sensed his presence, her pair of bright golden eyes pinned him to his spot.

A few leisure steps and one long acknowledging smile brought him to her side. She wore a plain white sleeping garment with one long sash tied slackly around her waist. Thick white robe was draped over her shoulders to guard her from the chilly night air. The loose cut of her garb did not do justice to the soft, feminine curves of her body. The fabric was thin enough for him to catch a glimpse of skin underneath, the sight was more than plenty to trigger helpless yearning to pump through his blood. Moonlight caressed her hair and skin like a lover long denied. Chilly wind blew past them and much to his relief, she pulled the lined white robe that preserved her modesty closer to her body, sparing him further temptations of her flesh.

"I couldn't sleep," she told him as she gazed at him, head tilted to one side and the corners of her lips curled into a faint smile. Her fingers moved to tuck a few loose strands of hair behind her exquisitely pointed ear.

"That makes the two of us."

She smiled at him but almost instantly, her brows snapped together in concern. She took one step closer, filling his senses with her sweet, intoxicating scent.

"What upsets you, Zoichi-sama?" she asked, staring deep into his eyes that he had to look away. She had known him all her life. He had taken care of her when she was merely a pup, and they had been undeniably close when they were younger. She was attuned to his emotions as much as he was to hers, until his feelings for her became too strong to suppress and he had to distance himself, burying his emotions under layers of mock indifference. And still... She was able to read him like an open book.

Focusing on the pond before them, he feigned admiration towards the blooming water lilies covering the water surface. When he did not answer, she asked carefully,

"Is it because of the hunt?"

Her guess caused his lips to curl into a smile. He could not deny the outcome of the hunt, Yuusou's victory had irked him, but he had licked his wounds and forced himself to overcome his jealousy as soon as the emotion swept over him. Now, the hunt had left him with nothing other than the dull ache of defeat.

"It was merely a nightmare," he said dismissively, although his throat still felt sore from the imaginary sands that almost choked him to death. Even as he kept his gaze on the pond, he could feel her probing eyes on him. But to his relief, she did not pursue the matter further.

"What is troubling you, Shouri?" He turned to settle his prying gaze on her solemn face. "What is keeping you away from your bed?" Although the source of her unhappiness was not a mystery, he would prefer it if she confided in him. When she revealed nothing during the long period of silence, he spoke cautiously,

"Is it because of your… findings earlier tonight?"

Immediately, she turned to return his gaze. "You've known all along that I'm…?"

"Mind you, I _was_ here when you were born after all." He gave her a small, rueful smile.

"So everyone knows?"

"Prior to tonight, only the older and most trusted servants know. The ones not prone to gossips," Zoichi replied, following a thoughtful pause. "But after your outburst tonight and your attempt to slay your supposedly older brother…" He stopped to shake his head and chuckled. But there was no sarcasm or judgment in his soft laughter, only mild amusement. "I'm afraid now everyone knows."

"… I've made a complete fool out of myself," Shouri sighed with regret, her face stooped to a new level of sadness.

"No, not really. You were merely taking matters into your own hand." He paused to give her a wolfish grin. "Though you were perhaps a little overzealous…"

His grin widened when she laughed at his comment. It was good to hear her laughter again, to see her mirth chasing the melancholy away from her beautiful face, even if it was just a little.

"So have you learned plenty about your mother?" He asked when her laughter subsided. She shook her head and a sad smile replaced her glee.

"Lord Sesshoumaru did not have a lot to say about her," she replied softly. "Grandfather seemed too busy to be bothered… and I am still too mad at _Nii-sama_..." She caught herself. "Ah… at Yuusou-sama to ask." She looked at Zoichi. "Do you know her?"

Zoichi flinched slightly. He had encountered Lady Isha once, and it was once too many. He had been a youth then, merely a few decades of age, running down a lonely hallway in the palace without a care in the world. A female at the end of the corridor stopped him and he peered into the shadow that cloaked the tall, statuesque figure. The female stepped forward, revealing a face that was both cold and cruel, but so achingly beautiful. The Lady of the Western Lands, his adopted grandfather's daughter who had returned to her ancestral home to carry her pregnancy into terms. Something in the lady's cold face had frightened him that he took one retreating step.

'_Bad seed,' _she had hissed then as she poured the cold fury in her amber eyes on him. He had not understood her reasons for those spiteful words then, and still he did not understand them now. But Lady Isha had made her hatred quite clear…

"I'm afraid I don't know her well enough to be helpful," he finally sighed as he pushed the lady's hostile face out of his mind. "You see, ah… I believe she is not fond of me." When he saw her eyebrows met in confusion, he quickly spoke again, refusing to give her opportunities to ask questions. "Perhaps you should speak to Rikio."

"Rikio? That friendly servant?" Her inquiry earned a nod.

"I have heard your mother was the one who found Rikio, rescued him, and brought him here. He had also spent some time serving her during the journey. He should be able to offer you more insights than I can."

With index finger tracing her lower lip, she considered his proposal. "Perhaps...," she muttered absentmindedly. "Perhaps I will speak to him as you have suggested." When she looked up, she saw bright orange and purple lights had tinted the dark sky. When she inhaled deeply, she could catch the scent of dew, of moist earth and grass, a sign that dawn was approaching.

"Come, let me walk you back to your chambers," Zoichi offered, gesturing towards the palace. She nodded and joined him, walking by his side as they strolled along the pebbled path towards the palace. The brief walk was quiet, though not uncomfortably so, she noted. She had forgotten the last time they both had a quiet, lengthy chat that lasted more than a handful of back and forth greetings and well wishes. It truly had been too long…

She peered at him from beneath her lashes, taking note of his purposeful strides, the strong yet fine features of his profile. Was it merely her unreasonable suspicion or did he put wider space between them than necessary?

When they reached the doors to her chambers, she looked at him and smiled. "Thank you for keeping me company tonight, Zoichi-sama," she said. "I no longer feel so melancholy."

"I'm only happy to be of service." Zoichi bowed, causing Shouri's lips to curl in an appreciative smile. Her adopted older brother, as gallant as he always had been ever since they were young.

When he straightened himself, her smile, radiant even under the dim light of the silver moon, greeted him. Suddenly, unexpectedly, she stood on the tip of her toes. And before he made sense of it, he felt her soft lips pressed against his left cheek, her hand gently cupping his face. The moment was brief, fleeting, but time seemed to slow down and the few seconds seemed to last for all eternity. The tender feel of her lips against his skin, her fingertips, her shoulders against his arm, her scent and the smell of her hair, were now seared forever in his memory. As swift as the moment came, it was gone in a blink of an eye. She disappeared beyond the sliding doors, although her silhouette remained printed on the translucent screen, tempting his self-control that was already stretched thin as it was. His hand reached out, yearning to barge into her chambers, dying to take her into his arms and kiss her. Summoning all the discipline instilled in his bones, he curled his fingers into a fist so tight that his knuckles paled and trembled, and pulled back. Raising his hand, the tip of his fingers gingerly touched the spot where he had felt her lips, his head dipped low as he felt heat crept from his neck to his cheeks. It was inevitable. Deep inside his chests, he felt the love that had existed since their childhood days blossomed further.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

Special thanks for **Blitz Girl** who gave me the idea that Sakki should fight Sesshoumaru as her punishment. It fits like a glove in the story and it gives the two more opportunities to get to know each other… or kill each other, for that matter. Sadly, Sesshoumaru gets no screen time in this chapter. He will appear in the next one though. No worries.

Sesshoumaru's grandmother makes a debut in this chapter, which is great. She will make more appearances later on. Sakki has a new quest… which is to find Sesshoumaru and fight him to the death. Shouri and Zoichi get private time together, which is also great… Many readers seem to like Shouri x Zoichi pairing, which I appreciate. I do love Zoichi's character… I love writing brooding, tormented good guy/bad guy.

I've said it before and I will say it again and again… Thank you for reading. As always, reviews are very much appreciated. Although I will continue writing even without them, they're great motivators and having them just makes it so much faster and enjoyable. So please drop me a line. If you can.


	23. The Lord of the Northern Lands

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The original characters and plot are the property of Chiaztolite, who is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary of Previous Chapter: **Kisa, Lord Shogo's mate and Sesshoumaru's grandmother, asked Sakki to travel to Eastern lands to pass on a message. Meanwhile, Sakki's punishment for bringing Rin back to life has been decided. With Sonemi and the Goddess Kinkou as witnesses, she was to fight Sesshoumaru and kill him**.**

* * *

**Rulers of Four Directions**

**Chapter 23: The Lord of the Northern Lands**

* * *

_Eastern Lands_

_White Dune of Eastern Palace_

_Tournament Arena_

Sesshoumaru scanned the arena, taking in the number of inuyokai who were participating in the tournament. He recognized their faces, for they were the same individuals who also took part in the hunt the day before. There were excitement in the air, spiked up by the low chatters as the contenders talked amongst themselves as they waited for the first match to begin. Some of the them were quite young, mere puppies who wanted to try their skills against those at the same level as themselves. But there were those who appeared quite formidable, who would undoubtedly be paired with an opponent just as skilled.

Rikio had taken great pains, albeit without being requested, to explain the rules of the tournament while he prepared the bathing chamber this morning. The first set of matches would be for the puppies, the young and inexperienced. It would be the perfect chance for them to show off whatever skills and potentials they possessed. Then, the bar would be raised, and the next match would be at a higher level than the last, the fighters more ambitious and possibly more eager to shed blood too. Rules were put in place to enforce fairness. They were only allowed to fight with ordinary swords and abilities other than swordsmanship, including the infamous Eastern poison, were strictly forbidden.

Sesshoumaru's gaze now fell on Shouri. She stood as far as she could possibly be from Yuusou, who was chatting with Zoichi, confirming the suspicion of every creature there with a modicum of intelligence that the two were not on speaking terms. He could only see his little sister's backside from where he stood. But merely a glimpse of her form was enough to tell him that she held herself tense, taut as strings, as if she was anticipating another unwelcome surprise. He started to take one step at her direction, but he stopped himself, hesitating. What would he say? What would _she_ say? How would she react to anything he say? He shook his head decidedly. She was fuming and tremendously unhappy just last night. And judging from the tension that seemed to plague her entire body, she would not take his words any better this morning.

There was a subtle, yet undeniable, change in the air when Lord Shogo arrived at the arena. Like a confident ruler who was sure of what belonged to him, he scanned his surrounding. Like everyone else, Shouri had turned around to face him, and their gaze collided. With a crook of his index finger, he motioned her to approach.

"I heard something disturbing had happened last night at the feast," he asked when she reached him, certainly did not waste time to beat around the bush. Shouri remained quiet and lowered her head. But she found no escape, for her grandfather hooked on finger under her chin and gently lifted her head up. "I heard you stabbed your brother in the arm." His voice was stern but without admonishment. "Is this true?"

"...Yes," she answered truthfully.

Lord Shogo regarded her with a calculating look, studying her intently as if she was a new type of fungus. "And what prompted you to do such a thing, Grand-daughter?"

Shouri held her chin high and stared straight into her grandfather's eyes. "A mistake," she replied.

There was a subtle rise of an eyebrow as the lord mulled over the young female's answer, but Shouri merely shrugged and avoided her grandfather's probing eyes. She looked around, and ended up leering at Yuusou with eyes narrowed into a pair of amber slits. Fingers curled, claws dug into palm, knuckles turned white when she recalled their argument last night. Throughout the morning, she had felt Yuusou's gaze on her, knowing that he was eager to speak to her again, to repair the cracked relationship between them. And several times already she almost gave in. But every time the lies, the deceit they had spooned her all these years came rushing back and she was angry again. Even more than before. _How could he? _He had been her brother for three hundred years. He had thousands of chances to tell her the truth. Yes, him and their grandfather. But instead of telling her who she really was, they led her to believe she was the daughter of Yuujin and Horin of the East, orphaned since she was only days old. They let her mourned for the loss of her parents, they let her live without knowing...

"Are you alright, Grand-daughter?"

Lord Shogo's voice jerked her away from those unpleasant thoughts. Quickly, she uncurled her fingers and smoothed her lap, realizing that she had gripped her kimono fabric so tight that it wrinkled. She turned to look at her grandfather who was eyeing her with concern.

"You seem troubled," Lord Shogo added. His thick white brows snapped together in concern. "Or perhaps you have fallen ill from the strain of the hunt?"

"I'm quite well, Grandfather," Shouri quickly answered, forcing a smile even though her chest was burdened with questions. Last night, she had wanted to march straight to her grandfather and demand explanations. Alas, Lord Shogo seemed so preoccupied with the last-minute preparation for the tournament that she did not dare to disturb him. She had tossed and turned on her bed instead, multiplying questions in her head and breeding anger and pain in her chest so much that she could not sleep.

"Are you certain?" Lord Shogo asked again. Then much to her surprise, he quirked one eyebrow and asked, "Is there something you wish to discuss?"

"Not at the moment, no," she answered after a brief pause. Her mouth felt dry all of a sudden.

"We can talk after," her grandfather offered, nodding to assure her at the same time. It was as if he _knew_. "We are about to start."

Shouri nodded. "Is it not a great turn-out this year, Grandfather?" she asked, steering the conversation towards a more indifferent subject that would not cause her heartache. She gestured towards the crowd that was anxiously waiting. "Do you not think more showed up this year than the previous?"

Lord Shogo nodded his agreement. But then, grey cloud seemed to suddenly ascend on his mood, and he sighed with gloom. "I sorely miss the days when inuyokai from all four directions were here. But those days are long gone now…"

Instinctively, she placed her hand on her grandfather's, giving him a slight squeeze in her effort to comfort him. He looked at her and patted her hand fondly.

"When you live a long life like I have, you see many deaths and suffer many loss," he breathed out. The corners of his lips curved into a sad smile. The shadows of grief made him looked so much older within a blink of an eye. "It is quite unpleasant."

"Tell me about the happy days, Grandfather," she pleaded. "Tell me about those days when we were complete." Indeed, she was upset with him for hiding her origin for her entire life. Yet she could not bear to see him so sad, and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to see him smile again.

Lord Shogo's smile turned a shade brighter at the fond memory. "Let's see. There was Kisa, your Grandmother, of course." Shouri could not help but grin when she saw the sparkles in her grandfather's eyes. "Yuujin and Horin of the East. My daughter, Isha…" Shouri could have sworn she saw him glancing at her when he mentioned the name. But no more was said on Lady Isha's account.

"Renmaru of the West," Lord Shogo continued with the listing of the names. "Akio and Ameyuki of the North, Isshin and Azuki of the South, and…"

Shouri turned her face sideways when her grandfather was suddenly quieted, his sentence hang mid-air, unfinished. She gasped when she saw him paled and stunned, as if he had seen a ghost. His eyes stared straight in front of him, but not focused on anything. Deep frown lines ran along the center of his forehead.

"Grandfather?" she called him softly as she squeezed his hand gently.

But Lord Shogo was far too perturbed by his own thought to hear his granddaughter's voice or to feel her touch.

_Long, wavy raven hair. Bright amethyst eyes. A female yokai with one sword in each hand sweeping through the arena like she was performing a graceful dance._

Realization struck him like a blow to his gut. That mysterious female, Sakki. How could he have forgotten who she was? True, it had been 1000 years since he had seen her alive and well. But she was such an integral part…

"YOU!"

A sudden roar over the muted chatters amongst the crowd had them all turned their heads.

Sesshoumaru swerved around, sensing a murderous intention so intense that he felt strangled by merely breathing. He thought he saw a glimpse of a male figure standing a few paces behind him. But within a blink of an eye, the male disappeared. What happened next was too swift even for his vigilant eyes to follow. Sudden strong wind blew, tousling his hair. His eyes widened when a large beast loped past him, the tip of its soft, long white mane brushed against his cheek.

Swiftly, he turned back around and pinned the beast with his eyes to follow its movements. It was a large dog about the size of a tiger. Its long mane was as white as snow, with silver tips on each strand of hair that glinted under the beating sun. It was the swiftest beast Sesshoumaru had ever seen, its agility unparalleled as it bounced off the ground, leaping with such fierce feline-like grace.

Gasps from the crowd accompanied its sprint. But the gasps turned into screams when the beast suddenly pounced at Zoichi and latched its razor sharp teeth on his forearm. The southern warrior jerked his arm forcefully to release himself, but the beast's jaws were tightly clamped on his limb. Soon after, cracking sounds were heard and the scent of blood filled the air. The beast had managed to break Zoichi's metal gauntlet with the sheer strength of its teeth and jaws. Growling savagely, it sank its fangs in his flesh. Blood poured into its mouth, wetting its muzzle, dripping onto its shiny white coat and rendering it red.

Zoichi lifted his free hand high, claws lengthening to form five pointed daggers. Five sharp knives developed to kill anything at their tips. His eyes transformed into a pair of red embers as he glared down, intent to struck the beast right between the eyes...

Those lethal claws were well on their way when Yuusou jumped in, wedging two youki swords between the dog and Zoichi. One sword put a halt on those claws, the other warded off the mysterious black and white beast that wisely leapt back to avoid the sword that came dangerously too close to his nose. When it landed a few paces away, it swerved around on its back legs, so swift that soft white sands rippled in the air, smothering him in a cloud of white dust. When the sands had descended onto the ground, a male figure took its place. The black markings on his cheekbones made the crowd gasped. He turned his head to spit out the remnants of Zoichi's blood in his mouth.

"Move, Eastern," the stranger hissed, his eyes blazing like burning ambers, hot and ruthless. He spoke not in the Japanese language of the humans, but in the universal Demonish language that all members of their race comprehend. "My business is with the Southron."

"The Southron is my brother," Yuusou replied calmly, also in Demonish, following the stranger's lead. His wielding hands did not falter and he kept both swords held up in a stance.

"I care not who he is to you," the stranger snarled with a rough bite of impatience in his voice. "It has been five hundred years since the Battle of the North and finally today, I _will_ have his head. Do not shield him, East, or I will strike you both where you stand."

Sesshoumaru's eyes appraised the stranger from head to toe. It was no secret what he was. Those black markings on his face gave him away. Sesshoumaru had never seen a Northerner in flesh before, though he had read about them in books and scrolls, and overheard when his late father talked about them. A Northern inu rarely left their home, the lands of plains and snow-tipped mountains in the north. They were the natives of the cold, cold lands. They dug holes and caverns within the mountains and made their dwellings there, a clan so secretive and isolated that they even created their own language. A language that sounded so beautiful in the ears but no outsiders could comprehend it.

"I will not ask again," the Northern inu gritted, looking positively murderous as he took one step forward.

Sesshoumaru's brows sank into a deep frown. There was an oddity about the way this stranger spoke, something that was not quite right... It was almost as if his tongue was too thick to make the correct sounds. The male said all the right words and yet from his pronunciation and his intonation seemed to belong to a different language entirely, almost like he was speaking a dialect. Sesshoumaru could not explain it, but he surely found the effect far from charming.

Yuusou smirked, eyes gleaming with interest. "If you take another step, I will prove to you I have means faster than your legs."

Slowly, the corners of the stranger's lips curled to form a slow, lazy grin at the sound of the challenge. The smile, though confident, was frosted. With one swift movement, he unsheathed the sword secured to his side. This, naturally, drew gasps from those around them who stood as witnesses. Not only because the stranger had decided to challenge the presumed heir to the Eastern lands, but also because of the sword he held in his hand.

And what a strange sword it was. Long. Thin. Much too thin to be any use in battle. Slightly wider near the base, narrow and pointy at its tip. Needle-like, it looked like it would snap under the slightest pressure. But it stemmed from the most magnificent hilt. Truly elaborate and beautifully engraved metal pieces formed into sweeping hoops and curled around the hilt. They created a metal cage that protected the wielder's hand from attack, aiding him to keep a firm grip on the sword.

It was rude to stare, but Shouri could not help herself. Her true brother, Lord Sesshoumaru, was the last stranger to step foot on eastern lands' threshold, and he brought with him his unusual pack of yokai, human, and slayer. And now... Another stranger came, and a magnificent one he was. He wasn't built brutishly, and instead was blessed with a lean frame for speed. He was by no means puny or weak-looking, but nicely broad shouldered with strong, sculpted torso that narrowed into slim hips and what she could only imagine as powerful, swift legs. The features of his face were elegant and noble, much like her brother's.

All of a sudden, the stranger pinned her with his gaze, prompting her to press her fingertips to her lower lip, feeling chastised and ashamed for staring. The gaze lasted only for a few seconds, but it was long enough to send shivers through her spine. Within the blink of an eye, the stranger had refocused his attention on his opponent.

He did not come to fight _just_ anyone, Ryoshin thought. He did not want to fight those who had nothing to do with his vengeance. But if he had to slay a few others to get to what he wanted, then so be it. He assumed _En garde_ position, his feet apart and one free arm bent at the elbow and open, his sword-wielding hand pointed the tip of his blade at his opponent. He saw the creasing of the Eastern male's brows as he took the starting stance. He was again reminded he was no longer in Europe. They fought differently here.

They both lunged at the same time, colliding their swords with a loud crash of metal against metal, feet gliding across the sand. He narrowed his eyes when he got a closer look at the male's sword, a translucent glowing blade of green that could not have been forged out of metal, yet felt just as solid under the pressure of his own. And weren't there two swords earlier…? Yet only one remain and the other was nowhere to be seen… They broke contact. Another attack was launched at him, which he parried easily before he advanced and did a thrust of his own. His opponent swiftly swerved around, moving in a wide circle to reach a position behind him. He crossed his feet over and turned, just in time to parry another thrust. He let his slim blade slid against the glowing green blade, aiming for the hand that wielded it. Reflectively, his opponent leapt back. He pursued, advancing and immediately followed with another lunge. Another thrust and parry…

"Enough."

The deep, masculine voice was without heat and without even an increase in volume, but it was spoken with such authority that they were at once immobile like a pair of statues. The Eastern male disengaged straightaway, leaping back a few paces to put a distance between them. Ryoshin turned around and saw a tall, distinguished male walking towards them. The crowd parted like the Red sea to empty his path. This could be none other than Lord Shogo himself, the ruler of the Eastern lands. The yokai who had united the four lands to return Hakuou to his rightful role as the Death God. The oldest inuyokai alive. The lord stopped right in front of him, a pair of glittering amber eyes assessed him with unconcealed interest.

"I have been waiting for you for a long time, Ryoshin, Lord of the Northern Lands." He gave a small smile. "Sheathe your sword, for you are amongst friends here."

"There is at least one here whom I consider a mortal enemy," Ryoshin replied dryly. "So forgive me for keeping my blade unsheathed."

Lord Shogo's smile turned slightly wintry, but ignored the acerbic response. Instead, those vigilant amber eyes scanned him up and down, as if searching for something on his person.

"And the spear?" the elder lord asked with urgency.

"It is where it should be. We are on our way to check on it," Ryoshin explained. "But the key is safely kept."

Lord Shogo nodded, his visage visibly relaxing. "Very good," he breathed in relief. "I had expected…" He stopped abruptly. His eyes, slowly widening, were fixed on something just beyond Ryoshin's shoulders. The Northern inu turned around and saw his ward and long-time companion, Kishi, along with the two pups he adopted some years ago, Shinsei and Shinzou, had caught up to him.

"I had thought there were no others," he rasped, staring at the pups with eyes filled with wonder.

Ryoshin nodded. It was truly a wonder, and a marvelous coincidence, that he had found a pair of twin full-blood Northern pups, unscathed although frightened as they huddled near the mauled bodies of their deceased parents. Their parents had been wanderers who had left their ancestral homes long ago, which saved them from being victims of the Battle of the North if only to be torn up by wild beasts.

"Shinsei, Shinzou," he called them, opening one hand. "Come."

The twins went to him. They were shy in front of strangers, and so they attempted to hide half their bodies behind him. He steered them gently so they stood fully in front of him, and kept his hands curled protectively around their shoulders so that they know they were safe.

He saw the crowd watched in silent amazement as Lord Shogo extended one open arm, inviting the two Northern pups to approach. They hesitated and looked up to him to seek guidance. He nodded and gently nudged them to step forward. The pups inched closer to the ruler of the Eastern lands, one little step at a time. There was wariness in their innocent faces, but the interest they held in their eyes was undeniable.

When the pups were merely steps away, Lord Shogo again stunned the crowd by lowering himself to one knee to level his eyes with theirs, drawing gasps from those gathered around them. The gesture was beyond bold, for no lord should fall to his knee, especially not before such young creatures whose age, blood, and accomplishments were indisputably lesser. The sight of Lord Shogo, the arguably oldest yokai alive _anywhere_, the conqueror and defender of the eastern lands, on his knee to greet two mere _children_ had caused the crowd's tongues to wag. When the pups finally reached him, he laid his hands on their cheeks, cupping their faces gently and then moving upwards to tease their thick silver locks.

Shouri smiled as she witnessed the affectionate gestures. The crowd around them chattered with surprise at such displays, but her brothers and herself knew better. Their grandfather had always been fond of children. They were precious to him, the key holders to the continuation of the race, the bright shining future. A nursery that was a safe play haven for Eastern pups, a place tucked away beyond the palace fortress and hidden in the safest area beyond the gate, was his favourite place.

"How magnificent," he murmured as the soft pad of his thumbs grazed the ink-black markings on the twin's cheeks. "I have never expected to see another Northern pup ever since…" And as he recalled the forbidden subject of Battle of the North, he stopped himself. The muscles along his jaw ticked as he lifted his head to look at the Northern male.

"And their parents?"

The male only shook his head, lips pursed in solemn silence.

Lord Shogo returned his gaze to the two Northern pups watching him with glowing amber eyes filled with open interests. When the lord opened his mouth again, he spoke a string of words that no Easterners were able to understand. The words flowed like water, making gentle, caressing sounds that were both beautiful and mesmerizing. Like spells, like incantations.

Though Shouri could not comprehend the foreign speech, there was no question of the kind nature of those words. She saw both pups' faces broke into wide grins and the words coming out of their mouths were clearly the same language, the same fluidity and charm, the same beautiful sounds.

The stranger's eyes widened at the sound of those melodious words, flashing a rich honey colour for a split second before returning to their original pale golden hue. He watched the Eastern lord conversing with his young wards.

"Lord Shogo speaks the old Northern tongue beautifully," he commented with voice hoarse with emotions. The elder yokai looked at him and nodded.

"When I first set foot on Northern lands to beg your great-grandfather to join me to battle, and this was centuries ago, he insisted I deliver the request in his native tongue. It is truly a beautiful language, and I am most pleased to learn it is not lost."

The northern inu stole a quick glance at his elder ward standing behind him. "My mentor ensured the language lives on."

Lord Shogo locked eyes with Kishi for a moment and nodded gratefully. When he returned his gaze on the twins, he patted their cheeks fondly.

"The victory in a battle does not even compare to the joy I feel when I look at our young ones," he muttered softly as he tousled their hair and smiled.

Still suffering from the aftermath of shock, Zoichi pressed on his wound, clenching his jaw when the sharp pangs of pain shot up his arm. He was oblivious to what he had done to deserve the attack when he had never previously met the stranger, who was still shooting murderous glances at him. He turned and found Shouri standing not two steps away from him. Her eyes darted from his face to his wounded forearm before locking her gaze with his. He could see emotions swarming in those golden pools of her eyes. Could those be concern and pain for his sake? His chest warmed and fluttered at the thought.

She laid a gentle hand on his injured forearm. Blood was still dripping from the holes the Northern dog had punched with his fangs. The pieces of his cracked metal gauntlet latched onto his skin due to the sticky, copious blood.

"Your wound needs tending," she said softly as she examined the punctures through the cracks of metal, her lovely face twisting with worry.

"No need," he quickly said. "Don't concern yourself…"

"Nonsense," Yuusou suddenly chimed in. Zoichi spun around and saw his adopted brother striding towards them, glaring with grim big-brother expression and looking like he was not going to take 'no' for an answer. Zoichi groaned inwardly. Yuusou was not one to show stubborn streaks often, but Zoichi surely hated it every time it occurred.

"He nearly tore your arm off," Yuusou continued as he eyed the bloody mess. "And he might have broken a bone."

"It does not feel broken," Zoichi protested, moving his injured limb up and down, and immediately winced.

"Just be quiet and let me heal you. It'll take but a moment."

"No."

Yuusou frowned at the quiet, stubborn growl. Moments passed in silence until Shouri latched her hand onto Zoichi's unharmed arm and tugged him towards the palace.

"Then let _me_ tend to your wounds," she said in such a gentle, persuasive tone that not even Zoichi could refuse. As he dumbly let her lead to the palace as if he was a lamb for slaughter, he cast a quick glance at the Northern lord. The black-marked stranger's fiery amber eyes were pinned on him, and the face that held such murderous gaze was nothing short of cold fury. The Northerner's anger was palpable, and if only looks could kill…

Ryoshin could feel his chest swelling with mounting rage as he watched the sole descendant of those who had murdered his kin walked away, nearly unscathed. In the midst of blind fury he had attacked the bastard's arm while he should have aimed for the neck to decapitate the head in an instant. He could hear his inu beast roared within him, rattling the mental cage that confined it, begging for release so he could have his nemesis dying within the clamp of his jaws, blood dripping in thick red rivulets...

'_Be still,'_ he commanded as he watched his nemesis disappeared behind a pair of massive double stone gate. He clenched his trembling fists to stop the tremor that rose from within at alarming speed. It was not the right time to finish what he had started. Yet.

The deafening roar diminished, the rattling and tremors subsided and soon after, his beast was silenced. It obeyed a command all yokai of his calibre should be capable of mastering. It had been hundreds of years since he mastered his beast and although he felt it's presence constantly as a part of him, it never stirred unless he was in the face of danger and battles.

"We will stay for three nights, no more," Ryoshin decided, holding up three long, shapely fingers. "But not here," he quickly added when he saw Lord Shogo's approving nod. The lord frowned immediately.

"Then where will you stay?"

"Outside the crater," Ryoshin cocked his chin towards the edge of the hollowed mountain. "You will find our camp just at the edge of the forest."

"Nonsense. You are more than welcomed to enter my palace."

"Beware that my hatred for the Southron runs so deep I wouldn't hesitate to slay him in his sleep," the Northern Lord said, raising his brows. "You may invite me into your home, and I may even accept, if only for the purpose of killing him sooner. Be warned of the consequence of your invitation." Lord Shogo merely stared at him impassively, though one elegant brow did raised slightly at the sound of venomous abhorrence in his voice.

"There are things we need to talk about."

"Then we will talk on the morrow."

"No, tonight." the elder lord, more than two millennia his senior, gritted. It was not a request, but rather an order issued by a ruler who would not be denied. "We have plenty to catch up on. I will send someone to fetch you."

The lord turned around abruptly to cross the white dune towards his palace gate. He seemed to be in a hurry to go somewhere, Ryoshin noted, his pace subtly quickened with each step. Slowly, the crowd around them dispersed and one by one, they disappeared behind the massive stone gate that was the entrance to the palace, but not before throwing curious glances at him and his wards. Prying eyes lingered on the black markings on their cheekbones. Certainly, it had been a while since anyone had seen a Northern creature. Even during their most peaceful and glorious days, Northern inu clan was extremely private, opting to dwell within snowy mountains that were their stronghold, refusing contact with outsiders. But after the Battle of the North, their numbers had been reduced to almost nothing...

Soon enough, only a few remained outside the soaring walls that surrounded the eastern fortress. Ryoshin stood with Kishi behind him, the twin cubs were safely cradled in the elder ward's arms. In front of him, only a few paces away, stood two male yokai around his age. One of them was the male he exchanged blows with, the one with too jolly of a face for a yokai. The other male looked so devoid of emotions he might as well be carved out of stone. Now that Ryoshin was out of the bloodlust's grip, he was able to observe them leisurely. The markings on their faces were bright magenta and they both possessed the deep indigo crescent moon emblem on their foreheads, indicating they were members of Eastern nobility.

"Aren't you an interesting one." The jovial one commented as he released the strange glowing sword he clasped in his hand. The sword hovered momentarily in the air before it disintegrated into translucent blue tendrils and vanished.

"Pardon me?" He muttered noncommittally, too distracted by the sudden disappearance of the sword to utter anything more substantial. '_Youki sword?' _he wondered with quiet interest. He cpuld have sworn it felt like he was fighting a real sword. When he returned his blade back in its sheath, he saw their eyes following his movements, lingering on the complex, sweeping rings and crosspieces of its hilt.

The friendly one only smiled, and he saw warmth in those eyes that one would not find often in a yokai. Warmth, kindness, compassion… those were not qualities associated with their species afterall. The other male continued to stare at him bluntly, silent as a grave, but with predatory amber gaze. Ryoshin turned his head slightly to return the unflinching stare, lifting the corners of his lips to form a tight smile.

"Do you see anything you like?" He asked with deliberately dangerous softness in his tone.

"You have an unconventional way of speaking," the male told him brusquely. That cold, statue-like of a face was still intact. "It's quite undignified."

The tight smile spread into a sour one, especially when he heard Kishi chuckling behind him. The fact that he spoke with a heavy accent, a result of centuries of speaking mostly European languages and not enough of his mother tongue, was Kishi's favourite subject to lament on. His Russian was impeccable, his English genteel and proper, his French flawless, his Gaelic as fluent as any Highlander. He was very capable of conversing in those languages, and many more, with the ease and grace of a native speaker. Yet the moment he opened his mouth to utter a word or two of his own language…

Well… Most of the times his thick accent, or his frequent pauses in between phrases as he raked his brains for words, gave him away.

He turned around just brief enough to throw his eldest ward a scathing look, which earned him no desired results. His relationship with Kishi had far exceeded that of a master and servant and because of the tight bond, the elder male was unlikely to bow down and yield to his whim without good reasons. Kishi only scowled in response before he turned around and shepherded the twins away so they could start making their way to their camp.

"There is a nice spot where you can set camp about a hundred paces north of the crater," he heard friendlier one told him. "The ground there is softer and there is a stream nearby. Go and set yourself up. We will send someone to deliver food later."

"It is kind of you to offer," Ryoshin replied in cold politeness. "But I believe we can manage."

Sesshoumaru and Yuusou watched Ryoshin walked away with his pack. When Northern inu was out of earshot, Yuusou turned and asked, "Where do you think he has been hiding all these years? You mother had searched for him high and low for several centuries and she had only managed to track him down recently."

"I do not care," Sesshoumaru bit out, though his brows creased into a frown. It was yet another piece of information he had not known about his mother. Lady Isha had not been very involved in raising her only son, and Sesshoumaru saw very little of his mother while growing up. She had been scarcely present at the Western palace, and no one had any idea where she was. Sesshoumaru himself had never known where she went, or what she was up to. Had she really been spending her days searching for the lost boy from the North? He eyed the disappearing form of the said boy, now grown into fully matured male inu.

"He speaks like a retard."

Yuusou burst out in laughter when he heard Sesshoumaru's dry comment, so amused that he actually slapped his cousin's back, only to receive a murderous glare from a very un-amused yokai lord.

"That is harsh, Cousin. He has a bit of an accent, that's all."

"_A bit_ is most certainly an understatement..."

* * *

"Did you see?" Ryoshin heard Kishi asked excitedly as soon as they were in private. They have only started climbing the crater wall when his ward cupped his shoulder, demanding his attention.

"See what?" He asked, his eyes narrowed at the sight of steep rocky wall they ought to climb to get out of the crater. Another tug on his shoulder finally made him turn around. Kishi's eyes were lit with so much excitement that his whole face glowed. He knew it too well how his retainer could sometimes get overly excited about the most insignificant things.

And this could be one of those times.

"The lovely creature!" Kishi looked at him impatiently. He returned the stare, nonplussed.

"What lovely creature?" With eyebrows snapped together, he recalled those whom he met back at the arena. Surely, all of them were males? Lovely was not one of the words he would use to describe any of them. Surely, Kishi had been talking about a _female, _whichever one she was? But why did he talked about her as if she was one of the exotic animals at London menagerie?

"How could you not notice her presence?" Kishi questioned, shooting him an impatient, almost exasperated look. "She was like a drop of rain in this dry eastern climate. Like a lone flower blooming amidst the desert."

His frown deepened. Sometimes he wondered if Kishi's fondness for poetic speeches was an influence of the French.

"My apologies. I was preoccupied," he replied dryly, face tautened to match his tone as he recalled the southern male. The bitter, revolting taste of the male's blood still lingered on his tongue. He would give anything to have fresh water to wash the unpleasantness from his mouth.

"Long silver tresses? Bright amber eyes?" Apparently, Kishi was adamant to pursue the matter.

"What are you talking about? They all have those. _We_ have those!" He almost laughed.

"Hers is different," the faithful retainer sighed. "Hers is silky smooth looking, straight, tumbling down her back like waterfall. Looks like silver threads on her deep indigo clothing. Such aristocratic beauty is rare these days..."

_Wait._

There _was_ someone like that, wasn't there? Didn't their eyes meet? And she had demurely lifted her fingers to he lips when she saw him, hadn't she?

"Ah, you're talking about the prissy princess," he finally said as she gradually, albeit vaguely, took form in his mind.

Kishi's jaw dropped and he stared at him in horror, as if he had just said one of human's cursewords.

"How dare you speak of the lady that way!" Kishi hissed with an expression filled with reproach. "Such a beautiful, refined lady deserves..."

Ryoshin scoffed. "Point me towards the direction of an ugly yokai and I will do whatever you wish. Our kind is simply not born with unfortunate looks. Her type is a dime in a dozen."

"You barely even looked at her!" Kishi argued heatedly, flailing his hands like chickens flapping their wings.

Ryoshin took a brief moment to look thoughtful. "But Kishi..." He wrinkled his nose disapprovingly. "Isn't she a bit young for you? I mean... She can't be older than three hundred and meanwhile, you're..."

_Whack._

He swaggered from the direct blow on his temple. His vision swirled for a moment, his knees weakened, forcing him to fall seated on the hard ground.

"Cease this insolence!" Kishi stood with one fist on his waist, the other was curled around a long metal staff, the weapon he had used to whack his own master on the head. "The lady deserves more than the impertinence coming out of your mouth!"

"That was uncalled for!" he shouted as he rubbed his smarting temple. Kishi did not hit him hard enough to truly affect him, but it still hurt nevertheless. He bared his canines at the elder male. "You know the reason I tolerate your beatings is because you were my father's trusted advisor _and_ my mentor, right?"

Kishi's lips quirked into a half smile, stern and uncomical. He pressed bottom end of the staff against the hard ground and rested his chin on the top.

"I did not mean for me," he said, staring at his former pupil in all seriousness. "I meant for _you_. She would make a good mate _for you_."

"For _me_?" he repeated incredulously. He shook his silver head and chuckled. "So much for yokai mating ritual," he sighed as he bounced back on his feet with fluid and graceful movements. "Whatever happened to letting my inner beast choose who it desires?"

A yokai did not _choose _a mate like any other race choose a companion. A yokai _search _for his mate, for that one female he was destined to be with until the end of time.

"Let me rephrase then," Kishi said. "She would make a good _potential_ mate for you."

"How nice of you to offer. But I'm not looking for a mate."

"Don't lie."

"It's the truth."

He started to walk away but with lightning speed, Kishi grabbed his shoulder and spun him around so they were again face to face, golden bore into golden.

"Is that so?" the elder's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Isn't that why we left Scotland all of a sudden? One moment you were having fun with your Lykanth sworn brother and the next moment you were packing your things so fast and telling me you want to go home? And not to your estate in England, or France for that matter, but to your home _here_. In these lands. You don't even _like_ coming here."

Ryoshin stilled at once.

_'I doona understand why you canno' take one of mine lasses as your mate, Ryo.' _He recalled Loch, his sworn brother had said when he announced his leaving. Sometimes the Lykanth king spoke with so thick a Scottish brogue that he could not comprehend the speech. _'Why journey so far tae yer homelands when you can have any lass here? And I bet them as bit as bonny as those ones ye got at home.'_

Ryoshin had sighed when Loch confronted him about it, yet _again_. The Lykanth did not share yokai sensibilities when it came to mating. Male werewolves _happily_ shared their mates, a jarring difference to male yokai who mated for life and would die first before letting another touch his female. Though there were some lovely, buxom red-headed beauties in the Scottish Lykanth pride, Ryoshin could not bring himself to pursue one of them, knowing he would be expected to share her with others.

_No, definitely not an option._

Kishi's prying eyes snatched him back to the matter at hand.

"My decision to return does not have anything to do with finding a mate," Ryoshin hissed, yanking his shoulder away from his retainer's iron-like grip. But uncertainty suddenly washed over him and he felt like he had uttered a complete lie. He gritted his teeth and pressed on. "You _know_ that."

"_Naad_, Master. Truth be told, I _don't_ know that."

Ryoshin turned around with curses muttered under his breath. But again, within a blink of an eye, Kishi stood in his way, seemingly adamant to wrench the truth out of his mouth.

"I know you've been dreaming about _her_," the elder male said suspiciously. "I know you dreamt about her that last night in Scotland, the night before you bursted out of your chamber and announced that we were to journey home. I heard you in your sleep. You called her..." Kishi paused for one long beat, his eyes narrowed. "_Kalina, Kalina... _You called her that."

Kishi's words stunned him. Indeed, he had been dreaming of the unknown female who was to be his mate. Although he could not see her face through the thick veil of dreams, he recalled the _feel_ of her. The joy, the relief, the contentment and fulfillment that had finally arrived after five hundred years of searching. The gentle yet searing passion. The utter happiness that filled his chest so much that he almost wept in his sleep, all the emotions that made him feel more complete in dreams than in reality. _Kalina_, he had called her in his dreams. But he had never thought he actually said it out loud mid-slumber.

"That..." Uncertainty started to seep into his facade and his words faltered. He shook his head fervently to regain his composure. "That does not mean the prissy princess is my mate," he denied through clenched teeth.

"If only you would stare into her eyes and find out for yourself."

"_Naad_, Kishi. _Naad_." He sighed exasperatedly and recalled the tender way the aforementioned female touched the Southron's injured arm, the concern drenching her face, and the gentleness she displayed as she ushered him into the palace. Impossible. He shook his head again. "I have no interest for someone who touched my nemesis with such kindness."

"Her beauty rivals your late mother's," Kishi muttered almost wistfully, a change of subject that was neither here nor there, as he admired the view down below.

At that point, they had reached a place high enough to gaze upon the entire white dune of the eastern fortress in one sweep. It was a magnificent sight indeed. Expanse of soft white sands with the massive palace complex stood proudly at the centre of the crater. Rumours had it that Lord Shogo himself spent years hollowing the mountain to create the fortress, a wonder equal to the Khuiten Palace his predecessors had built in the Northlands.

Ryoshin said nothing at the comment and instead, pinned his gaze on the eastern palace that looked so small now. He had nothing to comment, having had only a split second to lay his eyes on the female's form. Kishi had often spoken of his mother's beauty, her charm and warmth -atypical for a northern creature- that could melt anyone's heart, even the icy one belonged to his true northerner father. He had remembered little of his mother's face, having been separated from her since we was very young. He remembered glimpses of her. Snippets of moments, fragments like broken mirror. Delicate features. Softly spoken words. Gentle caress. Scent of snow flowers. But in his most vivid memory of her, she had been afraid. Unadulterated fear had drenched her fair, lovely face as she urged him to run away, far away from his homelands, the place the humans knew as Mongolia, the place his people referred to as the Northern lands. Fear for his safety, for his survival, had almost made her push him off Khuiten Peak in her efforts to get him to flee.

And flee they did.

Kishi had taken him across the Siberian frozen plains without stopping even for a breath during the coldest storm he could ever remember, from Khuiten Peak all the way to Russia. There he lived the worst years of his life. He went from being the young master of Khuiten Palace to nothing but a boy struggling to survive in a country so alien to him, amongst those who spoke language he did not understand, amongst humans. They did everything they could to survive. Cheating and stealing became a necessity, eating away at their pride and honour so much that at times he wanted to just curl up in the snow and die. If Kishi hadn't been there… if the memory of his father and mother, and what they had sacrificed to keep him alive, weren't branded into his soul, he would have let death take him and be done with it.

_Remember, Ryoshin, always remember..._

For over five hundred years, those words continued to resound in his mind. His mother's quivering voice as she strived to be brave for her only son, all the while she was freshly mourning for her beloved mate's death, still burned in his ears. He gritted his teeth when he sensed his rage returning, his fists balled tightly at his sides. One deep breath to cool himself down. Two. Three... Only when he managed to push his mother's face off his mind did he felt the sense of calm returning, washing away his anger at the memory.

At least for now.

* * *

Lord Shogo raced to his study with long, swift and elegant strides. As he paced along the corridors, servants parted and bowed to greet him, but he was too lost in his own thoughts to regard them properly. As soon as he reached his private chamber, he willed the door open and strode in, willing the door to close behind him.

His library had always been kept neat and in orderly fashion, a sanctuary when he needed a place of calm. He had made sure such care was taken so that any books and scrolls could be find easily under their categories. He had always taken care of those records with gentleness for they were old indeed, and some of them were even older than himself. But this time, his impatience overpowered his care for those old papers. He rummaged through them like he had lost something precious in a stack of hay and he wouldn't stop searching until he found what he was looking for.

And finally, he did. It was a scroll of about a thousand year old. He untied the string that kept it curled and unraveled the long stretch of fragile, yellowing paper. The black wolf clan's family tree. His eyes quickly scanned through the series of names listed until he found the one he sought for at the bottom of the list.

Sekishi, eldest daughter of Lord Kibari, Last Lord of the Black Wolves.

He let the scroll slipped through his fingers as his hand fell limp to his side. Slowly, he brought his fingers to his forehead, pinching the bridge of his nose, compressing the turmoil he felt within.

_What is the meaning of this? _The question drummed in his chest, demanding answers and comprehension he could not attain.

Yes... Sekishi of the Black Wolves. Not Sakki, the Killing Intention. Sekishi was the name given to her when she was alive. How could he have forgotten her? Those amethyst eyes, the trademark colour of the black wolves, long swirls of jet-black hair, and the graceful way she moved during fights. She was the reigning champion of the annual tournament for five years in a row, and perhaps would have continued to be one had she not died so young. She was also the heir to the Black Wolves clan, the heir to Kaimon, the only sword capable of opening the Seventh Gate. She would have been the guardian of the Seventh realm, if only she did not suffer death that fateful day one thousand years ago.

The massacre of the Black Wolf clan that resulted in the utter annihilation of its members was possibly one of the greatest unsolved mysteries in yokai world. One day the clan was thriving, led by lord Kibari who was affectionately known as a benevolent ruler, and the next day they were reduced to extinction. Not even a soul was spared, not even the young ones. Rulers of other yokai clans speculated that Lord Kibari had secretly gone mad, that he had gone on a killing rampage that spilled the blood of his own subjects, including his daughter and his two sons, before he ended his own life.

But Lord Shogo knew better...

Sekishi had died that day. Her body was found not far from the palace with her throat slit wide open. The cut was so deep that her head was almost separated from her neck. The wound was so severe that her youki was unable to mend the damage. She died in the pool of her own blood.

And now... what plans did the Death God Hakuou have, adopting the deceased female as his underling? Sekishi who should have rested in peace in her own realm in the afterlife…

A strange, chill breeze blew inside his study, rousing the hair on the back of his neck involuntarily. A faint shiver on his spine told him he was no longer alone in his private haven. Stiffening his back, he slowly turned around, greeting his visitor's eyes with his unflinching gaze.

He was tempted to smile at the coincidence. A female with long curls of hair as black as midnight stood at his doorway. Her garb was the same colour of her hair, her skin as pale as a corpse, lips as red as blood. A curious thin strip of black cloth encircled her throat. Of course. A covering for the deep scar that did her in. Swirling, mesmerizing purple eyes stared back at him.

Sekishi. Or should he say, Sakki...?

Now he understood why he was unable to recognize her at first. Although her physique had not changed one bit, except for her deathly pallid complexion, she exuded a completely different air from the young female he had known so many centuries ago. Now, she was a little more than an empty soul stuffed inside an undying shell, a device for killing, doomed to execute the Death God's bidding for all eternity. With one silent step, he widened his stance.

"... And so we meet again," he greeted. "This time, would you care explain who you exactly are, Female?"

"My name is Sakki," she said. Her calm voice was as impassive as her face. "I am the Death God Hakuou's one-hundred and eighth Advocate, born to execute Divine Punishment upon arrogant mortals who dare to force their judgement upon others and slay too many innocent beings. I am one who delivers their wretched souls straight to the realm beyond the Seventh Gate where they shall receive eternal punishment."

"Are you here to condemn me to the realm of Divine Punishment then?"

"No." For a split second, Lord Shogo thought her lips curled into a tiny, barely visible smile, but it was perhaps candlelight casting illusions on his vision. Her pale face remained impassive, the flickering lights reflected in eyes that glittered like a pair of twin amethyst. She took a step forward, the fabric of her garb made no noise even when she moved.

"Are you certain? I have killed many in my lifetime."

"I am certain your name is not on my list, Lord Shogo." And this time, she did give him a wintry smile. But it was merely the result of stiff movement of her lips, a dead smile that would never reach her eyes. "I am here to deliver a message." Her lips were barely moving, but the words reached his ears all the same.

"A message?"

"From Kisa, your mate."

Instantly, his eyebrows rode up high, his breath was caught in his throat from shock. For long moments, he seemed to have lost his voice.

"She misses you and yearns for the day when you will be reunited," she said. Her soft voice was an odd contrast with her frozen, apathetic guise. "But she also understands there are things you must do here, and so she will wait… just as she has been for the past five-hundred years."

Fingers coiling so tight that his knuckles turned white, he struggled to suppress emotions and unbearable yearning that nearly tore his soul. Which yokai would not give anything to be reunited with his mate, to feel her touch, to stare deep into her eyes like the day when they had finally found each other? His fingers slowly unfurled and he raised one hand to palm his chest, touching the place that had felt so empty ever since Kisa's death five centuries ago.

"How is she?" When he spoke, his voice had lost the deep tone of authority it usually possessed, replaced with the hoarseness of longing.

"She is well." Again, that phantom smile danced briefly on her lips. "She longs to see you again… But she is well."

Lord Shogo's fingers coiled tight again as he wallowed in the stillness that surrounded them. _Kisa_, he sighed inwardly. Kisa was waiting for him. Five hundred years did nothing to lessen the pain of loss. Oh, a part of him wanted to give up mortal life so he could once again be reunited with his mate, but they both knew he had unfinished business in the realm of the living. And thus they must wait... The message was a gentle reminder of the promise he made her just moments before her death. It anchored him to this realm of the living when he was in dire need to repel the dark thoughts that had plagued him as of late. Yokai often sought death not long after the loss of a mate, and he was no exception but for the oath he pledged her, his anchor to this world, his reason for breathing.

"I thank you, Advocate, for bringing me this precious message." Slowly, he dipped his head in gratitude.

Sakki inclined her head gracefully in return. Swiftly, she spun around and headed towards the door. "Now I must leave in haste," she muttered. "For I have endangered myself by coming here." _And also your grandson_, she added in silence. She was certain Sonemi and the Goddess of Justice Kinko had not followed her there and instead, waited for her to find the Lord of the Western Lands. But no one could tell how long before the two immortals take matters into their own hands and spied on her. She must flee far away from these lands, she _must_, lest they found him. Lest the Gods found him and forced them both to fight to deaths for their amusement.

"Wait," Lord Shogo's stern command halted her steps. "Do you remember who you were? Do you have any recollection of the time before your death?" He took one step closer to her. With her head slightly turned, she observed him suspiciously from the corner of her eye.

"I was born with no memories," she simply said.

"Do you not remember anything? Anything at all?"

"... Only that I did not want to die."

"You came to these lands with your father every year to participate in the tournament," Lord Shogo said before he turned to regard her. There were wistfulness in his eyes as he reminisced those days gone forever. "Seeing you fought in the arena was... nothing short of magnificent." He sighed. "Such a great talent... We all had very high hopes for you. But that was before..." His words trailed into nothingness as he placed her under his scrutinizing gaze. "I can see why Hakuou turned you into... this," He made a wide sweeping gesture with his hand. "You were undefeated. Watching you fought was truly extraordinary. If only..."

"Please stop," she interrupted coldly. There was odd clenching in her chest that had grown more and more unbearable as he spoke. _Please stop talking_. "There must be a reason why I could not remember these things. If you please, I would like to keep it that way."

"Wait, Sekishi..."

Her chest tightened further. _Sekishi_, she repeated inwardly. _Who is Sekishi? _

"I really must go." She hurried to the door, almost staggering due to the foreign clenching in her chest that was nearly alarming. What was wrong with her? She was supposed to feel nothing... _Nothing_. Storming out of the dark chamber into the sun-lit palace courtyard, she increased the pace of her steps until she was half running. Her eyes were cast downwards as her mind raced through those things Lord Shogo had told her. _Sekishi..._ Was that her name when she was alive? Not Sakki, but...

She pushed the thought out of her mind. There would be plenty of time to ponder about her forgotten past. But for now… she needed to escape these Eastern lands. She had risked much by coming here. There was no presence of Sesshoumaru when she arrived, and so she had thought she was safe, but it did not mean…

"You…"

A hiss, a voice she knew as well as her own, stopped her dead in her tracks. Sakki glared at the male towering before her. Sesshoumaru, the one creature she had been trying to avoid. He glared back at her with fiery amber eyes that contained astonishment at the sight of her. But his daze was short-lived, for within a split second, his golden orbs held nothing other than fury. He raised one hand, displaying five poison-tipped claws that swiped at her with merciless speed…

_To Be Continued_

* * *

__I'm very excited that Ryoshin, the Lord of the Northern Lands, is finally starting his big role in the story. The inspiration behind his background comes from my fiance, who pretty much insisted that I should have someone who fights with a rapier. I disagree at first, but now I'm completely hooked on the idea and actually enjoy the freedom to inject a bit of European flair into the story. I will explain more of his background in the next chapter. Another exciting part coming up is Sesshoumaru & Sakki's reunion, though from the way I end things in this chapter, the reunion will be quite vicious.

Thank you so much for reading. As always, inputs are greatly appreciated!


	24. Thwarted Plans

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters in this fan fiction are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. The original characters and plot are the property of Chiaztolite, who is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary of Previous Chapter:** The appearance of the missing Lord of the Northern Lands shocked everyone. His attack on Zoichi was stopped, and Lord Shogo invited him for a talk. Meanwhile, Sakki decided to visit Lord Shogo to bring a message from his mate. Lord Shogo recognized her as Sekishi, the eldest daughter of Lord Kibari, the deceased ruler of the Black Wolf clan. She was supposed to be one of the guardians of the Seven Gates of the Afterlife, yet she recalled nothing of her previous life. And on her way out, she encountered Sesshoumaru…

* * *

**Rulers of Four Directions**

**Chapter 24: Thwarted Plans**

* * *

_Many years ago, during the time of the first rulers, there was an emperor who ruled over all inuyokai with the help of his four sons. _

_The emperor was ailed. He had been blessed with four equally strong, equally capable sons, and thus he could not decide to whom he should leave his empire. He thought long and hard. He prayed for signs from the Gods, yet he received no enlightenment. One morning, he summoned his sons to the center point of his lands. In his hand he held four round jade marbles, which he distributed to each of the Princes. He told them to toss each marble in the air and follow it wherever it rolled. And wherever it stopped, there was where their lands would be, and thus was how his empire was to be divided. _

_The first son did as his father commanded and followed his marble towards the west. He walked for one day and one night before the marble stopped at lush, green lands, fertile and rich with plants and animals. He lowered himself and lay his knees on the soft cushion of grass and thanked his father. _

_The second son walked towards the east, not stopping for two days and two nights before the marble finally halted at dry, rocky lands, surrounded by majestic mountains and the rich, albeit foreboding Forest of No Return. He sank to his knees, ignoring the hard rocks beneath his skin, and uttered thanks to his father. _

_The third son moved towards the north, traveled for three days and three nights until he reached the lands of ice and snow where his marble stopped. Snow-tipped mountains surrounded his lands, its climate harsh and unforgiving. But as he grasp a handful of snow from the ground, he found life slumbering underneath the thick blanket of white. He knelt on the cold, wet snow and thanked his father. _

_The fourth son did not stop for four days and four nights, trudging through hard paths towards the south in his quest to follow his marble. When it stopped, he found himself in a vast desert where no signs of life could be seen. A land where only dirt and sand, and unbearable heat were in abundance. He stumbled to his knees, clutched a fistful of hot, burning sand between his fingers, and cursed his father... _

_-Excerpts from the Legends of the Inuyokai-_

* * *

Seeing the female who had so callously cursed his right hand and sent him on a merry chase to acquire a cure made Sesshoumaru see red. His claws came down hard and fast with full intention to rend her to bits. The female, probably went daft with shock, made no move to dodge. He aimed at her neck, but his claws went straight through her and slashed only air, as if she was not even there.

"Have you forgotten what I am, Yokai?" he heard her asked as he eyed his claws with a frown. He looked up to return her amethyst gaze and growled. She had moved and positioned herself a few paces across him. Swiftly, he reached for Tenseiga and withdrew the sword from its hilt.

"Thank you for reminding me," he bit out. "... That I possess the means to turn you into dust, Soul-reaper," he paused for a moment to give her a chilling smirk. "Or should I say... _Advocate_?"

"Ah, you finally learnt the proper way to address me. How wonderful..." Her ruby red lips stretched ever so slightly into something that could barely be called a smile. He dragged his eyes from her lips to peruse the rest of her. She appeared just as he remembered, and he penned her well in his memory, so it seemed. Her deathly pallor that he likened to that of the silver moon. The impassive, yet deep and alluring set of vivid violet eyes. Her impeccable, unruffled black kimono with the ever-present strip of black silk encircling her throat. Only those wavy locks of hair, as black as crow's feathers, curling impudently over her rounded shoulders and back, defied the immaculate order of her entire being. His eyes shifted to trace a shorter lock of hair that sprang from her forehead, arching and cupping her left cheek before it curled inwardly to touch its tip to the corner of her lips. He had the sudden urge to brush that insolent lock away and tucked it behind her finely pointed ear...

Even the thought of _him_ committing such act of _tenderness_ shot an alarm throughout his entire being. He shook his head to rid the ridiculous notion, peeled his lips back to reveal his fangs, and growled at her.

Sakki stared at Sesshoumaru, the Lord of the Western Lands, this male who was snarling and glaring at her with icy disdain in his golden eyes. He loathed her for casting the curse on his hand, to be sure. But she had known this would happen, had expected he would feel naught but hatred and disgust for what she did to him. It was quite obvious that he was not accustomed to be slighted, being a powerful yokai lord. She had known this, and yet she had not been able to stop herself, to succumb to the foolishness that nagged her that day. And so she had done it, this _unspeakable crime_ of offending this proud lord, even if it was only to be the end of his loathing.

"You made a mistake coming here," he growled.

"I did not come here for you," she replied calmly.

He stiffened and took a defensive stance, the grip on his sword visibly tightened. "You came here for Rin?" He asked suspiciously.

Ah… so he was worried that she came because she regretted her decision to bring the girl back to life. He thought she was there to snatch her away. Again. And perhaps it _was _the most logical action to take, she mused, considering the girl's resurrection was what trapped her in this predicament in the first place.

"If you thought I have come to take back what I have given, then you are sorely mistaken," she said. His taut expression told her that he doubted her words but he did not argue.

"Regardless," he said after a long period of silence. "I am glad you came."

His unexpected confession ignited a spark of hope hidden deep inside her. She jerked her chin up, staring straight into his unwavering golden gaze.

"You are?"

Not even a thousand years of aloofness managed to keep vulnerability out of those two simple words, and her voice had an odd tremble towards the end that she did not expect.

"Yes," he replied. "For it saves me from having to chase you down to _kill _you." And within a blink of an eye, he leapt, Tenseiga was raised high above his head. Her eyes widened when she saw the tip of his sword was merely a hairbreadth away from her nose, and she bounded backwards. He pursued her, his blade slicing through the air, the hiss of his movements were loud in her ears. She somersaulted back a few times, putting farther and farther distance between them. To her surprise, he ceased his attack.

_Fool_, she chastised herself as she put herself upright. A few seemingly kind words from him and she had _dared _to hope, had been too willing to lower her guard. Thanking her vigilant instinct that seemed to work better than the rest of her, she checked herself for damages. She was unharmed aside from a few burnt tips of her hair. If the sword had touched her flesh even in the slightest bit, she would have perished without even a possibility of revival. Perhaps Sonemi was right, she thought. He _would_ be the death of her.

Sesshoumaru lowered his sword-wielding hand to his side to get an unobstructed view of this mysterious female. There was a distinctly peculiar moment during their brief exchanged earlier when she had displayed the smallest hint of emotion. It was in the slight widening of her eyes, the low and husky turn in the tone of her voice… Though he knew she was not breathing, and most likely had not since the day of her death, he could have sworn he saw her gasped. As he observed her now, he no longer saw any of those hints. Her aloofness had returned in full force, and her face was an impervious mask that rivaled even his own.

"Do not follow me," she enunciated dispassionately before she turned and walked and disappeared.

* * *

Standing at the outskirt of a meadow, not far outside the hollowed-out volcano where the Eastern palace nestled, Ryoshin scanned his surroundings. The colour green filled his vision. Lush, fertile, _bloody_ peaceful vista of green, dotted with colourful wild flowers bobbing in the soft breeze. In the distant, he could see rolling green hills and more meadows stretched as far as his eyes could see. And behind him, the foreboding Forest of No Return stretched out, yet not even its shadows affected the peacefulness of the verdant field of grass.

If there was any doubt in his mind that he was no longer amidst the hustle and bustle of London or Paris, it was wiped completely off the slate at that moment. He was out of his usual habitat and yet strangely, he was grateful for the reprieve. The air smelled sweet and clean here, unlike the stale and nauseating mix of waste, unwashed bodies, and horse manure that filled the streets of so many European capitals. Here, a yokai could inhale deeply and not have his sense bombarded with hundreds of unsavoury scents.

In fact, the sights reminded him of Scotland, of the lands where he was not born, but was raised in. The green meadows, the rolling hills, the dark outlines of tall trees peppering the view... He almost expected to see the magnificent Laneleigh Castle, with its dull yet comforting grey stones and its soaring towers, nestled between those two hills. Laneleigh was where he spent the majority of his childhood and youth, where he grew up, and now it was the primary seat of his sworn brother, Loch.

The thought of Loch caused some guilty pangs in his chest. They had not parted well. Together with Kishi and the twin pups, he had arrived at the castle for a visit shortly after a full moon and was not scheduled to leave for a month, just before the arrival of that sensitive time for the werewolves, thus giving them both enough time to catch up. But he had only stayed for a few days before he woke up from a strange, yet deeply touching dream in which he saw his fated mate and he felt a sudden, unexplainable urge to return to his birth lands. Loch had been disappointed, he knew, and understandably so. It had been a while since Ryoshin, who spent most of his days at travel, returned to Laneleigh for more than a fortnight.

He stirred when Kishi appeared to dump more dry wood branches onto the pile next to his feet. His retainer, still steadfastly faithful and infinitely irksome like a nagging mother even after five hundred years or so, inhaled a gulp of breath with great relish.

"As crisp as I recall," he commented, following a deep sigh of contentment. "How can one miss the filthiness of London when faced with such natural beauty?"

Chuckling softly, Ryoshin bent to pick up the pile of wood at his feet. "You know what I miss?" He asked as he hauled the tied up branches onto his shoulder. "Coffee." He paused for a second and added, if only to irk the elder male even further. "And perhaps chocolate too." Laughing aloud when Kishi shot him a dirty look, he carried the branches back to their camp, a nicely secluded clearing not too deep into the forest.

He paused when he saw a familiar feminine form bending over the log where he had left half of his possessions, including his sword, which she now held within her delicate grasp. He watched her turning the sword from side to side, scrutinizing the slender blade and appraising the ornate crosspieces at the base, all the while making soft little noises of admiration. After placing the branches on the ground with no sound, he took a few steps further, as silent as a cat, sending no signal of his presence to the snooping female. She must be utterly engrossed in his sword if she had not sensed his approach. When he was close enough, he leaned forward and whispered softly in her ear,

"It's called a _rapier_."

Shouri jumped when she heard the sudden dry voice and her fingers reflexively released the sword in her hand. It fell to the ground with a soft thud. Slowly, she turned around to face the owner of the sword, the Lord of the Northern Lands. His eyes, sparkling under the rays of sun like splintered glass, flickered over her swiftly before he settled his gaze on the object she dropped. Step by slow step he approached her, making her freeze with some unnamed emotions when he bent down to pick up the sword. He was merely inches before her, so close that she could feel his body heat. And his scent... Crisp and fresh, and oddly familiar, yet a scent she could not name.

"Forgive me, I...," she started to apologize for touching his property without permission, but he cut her words short.

"See here?" He pointed at the hilt, his thumb tracing the metal rings and the crosspieces she had admired so intently. "These intersecting rings protect the hand of the wielded from attacks and this..." He pointed at the small-engraved ball at the bottom end of the hilt. "This is called the _Pommel_, which helps balance the sword and assist in fluidity of the wielder's movements."

"It is beautiful," she said, and swallowed. His eyes, betraying his resolution to appear aloof, followed the gentle movement of her throat. "I have never seen anything like it before."

He shrugged. Mutely and with casual indifference, he returned the sword into its sheath. "It is because this sword is not from here."

"What does it do?"

He briefly turned his head her way, letting her catch a glimpse of one of his eyebrows rising into an arch. But as soon as he laid his eyes on her, he knew he had made a mistake by looking at her.

Kishi had described her as lovely. And he could not be more wrong. She was _resplendent_. Her face held such beauty that the more you stare at it, the deeper you get sucked into it, until nothing else existed and all you could see was her and her alone. Her eyes were big and perfectly spaced, the colour of liquid honey, set beneath twin silvery brows. Thicker at the part closest to the bridge of her nose, rising like a pair of elegant wings that arched prettily in the middle before thinning into soft, wispy point at the end. She stared at him with those eyes, wide and expressive. They were standing so close to each other that he could see his own face staring back at him.

Then, he recalled the gentle way she treated that rotten Southern dog and immediately, he scowled at her. The wheels of his mind started churning, running over possible relationships between this female and _that_ male he called his nemesis. Were they friends…? Or worse, lovers? He started to imagine her reaction when he slay that scum. Would she shed tears? Would she pledge revenge and pick up a sword to challenge him herself?

Wiping off the different scenarios in his head, he turned away to set his sword aside. "When you want to maim or kill people, you normally stab them with the pointy end," he answered begrudgingly.

She blushed. And so after a quick leer in her direction, he now knew she also blushed so prettily, with a comely shade of pink on her high, finely sculpted cheekbones. Damn her!

"Yes of course." She gave a small awkward, rather embarrassed chuckle. "But I meant..."

"If you were wondering if this sword possessed some sort of magical powers," he cut her off. "The answer is 'No'. It is an ordinary sword." He paused thoughtfully, and added almost under his breath, "Though it was forged with dragon fire..."

Her ears seemed to perk up then, eyes lit with curiosity. "Dragon fire...?"

"Anything I can do for you?" he asked curtly, and thus returning her train of thought to her mission. He turned to face her so abruptly that she lost the words that she put at the tip of her tongue. _His eyes_, she thought. Their colour was as golden as ripe wheat, framed with thick sooty lashes that were obscenely long for a male. A hint of femininity that did not distract from the masculinity of his face. The odd contrast strangely enhanced it instead. He blinked, and she watched the graceful movements of his lashes, fascinated.

"My name is Shouri," she quickly said when she had recovered her bearings, before he caught her idiotic fascination with his enviable eyelashes. "I am Lord Shogo's granddaughter..." She stopped when she saw his brows arched in detached interest.

"Lord Shogo's granddaughter...?" He repeated slowly, his melodic accent thickened as the last of his spoken syllables lilted in question. Then his beautiful wheat-coloured eyes widened as if in recognition. "Lady Isha is your mother," he said. He spoke his words as if they were not intended as a question, but more as a conclusion of some thoughts running in his head.

And now it was her turn to raise her brows in surprise. So even this _stranger_ knew whom her mother was. This newly acquired knowledge only made her feel even more foolish. "You know my mother?" she asked, her words nearly came out in a breathless gasp. Oh, how she loathed the desperate curiosity she heard in her own voice. But if the Northern lord detected the odd urgency in her question, he did not show his awareness.

"I met her once."

Legs moving on their own volition, she took a hasty step towards him. "When? Where?" When she realized how queer and peculiarly urgent her questions had sounded, it was too late. The yokai lord was studying her with mild interest in his eyes.

"Not too long ago, somewhere near the Central Plains," he finally answered. At least he had the decency of not questioning the motives for her heated interrogation. "Less than a sennight ago, I believe…"

When it was clear the yokai lord would not elaborate, Shouri's shoulders slumped in disappointment. Perhaps it was foolish of her to hope that a stranger would tell her something about her mother when _her_ _own _brother would not? She longed to ask this stranger. Questions had blossomed on her tongue. What was she like? _What did she look like? _Lord Sesshoumaru had called her beautiful, but surely there were other words to describe her than just that one that defined her as pleasant to look at?

Like a parched traveler yearning for a drop of water, she ached for any information about her mother, anything that would make the image of the illustrious Lady Isha more real, more tangible in her own mind. But soon she was overcome with shame. Shame for not knowing her own mother. Shame for not knowing why she had been abandoned at birth, left to remain in the eastern lands without even one word of acknowledgement. Shame for living in such blissful ignorance for three hundred years, never questioning anything. Shame for letting others spoon-fed her with lies and pretty stories that never truly happened. So much shame that she did not want this stranger to discover that… unlike him, she had never met her mother.

Ryoshin tilted his head to the side as he continued to study this female before him. Her eyes had taken a different sheen and before long, he realized that her mind was elsewhere. He could not help but wonder what had caused such sadness to descend upon her face, and why for a brief moment he thought he saw tears glistening in her eyes. And more importantly… why would the mere sight of her tears -or even the thought of her sorrow for that matter- made him want to bellow out his rage. They were gone as quickly and as unexpectedly as they came, and she blinked, squaring her shoulders to stand taller -though in fact the top of her head only came up to just underneath his collarbone-. But the moistness of her eyelashes did not escape his attention. He said nothing.

"He sent me here to escort you to him," she said. "To my grandfather, I mean… And also to give you this..." She lifted a bundle of cloth that appeared to be holding enough food to feed a small human village. He eyed the bundle with amusement, contemplating if he should consider this gesture as his host's hospitality or an insult to his ability to provide his pack with food. There was a long stretch of silence before he shrugged, tilted his head towards where he came from and bellowed for his minion.

Not long after, Kishi came trudging into the camp with the rest of firewood on his shoulder, and a look of extreme irritation on his face. Ryoshin almost laughed aloud when he saw the murderous intent radiated from the elder male. He had known Kishi's intense dislike for being summoned with such a shout, but he did it anyway to tease his uptight companion.

The vexed frown on Kishi's face disappeared as soon as he sensed Shouri's presence and in an instant, his face crinkled into smiles and he presented her with a gentlemanly bow and eager welcome. "My lady," he addressed her, and grinned when she smiled at him.

"Lady Shouri, may I present you to my most faithful companion, Kishi?" Ryoshin drawled, making a wide hand gesture that stretched from the lady towards the other male. "He is annoying beyond comprehension," he added dryly, though his eyes glinted with humour, and he pointedly ignored Kishi's low growl of warning. "But I find myself unable to get rid of him." He turned to Kishi to explain, "Lady Shouri is Lord Shogo's granddaughter." He had to bite back his tongue when he was about to add _'the Prissy Princess'_ into the introduction. Kishi's face, which had drastically turned soft and pleasant at the sight of their female guest, had brightened even more when Ryoshin revealed her connection to the eastern land's ruler. And thus Ryoshin knew the princess' merits had increased even more by tenfold in the elder male's eyes. He could practically hear Kishi counting how many _litters _of pups they were going to have. Fun.

"Our host has summoned me," he told Kishi. "Lady Shouri is escorting me to the palace. I shall return before dawn."

And off they went, leaving the bundle of food behind for Kishi to make something out of the provisions.

As they walked back to the palace, he watched her sashayed ahead of him, watching the way her hips swayed, their call more bewitching than a siren's song. Her waist-length silver hair moved softly with each step, brushing and sliding against a pair of rounded shoulders. She had changed her clothing from the deep indigo kimono into a sky-blue one. And though he found the traditional garb of these lands did not do justice to female bodies and turned any feminine lines into squares and boxy shapes, he could not deny she looked remarkably well in it. More than well. The garb… suited her. And despite the straight cut of her garment, he was able to somewhat discern her shape beneath the thick, confining cloth. The supine curve of her back enticed him, and the deep valley of her waist, encased tightly with a wide sash of silver brocade-like fabric, drew his eyes there. He imagined his hands would meet if he circled her, thumb to thumb, fingers to fingers. He couldn't stop his eyes from traveling lower to trace the lines of her lower body, from those hips, flaring out deliciously from her waist... looking perfect to cushion a male's thrusts and...

He moaned inaudibly and pressed the heel of his palm to his forehead in a mix of frustration and shame. Shutting his eyes tight did not rid the erotic, _very_ indecent images flashing in his head. How inappropriate it was to think of such things without the lady's invitation, he mused as he forced his eager body to heed the mental warning. And to make matters worse, she looked over her shoulder only to give him a smile. A _smile_. An _innocent_ smile. An image of a sheep leading a wolf came to mind.

Thankfully, the massive wall that guarded the eastern palace came into view, and he focused his attention on the looming fortress instead of the female whose path he was following. The sight of the palace reminded him of the Southern male again, and his beast growled in response so viciously that he had to tamp it down.

She took him through the white dunes and past the palace gates and into the complex itself. He looked around with interests as she led him through the meandering paths of the palace garden, for he had never been in such a place before, and neither had he seen anything like it. True, the palace itself lacked the grandeur of the soaring ceiling of Khuiten Palace but the grounds were beautifully kept, and the simplicity and controlled elegance of the architecture was not something he could overlook.

He halted a few steps behind her when she stopped before a pair of doors, guarded by one inu soldier on each side. They eyed her briefly before settling their amber gaze on himself. He ignored them, he was getting used to the blatantly curious looks he so often received in these lands. She turned around, the movement sent her hair whipping about her face. Her delicate scent reached him before her locks settled, framing her face impeccably. She smelled more than good. An alluring flower fragrance he could not identify. Feminine with a hint of spice. Maybe... Cinnamon?He had to work very hard to give her a blank stare to hide how strongly a whiff of her scent affected him.

"Please go in," she told him, gesturing towards the door. He frowned slightly and made the same gesture with his hand.

"After you, Princess." He wanted to open the doors for her, but did not want to overdo it. It seemed the right thing to do, since the two fools guarding the doors made no move to make themselves useful. But he did not know how the males in these lands treat their females and what he thought was common courtesy might be considered something entirely different here.

He narrowed his eyes when she shook her head firmly. "I am not one of the lords of the four directions," she said. "I should not be privy to this conversation."

He let her words sink in, then merely shrugged and stepped forward to enter the chamber. Inside, he took one sniff and what he scented was enough to make him snarl. He turned to his right and the sight of his nemesis made him dig his claws into his own palms. It was all he could do not to charge and tear that filth into bits. The Southern male snarled back at him, and their eyes locked in a hard staring battle.

"Calm yourselves, both of you," a commanding voice told them. "I did not gather you all here to start another fight."

Though with much difficulties, Ryoshin tore his gaze away from his sworn enemy, and settled it on Lord Shogo who was sitting on the floor behind a low, massive square table. Its glossy, lacquered surface reflected the lights of several candles placed on top, flickering shadows on the lord's stern, unyielding face. Lord Shogo made a sweeping gesture above the table.

"Sit."

Ryoshin hesitated for a few moments before he moved to take his place at the northern side of the table. Soon he noticed there were two others in the chamber with them, the two males who had conversed with him earlier. Without words, they assumed their places. One of them at the west side while the other, the one he had fought earlier, sat beside Lord Shogo. Seconds later, the Southron too, took the last empty side of the square, directly opposite him. He couldn't help soft growls from forming.

"Introductions are long overdue," Lord Shogo announced gravely. He opened his hand and pointed towards the north. "Ryoshin, Lord of the Northern Lands, the one we have been searching for the past five-hundred years." Next, he pointed to the west. "My grandson, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands." Then, the south. "My _grandson_, since I adopted him the day he was born... Lord of the Southern Lands, Zoichi." Ryoshin's brows rose when he heard the emphasis on the word, for it sounded like a warning to his ears. Lastly, Lord Shogo laid a hand on the shoulder of the yokai beside him. "And my grandson, Yuusou."

Ryoshin had a sudden urge to chuckle. So everyone, him excluded, was Lord Shogo's grandson. How uncanny. He jerked his chin towards Yuusou. "The future Lord of the Eastern Lands, I presume?" His voice lilted up in question at the last syllable. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw Yuusou tensed visibly when his question rang in the otherwise silent chamber.

The sudden tension did not escape Sesshoumaru's attention. He also saw how Yuusou had stiffened considerably with that one simple question, and this piqued his interest. Lord Shogo cooly ignored the question. These peculiar behaviours caused him to recall the conversation he had with Rikio just that morning. A very interesting conversation indeed, as he cunningly took advantage of the servant's friendly and chatty countenance to gain some insights into the politics of the Eastern lands.

"_Tell me, Rikio," Sesshoumaru said as he undressed himself to get into the steaming bath that had been prepared for him. "Has Lord Shogo named an heir yet?"_

"_No, my Lord," he could hear Rikio answered as the servant busied himself with the removal of his untouched bedding. "He has not." _

"_I see…" Sesshoumaru's forehead wrinkled as he considered the strangeness and absurdity of it all. His own father named him as an heir when he was merely half the age of he was now. What could possibly take Lord Shogo so long to decide who should continue the legacy he had built?_

_"Why is that?" he asked aloud. When no answer came, he turned to stare at the screen door, and he could see that Rikio's previously busy hands had stopped. "Why is that, Rikio?" he asked a little more sternly. _

_"...I cannot pretend to comprehend our great lord's thinking, Lord Sesshoumaru," Rikio answered with a small uncomfortable chuckle. _

_"Surely you have heard talks? Rumours?" he insisted. He could hear Rikio fidgeted again but still, no answer was given. He waited and waited, feeling his patience slipping away by the minute. Had it been a different situation, he would not be interested in hearing what a servant had to say. But having been raised in a noble family himself, he was more than familiar with the court intrigues, and thus knew better than to shrug off servant's gossip. There was always a little, if not all, truth in their talks. _

"_I'm afraid I cannot answer your question, Sesshoumaru-sama," Rikio said. His voice was still tinted with awkward laugh. "It is not my place to..."_

"_Answer the question," Sesshoumaru flatly said. His words now sounded like an order more than anything else. "Do not concern yourself over impropriety." _

_"Some think..." Rikio started to speak before pausing. The chambers were so quiet that Sesshoumaru could hear the servant swallowing nervously, clear as bell. He proceeded carefully "Since Lord Shogo is so hesitant to announce an heir... there are those who believe that something is wrong with Master Yuusou." He gulped again. "That... something is not right with him. Like he's defective, or something along those lines," he said timidly. "And they don't want to be ruled by a defective lord."_

_Defective? Sesshoumaru frowned. They called yokai children with physical imperfections 'defective', and also those with feeble minds. Since Yuusou displayed no physical disabilities, could it be that he was not mentally sound? But he did not display weaknesses in mind either... _

_"So... Is there another candidate for the position?" He felt he knew the answer already, but decided to ask anyway. _

_"Who else, my Lord?" Rikio asked with a soft cluck of his tongue. "Master Zoichi, of course. Although there are many of us who hesitate to pledge allegiance to him. Him being from the South and what not. We fear what he might do to us, considering he's not our own blood. If only Lady Shouri isn't so young... But perhaps it's too far-fetched, considering there has never been a female ruler in the history of inu..." _

Sesshoumaru had zoned out before Rikio finished lamenting.'_Yuusou is not fit to rule these lands.'_ He recalled Lord Shogo had said so quite clearly. Was his cousin really defective as the rumour suggested? In what way? What reason could possibly push Lord Shogo to even consider Zoichi, an outsider with his Southern blood, as the ruler of the eastern lands? What could Yuusou had done to deserve such rejection, such assessment that he was not to become the lord of his own lands?

Eyeing his cousin boldly, he wondered why the male did not seem bothered by the rumours in the least. Aside from the slight stiffening earlier after Ryoshin's comment, Sesshoumaru had not seen any behavior that even gave an indication that Lord Shogo's eldest grandson even _cared_ about what others had said. Putting the thoughts aside for later perusal, Sesshoumaru fixed his attention back to his grandfather.

"What I am about to tell you," Lord Shogo started, sounding oddly weary. He appeared about a few centuries older all of a sudden. "...is a piece of history that has been hidden from you for many years. Centuries, even. And in order to tell you everything, I shall start from the very beginning..." Unable to sit still, he rose and started to take a turn around the chamber.

"There was an inuyokai lord," he began softly. "The ruler of the Southern Lands... His name was," he paused to stare straight into Zoichi's eyes. "... Hio."

Zoichi felt his stomach clenched painfully at the sound of the name. But he schooled his expressions, keeping his face devoid of any signs of recognition. After a brief moment of silence, Lord Shogo ended his study of his adopted grandson's face, and proceeded to absently prowl the chamber.

"After the war that restored the Death God Hakuou to his rightful place as the ruler of the underworld, we enjoyed the immense power and privileges that came with being in his good graces. He fulfilled his promise of fame and glory to those who aided him, trusting each clan with weapons that were powerful enough to open the gates of the afterlife. And thus our clan became one of the most powerful in the demon world. But for Hio, it was not enough...

He wanted more, so much more... He had seen the power of the Black Wolf clan. He had seen the power locked behind the Seventh Gate of the Afterlife, witnessed the fury and viciousness of the _Runin_, and he wanted all those for himself. But Fate was not so kind to him, for his body was dying before his plans to fulfill his twisted ambitions were put in motion. And so before the last breath left his body, he made an oath that…" he paused to look at Zoichi again. "… that as long as his blood course through the veins of a male heir, his soul will live on."

Lord Shogo's last word plunged them into silence that the hiss of flame and the sizzle of candle wax were the only noise within the chamber. But it was like a pebble thrown into a deep pool; the ripples were subtle, but undeniable. Although Zoichi did not take his gaze off his grandfather, he knew all eyes were on him. He _felt _them. Four distinct gazes as palpable as if they were physical things. The thoughtful and observant gaze of his grandfather. The burning, vengeful glare of the Northern male… Yuusou's sympathetic and compassionate looks that nearly crossed over to pity… Lord Sesshoumaru's calm, albeit calculating scrutiny, as if he was weighing a decision whether to simply eliminate a problem with a swing of a sword or to solve it.

They looked and looked, yet no one said a word. Zoichi himself was the first who found his tongue.

"Grandfather," His effort to school his emotion had turned his voice hoarse. "… Are you saying that I am…?"

"Yes you are, Zoichi." Lord Shogo's voice was oddly resigned. "You are his descendant, his heir. Hio is your great-grandfather."

Again, the intense silence that was akin to a calm before the storm. As if someone had swept off the floor from under him, he plummeted into unending darkness. Yet amongst the riot of his own thoughts, there was an odd sense of acceptance. Like a piece of puzzle clicking into place to make sense out of things. Since the time of his earliest memory, no one had ever told him of his heritage or where he came from. Vague explanation of his parents' –nameless, of course- death was all he ever got, as if no one could ever remember the events that had turned him into an orphan. Both his parents had died in the war, they said. What war? Nobody could tell.

And thus he joined so many other bereaved yokai children, victims of the tough and violent yokai life. He had learnt to accept his elusive history long ago, and had assumed he was the result of the union of two ordinary yokai, too common to leave any imprint in anyone's memory. He had never entertained the possibility that he could have come from someone so illustrious that no one had _dared_ to retell the tale.

And now the dreams, the foreign voices inside his head… Were they signs that Hio had indeed awakened? At least he was not mad as he had originally suspected, and the thought almost made him laugh out loud.

"At the time, I did not…" Lord Shogo paused, his expression turned even grimmer. "_No one_ knew this, not then. For centuries, all four clans lived peacefully, never suspecting the threat that was hiding amongst our own kin. It was about a thousand years ago that something happened. Something truly horrid…"

"The annihilation of Black Wolves clan," Sesshoumaru suddenly said, shifting the attention of the chamber's occupants from Lord Shogo to him. He looked at his grandfather and arched an eyebrow. "Am I not correct? It makes perfect sense. If what you have said about the swords and the Seven Gates are true, then the Black Wolves had the only sword that opens the Seventh Gate in one swing. Hio went straight for it, and destroyed the clan."

"That is also my suspicion," Lord Shogo sighed. "But it is never really proven. When I heard the news about Lord Kibari… About the Black Wolves… I did not know about Hio yet. I had no idea what happened to them." His gaze lingered on Sesshoumaru and he tilted his head as he thoughtfully stared at his grandson.

"Lord Kibari had three children," he said slowly. "The youngest were male twin cubs. The eldest was a female. A very skilled fighter, a promising future leader for the clan and guardian of the sword. A very comely girl she was, with long curly black hair and violet eyes. When her corpse was found, she had a deep gash across her throat." The meaningful look Lord Shogo gave Sesshoumaru was too deliberate to miss that the younger yokai lord frowned. The words churned in his head and a split second after, his eyes widened as recognition struck him.

'_Sakki,'_ he thought. She would have been the Lady of the Black Wolves, had fate not robbed her of her life so many years ago.

"I have seen her." The Northerner's unexpected announcement caused heads to swivel to his direction. He frowned. "If it _was_ indeed her, or someone who bears her alikeness."

"What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru asked dryly, forcing himself to endure the other male's unseemly accent, so thick that had he not concentrate on each syllable, the words would have blurred into a different language entirely.

"A female very close to Lord Shogo's description," Ryoshin clarified. "With long curly black hair and violet eyes." He paused to make a slashing move across his neck. "And a black strip of cloth around her throat that could easily hide a scar."

"When and where did you see her?"

"Must have been about one week ago. Deep inside the Forest of No Return." He hesitated. "She was slicing off a male demon's neck."

"Did she see you?" Lord Shogo asked. And when Ryoshin nodded, the lord asked again, "Did she recognize you?"

"Not at all," the Northern lord said. "Unsurprising, really, considering I have never met her before. Although… she did not seem at all surprised that I was the only one in my pack who could see her."

Lord Shogo quickly nodded. _Only the possessor of unearthly items could see unearthly beings_. And since Sesshoumaru and Ryoshin were the only two out of four who had come to possess their inheritance, it made sense that they were the only ones able to see the Death God's underling. He studied the Lord of the Northern Lands sitting on the other side of the table, noting the remarkable resemblance between the young male and Akio and Ameyuki of the North. Had Sekishi still possess any memory of her past, she would have recognized that face anywhere. Those eyes were the exact copy of Ameyuki's.

"Let me continue," he said after clearing his throat. "As I have said, what happened to the Black Wolves clan was seen as a mysterious tragedy indeed. A momentous loss to the demon world. Many speculated that Lord Kibari had been secretly demented. And in a fit of rage, he went berserk and slaughtered every one in his clan, including his own offspring."

_But I knew better. _Lord Shogo let his inward musing unsaid. Kibari had been his friend and ally since the day they marched to war for Hakuou. The wolf had proven himself steadfast, honourable and more than anything else, a benevolent ruler of sound mind and a strong sense of justice. Despite the dark rumours buzzing persistently following the calamity, Lord Shogo found it difficult to believe his friend had committed such horror.

"What happened to the sword that opens the Seventh Gate?" Zoichi suddenly asked.

Ryoshin scoffed. "Of course. _You _would ask."

Lord Shogo ignored the scathing remark. "Many searched the ruins of the Black Wolves' territory, hoping to find the sword and harness its power. But their efforts were futile. The whereabouts of the sword is a mystery even now. I would like to think Lord Kibari had hidden it so well that no one was able to unearth it."

"For five centuries that followed, there was peace although unease still lurked beneath, rearing its ugly head from time to time. But we managed to pass five hundred years without any significant incident. All was relatively well, until…" His voice turned more and more grave until he stopped altogether. He turned to look at Ryoshin.

"You know what happened next," he said, his voice softened a little.

"Since Hio failed to find Kaimon, he had to figure out another way to get to the Seventh Gate," Ryoshin said. "He knew the only other way is to gather the other weapons and open the Gates one by one, from first to last."

And what better way to go than to start from the Northern clan, he thought with bitter rage. A peace-loving clan that ensconced themselves within the mountains, secluded from the other clans and separated by long stretch of lands and water. News could not travel fast from the North to the other directions. Hio could accomplish a massacre and none would be the wiser for months, if not longer.

"The Southerners arrived at our gate unannounced," Ryoshin growled. He pointed one accusing finger at Zoichi. "Led by _your_ father. They slaughtered my father along with every creature living inside the keep. My mother managed to smuggled me out of our keep and forced me to flee." He paused and stared at Lord Shogo for a long time. "This is perhaps as good a time as any other," he said, his face turned more and more ashen as he spoke. "You may as well tell me how my mother died."

Keeping his lips sealed, Lord Shogo studied the younger lord's face in quiet contemplation. When he at last spoke, his voice was deep and grave. "I was not there when your mother took her last breath," he admitted. "My daughter and her mate were the only souls who witnessed her death. It is Isha's right..." _And her burden_. "... to tell you your mother's final moments."

The young Lord of the Northern Lands seemed to accept that answer, for he did not push further. He inclined his head and retreated into solemn silence.

"What now?" Sesshoumaru asked. Once again he proved himself a lord so aloof and jaded he still managed to keep his voice sounding very convincingly bored despite the grave topics of their discussion. Almost languidly, he lifted one hand to point an elegant finger at Zoichi, a gesture that seemed innocuous and at the same time eerily condemning. "Surely a threat such as he should not be allowed to walk free." The flat note in which he ended his words begged no answer.

"What are we waiting for?" Ryoshin growled. The clang of his sword as it was released from its sheath was a perfect accompaniment to his impatience. "Let us end this walking nightmare."

The sight of a naked blade made Zoichi bare his fangs in defense. He leapt to his feet, claws extended to pointed daggers. But before either yokai could deliver the first blow, a deafening roar, strong enough to shake the screens that enclosed the chamber, stopped them.

"I thought I have made myself clear." Lord Shogo's voice was quiet, but not without menace. "I _did not_ gather you here to start a fight. This meeting is hold with my intention to explain to you of our history, to make certain such calamity will not be repeated. But instead... you wish to spill blood?"

"If this is neither the time nor place, then I request the right to challenge him at the upcoming tournament," Ryoshin parried, grinding his words between clenched teeth.

"The answer is _no_."

"You _must_ give me at least that. The right to avenge my people in one on one combat."

"You misunderstood the purpose of the tournament. It is meant as friendly competition, not for a chance to fight to the death."

"You cannot do this to me," Ryoshin growled, venom dripped with every syllable. "I have been waiting for this day for so long. I have been searching for _him_ for even longer. If I had known he had ensconced himself here I would have come centuries ago. It is my… my privilege to take vengeance…"

"It is not _privilege_," Lord Shogo cut in passionately, his voice booming inside the chamber. "It is _foolishness_!"

The younger male retreated into silence as Lord Shogo started an agitated pace around the room. "How long will this chain of hatred continued?" The lord muttered in exasperation. "We have lost an entire generation of noble inuyokai, save one," he thundered, throwing Sesshoumaru a glance to indicate that his mother, Lady Isha, was the only one left. "This ends here, do you hear me? Even if I have to give up my life for it, this ends here."

Another bout of silence, punctuated by the sounds of knuckles cracked. Lord Shogo looked at Ryoshin, acutely aware that it was the Northern lord who was grinding his fingers together. His eyes softened when he saw rage simmering just beneath the surface, how the younger male strived to put a leash on the desire to kill. He understood those emotions well, oh yes. Anger and hatred. Thirst for blood and hunger for revenge. But the boy did not yet understand that revenge would not bring the dead to life.

"Why don't you go to the Northlands, to Khuiten palace to check on the spear as you planned to do?" He suggested gently. "Take a moment away from all this. Think nothing of your revenge. When you have finished with your business in the North and you find yourself still desire blood... return to these lands and I will give you what you want. I will let you have one on one combat with Zoichi."

A low chuckle was Ryoshin's response. "What makes you think I will not sneak into his chambers tonight and slaughter him in his sleep?"

The ghost of a smile danced on Lord Shogo's lips and he replied, "You are much too honorable for such deceit. You are your father's son after all."

Ryoshin scoffed, but an ill-humored grin split his stern expression. "Perhaps it is so," he said as he raised himself to his feet and started to approach the door. "... for I have half a mind to follow your suggestion already."

"Your beast may crave blood in any manner it could get, but your soul requires honor in everything you do, even in something as grisly as killing to avenge your kin, your mother and father, and your... sister."

This stopped Ryoshin in his tracks. He paused, but he did not turn around.

"So it was a female then?" He asked quietly. His back was as rigid as a board. His fist was clenched tightly on each side of his body.

"Yes," Lord Shogo replied softly. "I'm sorry."

Like someone waking up after a nightmare, Ryoshin's head jerked and for a moment, he looked up at the pitch black sky. Silently, as if he was sending up prayers to the heavens. Without words, he left.

Sesshoumaru and Yuusou left shortly after, but Zoichi remained seated within the chamber. Lord Shogo, sensing the Southern male's quiet wish to discuss things, stayed with him. He did not wait long after the doors were closed to speak.

"How could you love me, Grandfather?" he asked despairingly. It all made sense now. "How could you love the descendant of someone who had caused the clan so much grief?" His slightly quivering hand rose to cup his forehead. "By Gods, _my_ people slaughtered your own son and his mate too, didn't they? Is that how Yuusou's parents died?" The thought forced him to pause and he could feel blood draining from his face. Then his brother _must_ despise him too…

"How could you even bear to look at me?" He stared at his hands, mesmerized, as if seeing something that was not there. He did not even notice Lord Shogo had risen and took a turn around the table to reach his side. He was too caught up with staring hauntedly ats his hands.

"There is a demon inside of me..." he whispered in a ragged voice.

"Listen to me Zoichi," Lord Shogo said grimly. He had lowered himself to his knees to bring his eyes at the same level as his grandson's. "Listen to me and listen well. "He was not always evil," he said. "He was a benevolent ruler, and also a staunch ally who cared a great deal about his people. But harsh living and years of watching his subjects suffer the unalterable cruelty of the desert changed him. When his beloved mate and children succumbed to an illness and died, something inside him cracked... and he started to wish things were different. For his people, for himself. Slowly, it became a dark obsession that poisoned his mind." Zoichi could only stared blankly as the lord continued. "His… his _affliction_ is not a part of you. It is not your burden to bear. You are unlike Hio. You are _not_ him, do you hear me? I isolated you from all Southern influence and took you under my wings since you were hours old for this purpose… So you can live your life separate from his, unaffected by his malice. So you can be your own person. So that all your actions are done by your own volition, _not_ some evil spirit that resides within you. Whatever happened in the past, it was not your doing. You are blameless. Do you understand?"

"… But the Northerner…"

The corners of Lord Shogo's eyes crinkled as he winced, and undisguised pain filled his gaze when he heard the reminder. "It is tremendously hard for Ryoshin to make peace with what happened," he sighed heavily. "I must ask you to grant him some patience. Amongst all of us, he suffers the most loss… He had everything taken from him in the span of a few hours. His pain is deep and he has been nursing his hatred for over five centuries. It won't be easy, but I believe once he sees that you are not his enemy, he will come around."

Somehow Zoichi found it difficult to believe that the Northern male would ever _come around_.

"And once he comes around," Lord Shogo continued, putting one hand on Zoichi's shoulder. "He will understand that you are unlike Hio. That you are an honorable lord and a staunch ally to your brothers.

"Why did you tell me, Grandfather?" he asked. "Why did you tell me everything? About the swords… The Seven Gates… The Runin…?" The slightest hint of quiver in his voice could not mask his wonder. "You know what lurks beneath my consciousness. We cannot risk…" _By Gods. If that devil inside him ever awakened…_ He stopped when Lord Shogo's left hand cupped his cheek, grazing the fire-red markings on his skin.

"You still don't know?" Lord Shogo asked gently, his eyes twinkling with some warmth. "Silly pup. It is because I trust you. I have raised you since birth. You are as much my grandson as the others. Time and time again, you have proven your loyalty, and very much untouched by the darkness of your ancestor."

Zoichi's brows wrinkled in confusion. "Whatever do you mean…?"

"All those missions I sent you to subdue the rebels plaguing our lands for the past few centuries?" Lord Shogo explained patiently. "They are Southerners. Fanatics who are still faithful to Hio after all these years, although most of them are too young to have seen him in person. They have blind devotion in his goal, and are much too willing to die to further his cause."

Zoichi was stunned. _Southerners?_ And so all these years he had been chopping down his own kind? "B-But," he stammered, shaking his head again and again. _It can't be_. "… They have no marks on their faces…"

Lord Shogo rose to his feet and turned away. "They are Southerners," he repeated in a deep, heavy voice that tolerated no rebuke. "Trust me." He ignored Zoichi's comment on the absence of fire-red markings, deciding it was not the time to tell the young male _everything_.

The finality in his words subdued Zoichi's questions, and the younger male sat quietly on his knees with his head addled with thoughts. However, the soft noises as Lord Shogo padded across the floor kept him from truly sinking into deep contemplation.

"You have not... you have not noticed anything strange, have you?" Lord Shogo's sharp, probing gaze was fixed on him. His grandfather took one slow step towards him, those eyes were unwavering in their scrutiny. He felt chill along his spine and he stiffened, his sense of self-defense was roused.

"Strange...?" he asked cautiously.

"Have you heard... voices in your head?" His grandfather came closer, the same probing look in those eyes. "Anything that is not... you?"

"No, Grandfather," he answered. "Nothing at all."

_To be Continued_

* * *

I can't tell you how happy I am to release this chapter. This has been sitting on the back burner for some time now... Four months to be exact. I've just been so busy I haven't been able to wrap it up until today.

There are so many things I want to include in this chapter, and I think I did well for the most part. I hope it's all understood... Thank you for waiting or this chapter to come out. It did take a long time but this is also an extra long chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!

-Chiaztolite-


End file.
